Un capricho del corazón
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Entrando a un Pasado, Llegando a un Pres

Este es el primer capitulo de este fic, en realidad se trata de un universo alterno, aunque he tratado de mantener las personalidades de los personajes, no siempre lográndolo. Esperó este fic sea de su agrado.  
  
Primero que nada, quiero decir que este fic aunque se podría decir que soy la autora, también es causa de la colaboración grandes personas y amigas. Como no decirlo, si este capitulo es directamente para la persona que me animo a seguirlo, me ayudo a quitar inseguridades en este fic, lo corrigió, leyó y siempre me estuvo ayudando con gran dulzura y entusiasmo, y sobre todo, por que esta de ¡CUMPLE ESTE 29 DE ENERO!...... Si, mi querida Yashi, sin tu apoyo y amistad, jamás me hubiese animado a subir el fic, quizás a nadie le guste, pero... siempre me dará gran alegría escribirlo, por que como tu sabes es un capricho que tenía ganas de escribir y que aunque pensaba jamás subir y quizás ni pensé alguna vez en continuar, tu me ayudaste y me guiaste para seguir.  
  
El titulo de este fic, es en parte una fusión de ideas de dos grandes personas a las que adoro. La primera y ya nombrada Yashi a quien le dedicó este capitulo por su cumple y en realidad el fic entero, pues...!es su ahijado!.... (nosotras nos entendemos en esta locura) Y en segundo lugar a mi okaa, mi linda kalita, que se animo a leerlo y me empujó a que me atreviese a subirlo. Gracias Okaa linda! Este primer capitulo también es para ti.  
  
Pues nuevamente lo digo, Gracias a quienes me aguantan en mis leseras, tanto por msn, como por el foro o por aquí mismo... con mis largos monólogos antes de poner un capitulo (pero es parte de mi extraña personalidad)U.U.  
  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YASHI!!!!!!!!se que este 29 será un día muy especial (si... por que lo estoy subiendo antes el capitulo)...esperó que funcione lo que pensaba hacer y... ¡recuerda que aquí alguien esta esperando leer algo de su manía!, jejeje.  
  
Tu amiga que te recontraadora. Sayis  
  
UN CAPRICHO DEL CORAZÓN  
  
LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA EXCLUSIVA DE LA SENSEI RUMIKO TAKASHI, YO SOLO LES HE TOMADO PRESTADOS.  
  
MADRE Y AUTORA:  
  
SAYIS  
  
MADRINA(quien le da una revisada y lo lee y prácticamente es una segunda autora...T_T ¡gracias amiga!):  
  
YASHI  
  
Día 29 de Enero del 2004  
  
CAPITULO UNO  
  
"Entrando a un pasado, llegando a un presente"  
  
Aquello que sus ojos veían le parecía cada vez más desconocido, pensar que regresaba al lugar donde había nacido, pero que había abandonado a los pocos días de edad... era un lugar del que habían tratado de omitir descripciones, quienes la rodearon durante su niñez y adolescencia siempre procuraron obviar comentarios sobre las personas que allí habitaban, aún cuando entre aquellas personas se hallaban sus familiares, entre ellos su hermanastra y su padre.  
  
Los sucesos, las circunstancias habían hecho que ella jamás reprochara la falta de información acerca de aquellas personas, con lo que supo le bastó, aunque no podía negar que lamentaba que por los errores cometidos por su progenitor, ella hubiese terminado viviendo una existencia alejada de sus primos y tíos. Sobre todo por que su abuela materna siempre le habló muy bien de su hijo (el hermano mayor de su madre), además de siempre contarle lo que en cartas el le relataba acerca de las fechorías y juegos que hacían su prima Sango ( la cual tenía la misma edad que ella) y el pequeño Kohaku (un niño de diez años y hermano menor de Sango)  
  
Veía por la ventanilla, sentía que estaban cerca, miró a su lado, un pequeño niño de siete años dormía plácidamente... sonrío suavemente, con el tiempo ese pequeño se había vuelto su única compañía, pensar que llegó justo un año antes de que su abuelo muriese... fue como una bendición, si no... ella hubiese quedado totalmente desamparada. Gracias a Shippo jamás se sintió así, aunque él era pequeño, poseía una madurez a veces mayor que la de cualquiera.  
  
Un temor le recorría cada segundo, estaba algo ansiosa, pero no podía negarlo, tenía miedo a ver a aquellas personas, algunas a las cuales por sus acciones había decidido borrar de su existencia... Aunque ella no tenía conciencia de aquellos hechos, sabía que sus abuelos jamás le mentirían con algo tan delicado.  
  
Su padre era un hombre que vivía en condiciones de clase baja, siempre aspiró a más, y aunque había tenido una relación amorosa con una mujer de su mismo nivel social, no dudó un minuto en enamorar a la ostentosa oportunidad que estuvo frente a él... aquella muchacha, joven, bella, hija una de las familias más adineradas de la región, el orgullo de su padre. Mantuvieron la relación en secreto, pues al padre de la joven él no le había parecido para nada apropiado, sobre todo por el que dirán de las amistades.  
  
Pero la joven había caído en las redes de aquella sensación abrumadora llamada amor, se había casado a escondidas de sus padres, cuando estos se enteraron ya no les quedaba más que aceptarlo en la casa... en ese mismo instante el padre de la muchacha lo había notado... aquel hombre solo traería sufrimientos, al verlo no veía amor hacía su hija... o si lo había, era totalmente opacado por la ambición.  
  
Ya a los tres meses la relación había caído en deterioro total, aunque gracias a los padres de la mujer ambos vivían sin necesidad alguna, el pasado de aquél hombre se hizo presente... la mujer con la cual había vivido años atrás había dado a luz una niña... una niña que tenía la sangre de aquel hombre, éste por su parte de manera extraña quedó embobado con su primogénita... fue así como día a día su ausencia fue más clara... y la muchacha lo sentía cada día más... sobre todo cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada... Fue entonces cuando supo que tendría un bebe.  
  
El día del parto su marido no estuvo, pero en cambio su padre y madre fueron en cuanto supieron la noticia... sería su segundo nieto, hacía muy poco había nacido Sango, pero extrañamente (o no tanto por el afecto inmenso que el padre tenía por su hija) la alegría del abuelo esta vez parecía insuperable. Más aún cuando vio a la pequeña que nacía, una niña de tez clara, labios color carmín, ojos grandes y vistosos... aquella pequeña sería su alegría, lo supo en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos. Pero lamentablemente la salud de su hija quedo deteriorada, a las pocas horas de nacida su hija, ella falleció, dejando a la pequeña en manos de sus padres, esbozando una última sonrisa, suplicando la perdonarán y pidiendo por favor no desampararan a su pequeña.  
  
Aquel día... una tormenta se desataba en el exterior de la mansión, mientras el padre veía morir a su vida, su orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo veía nacer a la nueva razón de su existir. En ese mismo momento el hombre lo supo, aquella niña... su nieta.. KAGOME...  
  
Ambos abuelos habían tomado la decisión de alejar a la pequeña de esa vida, él padre era un despreocupado... ni siquiera se presentó en el funeral de la que fuese su esposa, cuando llegó el abuelo Higurashi se manejó con él. La mansión de la ciudad pues ellos ya no la necesitaban, sobre todo por los recuerdos oscuros y tristes que les traían, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con la mansión... pero jamás se acercaría a la pequeña. La ambición venció en su mente... y la pequeña Kagome con pocos días de nacida partió en un viaje del que parecía jamás volvería.  
  
Se crió con sus abuelos, recorrieron tierras remotas y desconocidas, nunca hubo límites, el mundo era de ellos, lamentablemente la fatalidad siempre se hacía presente, en buenos y malos momentos sin ver a quien dañaba o a quien destrozaba. La abuela Higurashi murió dejando a el abuelo Higurashi y a la pequeña Kagome de unos ocho años, la pequeña había sufrido mucho por la muerte de aquella que fuese una madre, compañera, amiga y sobre todo conexión con la familia que habían dejado atrás.  
  
Pero se tenían el uno al otro... eran una familia, siguieron su viaje, y el abuelo con gran orgullo vio como su dulce nieta pasaba de ser una niña a convertirse en una mujer... pero su vida cada vez estaba más cerca del final, no deseaba dejar sola a su adorada... sabía que de todas maneras llegaría el final. Un día de abril adoptaron a Shippo, cuando este tenía seis años, era un pequeño huérfano que cautivo con su dulzura a la adolescente nieta del señor Higurashi... el pequeño a pedido de él se encargo de alejar a cualquier pretendiente de la joven, y la chica por su parte cada día se volvía más especial, su sonrisa cálida, su bondad, su alegría... Un día de abril, al año siguiente de la llegada de Shippo a su pequeña pero amorosa familia... su abuelo murió...  
  
Kagome vago con el pequeño durante un año... recibía cartas de su prima a la que no conocía pero quería demasiado... quizás por que cada carta demostraba que esa joven era verdaderamente dulce, le pedía que fuera con ellos, que volviera... temía que esta se sintiese sola... además tenía grandes deseos de conocerla... Pero Kagome siempre se negó, no estaba lista, además pensó que no se sentiría sola.. estaba con Shippo...  
  
EL padre de Sango murió y a extrañar de Kagome, esta se hizo más insistente en su petición... Kagome seguía negándose determinada... Pero un día sintió que debía ir... se sintió por primera vez SOLA... aunque estaba junto a el pequeño... algo le faltaba... se armó de fuerzas y ocultó sus temores... en una carta le explico a su prima que pronto la tendrían por aquellos lugares. Una carta de pocas líneas llegó a su padre.. la primera carta que ella le enviaba:  
  
LLEGO LA PROXIMA SEMANA  
  
Ahora estaba ahí... vio como el tren se detenía... la velocidad era casi inexistente, había llegado. No pudo evitar sentir más temor del acostumbrado. Tragó saliva de manera dificultosa, trató de retomar una postura seria, ocultar su nerviosismo. Despertó con una suave sacudida al pequeño que dormía en el asiento de su lado.  
  
-Shippo... Shippo... ya llegamos- le susurro, al tiempo que le ayudaba a sentarse. El pequeño se restregó los ojos para poder despejarse, y asintió poniéndose de pie, caminando tras la joven.  
  
Se había ido cuando tenía apenas unos días de vida... había dejado esa vida y conocido el mundo... extrañamente jamás habían pasado por ese punto. Hoy regresaba, ahora tenía diecisiete años y las cosas las veía de distinta manera, se hacía sus propios juicios de las personas... pero aún así tenía miedo... respiro hondamente armándose de valor... "directo a lo desconocido"- murmuro recordando la frase que su abuelo decía cuando iban a un lugar que jamás habían visto y en el cual tenían temor por sentirse extraños. Aquella frase significaba para ellos ver hacía adelante y enfrentar el destino que estaba frente a ellos... así como a ella le tocaría en esa nueva vida que emprendería.  
  
Al bajar del tren dirigió miradas a todas las direcciones... ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacía, ¿alguien le iría a recoger?.. no lo esperaba en lo más mínimo... quizás trataba de ver la esencia del lugar, plasmar aquel primer recuerdo en su memoria, familiarizarse con el entorno. De repente de la nada vio como un cartel con su nombre se agitaba en el aire... pero no veía quien lo hacía. El tumulto de gente se fue disipando, hasta que pudo distinguir de quien se trataba... era un niño, de cabellos café oscuro, algo pecoso. La joven se acercó a él viéndolo con detenimiento.  
  
-¿A quien esperas?- le pregunto la chica, el niño se sonrojo al ver la belleza de la jovencita que le hablaba.  
  
-Pues...- respondió titubeante- a mi prima... ella...llegaría hoy, se llama Kagome- termino por decir sonriente el muchacho, la joven trató de mostrarse normal, evitando muecas de alegría o sorpresa.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la joven, mirando con cierto destello de entretención al muchacho frente a ella. El niño le miró algo desconfiado, sabía no debía distraerse... o decir su nombre a desconocidos... pero la desconocida era tan linda!.  
  
-Kohaku- contestó sonriente el muchacho. Kagome entonces no pudo evitar la mueca de alegría, sorpresa... estaba realmente feliz.  
  
-PRIMO!- gritó la muchacha, sintiendo como lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al tiempo que lo abrazaba de manera efusiva.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Habían estado en silencio, Kohaku comía unos extraños dulces que su prima le había obsequiado... eran deliciosos, al lado de él, Shippo comía con los mismos ánimos, para él era común comer esas pequeñas exquisiteces que Kagome compraba para él. Kagome los miraba con una gran sonrisa, una sensación de calma y paz se colaba en su corazón...  
  
Bajaron del auto en casa de Kohaku, Sango había rogado que su prima fuera a verla, aunque fuese solo por un instante. Al bajar Kagome vio a una muchacha de su edad que corrió hasta ella al verla llegar. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sin notar el tiempo, Kagome y Sango habían emprendido una extensa charla. Sango le contaba de los sitios preferidos para salir, las actividades, y Kagome por su parte de los lugares desconocidos que conoció en sus viajes por tierras lejanas. Sango le observaba sin perderse detalle. Mientras en el jardín Kohaku y Shippo jugaban hasta el cansancio.  
  
La oscuridad se hacía notoria, el manto nocturno cubría todo. Sango miró con tristeza a su prima cuando ésta le avisó que debía irse... su ansiedad había reaparecido... conocería a su padre y hermanastra. En ese instante recordó que... no había dicho nada de Shippo... había sido tan cortante en sus líneas que cualquier dato extra a que volvía había sido omitido. Por suerte, de la nada apareció Kohaku y le rogó a su hermana dejara que su nuevo amigo se quedará con ellos esa noche. Sango sin poderse negar a las peticiones de su hermano accedió.  
  
-Lastima que no llegó mi madre, estaba ansiosa de conocerte... tuvo que llevar a Kirara al veterinario- Sango estaba parada en la entrada, con una mueca apagada y decepcionada por no haber tenido más tiempo para escuchar los relatos de su prima. En tanto Kagome avisaba al chofer que pronto partirían.  
  
-Si, es una verdadera lástima.. pero...- una sonrisa se coló en su rostro juvenil.... - ten por seguro que mañana me tendrás por aquí querida prima:- dijo animosamente Kagome, Sango sonrió devolviendo el gesto de manera sincera, en verdad sentía que con Kagome habría una amistad a prueba de todo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La llegada se hizo inminente, una imponente mansión se levantaba frente a sus ojos, la vio sorprendida, quizás por lo grande y lujosa que parecía ser su nuevo lugar de estadía... sobre todo por el hecho de que ella jamás pasó mucho tiempo en lugares así... con tanto viaje y lugares por conocer, el mundo fue su hogar... no había fronteras, tenía el pensamiento de un alma libre. La mansión era hermosísima... al ver cerrarse las enormes rejas de la mansión una extraña sensación le inundó, algo se sentía en el ambiente y ella siempre había sido muy intuitiva... al cerrarse las rejas le pareció sentirse enjaulada... como si su alma hubiese sido apresada, como si ya no hubiesen salidas, ni libertad.  
  
Entró, viendo que el exterior se quedaba pequeño frente al lujo interno del lugar, grandes cuadros y pinturas, lujosas alfombras, amplios pasillos, escaleras decoradas con detalles inimaginables... "y esto es solo el recibidor"- pensó la joven esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Una mujer algo mayor se acercó para darle la bienvenida, la joven la vio detenidamente, parecía verla con cierto recelo...  
  
-Sígame señorita, su padre la espera en su despacho:- dijo solemnemente la anciana. Kagome asintió siguiéndola en silencio.  
  
"¿Qué tan lejos quedaba el despacho?"- se pregunto la joven viendo atónita que las puertas y pasillos parecían nunca acabar, conforme se adentraba más sus nervios se hacían más inminentes, además, el silencio le perturbaba...  
  
-¿Cómo se llama usted?:- pregunto Kagome a la anciana que la guiaba.  
  
-Soy Kaede... la ama de llaves de la mansión- respondió cortante la mujer. Kagome al ver el ceño fruncido de la anciana desertó de hacer más preguntas, obligada a mantener ese silencio que le estaba enloqueciendo.  
  
La anciana se adelantó, para dar aviso al señor que la joven había llegado. Se oyó una voz ronca responder, pero Kagome no pudo entender lo que respondía. La anciana le señaló que ya podía pasar, la chica hizo una mueca nerviosa, pero dulce. Algo cambió en ese mismo instante... la anciana notó que no se trataba de una jovencita arrogante... como la señorita de la casa... le causó gracia, pero sobre todo se asombró al ver que la joven recién llegada volteaba y le sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias- murmuró Kagome, para que solo la anciana Kaede pudiera escucharle. La anciana sorprendida no pudo más que asentir... recordó en esa mirada a su señora, la abuela de la joven recién llegada... quizás esta pequeña joven tenía algo de ella... extrañaba mucho a su señora... y también a la madre de Kagome, a la cual ella misma había criado... ahora la casa era distinta, la hija del señor era una malcriada, cada día se veían más caprichos en ella... como la madre de la niña, la cual había vivido en la mansión hasta hacía tres años, cuando falleció... nunca pensó decirlo, pero... agradeció que su tormento cesara... sólo para notar que la hija de la mujer tenía las mismas características detestables.  
  
-Llegaste- se oyó una voz ronca que le daba la espalda a Kagome. Esta sintió aún más nerviosismo al ver la frialdad de la bienvenida.  
  
-Si, llegué esta tarde, pero me entretuve conversando con Sango:- dijo con melodiosa voz la joven, una voz llena de dulzura, el hombre tuvo que voltearse entonces... sorprendido, la joven frente a él era parecida a su otra hija en ciertos rasgos... pero esta joven... en cambio tenía una mirada dulce, sus ojos tenían tinte azul (en el manga Kagome tiene ojos azules por lo que sé), cabellos negros azabache ondulados, labios color carmín, una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos grandes y expresivos... reconoció en ella entonces los rasgos de la abuela Higurashi, la madre de la que fuese su esposa. Además algo que le había asombrado era la dulzura de la voz de la joven, estaba preparado para recibir una respuesta fría y cortante, en cambio, jamás pensó recibir una tierna sonrisa y una respuesta tan melodiosa.  
  
-Ya veo, tu prima estaba ansiosa de conocerte... y yo también- murmuro el hombre. Kagome notó que los ojos de su padre estaban algo vidriosos... y no se equivocaba, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas... frente a él... una casi mujer... que le mostraba algo que por más que trató de sacar de su primera hija nunca logró... una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-Debes estar cansada...- pronunció casi como pregunta el hombre.  
  
-Pues sí... creo que fue agotador... aunque... me encantaría poder hablar más- dijo la joven con una risa nerviosa. El hombre correspondió el gesto- Mañana en la mañana hablaremos... ahora debes descansar, pequeña.  
  
Kagome asintió, en realidad estaba muy cansada, ya mañana le preguntaría por Shippo... eso le preocupaba... además... ya habría tiempo.  
  
Salió con lentitud, la anciana la esperaba afuera.  
  
-La conduciré a su cuarto señorita- pronunció la anciana... pero su tono ya no era frío... llegaron frente a una puerta enorme en el segundo piso.  
  
-Su abuela solía dormir en este cuarto cuando tenía su edad... su madre hizo lo mismo... Es extraño, el señor jamás permitió que la señorita Kikyou durmiera aquí... quizás siempre creyó que este le pertenecía a usted... por derecho... quizás siempre esperó que usted llegase- se atrevió a confidenciar la anciana. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente entusiasmada.  
  
-¿Mi abuela y madre dormían en este cuarto a mi edad?:- pregunto visiblemente entusiasmada. La anciana asintió atreviéndose a sonreír... temía sonreír, siempre que lo hacía frente a la señorita Kikyou esta le reprochaba que se veía... pues que no era necesario que una simple empleada lo hiciera.  
  
-Dígame señora Kaede... ¿usted conoció bien a mi madre?:- preguntó la joven.  
  
-Si, yo le crié... -dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz, Kagome cada vez estaba más inserta en la conversación. La anciana abrió la puerta, la joven le trataba con mucho respeto... se rió en sus adentros, allí siempre le gritaban y por su nombre... le pareció que la joven poseía una dulzura indescriptible.  
  
-Mejor es que duerma- dijo la anciana señalándole que podía entrar-. Kagome bostezo levemente, una sonrisa pícara se coló en sus labios.  
  
-Pero... ¿me contará mañana?- pregunto con cara de niña chiquita:- por favor señora Kaede:- suplico la joven, la anciana asintió conmovida. Luego de eso cerró la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a realizar el resto de las labores.  
  
Fin capitulo Uno  
  
Pues Yashi, como dije... lo subía para tu cumple!, te mando un beso en caso de que al regreso de tus vacaciones no este... Te he extrañado mucho amiga. ¡FELICES 16 Mi AMIGA Y HERMANA!  
  
Your friend Sayis 


	2. Una Dulce Prima, Reencuentro en el Parqu

Bueno y aquí estamos con el capítulo dos, espero no aburrirles claro. Me han dejado muy contenta, pues al parecer este intento de historia no va tan mal, así que... una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron review.  
  
Un beso también a mi okaa Kalita y a Yashi... a y a quienes son mis amig@s les deseo un FeLiz DíA De La AmIsTaD! Y ojala hayan tenido un lindo día de san Valentín (aunque yo en realidad nunca he tomado muy en cuenta esa fecha en su ámbito romántico :P, pero espero que quienes si lo hagan hayan tenido un lindo día)  
  
Y ahora si me voy con el fic, espero les guste n.n. (ojala U.U... T.T)  
  
UN CAPRICHO DEL CORAZÓN  
  
LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FIC NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SON LA IMAGINACIÓN DE RUMIKO SENSEI, YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS PARA USARLOS EN MANERA DE ENTRETENCIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
  
Autora: "Sayo"  
  
Coautora y Madrina: "Yashi" ( ella entiende por que pongo eso de madrina ,jeje, además que es la coautora pues es quien siempre me ayuda en las correcciones y amablemente introduce o cambia palabras... sin ella este fic sería un verdadero desastre... GRACIAS YASHI este capitulo y todos los que vengan son para ti en agradecimiento por todo... y estoy segura no serán suficiente para agradecerte)  
  
Día 15 de Febrero de 2004  
  
CAPITULO DOS  
  
"Una dulce prima, un desagradable encuentro en el parque"  
  
Kagome vio con sorpresa el cuarto.. era realmente hermoso, los colores, las formas... definitivamente guardaban el estilo de su abuela... no podía hablar por su madre pues no la había conocido, pero sentía que con el tiempo podría saber más de ella. Se recostó en la amplia y mullida cama... tenía sueño... pero tantas emociones la tenían sin poder dormir. Se levanto nuevamente, abrió el closet... notó que sus maletas ya estaban allí, pensó en ordenarlas, pero cierta flojera se apoderó de ella, solo sacó de ella sus pijamas, pudo ver entonces que tras de las cortinas había un gran ventanal... corrió estas y abrió el ventanal, dándose paso a un amplio balcón... la luna... la luna estaba hermosa, miles de estrellas parecían danzar en el cielo... cuando pequeña había oído múltiples historias acerca de éstas... sobre todo de los pueblos más primitivos... ahora que las veía pensaba en como sería verlas más de cerca. Había sido un día especial... y aunque estaba más tranquila, algo le seguía turbando los pensamientos... trató de dilucidar que podría ser... sin sentido, no parecía haber una razón. Convencida de que el cansancio le estaba confundiendo los sentidos decidió dormirse... entonces... antes de entrarse vio hacía el primer nivel... por una ventana, algo alejada de donde ella se encontraba pudo ver como un muchacho salía del lugar... escondiéndose... la mirada de Kagome trató de poder visualizar mejor, pero aunque la claridad de las estrellas y lunas inundaba todo... la oscuridad de la noche y la lejanía de la ventana parecía tratar de engañarla... ¿Qué se preocupaba ella?... pensó, entrando, riéndose de sí misma... ya casi dormida apagó las luces, cerró los ojos...  
  
¿QUIÉN DORMÍA AHÍ?...  
  
Después de eso entró en la tierra de los sueños, totalmente fatigada por el viaje...  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Era de madrugada... estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno de Shippo... pobrecilla cuando notó aquel lugar se le hacía extraño... "Yo y mi cabeza"- pensó al recordar que estaba en la mansión de su familia... pensándolo bien... ese día no tenía nada que hacer en la mañana... pero.. aprovechó de sacar todas sus cosas de las maletas y arreglarlas en la habitación. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar que se veía perfectamente ordenado... nunca había logrado eso antes.. después de todo, cuando se acomodaba en algún lugar, ya estaban pensando en donde iban a ir al próximo día. Abrió la puerta del baño, tomó una corta ducha y se vistió. Salió de la habitación... la anciana Kaede pasaba por fuera... le vio sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo asustada Kagome. La anciana negó, viendo que su gesto había asustado a la joven.  
  
-Es que... hoy es sábado... y todos se levantan más tarde de lo común...- dijo la anciana mostrando una sonrisa algo divertida. Kagome bajó el rostro, una carcajada escapó de sus labios.  
  
-Pues... algo tendré que hacer... no acostumbro levantarme tarde- dijo algo nerviosa la muchacha- Puedo ayudarle a preparar los desayunos o algo así- Dijo la joven con gran entusiasmo. Kaede la vio sorprendida... nunca pensó oír algo así.  
  
-No creo que al señor le agrade la idea- respondió algo asustada la anciana...  
  
-Será un secreto... déjeme hacer algo... me siento tan inútil!- con tono suplicante se acercó a la anciana tomándole ambas manos y casi rogándole. La anciana no le quedó más que acceder al ver la ternura de la muchacha. Mientras la seguía a la cocina no podía hacer más que reír.  
  
Al llegar allí, QUE ALBOROTO SE ARMÓ... todos los encargados parecieron enloquecer... había una inspección por parte de la nueva señorita... Kaede explicó brevemente que la muchacha tenía costumbres muy distintas a Kikyou... Por otro lado una mirada seguía cautelosamente la figura de la joven... jamás había visto a alguien irradiar tanta bondad... tanta pureza.  
  
El desayuno estaba listo, Kagome vio que su padre se sentaba en la mesa con el periódico matutino, lo leía pausadamente. Kaede por su parte veía que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.  
  
Kagome se atrevió a entrar... se acercó a su padre y le saludó cordialmente, la muchacha era radiante, el padre le vio sonriente y le invitó a sentarse junto a él.  
  
-Padre...- habló algo nerviosa la chica, después de haber mantenido el silencio e ingerido parte de los alimentos.  
  
-Si- respondió este, viendo cierta turbación en la mirada de la joven.  
  
-¿Cuándo conoceré a mi hermana?- pregunto algo nerviosa. El hombre se sorprendió. Subió los hombros dejando saber que no tenía idea. La joven dejó salir una suave carcajada.  
  
Pocos minutos después se oyeron pasos.  
  
-Kaede!!!!!!........sírveme el desayuno!- ordeno la voz femenina. Al entrar al comedor notó que frente a su puesto estaba sentada la joven.  
  
-Kagome?- pregunto la joven viéndola con su mirada fría. Kagome asintió tratando de ser lo más agradable posible, pero al muchacha solo le dirigió una mirada despectiva- Ya veo... KAEDE!- grito la joven... la anciana le sirvió al instante los alimentos. Kagome la veía extrañada... parecía ser muy fría y altanera... sintió que por más que lo intentase no lograría congeniar con esta. Pero no perdía nada con tratar.  
  
-Iré a la oficina a arreglar algunas cosas-se disculpo el padre, haciendo un gesto de resignación.  
  
-Está bien papi... - dijo con cierto cinismo Kikyou...  
  
-¿Me dejas donde Sango?- pregunto Kagome. Su padre asintió. La joven se puso de pie- hasta luego Kikyou- dirigiéndose a esta última, quien ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada... Kagome hizo un gesto de resignación- hasta luego señora Kaede- termino por decir... la anciana solo le sonrió ampliamente... pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que el desagrado había desaparecido.  
  
Subieron al auto, en el transcurso del viaje Kagome le contó a su padre de Shippo, este pareció ensombrecerse...  
  
-Por mí feliz de que tu amigo esté contigo...pero... Kikyou odia a los niños- respondió el padre, triste de ver la angustiosa mirada de Kagome.  
  
-Ten por seguro que se puede quedar con tus primos... yo mismo dejaré una suma por cualquier gasto extra que ocasione- le dijo dulcemente su padre.  
  
-No será lo mismo sin él... desde que mi abuelo murió no nos hemos separado- habló entristecida la joven, con algo de sequedad para ocultar su visible tristeza.  
  
-Perdón señor... señorita- hablo el chofer, quien era un joven de pelo largo y negro... aquellos mismos ojos que no cesaban de observar a Kagome en la cocina. Se le hizo un signo de aprobación por lo que prosiguió su frase.  
  
-... Pues si el niño sabe jardinería... tenemos el puesto pendiente para ayudante de jardinero- termino por decir el joven conductor. Los ojos de la chica parecieron iluminarse.  
  
-Excelente idea Kouga... pero te tendrás que hacer cargo y destinarle una habitación entre las de servicio- dijo el hombre. Kouga asintió decidido, más aún al ver la alegría que retomaba el rostro de la joven.  
  
-Yo mismo me encargaré que esté al lado de la mía- Terminó por decir el chico.  
  
-Gracia, gracias, gracias!- gritaba a viva voz la joven. Produciendo la sonrisa en el padre quien veía tanta vida como jamás pensó ver.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome llamo a la casa de su prima... una señora de algo de edad le recibió con gran sonrisa. Era su tía la cual le esperaba desde hacía rato, se sorprendió al ver en ella a su difunta suegra. Mayor fue su alegría pues siempre consideró a su suegra una mujer integra y admirable. Luego de almorzar todos juntos, vieron como los pequeños corrían, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Luego de eso la mujer se despidió y dejo solas a Kagome y Sango.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Sango con gran entusiasmo, su prima de igual manera le siguió en la idea.  
  
Se sentaron en las cercanías de un árbol, mirando hacía el verde prado que se abría frente a sus ojos, solo delimitado por el comienzo de la montaña. La sombra agradable que daba el imponente árbol calmaba los sentidos, ver como las hojas se movían producto de la suave brisa era un espectáculo único y especial... por lo menos para Kagome... por su parte Sango parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos... Kagome ya más desinhibida se atrevió a indagar en causas.  
  
-¡Que cosas dices Kagome!- respondió con una gran carcajada... - ¿cómo es eso de que parece que se acabara el mundo?- pregunto Sango.  
  
-Nunca había visto a alguien ver tan preocupada hacia el vació....- Espetó Kagome.  
  
-No es eso... en realidad trata de... un hombre- un rubor furioso se hizo dueño del rostro de Sango. Kagome pareció entusiasmada.  
  
-Y... ¿de quien trata?- pregunto Kagome, sentándose frente a su prima. Sango suspiró.  
  
-Es... bueno su nombre es... Miroku- dijo algo nerviosa Kagome.  
  
-¿Y?...- preguntó impaciente Kagome al ver como su prima bajaba la mirada y quedaba en silencio completo.  
  
-Y... nada... él no lo sabe- respondió Sango. Kagome le vio divertida.  
  
-Pero ¿él se interesa en ti?- pregunto Kagome. Sango negó.  
  
-Él... se fija prácticamente en todas...... es definitivamente la clase de hombre que jamás será fiel- dijo casi entre sollozos la joven.  
  
-Vamos, de seguro puede cambiar- respondió Kagome.  
  
-No lo conoces...  
  
Kagome sorprendida ante la respuesta y el rostro de su prima... se vieron a los ojos y terminaron riendo como locas.  
  
-Esta tarde podríamos ir al centro de la ciudad.... ahí siempre se juntan todos... así iras conociendo a la juventud de este lugar- dijo entusiasmada Sango, recibiendo una afirmación con el mismo entusiasmo por parte de su interlocutora.  
  
-Mejor volvemos entonces... además el chofer de mi padre llegará en cualquier instante- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su prima. Esta mientras caminaba recordó algo que hacía rato la inquietaba.  
  
-Es verdad, Kagome... ¿cómo te fue con la arpía de tu media hermana?:- preguntó Sango.  
  
-Uff....... entonces no es solo conmigo... que alivio!- respondió en tono gracioso. Sango la miró divertida.  
  
-Veo que ya le conociste...- dijo Sango. Kagome hizo una mueca de desaprobación, mezclada con susto....  
  
-¿Es siempre así?- preguntó Kagome. Sango afirmo con cara de pobrecita de ti.  
  
Si... con ella si que se me vienen días difíciles... pensó Kagome recordando la frialdad y arrogancia de su media hermana Kikyou en la mañana.  
  
Kagome se había despedido dulcemente de su tía y de sus primos, había acordado encontrarse con Sango en la tarde, así aprovecharían de pasear y ,de paso, Sango le mostraba los alrededores.  
  
Subió al auto acompañada por Shippo, el joven chofer cerró la puerta tras de ella. Había silencio por parte de él, oía concentrado la melodiosa voz de Kagome, la cual hablaba con ternura a Shippo, contándole como había sido el día anterior, el recibimiento de su padre y la forma de ser de su hermanastra. También le relato el acuerdo al que habían llegado respecto de él, Shippo accedió contento.  
  
-Pues y te quedarás en manos de... ¿Cómo se llama usted?- preguntó Kagome dirigiéndose al joven chofer. Éste miraba por el espejo retrovisor, absorto en sus pensamientos, viendo fijamente los labios de la chica ¡que asombro fue el sentir que dirigía su habla a él!. La joven vio extrañada la conducta del joven, quién permaneció silencioso y al parecer ¿asombrado?.  
  
-Perdón... - dijo algo nervioso:- Mi nombre es Kouga...- respondió al tiempo que sonreía.  
  
-Pues Kouga se ofreció cordialmente a velar por ti... así que debes comprometerte a ser un buen chico y no hacerlo pasar malos ratos- dijo en tono dulce pero autoritario la joven Kagome. Shippo asintió, miró de reojo al chofer... a él nadie le hacía tonto... estaba más que claro que aquel muchacho tenía segundas intenciones con Kagome. "Pues..... cualquiera que quiera estar cerca de ella debe pasar por mi parecer..."  
  
Bajaron del coche, Shippo acompañó al joven Kouga, y Kagome se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse. Agradeció nuevamente a Kouga y advirtió por vez segunda a Shippo de lo mal que le iría si su comportamiento era inapropiado. Avisó a Kouga de su pronta salida al pueblo, éste pareció de acuerdo... era una perfecta ocasión.  
  
Kagome se había arreglado, su rostro lucía siempre tan lleno de vida, una cordial sonrisa que alegraba cualquier rincón. Kaede se asombraba de la forma de ser de la joven, era extraño que solo en menos de un día de estadía de esta en la mansión el ambiente ya había adquirido una aroma dulce y tranquilizador... era el aroma de la joven Kagome... Si hasta sorprendida había notado que el señor había ido a almorzar con muy buen semblante.  
  
Ya desocupada Kaede había ido a ver a la señorita Kikyou. Ésta al parecer había regresado y estaba de pésimo humor. Siempre tenía esa mirada tan fría... pero cuando pequeña... ella no había sido siempre así, fue extraño como un día, de la noche a la mañana cambió su personalidad... era difícil ver en su rostro una sonrisa sincera y bondadosa, en cambio... la había visto sonreír muchas veces cuando veía el dolor ajeno, se preguntaba que pasaría por su cabeza en aquél instante. Se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Kikyou para retomar sus labores. Por su paste, Kagome sumida en recuerdos y pensamientos, había ido a investigar... había visto esa noche a alguien salir del cuarto... se preguntaba que clase de habitación era... cuando llegó frente a ésta se topó con la señora Kaede. ¡Que mejor suerte!... le preguntaría a la anciana...  
  
-¡Señora Kaede!..... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- preguntó al joven, viendo cierto nerviosismo en la mirada de la aludida. Esta accedió a la petición de la joven con un signo afirmativo.  
  
-¿De quién es este cuarto?- preguntó Kagome. La anciana le vio más tranquila.  
  
-Es el cuarto de su media hermana- pronunció la anciana. El rostro de Kagome formó una mueca involuntaria de asombro, captada por la anciana- ¿Por qué?- preguntó de manera investigadora la anciana. Kagome cambió totalmente su mueca a una sonrisa amplia pero nerviosa.  
  
-¡Por nada!... solo curiosidad- pronunció la joven. La puerta se abrió frente de ellas, una mirada fría y molesta les recorrió las vértebras, dejándolas heladas.  
  
-Bue...nas tardes, Kikyou- dijo algo nerviosa Kagome. Kikyou la miró con aún más frialdad y sobre todo de manera despectiva, solo se terminó volteando sin responderle.  
  
-Avísale a Kouga que necesito me deje en el centro- ordeno Kikyou, alejándose, dejando a la criada y a su media hermana totalmente nerviosas en el lugar. Una mueca de furia se coló en Kagome. Le molestaba la actitud de Kikyou, le molestaba su manera despectiva de verla y su falta de cortesía, le parecía intolerable... ¿pero como lo haría ahora?.... quién sabe cuanto tiempo más tendría que permanecer ahí... no le quedaba otra que aceptarla así.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome y Sango habían terminado encontrándose más tarde de lo acordado, sobre todo por que a fin de cuentas Kagome tuvo que llamar a su prima para que ésta la pasase a buscar... ya que su "tierna" hermanita había dispuesto del joven chofer, ella no tenía como llegar. Ambas se reían entretenidas, sobre todo por Sango quien oía entretenida como se refería Kagome a la antipatía de su media hermana.  
  
Se sentaron en unas bancas, cerca de la fuente que daba a conocer el centro mismo de la ciudad. Kagome estaba concentrada en como las luces poco a poco se iban prendiendo, iluminando el sitio, la noche ya había caído sobre los mortales y la oscuridad se hacía presente. Sango comenzó a contarle a su prima acerca del joven Miroku, Kagome la oía concentrada, hasta que algo la desvió de su concentración... fue extraño... vio frente a ella a un joven altísimo, su cabellera era negra, pero parecía tener algunos cabellos ¿plateados?... le pareció extraño, sobre todo por que al poder distinguir su rostro, en el instante en que sus ojos se vieron por primera vez sintió cierta familiaridad por el joven... era algo en el brillo de sus ojos color verde claro... aunque el contacto de miradas duró escasos segundos, pues extrañamente el desconocido en un solo parpadear de la chica había desaparecido.  
  
-Kagome... Kagome!!- gritó Sango notando que su prima hacía un rato se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
-Eh...¿si?- preguntó volviendo en sí la joven. Sango le sonrió divertida.  
  
-No sé que viste pero parecías perdida en otro universo...- decía entre carcajadas Sango, Kagome rió divertida junto a ella.  
  
-Es extraño, Sango, pero vi a un muchacho algo extraño... y no se...- rió nuevamente Kagome. Sango la vio algo extrañada.  
  
-Fue a aquel muchacho al que viste- dijo Sango señalando a un hombre altísimo, de cabellera corta, cabellos oscuros con algunos reflejos plateados, sus ojos eran verdes... la luz de la luna sobre él, le hacía ver impotente... pero sobre todo... era guapísimo. Kagome solo atinó a hacer un gesto afirmativo.  
  
-Ese es Sesshomaru... es un verdadero hombre- dijo Sango con una pequeña sonrisa- No conozco mujer que pueda decir tener la suerte de haberle arrebatado una sonrisa- terminó por decir Sango. Kagome pareció sorprenderse ante lo confesado por su prima.  
  
-¡Mi hermosa señorita Sango!- se oyó decir tras de ellas una voz masculina y algo seductora. Sango estaba visiblemente sonrojada, por lo que Kagome no tuvo dudas que aquella voz pertenecía a nadie más que al joven Miroku.  
  
El monje se adelantó y puso frente a ellas, beso suavemente la mano de Sango, para desviar su mirada a la joven que le acompañaba.  
  
-Pero que ven mis ojos... ¿se están cayendo los ángeles del cielo?- espetó el joven viendo con adoración a Kagome. Ésta levanto una ceja levemente... Casi no podía evitarlo, le parecía graciosísima la conducta del muchacho.  
  
-Es mi prima Kagome- dijo Sango, haciendo que Miroku la viese nuevamente solo a ella.  
  
-Ya veo... tenía que ser familiar suyo para poseer tanta belleza... dígame... las podemos acompañar.. . es tarde y podría ser peligroso- continuó por decir el joven, estirándole el brazo a la joven Sango. Esta le miró con visible sonrojo, accediendo aún así algo recelosa a la proposición del monje... después de todo no eran desconocidos para ella los malos hábitos de Miroku.  
  
Kagome vio que tras de él apareció otro muchacho, de cabellos negros y dorados ojos... "¿ojos dorados?"- pensó la joven, le pareció extraño, pero al mismo tiempo interesante. EL joven vio con recelo a la desconocida que acompañaba a su amigo y a Sango. Habló al oído de Miroku, preguntándole de mala gana quien era esa que iba con ellos, Miroku le explicó que trataba de la prima de Sango...  
  
-¿Entonces es hermana de Kikyou?:- pregunto ansioso y sorprendido el joven Inuyasha. "Es verdad"- pensó el monje..."Entonces es hermana de Kikyou".  
  
-Hermanastra de Kikyou- rectificó Kagome. Inuyasha la miró molesto por alguna razón... como si su tono de voz le hubiera desagradado... O algo en ella le pareciera mal.  
  
-Ya veo... debían ser medias hermanas, si no... no me explicaría por que esta no posee belleza... como la posee Kikyou- dijo con seriedad Inuyasha. "QUE DESAGRADABLE"... tenía que decirlo, segunda persona tan desagradable que conocía en su vida... y la primera había sido Kikyou claro estaba. Lo miró enfadada, el joven sólo sonrió burlesco... había captado con eso la atención de la muchacha.  
  
-Pues no concuerdo con tu opinión- pronunció una voz masculina, seria y definitivamente que derretía los sentidos con su timbre varonil:- Al parecer nunca concordaremos en nada..."hermanito"- Dijo en tono despectivo el recién llegado. La vista de Kagome se perdió en los verdes ojos, era el muchacho que había visto hace poco... Sesshomaru, con su imponente figura amenazaba al joven Inuyasha que aunque poseía visiblemente una contextura fuerte, quedaba pequeño frente a su medio hermano.  
  
-Sobre todo por que veo que esta señorita visiblemente no es la clase de "mujer" que es Kikyou- termino por decir Sesshomaru. Inuyasha le miró enfadado, odiaba que su hermano hablase mal de Kikyou, lo vio amenazante. Ambos parecían desprender en sus miradas fuego, llamas de furia intensa e indignación... Sesshomaru lo miró nuevamente.  
  
-No... en realidad... ¿para qué perder el tiempo contigo?- murmuró... se volteó dándole la espalda a su hermano y se retiro del lugar, dejando a un más furioso Inuyasha. Sango estaba sorprendida... ¡Sesshomaru había defendido a Kagome!... volteó para comentar con ella su pensamiento... pero... Kagome ya no estaba.  
  
Fin Capitulo Dos.  
  
Ahora si, como siempre me voy a agradecer los review, que son verdaderas motivaciones para una... muchas gracias a quienes leen la historia, y aguanten las locuras y a veces fomedades que esta autora de fic ( o proyecto de autora de fic n.n), sube ya sea por FF por Hispa.  
  
Fanfiction  
  
Yashi- A mi querida sister peque, que palabras más que agradecer ese hermoso review, yo se que me lo escribiste cuando estabas de vacaciones y eso me alegro mucho más, saber de ti sobre todo, por que como ya te he dicho te extrañaba mucho (además que después me fui yo de vacaciones), tu sabes bien sobre este fic, además de ser quien me apoyo... que alegría haber podido subirle el día que cumplías los 16 y que tu me hayas dejado tan lindo review ese mismo día. Te agradezco nuevamente el apoyo pero sobre todo la ayuda que siempre me das... el otro día te confíe algo, una historia que jamás había contado en su totalidad... y sabes... me hizo mucho bien n.n, creo que hace mucho necesitaba sacar todo eso, y todavía estoy resfriada XP, espero hablemos luego, feliz día de la amistad y espero que hayas disfrutado tu día de san Valentín n.n. Te dejo aquí un beso y un gran agradecimiento.  
  
Tu amiga por siempre "Sayis"  
  
Ángel fuu- Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.. espero no decepcionarte con el fic n.n. Un beso y muchísimas gracias por el review.  
  
Coolis17- Que agrado saber que te ha gustado, aquí esta ya el capitulo dos... por ahora no dice mucho el fic, pero espero te guste este capitulo n.n.  
  
SeikaDragon:- pues espero no decepcionarte.... la verdad Miroku es solo un amigo, quien es prima es Sango, pero no de Inu claro... Por ahora Sessh tendrá una personalidad similar al anime.. pero tengo ya pensadas algunas cosas... que más adelante se irán entendiendo. Ojala te guste este capitulo y agradezco mucho el review que me ha animado mucho.  
  
Padilla-De verás te ha gustado?, espero que te guste este capitulo... pero muchas gracias por la opinión.  
  
Hathor3- Gracias por el review... perdona si te anduve molestando, pero de verdad quería saber tu opinión, como ya te he dicho tu fic me gusta mucho, y por lo mismo, jeje... pues que bueno saber que el fic hasta ahora te ha agradado, ojala los capítulos que vengan te gusten n.n.  
  
Kim- es la peke Kim!, siii, jaja, que rico ver u review tuyo....aunque el sonrojo que me ha quedado!!, jaja... pues inspiración??... yo creí que el primer capitulo estaría aburrido que bueno saber que no n.n... y si! Tiene drama cortesía de mi... sabes que me gusta a veces hasta más que el romance :P aunque ni idea por que, jeje... espero que te guste el fic mi chiquita que ..... denuevo.... no te he visto por msn! T.T, pero ojala nos veamos luego.  
  
Your friend "SaYiTo"(Feliz día de la amistad)  
  
Leidy-muchas gracias por eso de que soy buena escribiendo... yo no lo creo así, pero se hace lo que se puede... jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo dos.  
  
Hasta pronto y nos vemos por msn.  
  
Kisuna- n//n...... Gracias!, este si, se me olvido decir que era un alterno, jeje, gracias por haberme aguantado el review, jeje.... pero que felicidad que te haya gustado!, como esto es mi incursión por los alternos me daba harto miedo subirlo, pero me he quedado muy contenta.. ahhh y en caso de msn... mi mail es magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com.  
  
Me despido y ojala hablemos n.n. (feliz día de la amistad!)  
  
Hispa  
  
Ropna- gracias n//n, pues si, es mi primer A/U, jeje, así que estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado!, así que espero no decepcionarte y que el capitulo dos te haya gustado n.n. Eso y un beso y muchas gracias  
  
"Sayo"  
  
Yamid- He tío!!!, jaja, pues si aquí ejercitando mi cabecita!, haciendo ideas locas, y si...pues es que en el otro fic Kikyou ya no va a ser mala...peor me gusta variar en eso.. quien sabe si al final termina siendo una santa XP, es que como tengo doble opinión de Kikyou... jeje, Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro muchísimo verlo!, así que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado mi buen tío. Me despido por ahora  
  
"SaYiTo"  
  
La Pequeña Paulina- Pues...hoy estuvimos hablando... te agradezco mucho el mail y espero que este capitulo te guste n.n. Hablamos por msn. Bye.  
  
Darki- Mi amiga T.T... que bueno saber de ti!!, pero..por que no me detuviste!, si total, capas de dejar plantado solo por quedarme a hablar contigo! Es que de verás! Ojala estés muy bien estos días, se que ya volviste pero quiero decirte que no importa si no puedes dejarme nunca más un review, sabes me queda la alegría gigantesca de haber recivido un review tuyo, en esta historia, por que tu fuiste la que me incito a escribir y me hizo unirme a esto de los fics y te estoy demasiado agradecida!. Recibí tu mensaje, te quiero muchísimo amiga y cuando necesites algo, solo mándame a decir si?  
  
Un beso tu amiga "SaYis"  
  
Yui:- que bueno que Darki te contó, me gusto muchos saber tu opinión del fic, de verdad, es mi incursión en Universos alternos y me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado n.n.... hey Yui... este... gracias por los comentarios, pero dile a Dani que no tienen que seguir leyendo si no le gusto el fic... y bueno... entre ambas... ya se... pero prefiero que el tema quede ahí entiendes?... jeje. Muchas gracias amiga, ojala no te decepcione, por que de verás tu y Darki fueron las que confiaron en mi sin conocerme bien y el saber que les gusta como voy me hace sentir dichosa. (no te preocupes, estoy bastante mejor, no necesito enfermero O///O... que cosas pones Yui!)  
  
Daniel- Pues gracias por leer el fic n.n, si estoy resfriada... pero no tenías que contarle a todos U.U... bueno... será, se que lo haces de buena forma. Este, gracias por leer mi fic, aunque si de verás no te gusta o algo no lo leas... de verás... además yo se que tu no tienes mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes si... pues igual me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo uno... y como verás... tu ya conoces mi perfil psicológico... jeje se refleja aquí?... yo creo que si :P... Un beso y muchias gracias my friend.  
  
Bueno Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen este fic, sobre todo a quienes dejan review... PUES EN CASO DE QUERER SEGUIR LEYENDOLA, ACTUALIZARE DESDE LOS DÍAS 31 O 1 DE CADA MES Y LOS 14 O 15... PERO BUENO.... ese es solo un aviso por si alguien desea leerlo U.U (si, soy soñadora T.T)...  
  
Dejen Review si?? Porfis...o opiniones a magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com , les estaré muy agradecida n.n. (claro si tienen tiempo U.U, sino de antemano agradecida por que haya leído alguien este capitulo jeje :P) 


	3. Conversaciones y Nuevas Discusiones

Ya es 29 de febrero?? Pues si... jajaja amiga linda Yashi, ya tienes 16 años 1 mes! ( creo que es seguro que te traumatizare cada 29 diciéndote XP.

Este capitulo va dedicado a ti mi hermanita pequeña como siempre, pero además quiero dedicárselo a una linda joven llamada Belén ^_^ que esta de cumple mañana, así que ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES BELÉN! , aprovecha de pasarlo muy bien y compartir en este lindo día para ti... mucha suerte en tu día de clases!

Además a Hathor3 (I Love Drama XP ), Kisuna, Coolis17, Leidy, Kim, Mandy, Sofía, Rurouni Andrea y mi Okaa (¡Kalita!, Gracias por ser tan buena T.T), que son muy lindas personas que me aguantan en msn y se han portado un siete conmigo ( y de paso agradeceré a estas más a fondo en la dedicatoria ), son muy especiales para mi y les quiero montones ^^ 

Perdón si me he puesto media loca... es que ando melancólica total, mañana entro a la Universidad y aunque aún no quiero pensar nada, ni decir nada por que no hay seguridades, me da mucha pena por que, no podré entrar al msn tan frecuentemente, así como tampoco al forito U.U y junto as eso... la idea en conversación aquí en mi familia si dejar el Internet o sacarlo (cosa que yo no quiero... por que deseo por lo menos entrar los fines de semana T.T)... así que ahora si que se me hará difícil actualizar... y es por eso que deje fecha fija, en quincena... así que si alguien desea seguir leyendo esta historia ( que me alegraría mucho, por que de verás me gusta mucho escribirla), voy a seguir actualizando, los días 29 o 30 de cada mes y los 14 o 15 del mismo. 

Ahora si me voy con el fic, dejando un gran beso y agradecimiento a quienes leen este fic, que de verás para mi es un gusto escribir, pero más aun sabiendo que es de su agrado  ( este...¬¬ creo que es de su agrado XP)

UN CAPRICHO DEL CORAZóN

LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FIC NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SON LA CREACIóN DE RUMIKO SENSEI, YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS PARA USARLOS EN MANERA DE ENTRETENCI"N SIN FINES DE LUCRO. (AUNQUE AÚN SIGO QUERIENDO TENER A KIRARA U.U)

_Por-  "SaYiTo"_

_Coautora y Madrina ^_^-  "Yashi"_ _( ella entiende por que pongo eso de madrina ,jeje, además que es la coautora pues es quien siempre me ayuda en las correcciones y amablemente introduce o cambia palabras... sin ella este fic sería un verdadero desastre... GRACIAS YASHI este capitulo y todos los que vengan son para ti en agradecimiento por todo... y estoy segura no serán suficiente para agradecerte)_

**_29 de Febrero de 2004_**

_CAPITULO TRES_ "Conversaciones y nuevas discusiones" 

-Gracias- pronunció la joven parándose tras del joven Sesshomaru. Este se volteó a verla, los ojos de aquélla muchacha, le producían algo extraño... aunque solo le había defendido para molestar a su hermano no se arrepentía, la joven frente a él poseía una belleza primitiva totalmente desconocida para él, y sobre todo..... esa chispa en la mirada de la joven, parecía que produjera oleadas de cargas eléctricas con solo mirarle... hipnotizado sentía que a cada segundo la joven le llamaba más la atención.

-No fue nada... mi medio hermano, puede llegar a ser muy desagradable- Contestó Sesshomaru con un tono frío, ocultando así la calidez que le provocaba verse reflejado en los ojos de la joven frente a él. Kagome le sonrió suave y cordialmente. 

-¿Medio hermano?:- murmuró la joven sonriendo para sí:- De todas maneras... gracias- repitió la joven- No hubiese sabido como responderle, no todos los días nos topamos con personas así- pronunció la joven, soltando una suave carcajada que enterneció al joven interlocutor... este hubiese deseado sonreírle de igual manera... pero él no acostumbraba hacer eso. Solo le hizo un gesto aprobatorio. La joven entonces dio media vuelta, para dirigirse donde su prima veía atentamente la situación. "¡SESSHOMARU HABLANDO CORDIALMENTE CON UNA CHICA! ...¡era para grabarlo!"- pensaban tanto Miroku como Sango. Por su parte Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido... Sesshomaru parecía desafiarlo y más aún, lo había ridiculizado frente a la joven, se sentía dañado en su orgullo y más le dolía si se trataba de su medio hermano con quién siempre había mantenido una rivalidad inexplicable.

Mientras, el joven Sesshomaru seguía con la mirada a la joven, algo incierto en sus pensamientos, jamás había visto a alguien así, que irradiara tantos sentimientos en una sola mirada o sonrisa... pero... espera... ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¡Señorita!- le grito tratando de captar su atención y lográndolo, ya que esta aún no se encontraba demasiado alejada de él- ¿me diría su nombre?- preguntó, avergonzándose luego al notar el tono nervioso con que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. 

-Claro... mi nombre es Kagome... joven Sesshomaru- respondió ésta, despidiéndose nuevamente, con una suave y cálida mirada. 

Aunque él nunca se había dejado hechizar por joven alguna, Kagome... ella había producido que su corazón el cual se había mantenido  constantemente frío y cerrado a cualquier emoción, latiera nuevamente. Se separó lo suficiente de la juventud que transitaba por la plaza. Subiendo a su carro.

-¿Adónde vamos señor Sesshomaru?- pregunto su chofer y fiel acompañante.

-Hoy directo a casa, Jaken- habló con su usual tono. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Al Jaken mirar por el espejo retrovisor una visión desconocida se hizo presente, el Joven Sesshomaru... ¿¡Sonreía!?... jamás le había visto sonreír así. Y era cierto, es más, Sesshomaru lo había hecho inconscientemente, solo por estar pensando en lo agradable que sonaba su nombre pronunciado por los labios de esa joven... además ella sabía su nombre. Notó entonces por el espejo que su chofer lo miraba con sorpresa. Inmediatamente retomo su rostro inexpresivo, muchas veces molesto. Pero en sus ojos un brillo particular decía todo lo contrario, alegría se colaba en su corazón como una suave brisa embriagadora, un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón.

:::::::::::::

Sango no podía salir de su asombro cuando vio a su prima mirarla tranquilamente, ella no parecía asombrada, claro... ella no sabía la reputación que tenía Sesshomaru. En cambio Miroku mostraba el mismo asombro que ella, una sonrisa pícara por parte de él fue correspondida por Sango.

-¿Que les parece si nos tomamos algún refresco?- preguntó Miroku, notando el semblante fruncido de su amigo, éste solo los siguió de manera refleja. Se sentaron en una mesa. Mientras Sango, Miroku y Kagome hablaban animadamente, Inuyasha tenía la mirada perdida, en un punto lejano... pero casualmente dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de la joven Kagome, definitivamente había algo especial en ella. Kagome por su parte había notado la insistencia de la mirada del joven, aún enfadada con él, se le hizo desagradable su insistencia.

-Perdona... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó algo molesta Kagome, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al mismo Inuyasha que no se esperaba haber sido descubierto. "Piensa rápido...¿qué digo, que digo?"- se decía a sí mismo el joven aludido.

-Sólo... me preguntaba... ¿Por qué mi hermanastro le dirigió la palabra a una mujer tan antipática como tu?- espetó Inuyasha

-UY!!!..... me has colmado la paciencia- dijo notablemente furiosa Kagome, se puso de pie y clavo su bebida en la cabeza del joven. Sango veía sorprendida como su prima se ponía de pie y salía del local, mientras Miroku trataba de ocultar su diversión ante la situación.

-Disculpen chicos...- Se excuso Sango, saliendo tras de su prima.

:::::::::::::

Inuyasha tenía una mirada furiosa, primero su hermano lo avergonzaba, luego esa chica le plantaba un vaso de refresco en la cabeza y por último, el que se dice ser su mejor amigo ¡justifica el comportamiento de la joven!. Era inconcebible.

-Pero Inuyasha... fuiste demasiado grosero con ella... a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con dulzura, suavidad, adularles... en cambio si las ofenden... pues ya sabes bien lo que ocurre al ofenderlas, ¿no Inuyasha?:- preguntó Miroku aguantándose los deseos de reír. Inuyasha le vio aún más furioso, Miroku detuvo su risa al instante, sabía como era su amigo, más aún cuando su mirada se tornaba tan amenazadora.

-Esta bien amigo... quizás la señorita se paso de la raya- Dijo Miroku. Inuyasha seguía mirando furioso al joven- Está bien... sólo olvidémonos de eso... además.. tienes una cita esta noche- continuó Miroku en un tono algo libidinoso.

-Es verdad... acordé verme con Kikyou- recordó Inuyasha dando un salto:- Nos vemos después, Miroku- Se despidió Inuyasha al tiempo que salía rumbo a su cita.

:::::::::::

Kagome estaba en la cocina junto a la anciana Kaede, la joven había regresado algo molesta, pero ahora se entretenía ayudándole en sus labores con la comida, mientras la anciana le contaba acerca de su abuela y sobre todo, sobre su madre. Shippo también se encontraba en la cocina, observando como Kagome preparaba los alimentos para la cena.

-Prueba un poco, Shippo- dijo Kagome mientas le acercaba una cuchara que contenía algo de sopa recién preparada. Shippo hizo un signo aprobatorio. Significaba que sabía bien. Luego de eso hizo lo mismo pero le invitó a probar a la anciana, ésta accedió gustosa.

-Me sorprendes, pequeña-  dio a conocer la anciana- Creo que a este paso me quitarás mi trabajo- Acotó la anciana. Shippo y Kagome sonrieron divertidos.

-KAGOME!...HIJA!....- se oyó un grito llamando a la jovencita desde el comedor.

-Es mi padre- murmuro sorprendida, de repente no hubo nada que hacer, su padre estaba en la entrada de la cocina, con la mirada fija en el delantal cocinero de su hija.

-Perdón...se..ñor- tartamudeó Kaede, poniéndose de pie.

-Papá ha sido mi culpa, yo insistí- Dijo la joven, el hombre vio con dulzura a la joven.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó el hombre. Kagome algo nerviosa movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. El hombre se acercó a la comida, captó su aroma... era delicioso, luego de eso se llevó un sorbo a los labios, una sonrisa se coló en éstos... sus abuelos la habían criado de maravilla... - Pues... sabe muy bien... puedes hacerlo cuando quieras hija, por mi no hay problema- Comentó el hombre con una dulce mirada.

-Te esperó en el comedor... no tardes, tu hermana anda algo apurada y debemos comer luego- Terminó por decir el padre de la joven, al tiempo que salía de la cocina. Extrañamente, tenía un sentimiento de angustia y desesperanza, la veía ahí tan dulce y bondadosa... como lamentaba el pasado... ya era hora de pedirle perdón por sus errores y de conversar con ella con la verdad. 

:::::::::::::::::::

-Te crees mucho por haber preparado la cena... no tienes clase, haciendo trabajos de sirvienta- Decía duramente Kikyou, ante la mirada enfadada del padre.

-Vaya,  que deshonra de hermana!... ¿por qué mejor no te vas a vivir con ellos?... y por favor, no te vayas a acercar a mis amistades,  ¡que vergüenza!- continuó diciendo la joven. Kagome estaba en silencio, sin contestación alguna, haciendo caso omiso de las ofensas que hacía rato decía su hermanastra. La puerta sonó. Kaede fue y se encontró con los ojos dorados del joven Inuyasha.

-Vengo a buscar a Kikyou- dijo éste con una sonrisa pícara. Kaede lo miró algo alarmada, sabía que no era momento para hablar a la señorita.

-Ella esta algo ocupada- trato de decir la anciana. 

-Soy casi de la familia... - dijo este haciendo a un lado a la anciana y entrando al lugar. Oyó que Kikyou parecía hablar en tono molesto en el comedor, se dirigió hasta allí. Kikyou parecía enfurecida, casi gritando a Kagome, mientras ésta continuaba riendo sin siquiera responderle con la mirada.

-¡Kikyou ya basta!- Grito visiblemente enfadado el padre- esa no es manera de recibir a tu hermana, además- dijo señalando a la entrada del comedor:- llegó tu visita- dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

-AH!, ya veo... perdón, no sabía que había llegado su alteza- Se refirió altaneramente a Kagome, mirándola con desprecio. El padre de la joven le propino una bofetada. Inuyasha observaba extrañado el comportamiento de Kikyou y la falta de respuesta por Kagome.

-Kikyou- dijo con suavidad la joven mirándola a los ojos- me habían comentado que era difícil verte hablar tan fluidamente- continuó hablando la joven con un dejo de diversión, como quien hará una maldad- Ya veo por qué... pobrecita... sólo sabes decir estupideces- terminó por decir con un tono divertido- Lo lamento, papá... pero no estoy para oír insultos por parte de Kikyou- se disculpó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. El padre de la joven miró enfadado a Kikyou y luego siguió a Kagome.

Kikyou estaba sorprendida, se sentía humillada... frente a su padre... Una lagrima se asomó rodando por su mejilla. Inuyasha le vio algo incómodo, no sabía como reaccionar ante tales situaciones. Se acercó a ella y brindándole la mano la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Salgamos, verás como te sientes mejor- pronunció el joven ayudándola a ponerse el abrigo y saliendo de la mansión con la joven.

:::::::::::::::::::

-Perdona su comportamiento... con el tiempo se volvió una joven malcriada- murmuró el padre de la joven, Kagome sonrió abiertamente.

-Si... así lo he notado- dijo casi en un susurro- pero la verdad no me preocupa- terminó por decir sinceramente la joven. La madurez que ésta presentaba ante algunas cosas era envidiable. El hombre sonrió alegremente.

-Kagome... hay cosas que yo quisiera hablar contigo, hija- dijo el hombre dejando de reír, tomando una postura seria. Kagome asintió algo asombrada del cambio- Pues hablemos, sígueme a mi despacho- 

Ambos caminaron con lentitud al despacho, quizás tendrían esa conversación que tanto se debían... una conversación que la lejanía y las asperezas habían postergado, pero que ésa noche de manera inminente se veía venir.

**Fin Capitulo Tres.**

**_¡Review!_**

****

**_Yipis! @.@ ( que loca no UU)_**

****

FanFiction 

Gracias a **Kain** y **a Rurouni Andrea**, por haberme dejado su opinión del capitulo uno, me alegra mucho les haya gustado.

**Coolis17-** Amiga!, que locura! Pensar que hablaba contigo por msn y no sabía que eras tu!, muchas gracias por todos los favores que me hiciste, eres muy linda!, además de una excelente amiga, te agradezco muchísimo los cumplidos acerca del fic, me da un gusto enorme el saber que te gusta ^//^ así que espero no defraudarte! Y que me avises cuando actualices tu fic si??, no me vayas a dejar en olvido por ya no poder entrar a Internet tan seguido, que te voy a estar extrañando mucho amiga! ( recuerda, si necesitas algo, ya tienes mi mail, cuenta conmigo en lo que sea). Gracias de nuevo por el review y por tus lindas palabras ^///^

**Tu Amiga-  -SaYiS**

**Kasin- **Una verdadera alegría que te agrade, la verdad es que, por lo menos te puedo decir que no es un Kagome/ Kouga... el resto ya verás... espero este capitulo te haya agradado y muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Un beso- SaYis**

**Kisuna- **Hi! Hello!... ¿cómo has estado?, jaja, gracias por el review... así como adicta, adicta??, Uy! Eso sería genial, por que me encantaría seguir sabiendo tu opinión. Sabes bien que tu también escribes maravillosamente, y te he aceptado en el msn! (bueno esa ya ambas lo sabemos ¬¬.... así que mejor olvida ese tonto comentario mío XÞ... espero estemos hablando muy pronto, te envío un inmenso beso y nuevamente.....te agradezco millares el que estés leyendo este fic (Y saltando en una patita por que te gusto XP)

**Tu Amiga -SaYiTo**

**Yashi- **Mi Amiga linda! Mi hermanita peque!! T.T más feliz imposible, me da mucho gusto el hecho de que hayamos podido compartir tantas vivencias y de verás como te he dicho ya, eres mi hermana y mi amiga y tengo muchísimas cosas que agradecerte, desde el leerme por msn en cosas personales, como en mis inseguridades en este ahijado tuyo, que sin ti... no sería nada, pero por eso le tengo tanto cariño, por que primero como sabes es mi caprichito y le quería escribir, y segundo por que una gran amiga siempre me esta contribuyendo en el...(¬¬ eres TÚ... porsiacaso XP). Pues no sabes lo feliz que me pone recibir review tuyo, aunque ya te sabes el capitulo O.o... es muy especial para mi ^_^ y te lo repito ( más ahora que estos últimos días ando media asustada y tristona por no poder estar ya tanto en Internet U.U)

Estoy más que feliz por que nunca pensé hallarme personas aquí por aquí, TE QUIERO MONTONES MANIS T.T. Solo te digo, aunque no podré estar tan seguido y apoyarte cuando necesites ( T.T un es justo ), quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás al otro lado de la cordillera una amiga que te quiere montones y que cuando la necesites le mandes un mail, que sea como sea te responderé... 

**Un Beso Mi Manis... no sigo que ya me bajo penita UU. Tu hermana "Rande"  -SaYis**

**Kain- **¡My Friend Loquillo! ¡Cuanto te moleste con este fic! Jeje UU, si soy insoportable a veces Û.Û además que molesto por msn molesto con los fics jeje XP... Muchias Gracias por aguantarme y por haber leído este fic, me gusta mucho saber tu opinión, además que proviene de alguien a quien le gustan los finales tristes!  Jaja. Pues mi

 Buen amigo, aunque ahora como ya sabes no andaré tan seguido me tienes que tener al tanto de cómo están todos en el forito si? Por fis!, y recuerda que cualquier cosa me mandas un mail! Gracias por el review.

**Tu Amiga -SaYis**

**Kim- **Mi peke! Hey, e adivine al instante..es que pusiste Chikita y ... eres la única que me dice así XP, jaja pele el verso taba lindu! Y ahora... esa peke si escribe drama WoW estuvo lindísimo!, me tienes que avisar cuando le actualices?!. Oye peke que rico que este fic te ha gustado ( el ahijadito de Gabinchu ^_^ que tierno!) la verdad es que no nos hemos visto mucho Û.Û y ahora estoy peligrando de no saber que pasará con este Internet ¬¬... pero ando rogando me lo dejen.

Te he extrañado montones mi amiga! T.T ojala podemos hablar (o leernos) por msn antes de no poder entrar mucho... pero de todos modos, recuerda que siempre que actualices tendrás un review mío... ahí te cuento, además que tengo que contarte como me va el primer día XP!  Un beso mi niña, gracias por todo y por el lindo review T.T (ya me estoy emocionando denuevo U.U)

PD- Aun no puedo decir, dejémosle en que es un Inuyasha/ Kagome/ Sesshomaru ¿si?

**Te Quiere Mucho  -Tu ChiKiTa XP**

**Leidy- **Gracias! Si ya ando mejor, que gusto que hable haces unos días contigo... me tenías preocupada ¬¬ jajaja pero lo bueno es que tu también estás bien. Muchísimas gracias por el review espero este capitulo te guste y ahora me despido por ahora, aunque cualquier cosa me mandas un mail. 

**Besos -SaYiTo**

**Yui- **jaja pues la sorpresa perfecta fue el recibir review tuyo ( ¬¬ la otra no me gusto mucho... pero ya ves ahora mi sorpresa esta enfadado ... muy a mi pesar U.U) te agradezco mucho el que me hayas dejado review, sabes bien que con Darki son mis ídolas iniciadoras de podría decir?... con decir que...si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera conocido esto de los fics y las personas que he conocido..¡GRACIAS POR ESO, SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS!, ahora me toco la mala suerte a mi ¬¬ así que capas ande en centrales yo XP, pero jajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo Yui ^^  Te mando un gran beso y te cuidas montones que te vaya muy bien en lo que hagas este año.

P.D- ¿Inu, demasiado pedante?

**Tu amiga -SaYis**

**Ángel- Fuu- **que agrado saber que te gusta mi estilo... por que a mi también me gusta el tuyo... ojala pronto subas fic de Inu, para  que los maniáticos de Inu se deleiten con tu estilo de escritura que es buenísimo (... leí tu actualización el 25... me gusta mucho ese fic! T.T) Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero que podemos hablar más adelante, te mando un beso y te agradezco muchísimo el review ^^

**Besos Tu Amiga –SaYis**

**LP- Vany-chan- **HoLa!...pues muchas gracias por el review, te agradesco hayas leído mi fic... pues este... lo dejo igual que con Kim, por ahora un Inuyasha/ Kagome/ Sesshomaru XP?, este espero si lees este capitulo, sea de tu agrado.

**Se despide, -SaYiTo**

**Rurouni Andrea- **Que bien que el capitulo dos te haya gustado, espero el tres sea de tu agrado... haber si hablamos por msn y.... estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido!, por que tu opinión me es muy sincera y eso me ayuda muchísimo.

**Un Gran beso Amiga! – SaYis**

**Bunny Saito- **Le hallaste interesante?? (Sayo saltando como loca) ¡QUE ALEGRÍA!, pues espero no defraudarte con este capitulo que espero haya sido de tu agrado, Muchísimas gracias por el review T.T, me deja muy feliz! Y que bueno que te gusto lo de Sesshomaru... que es uno de los que actúa raro en este fic O.o... 

**Un beso, y muchas gracias ^^- SaYis**

**DarkCam_n_Cam- **Muchísimas gracias por tan lindo review, es muy grato para mi recibir tus review y saber que esta historia ha sido de tu agrado, espero con ansias que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado,  y espero no defraudarte con este fic. Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y el review.

**Muy Agradecida, Tu amiga - SaYis**

**Hispafics**

****

**Sofía- **Shof! Que alegría recibir tu review T.T, tamos las dos con líos de Internet UU... pero igual vamos a estar en contacto ¿si?, ahora se que este fic quizás te gustara, eso me alegra muchísimo! Yo también estoy más que feliz de estar conociéndote, eres una lindísima persona ^^ y quiero que cuentes conmigo cuando necesites. Espero este capitulo te guste .

**Tu amiga –SaYis**

**Anon- **Yipis! Que bien que te ha gustado, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Besos –SaYis**

**Daniel- **Este... gracias por el review amigo T.T, se que tamos peleaditos, pero de verás te dedico este capitulo con harto cariño si?... espero que podamos superar las diferencias que de verás no quiero perder más amigos U.U ( lo sabes bien ¿no?... y menos por las causas que sabes que siempre me mortifican). Te agradezco esas lindas palabras del review, y quiero que sepas que tu también siempre contarás conmigo... nos vemos por el barrio ¿si? (perdona si pasaste un mal rato por mi culpa)

**Tu Amiga- Ale**

**Ropna- **jaja, nada de tiros no!... jaja, No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que el fic sea de tu agrado, y deseo no decepcionarte con el... aunque será drama... eso si que le tengo claro ^_^, pero ¿Inu/ Kikyou?.... eso ya no sería drama...sería tinieblas o algo por el estilo ( no mentira.... pero es que la Kikyou que esta pintada en este universo alterno se ve bien pesada XP).

**Te mando un beso, Gracias por el review, tu amiga- SaYiTo**

**Bandi- **Gracias Bandi... y de paso gracias a Shof por recomendártelo... por que así pude saber tu opinión, es muy grato para mis saber que ha sido de tu agrado y espero que los próximos capítulos también lo sean.

**Un beso- SaYiTo**

**T.T... que alegría... es la primera vez en mi vida que me llegan tantos review! ¡MIL GRACIAS!... para mi ha sido una verdadera alegría ^_^además que me deja una gran satisfacción pues siento que no estoy lateando con este fic ( eso creo... es que a veces soy demasiado soñadora XP). Espero no defraudar con el fic a nadie, ya he avisado que se tratará de un ¡DRAMA! Así que si alguien desea continuar leyéndole estaré profundamente agradecida, ya que es uno de los géneros que más me gustan (Yashi ¿recuerdas?... Sádico- Masoquista- Dramático XP)**

**Un beso a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic, les estoy muy agradecida y si cuentan con tiempo muy agradecida si me dejan un review o me mandan un correo a Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com con sus opiniones o criticas para así arreglar mis fallas.**

**REVIEW ¿SI? Y MIL GRACIAS T.T**

**Les quiere**

**SaYiS**********


	4. Reconciliaciones y Celos

UN CAPRICHO DEL CORAZON

El capitulo anterior quedó cortísimo T.T lo sé, pido perdón por eso, además por que, no podré agradecer los review por Hispa, ya que la pagina no me abre T.T. Pero si alguien lee por aquí y me dejo review, por favor le pido las más sinceras disculpas, le agradesco de antemano y si no es molestia y desea dejarme un review, me lo deje por aquí ( aunque esta pagina también me ha fallado ¬¬, pero me ha sido más fiel XP.

Una segunda cosa, este capitulo es dedicado con muchísimo amor a cinco personas, una de ellas que creo que leerá la dedicatoria, la cual es la Linda Kim, ^_^ escritora de maravillosos fic, algunos de humor y otros excelentes dramas. FELICIDADES KIM BONITA! Hace mucho que no e veo, te he extrañado demasiado, pero... vaya que he tenido sorpresas maravillosas al leer tus actualizaciones, escribes precioso de verdad. Te quiero montones y te deseo un muy feliz cumple ( aunque es muy probable que esta actualización aparezca el días 15, siendo que la subí el catorce ¬¬). La segunda persona es mi primi, SI MI PRIMI!!! AIOSAMI!!!! A la que quiero montones y el día 15 de marzo esta de cumple! Así que MUCHAS FELICIDADES!. Sabes que te quiero mucho y esperó que mi suerte  funcione y que... de pasadita leas esta dedicatoria ^^.  la tercera persona es a Aome, quien también esta de cumple el 15 ( aunque ella no lea el fic, pero deseaba dedicárselo, por que es una persona muy linda y buena ^_^.  la cuarta es mi Okaa Kalita, la cual le doy las gracias por todo. Y Por último a una mega amiga,  que tiene un lindo corazón que hace unos días conocí más y me sentí hasta identificada, que latie con palabras, pero espero, que sirvan de algo U.U. A la que quiero Muchísimo y que escribe lindísimos lemón, entre otros y que además..NO OLVIDE T.T es que FF no me dejo ver su review, hasta...días después ¬¬ malvado! Pero es por eso que este capi (eso y todo lo demás) también va por ti mi linda IYA! ^^, Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero poderte ayudar, ánimos ^_^

Pues y agradecimiento aparte a la pobre chica que me aguanta, que es mi hermana y que revisa las faltas múltiples de este fic ( pobrecita mi hermanita!) SIII Mi abuelita XP...¬¬ no YASHI broma, este capitulo como los anteriores y venideros va por ti, y por todo lo que me brindas mi buenísima amiga ^^( TE HECHO DU MENOS T.T)

_LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FIC NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SON LA IMAGINACI"N DE RUMIKO SENSEI, YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS PARA USARLOS EN MANERA DE ENTRETENCI"N SIN FINES DE LUCRO. (AUNQUE AÚN SIGO QUERIENDO TENER A KIRARA ^^)_

Por-  "Sayis" 

**_Coautora y Madrina ^_^-                 "Yashi"_** _( ella entiende por que pongo eso de madrina ,jeje, además que es la coautora pues es quien siempre me ayuda en las correcciones y amablemente introduce o cambia palabras... sin ella este fic sería un verdadero desastre... GRACIAS YASHI este capitulo y todos los que vengan son para ti en agradecimiento por todo... y estoy segura no serán suficiente para agradecerte)_

**_14 de marzo de 2003_**

CAPITULO CUATRO "Reconciliaciones y Celos" 

Kagome contemplaba alegremente a su padre, quién le relataba algunas cosas respecto del trabajo, le habló así también de la empresa, de la cual se hacía cargo.

-Pero esa empresa es de tus abuelos... es decir... te pertenece solo a tí- miró con dulzura a la joven, ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

-Me sorprende verte... se nota que ellos te criaron de la mejor manera- el tono del hombre tenía cierto dejo de arrepentimiento, de tristeza... Kagome notó ésto al instante, se acerco a su padre, cuando era pequeña sentía cierto resentimiento hacía él, en especial por haber dejado que ella se fuera lejos de él... pero ahora no podía verle con resentimiento alguno, es más, desde que había llegado solo le había podido observar con gran alegría, estaba tan feliz de verlo por vez primera que cualquier aspereza del pasado había quedado allí... en el pasado. Ahora le veía vulnerable frente a ella... Se acercó a su padre sonriéndole con la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

-Padre... no sabes cuánto esperé el poder verte... hablar- comentó Kagome, sintiendo como una suave lágrima recorría su mejilla. Así ambos rompieron en un llanto de felicidad. Aún así había muchas cosas de que hablar... pero les quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Continuaron dejando que las lágrimas expresaran cada sentimiento guardado por tantos años. 

:::::::::::::::::::

-Esa niña... ¡como le aborrezco!- masculló Kikyou. Inuyasha en cambio, aunque no lo hacía publico... esa personalidad que poseía Kagome le parecía cautivante, de hecho jamás había visto a alguien dejar sin habla a Kikyou, de verdad Kikyou se veía indignada... 

-La pobre se cree mucho... ¡pero ya verá!- seguía hablando Kikyou. Inuyasha la vio algo molesto, en realidad le estaba cansando eso. Kikyou era bella y todos codiciaban la posición en que él estaba, pero... aquella actitud de niña mimada se le hacía insoportable. Definitivamente esa cita tendría que quedar hasta ahí.

:::::::::::::::::::::

-Hay algo que nunca entendí... - comenzó a hablar Kagome después de largas horas de estar junto a su padre... éste la vio fijamente y pareció pedirle con la mirada que continuara- ... pues... ¿por qué dejaste que yo me fuera de tu lado?- murmuró Kagome. Su padre la miró intensamente, vio que la mirada de la chica se volvía algo triste...

-La verdad es que... - el padre de la joven bajó la mirada- tuve razones... pero no por eso es justificable mi comportamiento pequeña mía- susurro Makoto, sintiendo que su hija no tenía por qué perdonarle.

-Padre... yo quiero saberlo de todas formas... - murmuró la joven, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su padre, brindándole apoyo para relatarle los sucesos, dándole a entender que ella escucharía con detenimiento y comprensión cada una de sus palabras. El señor Makoto vio a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, movió su cabeza haciéndole saber que le relataría la verdad. Kagome retomó su posición anterior, sentándose en la silla frente al sillón de su padre.

-Al principio... no puedo negar que fue la ambición la que me cegó... la que me hizo dejarte de lado... - comenzó a hablar con cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Kagome le miraba fijamente, sin mostrar resentimiento o similar sensación por sus palabras, al contrario,  se veía atenta y su mirada dejaba entrever su dulzura característica.

-Pero... años después.. yo quise ir en tu búsqueda...- pronunció adquiriendo un tono ansioso en su voz, luego de eso volvió a bajar la mirada, con algo de furia en sus ojos, una rabia hacía sí mismo-... Fui un cobarde... la madre de Kikyou dijo que si yo te traía a ésta casa se iría lejos con la niña y se encargaría de que no la volviera a ver... fui un cobarde y egoísta contigo... porque tras eso deserté de la idea de buscarte, por temor de perder a la hija que tenía junto a mí- pronunció con dolor Makoto. Levantando la mirada, una mirada cargada de súplica, de arrepentimiento.

-No debes culparte padre... creo que... - suspiró la joven, sabiendo que debía hablar con honestidad-... cuando yo era pequeña guardaba mucho rencor hacía ti... - dijo determinada la joven.

-Y tenías razón de sentirte así... es más si sientes rencor por mí... solo dímelo... estas en tu derecho al igual que Kikyou... no he sido buen padre con ninguna de las dos- Makoto veía fijamente a Kagome. Esta negó convencida.

-Yo ya no guardo rencores... al contrario, ahora solo quiero conocerte padre... ¿para qué gastar el tiempo en rencor si mejor es que lo usemos recuperando el tiempo que antes se nos privó?- continuó la joven. Una sonrisa agradecida se coló en los labios del padre, quien, levantándose del sillón, fue directo donde la joven, para abrazarle efusivamente.

Permanecieron así largos minutos, con una bella sonrisa en los labios. 

-Padre... puedo saber algo más...- murmuró la joven. El aludido la separo y miró de manera afirmativa- ¿Por qué Kikyou actúa así?... no la conozco, pero siento que... guarda gran rencor- Terminó de hablar la joven. El padre volvió a retomar su lugar, hundiéndose en su sillón.

-Kikyou cuando era pequeña no tenía esa actitud... pero creo que con el tiempo se fue envenenando... en cierto grado fue mi culpa por mimarle demasiado, se volvió caprichosa y engreída... En cuanto a su forma de ser contigo... gran causa es que tú seas la verdadera heredera de la familia... - Una pausa se hizo presente, el padre pareció recordar algo- Pero sobre todo... el resentimiento es conmigo.

-Ya veo- murmuró Kagome.

-Ahora... hay algo  que no sabes y que debo decirte- acotó Makoto, tomando un tono serio... Sabía que la joven quizás no tomaría muy bien lo que debía decirle, sabía que sus abuelos no le habían comentado nada... el padre de Sango se lo había dicho. Sería su tarea decírselo.

-No se si sabes que tus abuelos... los padres de Haru eran los propietarios de la compañía Shikkon- La joven hizo un signo aprobatorio... eso si lo sabía- Bueno... hay ciertas tradiciones en la familia de tus abuelos, que están presentes desde... hace cincuenta años, la época de tus bisabuelos... ¡imagínate que antiguas!- dijo algo divertido Makoto, pero con una mueca nerviosa que alertó a Kagome.

-Vamos... no hay problema, solo dime, padre- habló la joven con seriedad, Makoto por su parte pareció quedar aún más temeroso frente a la actitud de su hija.

-Era una tradición para ellos dejar casi toda la riqueza en manos de las herederas del sexo femenino... no sé si me entiendes, pero eso quiere decir que... la compañía quedará en tus manos cuando tengas mayoría de edad- habló el padre. Una mueca de asombro se mostró en el rostro de la joven.

-¿QUÉ?- un grito había escapado de sus labios.

-Y eso no es todo, Kagome- murmuró el padre, sintiendo cierto temor de continuar hablando- Hay ciertas reglas en cuanto a tu condición cuando cumplas esa mayoría de edad- pausó el padre, sólo para notar que Kagome ponía cada vez una mueca más temerosa y hasta ciertamente enfadada-... Tu sabes, a ti te pertenece más de la mitad de la compañía... a Sango una cuarta parte y a Kikyou por el trato que hicimos con tus abuelos un octavo de la compañía... Sango está en la misma situación que tú- trató de con eso calmar a su hija... ésta seguía con la misma mirada, analizando cada movimiento y palabra que su padre dejaba escapar, sólo para descubrir que no debía ser nada bueno, por lo nervioso que éste estaba.

-Si es algo malo... ve al grano padre- dijo con seriedad la joven.

-Mira,  Kagome... debes haberte compr...- había comenzado a hablar con decisión Makoto, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Señor...señor!- grito Kaede entrando de improviso, siendo vista con molestia por Makoto:- ... perdóneme... es que... la señorita Kikyou- se apresuró a decir la anciana antes de ser mirada de manera más furiosa por Makoto.

-¿QUÉ LE OCURRI" A KIKYOU?- preguntó alarmado el señor, poniéndose de pie al instante. 

-Está haciendo un escándalo allá abajo... además viene en un estado de borrachera junto al joven Inuyasha- murmuró algo asustada la anciana. Una chispa de furia se avecinó en los ojos de Makoto.

-¡OTRA VEZ!...... Ahora si que no se escapan del reto- gritó furioso saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose al recibidor. Kagome fue tras de él, algo temerosa ante la mirada llena de rabia de su padre, seguida por la anciana Kaede.

::::::::::::::

-¿¡Ese es estado para llegar a tu casa!?- gritó furioso el padre:-... ¡y tu!- gritó mirando a Inuyasha de manera amenazante- por favor... ¿no puedes tener algo más de decencia?... ¿cómo la traes en ese estado?- furioso el padre continuaba hablando a viva voz. Inuyasha por su parte parecía querer justificarse, pero no hallaba ni el momento, ni las palabras. 

-No sé por que le pones tanto- dijo de manera molesta Kikyou, viendo luego a Kagome tras su padre- Perdón... ya sé por que...- dijo mirando furiosa a Kagome.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Makoto. Kikyou pareció asustada ante el tono, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo- ordenó el padre. Kikyou quiso responder pero la mirada de su padre parecía decir que a su menor murmullo sería peor la situación. Quiso caminar, pero la borrachera le hizo tropezar.

-Padre... es mejor que la lleves a su cuarto- murmuró suavemente Kagome. Kikyou le miró molesta.

-No necesito que des ideas... no sé ni que haces aquí...

Makoto cargó a Kikyou, mientras, Kaede miraba sin saber que hacer.

-Acompáñalo y ayúdale a recostarla, yo iré a prepararle algo para que se le quite la borrachera- dijo Kagome notando la perturbación en el rostro de la anciana, ambas salieron en sus respectivas direcciones, dejando a Inuyasha en su posición inicial, estático... 

::::::::::::::::::

"Tiene razón... ¿quién me manda a inmiscuirme?... son sus problemas... ni siquiera sé por que me preocupo en prepararle algo después del trato que ha tenido esa malcriada conmigo"- pensaba molesta Kagome, al tiempo que preparaba un té con hiervas que servía para calmar y seguramente ayudaría a dormir a Kikyou.

Por su parte el joven continuaba sin saber que hacer... conocía hacía mucho a Kikyou, y antes esas reacciones le parecían totalmente normales... pero hoy se sintió avergonzado... ¿por qué?... la madurez que mostraba la hermanastra de Kikyou le hacía sentirse tan tonto, tan falto de razonamiento... "Definitivamente es linda"- pensó Inuyasha... Se sorprendió al pensar tales cosas. Una mueca orgullosa se plasmé en la cara, tratando de así quitar de su mente pensamientos con respecto a Kagome.  Comenzó a caminar de manera inconsciente. Cuando se detuvo notó que estaba frente a la cocina... y allí de espaldas a la entrada estaba Kagome, quedó embobado viéndola, parecía estar tan inserta en su labor, su figura era hermosa, sus cabellos negros como la noche y ondulado parecían danzar frente a sus ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, haciéndole recordar dónde estaba y a quién observaba... "vete con cuidado... sólo da la vuelta en silencio, Inuyasha"- pensó para sí el joven. Volteándose con cautela. Pero en ese mismo instante la joven había girado sobre sus pies, para llevar el té a la habitación de Kikyou.

-¿Inuyasha?...- preguntó algo sorprendida Kagome. Nervios... Inuyasha sentía sus nervios de punta. Trató de calmarse y retomar su típica actitud orgullosa. Volteó ya más tranquilo- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kagome, viéndolo aún más extrañada- pensé que te habías ido- pensó en voz alta la joven, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, casi siempre solía tener gran control sobre sus pensamientos.

-No- murmuró el joven- yo...- La voz del joven se había cortado... se sentía nervioso, la mirada de la joven le parecía tan radiante y llena de vida, sin querer al igual que en la tarde había quedado mirando fijo el rostro de la joven... "se parece a Kikyou... pero... es distinta... su mirada, sus labios"- pensó el joven sonrojándose... ¿estaba pensando en sus labios?... movió de un lado a otro su cabeza buscando espantar sus pensamientos. Kagome lo miró divertida... era bastante extraña la actitud de ese Inuyasha... "pero es muy lindo"... la sonrisa se borró por completo del rostro de Kagome, para remplazarse por un rojo color en sus mejillas... "¿Qué estás pensando Kagome... no estás para ésas cosas?"- se dijo a sí misma. Inuyasha salió de su trance y vio como el rostro de Kagome tomaba la misma intensidad que el suyo.

-¿Qué hacías en pie tan tarde?- preguntó Inuyasha, tratando de ser algo más cordial con la joven y de evadir la pregunta anterior que aún estaba sin contestar...

-Hablaba por vez primera con mi padre- murmuró Kagome. Se volvió a extrañar... tampoco era común en ella decir confidencias a desconocidos.

-Ya veo... ¿primera vez que le ves a él... a Kikyou, a Sango...?- preguntó Inuyasha mostrándose interesado en la joven. "Ay Dios... ahora voy a tener que hablarle... Aunque no se me hace molesto tenerlo más tiempo frente a mí, pero..."- Kagome bajo su rostro nuevamente... Definitivamente toda la sangre que poseía estaba en su cabeza... ¡lo sentía!... ¿¡por qué estaba pensando esas cosas con respecto a Inuyasha!?... si era... primero... casi no le conocía y además... lo poco que había compartido con él... ¡su comportamiento con ella había sido totalmente grosero!  Kagome trato de evitar seguir hablándole, respondiendo son un gesto afirmativo cargado de frialdad. Inuyasha notó el cambio en la joven, que ahora se mostraba incomoda ante su presencia.

Se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para hacerla verlo a la cara sin distracciones... 

-Mira... - murmuró el joven:-... sé que me comporté como un idiota... por favor déjame presentarme nuevamente- habló Inuyasha viéndola con sus dorados ojos, con una mirada suplicante y una sincera sonrisa en los labios. Kagome como hipnotizada por la cercanía y mirada del joven asintió levemente, sin poder emitir sonido.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha... ¿el suyo señorita?- murmuró algo divertido. Kagome le respondió con una suave sonrisa, algo nerviosa pero no por eso falta de dulzura, al tiempo que sentía que los dorados ojos del muchacho frente a ella recorrían su sonrojado rostro de manera entretenida.

-Kagome...- murmuró esta.

-¿Y el té de la señorita Kikyou? - se oyó decir tras de ellos a la anciana Kaede, la cual llegaba a la cocina. Inuyasha se separó al instante de la joven, no estaban haciendo nada del otro mundo... solo hablaban, pero la cercanía que habían mantenido al hablar era un poco comprometedora. Kagome saliendo del trance en que le habían hecho caer los dorados ojos de Inuyasha pudo moverse nuevamente y entregar el té a la anciana.

-¿No es hora de que te vallas?... Kikyou está bien- habló sospechando algo extraño la anciana, sobre todo por lo insistente de la mirada del joven sobre la señorita Kagome y lo sonrojada que esta estaba al entregarle el té... no es que fuera a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la juventud, pero sabía la fama que tenía Inuyasha y el daño que podría producir en una jovencita como Kagome.

-¿mm?- alcanzó a dar por respuesta Inuyasha, quien no había tomado atención de las palabras dichas por la anciana.

-Que ya puedes irte- volvió a decir la anciana- Además que vergüenza que estés en la cocina de esta mansión... ¡un joven tan distinguido como tú!- habló algo irónicamente la anciana, dejando en claro que no la engañaba y que estaba claro que su estadía ahí era debido a la presencia de la señorita Kagome en la cocina.

-Tiene razón... ya son las tres de la madrugada- afirmó el joven- pues... les veo luego- murmuró el joven, mirando algo enfadado a la anciana.

-Inuyasha...- llamó la joven. Este se volteó al instante- Que llegues bien a tu hogar y saludos a tu hermano- murmuró la joven, cuya idea original era decirle que lo dejaba a la salida, pero... ¡¿por qué pensaba esas cosas?!.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado... "claro... mi hermano..."- pensó sentido por las palabras de la joven.

-Gracias por su falsa preocupación señorita Kagome- habló dolido- No olvidaré nombrarla frente a mi hermano, supongo que eso le agradará mucho a usted-Hiriente termino por decir el joven al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y a paso rápido se dirigía sin mirar atrás hacía la salida.

Ya en la entrada no pudo evitar pensar en su actitud... ¿celoso?... se había comportado como un perfecto idiota... además.. quizás lo que había dicho la joven era sincero y el había respondido de esa manera después de haberle pedido que partieran de cero... Y ahora que lo recordaba bien, la joven no hubiera tenido esa mueca de asombro, no tan marcada si él hubiese estado en lo correcto con sus palabras.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?... ¿por que dijo eso?- preguntó extrañada la joven a Kaede, ésta hizo un gesto de asombro... tratando de no hacer visible a la joven su diversión... jamás había visto de cerca una escena de celos por parte del joven Inuyasha... menos aún con una a la que él venía conociendo. Luego de eso salió de la cocina con el té... mientras una anonadada Kagome iba rumbo a su cuarto, para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes del amanecer.

**Fin Capitulo Tres.**

**Kirarita (¡IYA!)- **para que comparar, si tu ya de hecho escribes maravilloso?, la verdad es que además tienes un talento extra, escribes lemón, te atreves y sobre todo, algo que hemos hablado en el foro, son relatos con contenido, son relato con sentimiento y no se van a lo burdo, como sucede en otros fics, por eso te digo, amiga es un honor tener tu opinión en este fic. Te respondo preguntas, Inu, interesarse en Kagome, en este capitulo ya se comenzó a notar, te aviso es un Inu-Kagome- Sessh Aunque con final triste sabes, y por otro lado, espero, no se si pronto, pero si uno de estos días subir un Sessh- Kagome, pero... bueno. Este te gusto Sessh, A Mi También! Jaja, no al verdad me gusta más Inu, pero... no lo se, aunque que bueno que te gusto la descripción de Sesshomaru ^_^ si quieres te lo mando en secreto por estos días., jaja.  Otra cosa, pues ya te puse antes, que no me llego el review antes Y.Y si no te hubiese agradecido, además que fue un precioso review, largo y con muchas preguntillas , me gusto mucho ^_^ . 

Mi querida amiga te envió un gran beso, muchos ánimos y agradecimientos, por ambos review (capi dos y tres ^^).

Siempre con ánimos si? Que eres un talento espectacular. Gracias por el review ^_^  y ánimos .Y espero verte pronto!.

Tu amiga –SaYiTo

**Leidy- **Querida amiga, que gusto fue saber de ti, hemos mandado unos cuantos mail y eso ha sido mejor, aunque me he demorado un tanto, ya te he contado por que, la verdad es que esperó te haya llegado mi último mail, si no me avisas si, te mande lo de tu ya sabes ^_^. Oye amiga linda, que rico que aunque no entres tanto, igual siempre estés aquí presente, te tengo en mi corazón y el haber recivido review, me deja más contenta, por que supe de ti... actualiza pronto y espero nos topemos uno de estos días.

Besos, tu amiga- SaYiTo

**Ale- **TOCAYA! Mucho gusto! Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, de verás te aviso, es un, es que no puedo decir, por que, ya entenderás al final, pero tendrá parte Inuyasha- Kagome y otras Sesshomaru- Kagome, más adelante, el próximo fic que suba ( que ya esta en trabajo, es que me da la locura, escribo varios capítulos los subo y después me calmo, si este... ¿por qué capitulo ya va?, por el diez XP!. Así que, espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo, si tienes tiempo claro y muchas gracias por el review. ( si quieres hablamos por mail, el mío es magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com )

**Kim- **Mi Kim! La cumple añera preciosa!, que bien FELICIDADES!, mi linda peke T.T tu Chiki esta que llora, que lindo review, mira, en este capitulo no pasa nada Kagome- Sesshomaru, pero en el próximo que venga, a ya se cual ^_^ , en ese te pondré al iniciar que es tu regalo de cumple por atrasado y que tu eres Kagome! Tamos? ^^. A mi me pasa lo mismo, les adoro, son mi familia y muchas veces confió en ustedes mucho más, es que, me siento extraña, feliz, resguardada y en un ambiente que adoro, la verdad es que no podría ser más feliz, por eso las he extrañado tanto, a ti mucho, espero que si tienes un tiempito me mandes un mail, por que, te extraño y demasiado!, oye mi niña, gracias por...es que tu review se veía como que te había gustado el capi ( aunque era extremadamente corto U.U) y me hizo sentir súper bien, más animada, sabes lo insegura que soy, pero review como los que he recivido hasta ahora me dejan muy feliz, por que siento que, si vale, que el fic (gracias a Yashi en gigantesca parte) tiene un buen toque! Y espero no decepcionar, ahora estuvo más tirado el capi para Inu- Kagome, ya verás que sucede, espero te guste. Y FELICIDADES NUEVAMENTE!

Tu Amiga que te quiere- SaYiTo

**Ángel Fuu- **Hola! Oye de verás espero subas el de Inu, por como escribes tus fics apuesto que dejara con boca abierta y ánimos de más, te dejaré review hoy que bueno que actualizaste, y, de verás espero que te guste el fic ^_^, de ahí me dices que te pareció este capítulo? Espero pronto nos veamos y que estés muy bien. Gracias por el review, me anima muchísimo. 

Un beso, Tu amiga- SaYiTo

**Kasim- **Muchas gracias, la palabra encantar es bastante gratificante, o mejor dicho, demasiado gratificante ^_^. Mira de darte respuesta, es que no puedo decir, tendrá final triste, y será un Inu- Kagome a veces y en algunas ocasiones un Sesshomaru- Kagome. Ojala me dejes tu opinión de este capitulo, espero no defraudarte con el fic.

**Yashi-**

¬¬ Así que Caprichito me revisa los mail! A no! Corrazón cuando entre ya estaba como abierto el tuyo.

Caprichito- a mi ami lno le usto, taba llolando T.T

SaYo- que comentarios niño...

Caprichito- an que espues me ijo que uno tamben llola de elicidad ^_^

SaYo- Eso tu madrina ya lo sabe, cierto que nos hemos mandado varios mail entremedio mi hermanita!

Caprichito- Madina quelida, ile que me aje el tastigo T.T, e que ahola que teno hemana iquita, ice que las ninas son ma "ensibles

SaYo Sonríe (murmullo a Yashi)- parece que no entendió lo de sensible

Caprichito- Noias ^//^, e come, ecuelde que or aquí, tenía tes añitos añitos  

SaYo- Nada de novias, hasta que no cumplas por lo menos 17 ¬¬ y...ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACES AQUÍ... no que estás castigado??

Caprichito- E como me tatan, maltato T.T ¿¡ e son noias!? ( se va agitando su manita a su madrina)

SaYo- Ahora si, me encantó tu...song mail, para mi fue muy especial, ya sabes como me fue, y de hecho hoy te mande un mail algo largo y extenuante, que un día te voy a colmar, jaja. Te agradesco todas las palabras a caprichito, aunque anda algo rebelde , ha de ser la edad no?. Un beso hermanita, sabes que, sin ti, esto no sería un fic, sería una cosa amorfa, eres una gran amiga, hermana, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, en especial mañana que mi espíritu cruzará la montaña y te ira a visitar tu primer día de clases. (así que mañana, ME DUERMO EN LA CLASE DE LA U!).

Un besote Gigantón!- Tu hermana Rande ^_^ SaYiTo ( en un grito) Y YO MADINITA! Cueldese e mi! T.T

Caprichito- Mi ami quiere decir algo 

SaYo- SI! Casi lo olvido, que cruel, hoy cuando leí tu actualización de Aún Ahora, y recordaste lo que venía después, es decir que venían esos capítulos, recordé mi reacción frente a ellos, te apuesto que ahora si lloro, si ese día me aguante y fueron pero reacciones shock, es que.....HERMANA ESOS SI QUE SON ESPECTACULARES, entre esos está mi favorito. (Sayo, en shock).

**Kisuna- **Si leí de ese fic, muy bueno, sabes, me avisas cuando le subas si, me dejas un mail, que de repente no alcanzó con lo de la U, pero yo feliz de leer tus historias. ^//^gracias por tus palabras de veras me alegra demasiado te guste el fic ^^, para mi es honor que tu me dejes tu review y opinión, y aquí el capitulo cuatro ^_^espero te guste, de corazón. Y espero con ansias tus actualizaciones si?

Un besote gigante mi amiga! Te cuidas- SaYiTo

**Rosalynn- **¿le has encontrado interesante? Que bien, espero que te siga gustando, ojala me puedas dar tu opinión, pues lo de Kikyou, digamos que, por ahí se ira explicando, espero que el fic te guste y aquí esta en este capitulo, la contrapuesta, algo endeble, pero... Inu. Kagome, a minutos Inu- Kagome y a otros Sessh-Kagome, espero no defraudarte y que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo. ^_^.

**Coolis-**Amiga!, hace harto no te veo! Entre a la Universidad y tengo re poco tiempo, pero, gracias por el review, en ambas paginas, que bueno que me dejaste aquí, hispa no me deja entrar T.T pero te agradesco por ambos, espero pronto continúes con tu fic, muchos ánimos y, ojala te vea luego si?. Espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, y de nuevo gracias por el review ^_^

Un beso. Tu amiga-SaYiTo

**Rurouni Andrea- **te cuento que el rumbo, pues, será de las dos parejas más bien, pero, tengo en planes ya otro fic, es un Sesshomaru- Kagome, pero.. no se si le suba, quizás cuando le tenga totalmente terminado y luego de que la pobre Yashi me haya dado un visto bueno. 

Te doy las gracias por los comentarios, me gusta mucho recibir los tuyos, pues, ya sabes por que te lo he dicho, y de paso te digo que tus fics van muy buenos en especial ese donde Misao tiene cierta enfermedad... muy bueno!.

Tu amiga que te quiere –SaYiTo

**Pido nuevamente disculpas a quien lea este fic por aquí y me haya dejado review en hispa, de verás mil gracias T.T pero Hispa no me quiere funcionar, más cuando actualice allí ( si es que vuelve a poder O.o) agradeceré como es debido ^_^**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han leído este fic, proyecto de este intento de autora, si pueden dejar un review con opiniones  o criticas, estaré feliz de recibirlas, así que si pueden me dejan un review, que me alegrará mucho, o un mail a Magdalia_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com ( porsiacaso alguien me agrega al msn, yo feliz, aunque no entro mucho, pero feliz).**

**Agradeciendo el tiempo de quien haya leído – SaYiTo**

**(Esperó poder actualizar este primero de abril, gracias por todo)**


	5. Confusiones, Un sentimiento que Nace

Esta vez se me atrase un poquito, bueno son solo dos días, es decir la nada misma verdad ^_^, aunque me temo que quizás estos lapsos sin actualizar se me hagan más comunes, pero bueno, no entro en detalle de eso, por ahora les dejo en el fic, esperando este capitulo sea de su agrado. Pero sobre todo agradeciendo las palabras de apoyo y el animo que me han brindado a través de sus review y su interés por esta historia, de verás para mi se me hace muy grato escribir, sintiendo que cuento con el apoyo de quienes me han dejado review, sobre todo por que de alguna manera me dejan la alegría de saber que no soy tan desastrosa como siempre he creído ( y seguiré creyendo U_U). La verdad es que el cariño y la amistad que me han brindado y los ánimos que me han entregado, son verdaderos regalos, que día a día estoy cada vez más agradecida. Un beso, y por ahora no molesto más. Gracias por a las maravillosas personas que me han dejado review. Mil gracias T.T y abajo estaré agradeciendo, y esperó que a aquellos que me han dejado review, este capitulo les sea de su agrado, por que de verás me gusta mucho escribir este fic.

UN CAPRICHO DEL CORAZ"N

_LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FIC NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SON LA IMAGINACI"N DE RUMIKO SENSEI, YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS PARA USARLOS EN MANERA DE ENTRETENCI"N SIN FINES DE LUCRO. (AUNQUE AÚN SIGO QUERIENDO TENER A KIRARA ^^)_

Por-  "Sayis" 

**_Coautora y Madrina ^_^-                 "Yashi"_** _( ella entiende por que pongo eso de madrina ,jeje, además que es la coautora pues es quien siempre me ayuda en las correcciones y amablemente introduce o cambia palabras... sin ella este fic sería un verdadero desastre... GRACIAS YASHI este capitulo y todos los que vengan son para ti en agradecimiento por todo... y estoy segura no serán suficiente para agradecerte)_

CAPITULO CINCO "Confusiones, Un sentimiento que Nace" 

Kagome mantenía fija la mirada, absorta en el techo de su habitación... Aquél día había sido de muchas emociones, había conocido variadas personalidades, esa noche también había dado un gran paso... un paso hacía una reconciliación... un paso para comenzar a conocerse con su padre... 

Además de eso había descubierto personas que provocaban en ella sensaciones antes jamás descritas en su interior, quizás por esto... el mismo reciente encuentro con Inuyasha le dejaba un sin fin de interrogantes.

Es más... la mayoría de sus encuentros ese día le dejaban interrogantes. Kagome sonrió para sí misma... _"pensar que es sólo el primer día"_

Durante la niñez y adolescencia recorrió lugares desconocidos, vivió experiencias inimaginables, pero jamás había logrado adentrarse en las emociones en cuanto a las personas... su vida siempre trató de llegadas y prontas despedidas, pocas veces alcanzó a encariñarse con los habitantes de algún lugar determinado, al principio por un poco de timidez mas, conforme pasaban los años, esa timidez se había esfumado... en cambio el temor que le causaba sentir tristeza al despedirse de las personas recién conocidas le hizo crear una coraza que no permitiera que muchos llegaran a su interior... No por eso ella no irradiaba alegría, siempre lo hizo, nació con ese don... la sonrisa suave y sincera que sin saberlo ella fue el motivo de alegría de sus abuelos durante los años que compartieron con ella. 

Ese día había partido de cero, sin los temores de su vida viajera, dejándose ver y permitiéndose conocer a quienes le rodeaban... Eso le sucedió con Sango... o en las mismas impresiones que le habían causado muchas de las personas con las que quizás intercambió escasas palabras, pero las suficientes para sentirse intrigada por sus personalidades. Sin embargo... lo que más le asombro fue la reacción que logró en ella Inuyasha.

... _"Jamás había sentido algo así frente a alguien... menos frente a un hombre"_- pensó para sí misma. Kagome cerró los ojos con este último pensamiento sin saber que así mismo el personaje recién recordado por su memoria rondaría ésta sin dejarle conciliar el preciado sueño a esas altas horas de la noche... Y la verdad es que con aquél pensamiento, las interrogantes se hicieron aún más constantes en cuanto a Inuyasha... primero que nada no se explicaba por qué había tenido éste tantos cambios en su trato hacía ella... Primero había sido ofensivo hacía ella, burlándose en gran medida de su persona, para luego tratarla con una extraña dulzura... algo en la mirada del joven lo mostraba totalmente distinto al que hubiese conocido horas antes en su paseo por la cuidad... por último, de la nada, el ceño del joven se había fruncido y la había tratado como si ella le hubiese causado cierto dolor... Por más que Kagome buscaba alguna respuesta a tanto cambio en el joven, no hallaba la razón.

Pero había algo que más le llamaba la atención de su encuentro con aquél joven... el hecho estaba claro, los recientes pensamientos que había tenido corroboraban su interrogativa frente al joven, un interrogante que iba más por sus sensaciones que por las de los demás... era más que nada preguntas para sí misma... algo extraño frente al hecho de que jamás fueron desconocidas para ella sus propias emociones.

¿Por qué pensaba en él?...¿Por qué se sintió hipnotizada al estar frente a él?... Esa sensación inexplicable... jamás antes se había sentido así... ni hablar de sonrojarse frente a un muchacho si no fuese por un piropo o algo avergonzante... pero Inuyasha no había dicho nada del otro mundo... _"quizás fue por su cercanía"-_ se dijo a sí misma la joven.  Con mayor razón... ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse así por la cercanía de éste?... 

-Diablos- murmuró la joven abriendo nuevamente sus ojos. Por más que trataba de entender no aparecía una explicación clara... o quizás la que resonaba en su mente no le agradaba del todo... ¿gustar?... ¿enamorarse_?..."NO"-_ pensó la joven, sentándose con cierto enfado en su semblante. Ella jamás había sido tan impulsiva en sus emociones... ¿pensar que un chico le podría gustar, siendo que apenas lo había conocido ese día?... no, eso no iba con ella... _"duérmete Kagome, definitivamente no dormir te hace pensar incoherencias"-_ pensó la joven, buscando calmarse a sí misma con dichos pensamientos, recostándose nuevamente en su cama y cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormirse. 

::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha había subido a su carro con una mueca de enfado, su chofer Myoga quien lo conocía bien pudo vislumbrar al instante que la causa de dicha mueca era alguna mujer... _"Lo más seguro es que haya discutido con la señorita Kikyou"_- pensó para sí. 

Myoga conocía a Inuyasha desde que éste era un bebé, se había preocupado de su educación y crecimiento desde que éste había nacido. Inuyasha era el fruto de un amorío entre el señor y una de las  de las sirvientas de la mansión, cuando éste ya se hallaba casado. La esposa legítima del padre de Inuyasha en un gesto de bondad había decidido que el niño no debía ser alejado de su familia, por lo que dispuso una habitación dentro de la mansión para que viviese el recién nacido y su madre. Pero la joven sirvienta había perecido por una grave enfermedad cuando el niño tenía apenas seis años de edad, y el padre de Inuyasha por su parte se mostraba frío y lejano a su existencia, siempre orgulloso de su primogénito Sesshomaru, el hijo de la señora Haru, el cual era unos cuatro años mayor que Inuyasha.

A diferencia de otras mujeres, Haru se había impuesto la tarea de entregarle el amor que su madre y padre no le entregaban a Inuyasha, por lo cual siempre estuvo al pendiente de su vida... fue ella la que lo acompañó en sus juegos y hasta muchas veces parecía ser más la madre de éste que del mismo Sesshomaru, quien poseía una personalidad muy similar a la de su padre... fría e introvertida.

Así fue como Myoga y la señora Haru habían sido los únicos compañeros de Inuyasha, y también los únicos que jamás le negaron amor y afecto...

El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue realizado en silencio, por su parte Inuyasha iba molesto... pero no se explicaba bien por qué había reaccionado así. A Kagome recién le venía conociendo y no tenía razones ni el derecho de enfadarse porque ésta mandara saludos a su hermano... además... ¡solo había mandado saludos! ... La mueca de Inuyasha cambió por una sonrisa leve.. y cierto, su actitud había sido inmadura y sin razón.

Al llegar Myoga prendió las luces del salón. El joven fue directo a sentarse a su sillón preferido desde su niñez sin notar que alguien más ya se encontraba allí. El joven tenía los ojos cerrados, alejándose así del mundo que le rodeaba, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Señora Haru, buenas noches- Dijo Myoga haciendo una leve reverencia, al tiempo que la dejaba sola junto al joven recién llegado. Inuyasha había abierto en el instante sus ojos, no se esperaba que ésta estuviera allí también a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¿Éstas son horas de llegar jovencito?- preguntó la mujer, con un tono de enfado pero con una mueca divertida que delataba su actuación. Inuyasha sólo le sonrió de vuelta.

-A ver... esa no es la típica respuesta que me darías... ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Haru al tiempo que se sentaba frente al muchacho. Inuyasha por su parte sólo negó... no deseaba hablar de algo que ni siquiera él entendía. La mujer suspiró resignada de no poder sacar información alguna al joven.

-Está bien... Sólo recuerda que puedes confiar en mi, Inuyasha- dijo la mujer al tiempo que se ponía de pie, viendo con extrema dulzura a aquél que consideraba su hijo. Inuyasha le sonrió agradecido al tiempo que respondía afirmativamente.

-Claro... siempre serás una madre para mí... y los hijos debemos confiar en nuestras madres... ¿no?- preguntó Inuyasha tratando de devolver el gesto de la mujer. Ésta sonrió orgullosa y feliz de saber que Inuyasha le consideraba como su madre. 

-Dime algo entonces, Inuyasha... - interrogó Haru, viéndole con extremo cuidado de captar cada cambio en las facciones del muchacho, el joven le hizo un gesto aprobatorio- ¿Piensas casarte con Kikyou?

-¿¡Otra vez lo mismo!?- preguntó  el joven, riendo y mostrando una mueca de diversión.

-Es que... como madre, no me gusta mucho esa jovencita- murmuró la mujer, con una mueca de niña.

-Creo que no lo sé... quizás ya es tiempo de que lo converse con ella- respondió el joven, ante el asombro de Haru.

-Un minuto... vas a consultarlo con ella... eso me deja boquiabierta... ¿piensas formalizar?- preguntó la mujer, sin perder el asombro inicial.

-Pensaba... hasta hoy no había dudado de hacerlo- murmuró Inuyasha. 

La mueca de asombro de la mujer cambió por una e tristeza... ¿por qué las palabras de Inuyasha habían sonado como un leve lamento?

-No creo que deberías formalizar... menos ahora que veo que dudas de tus sentimientos...- habló con seriedad la mujer, acercándose nuevamente al chico, viéndole con ternura maternal.

-Quizás hablar con ella sea la mejor manera de entenderme en lo que siento- negó el muchacho con turbación en su rostro, visiblemente confundido.

-Así que alguien te revolucionó los sentidos ¿no?- preguntó la mujer, Inuyasha levantó su rostro con una mueca de sorpresa, tratando de preguntarle de dónde había sacado eso, pero sin lograrlo por su sorpresa.

-Como madre tampoco soy tonta...- murmuró suavemente la Sra. Haru

Cierto temor se asomaba en el semblante del muchacho, el temor de lo desconocido, en este caso, el temor a su propio sentir.

-Ve a dormir hijo... mañana será otro día- terminó por decir la mujer, dando un suave beso de buenas noches en la frente al muchacho, como lo hacía cuando éste era un pequeño que en las noches, temeroso, no podía conciliar el sueño. Luego de eso Inuyasha se quedó profundamente dormido en su lugar, con una mueca de agradecimiento en su semblante.

::::::::::::::::::::

El nuevo día había llegado, los primeros rayos de la madrugada parecían tratar de colarse por entre los espacios que dejaban las cortinas del amplio ventanal, aún cuando era casi invierno los rayos solares luchaban por tener un dejo de calidez, poco a poco iban perdiendo su intensidad cada mañana... lo que ahora perecía un invierno calmo ganaba intensidad, prometiendo ser crudo y lleno de frialdad.

Kagome se refregó los ojos algo cansada, había dormido poco y además de eso, las pocas horas en que concilio el sueño, éste nunca fue calmo... 

Su puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver en el umbral de la puerta la figura del pequeño Shippo. El rostro somnoliento de la joven desapareció al instante, para dejar ver una enorme sonrisa. El pequeño corrió hasta la confortable cama de Kagome, para subir a ésta y recostarse junto a ella. Aunque habían llegado hacía ya dos días él ya le extrañaba, pues antes ellos compartían casi todo momento del día.

Luego de que pasarán unos cuantos minutos así, conversando y contándose acerca de las personas que habían conocido durante los últimos días, Kagome se dispuso a levantarse. El pequeño entonces corrió hacía la cocina para ayudar a la anciana Kaede, por la cual sentía gran simpatía, sobre todo por preocuparse de darle raciones de dulces después de alguna comida.

Kagome tomó un baño, salió y peino sus oscuros cabellos, dejando su cabello suelto y mojado por el reciente lavado. Se vistió de manera simple y se dirigió al comedor, su padre no estaba, por lo que alcanzó a hablarle Kaede había salido por asuntos de la familia y la compañía, para hablar con el presidente de otras de las compañías más importantes de la ciudad... Por lo que le explicó, en el lugar había tres familias de renombre, las tres dueñas de tres compañías... entre éstas se encontraba la familia de Sesshomaru y Inuyasha, la otra pertenecía a un hombre llamado Naraku... el sólo nombre le produjo algo de temor a la joven, parecía un nombre frío, despiadado...

El desayuno iba de maravilla, aunque estaba prácticamente sola a no ser de las intervenciones que hacía en el comedor la anciana. 

Entre una de éstas notó cierto interés de la anciana  en saber que hablaba con el joven Inuyasha. Kagome inconscientemente no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La anciana al instante la vio algo preocupada. 

-Señorita... el señor Inuyasha siempre ha sido algo reservado en sus cosas... siempre siendo orgulloso, lo que muchas veces le hace parecer altanero... pero detrás de todo eso se guarda un joven inseguro... sobre todo por la condición que tiene en su familia- comenzó a relatar la anciana, tratando de captar la atención de la joven. Ésta la miraba sorprendida, pero sobre todo sin entender... ¿qué condición?... Kagome venía recién conociendo a aquél joven y no sabía mucho sobre su familia o su vida.

-Señorita Kagome... por favor, trate de no acercarse mucho a él... sobre todo por los problemas que le podría traer con la señorita Kikyou- Terminó por decir con cierto nerviosismo la anciana Kaede. El rostro de Kagome había tomado una mueca interrogativa.

-¿qué relación mantienen ellos dos?- preguntó Kagome, sintiendo algo de temor al efectuar la pregunta, sobre todo por la respuesta que podría oír.

-A eso voy señorita... Inuyasha y Kikyou son mucho más de lo que usted podría ser de él...- respondió la anciana tratando de advertir a la joven, aunque sus palabras hubiesen sido algo hirientes. Kagome asintió inmediatamente... pero su rostro había perdido momentáneamente la sonrisa, por alguna razón el oír eso le había afectado en sobremanera. 

-Gracias por darme a conocer eso- murmuró la joven simulando una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de tragar con un sorbo de leche el trago amargo que le habían dejado las palabras de la anciana... _"solo fueron ideas tuyas, Kagome... deja de fantasear"-_ se dijo a sí misma.

-Pequeña...- murmuro Kaede acercándose a la joven-... no me diga que se siente interesada por el joven In...

-¡Kaede!- se oyó gritar, mientras pesados pasos se hacían presentes en el comedor. Kikyou traía una mueca de enfado.

-Me duele tanto la cabeza... ponme algo de comer- dijo Kikyou dirigiéndose con frialdad a la anciana. Ésta al momento se retiró del lugar para buscar lo que la joven pedía. Kikyou tomó asiento frente a Kagome, la vio con cierto recelo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Kagome, mirándola con detenimiento. Por escasos segundos en el rostro de Kikyou se coló una mueca de asombro, antes de retomar su normal frialdad.

-Si... gracias- murmuró Kikyou, bajando la mirada.. había querido responderle con desagrado, pero la joven frente a ella se veía sincera... 

El resto del desayuno procedió en absoluto silencio, la anciana sólo se asomaba para levantar los tazones vacíos y salía al instante. A diferencia de la manera estrepitosa en que había llegado Kikyou se levanto en absoluto silencio y se retiró del salón... quién sabe hacia dónde... Kagome por su parte hizo lo mismo, sobre todo por el temor de tener que responder la pregunta que Kaede le hiciera antes de la llegada de Kikyou... pregunta a la cual ni siquiera ella conocía respuesta.

::::::::::::::::::::

El pequeño Shippo corría de un lado a otro, al parecer su trabajo como ayudante del jardinero le venía a la perfección. El pequeño siempre había tenido una relación envidiable con la naturaleza, además poseía una alegría de vivir envidiable... algo mimado, si... pero de un dulce y hermoso corazón. 

Junto a la joven se hallaba el joven conductor... Kouga, el cual había aprovechado los instantes calmos para acercarse a la joven aunque no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, éste le veía hipnotizado... sobre todo cuando una leve y angelical sonrisa se plasmaba en los labios de la joven.

-Se ve que le has cuidado bien- habló de repente la joven. Kouga salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con al cálida mirada de kagome.

-Es un chico muy bueno- respondió Kouga, esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Kouga- agradeció la joven, al tiempo que el muchacho sentía que el corazón se le salía...

-¡Kagome!

-¡Prima! ¡Shippo!- se oyó gritar desde la entrada al jardín, ahí se hallaban Kohaku y Sango. Kagome sonrió nuevamente al muchacho para alejarse de él en dirección a sus primos. Kouga sólo pudo esbozar una nueva sonrisa de la cual la joven no fue testigo.

::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿Estuvo aquí anoche?!- gritó Sango al oír el relato de su prima.

-¡Shhhh!- la hizo callar algo molesta su prima- Te van a oír los niños- dijo Kagome refiriéndose a Kohaku y Shippo que corrían por el jardín, realizando piruetas y juegos infantiles.

-Vino a dejar a Kikyou- acotó Kagome.

-Pero estuvo hablando contigo... ¿o me equivoco?- Murmuró Sango. Kagome le vio divertida.

-No seas extremista... ahora hablas demasiado despacio- Sango rió entretenida.

-Pero en serio... ¿qué paso?...- preguntó Sango acercándose a la joven, esperando que ésta le relatara lo ocurrido. Kagome sólo levanto sus hombros como mueca de no tener la menor idea.

-No te podría decir... no comprendí nada- respondió la joven con una mueca nerviosa y algo divertida en el rostro. Sango la miró algo desilusionada... esperaba algún detalle pero se notaba que su prima estaba determinada a no hablar más del tema.

-Y dime... ¿cómo van las cosas con Miroku?- preguntó Kagome, viendo que luego de su respuesta un silencio molesto se había interpuesto. El rostro de Sango tomó un color rojizo, bajo la mirada, a lo que su prima tomo como señal de que algo había ocurrido.

-Venía a contarte... me ha pedido que salgamos hoy pero conociéndole...- su rostro mostró cierta molestia- no ha de ser por nada importante- murmuró Sango- de todas maneras eso será en la noche... pero en la tarde acordamos encontrarnos en la cuidad...- Dijo algo más entusiasmada Sango...

-Venía por eso también- continuó Sango con una gran sonrisa- ¿Me acompañarás en la tarde, cierto?- preguntó la joven. Kagome puso un gesto de entretención... 

-Claro... así podré fijarme en las intenciones de ese pervertido amor tuyo- rió entretenida Kagome. 

::::::::::::::::::::

Había llegado la tarde, ambas caminaban entretenidas por los amplios pasillos de la plaza central. Ésta vez Kagome estaba más habituada al ambiente que el día anterior, cuando le aparecía como un mundo desconocido. A lo lejos distinguieron la figura del joven Miroku, el cual levantó su mano en forma de saludo al ver a las damas... "Inuyasha no está con él"- pensó Kagome...

-Que suerte tengo!... gracias al anti-social de mi amigo tendré la suerte de ser acompañado por las dos damas más hermosas de la ciudad- dijo galantemente el joven Miroku, al tiempo que ofrecía cada uno de sus brazos a las señoritas. Ambas aceptaron el gesto del joven. 

Conforme la caminata se hacía más larga, la conversación de Sango y Miroku se hacía más amena, en cambio Kagome hacía mucho que había quedado en otro sitio, absorta en pensamientos... aunque no lo quería reconocer, quería saber el motivo de la ausencia de Inuyasha.

De repente de la nada, mejor dicho por causa de Sango,  salió el tema. La joven no era tonta y había logrado descubrir que cierto interés de parte de su prima trataba de ser reprimido en su interior... sus dudas frente a esta hipótesis se habían disipado al notar un dejo de tristeza al enterarse que el joven no estaría presente.

-¿Inuyasha?... ese ingrato... tenía cosas importantes que hablar con su novia- respondió sin mayor importancia Miroku. Kagome por su parte había tomado atención del tema en el mismo instante en que escuchó el nombre del joven, pero lo que siguió le dejo una extraña sensación de tristeza... desilusión... trató de no hacer mueca que le delatase, después de todo... era imposible... _"interesarme en un desconocido"-_ pensó Kagome, tratando de parecer divertida ante las ideas que su mente y corazón le expresaban... _"apenas le conozco dos días"-_ se dijo a sí misma... Se levantó con cautela. 

-Voy al baño- se justificó ésta. Miroku la vio extrañado, pero Sango entendió fácilmente la confusión de su prima.

_"un desconocido... grosero... es imposible, eso no sucede"-_ se decía constantemente para sí... _"Es el novio de tu hermanastra"... _

-No puede ser posible... no yo... ¿cómo podría alguien enamorarse de un perfecto desconocido?- murmuró la joven, al tiempo que veía su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro decía todo lo contrarió a lo que ella trataba de imponer en su mente... Se mojó la cara y decidió salir sabiendo que de no ser así la pareja se comenzaría a hacer preguntas que ella no podía responder.

Fin Capitulo Cinco 

Este... esperó de corazón este capitulo halla sido de vuestro agrado ^_^

Cualquier reclamó o opinión me la hacen saber ¿si?

Ahora si algo que no me canso de repetir, este capitulo al igual que todos va dedicado a mi hermana Yashi ( ya tienes 16 y dos meses XD), la cual aunque es mi hermana menor, muchas veces la siento como mayor, de hecho, aunque no somos hermanas sanguíneas XD, en mi corazón es mil veces mi hermana y la quiero muchísimo T.T

También este capitulo va para mi hermanita Iya a la cual quiero muchísimo y que...no se si le llegará mi review T.T es que FF esta haciendo algunos problemas ¬¬, pero espero llegue T.T

Y por otro lado a otra hermanita mía, que se llama Kim, si mi Kim T.T... ya te dije en que capitulo es que, bueno XD, espero te halla gustado este si?, te mando un besote que te quiero mucho y aunque hace harto que no te leo por msn, te tengo aquí en mi corazoncito, por que al igual que Iya y Yashi eres mi hermanita en mi corazón y siempre tendrás mi cariño.

Además a dos personas más quiero dedicar, a Mi Okaa Kala, la cual es un gran apoyo, una gran persona y a la cuan voy a extrañar este tiempo, más le deseo un buen viaje y que regrese pronto, la estaré esperando ¿si?. Y a mi Primi Aiosami ^_^, más linda ella! Que con su bondad estuvo tratando de animarme esos días que, bueno, todavía estoy desaparecida, pero gracias por tu hermosa amistad mi primi. ( jaja quien lee esto pensará que toda mi familia se conecta al FF ¬¬... jeje XD)

Ahora si, me voy a  agradecer review que T.T estoy más que feliz, es que fueron muchos!!!!!! Y en verdad eso me hizo sentir de maravilla, más que me pillaron en época sensible y el ver estos me hizo sentir una gran alegría y compañía, apoyo y eso de verás para mí vale montones.( Si, no soy tan desastrosa como intento de autora!!)

Hispafics

Ropna- Mi querida amiga ^_^ te agradesco de corazón, tus review y tus palabras, de hecho, creo que por allí me diste sorpresa magna, ¿cómo que no escribes bien ¬¬? Jeje, por allí te deje un review en Hispa y te digo bien mi opinión, de verás, continua, escribe, diviértete, lo haces bien y te digo algo más, claro que escribes bien, por que si lo haces de corazón quedará impregnado de sentimiento y por lo menos te puedo decir que al leer sentí emociones, así que dale, escribe, que aunque no sea mucho, ¡yo te apoyo!. Una cosa más... que como que quisiera golpear a tus compañeros estos ¬¬. Digamos algo, somos seres humanos, distintos pensamientos, distintas emociones, diversidad, que nos hace lo que somos y nos distingue, yo soy distinta a ti y ellos a mí, todos somos diferentes y es por eso que somos únicos, pero nótese algo, ¿ no serán ellos los infantiles? Después de todo, la tolerancia es algo importante a tener una persona "madura", vive y deja vivir, una persona que puede convivir con las distintas ideas, es una persona apta, una persona más engrandecida, pero una pila de personajes que no puede distinguir que tus gustos son distintos y que es cosa tuya lo que hagas?, vaya que hablen de niñerías sin mirarse ellos primero ¬¬, sobre todo, no es importante que tu les aclares que tu punto esta bien o mal, todos pensamos distintamente, pero eso si, que no te pasen a llevar, tus ideas son tuyas y que nadie te las toque, uno puede intercambiar opiniones, más no juzgar algo que no conoce... por lo menos, esa es mi opinión frente a tus compañeros, y no me molesta para nada me preguntes, de hecho, ya vez como me termine explayando XD, es que la verdad, tiendo a ser así ^_^. Espero no haberte lateado mucho.

Un beso querida amiga y espero que el capitulo te halla agradado. Y que mi larguísima opinión no halla hecho de somnífero XD.( Ya leí tu review por Hispa, te respondo en la próxima actualización y...¿dónde esta el segundo capitulo?? dime si? Que quedé metidísima)T.T

Hazle- Muchas gracias ^_^, que gusto tener review tuyo, es muy agradable saber que te ha gustado, la verdad este no será un Kagome Sesshomaru, mas tengo uno en el tintero, de hecho ya esta casi completo en mi computador, mas... te digo, no lo subo por dos razones, la primera, por que deseo terminarlo antes y la segunda, por que, como siempre digo con este fic, si no fuera por mi hermanita Yashi, mis fics serían desastre mundial, así que estoy esperando terminarlo y saber que es lo que opina ella. Pero ten por seguro que te aviso, aunque...un se donde T.T, si me dejas un correo o algo?, por que de verás me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre el fic y sobre este fic también. Espero que halla agradado este capitulo, y ojala me puedas dejar tu correo o algo si?^_^, sino en todo caso el mío es Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com , más aviso que ando hiper desaparecida de los mail , pero ten por seguro que contesto ~_^

Isumi- tu review si que fue una bomba de ánimo! Este gracias!! ( Sayo emocionada hasta la punta del pelo), este... fanáticos, O.o... te harás msn?? Ojala ya tengas Y.Y y me lo dejes escrito si?? Haber si hablamos, aunque ando súper perdida de msn, más... regresaré!, jeje, y estaré más que feliz de poder hablar contigo ^_^ (^//^ Sayo quedo emocionadísima con tus palabras!). Gracias por todas las porras y... espero este capitulo te halla gustado, sino.... bueno reclamos y todo los acepto gustosa.

Te repito mi agradecimiento por el review que de verás se me hizo muy lindo y ¿no estabas inspirada con el review?, estoy hecha tomate maduro, imagínate inspirada, sería un verdadero caso XD.

Un beso amiga y muchísimas gracias!.

Jeje, esta vez fue FF el que no me dejo leer review ¬¬ así que actualizaré por Hispa ( hay que aprovechar la suerte!) así que perdonen aquellos que me dejaron review en FF, mas mañana mismo trataré de actualizar por allí y agradeceré como es debido a aquellos que ocupando un tiempito me dejaron su opinión de la cual estoy tan agradecida ^_^

Ahora si, puedo agradecer a  quienes me dejaron review por FanFiction! ^_^

Iyari- Iya de mi corazón, hermanita del alma, como estas mi niña ^_^, yo luchando para que me dejen dejarte review ¬¬ pero bueno, parece que ahora si ^_^ . Este, si tendrá final algo dramático, eso creo, bueno depende de cómo tome la trama, pero el final esta previsto y lo que pasa es que...epaaa, SORPRESA! XD, jeje, me han pillado con la cuerda hoy, Gracias por tu review T.T y te agradesco por tu apoyo en las vueltas y en este mi Caprichito ^_^. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte ( aunque sea por Internet) y de tener una hermanita como tú.

Aiosami- Primi!!!!!!!! Este, gracias por el review, perezosa? Jaja, no importa, lo importante es que tu opinión llego y te juró me ha dejado muy contenta. Si Kikyou aquí esta de niña mimada, imagínate se crío en una familia pudiente y este, jaja, bueno, en este fic me cayo mal ( ¬¬ tu la pones así... jeje ^_^ verdad). Y no es Sessh – Kagome, como ya hemos hablado, pero ya sabes, jaja. Espero este capitulo te halla gustado, ya entre a confundir a Kagome y planeo seguirlo haciendo XD. Un beso primi hermosa, gracias por tú apoyo y SUERTE EN LOS EXAMENES que de seguro te ha ido bien.

Coolis17- Amiga querida, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, tampoco has actualizado Y.Y. yo aquí actualizando, agradeciéndote denuevo tu apoyo con este fic. Y la verdad esperando estés muy bien y ojala prontos nos veamos por msn y ACTUALIZA que tu fic esta muy bueno T.T. un beso amiga!

Yamid- Tío Lindo! Jeje que agrado ver tu review! Si me llego y toy feliz! Sabes, si, Kikyou ebria , jejeje, pero, es que, ya puse a mi primi, es de mimada, es que, de verás en este fic me caía mal ( ¬¬ denuevo..QUE TU ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO NO?), este si...pero... responde bien a mis expectativas de malvadita del fic jeje XD. Espero este capítulo te guste tío y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!.

A mi Sis Yashi, Amiga y Diario de Vida ( si lees el mail que te envié entenderás por que lo digo O.o)- Mi hermana hermosa!!

Caprichito- Tía! Ya habló bien ( ¬¬ al fin, si ya tienes cinco o.O, yo ya creí te tendría que enviar a escuela de lenguaje), su Suegris no ha hecho reclamo de un pequeño que grito Piedad a mi madrina mala señora T.T?

SaYo-O.o, no te dejo más solo en casa ( jalándole la oreja). Ay hermanita, que te puedo decir que no te halla dicho antes. Te quiero muchísimo y te agradesco el aguantarme tolerarme y ser la persona maravillosa que eres. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional y por sacarme sonrisas a doquier. T.T. Y también a veces llanterío ¬¬ jeje XD.

Caprichito- Suelta! Duele!!( Sobandose su orejita) Madrinita Yashi, mi mami dice que termina con mi hermana y empieza conmigo?? Que me va a hacer O.o.

Sayo- U_U, este niño no entiende. Mejor que te despidas.

Caprichito – jeje ( risa nerviosa) Hasta pronto madrinita linda ^_^(agita su manita...¬¬ hey ya estas bastante más crecido O.o)

BESOS HERMANA!( y salvadora, por que tu hermana aquí esta bien loca XD)

A la Hermana Hermosa- Siii mi Kim T.T como te extraño! Y cuanto que no nos topamos y..yo que sigo extrañándote! Mi sis, es el review más largo, pero hermosísimo, me dejaste emocionadísima ese día, y ya te respondí por mail, pero te quiero decir algo, TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO, eres mi hermana pequeña, junto con Yashi y Iya y a las tres las adoro como si fueran mis hermanas de verdad, verdad, y es que el cariño que me han brindado no tengo palabras para agradecerlo lo suficiente. Recuerda, el capitulo diez, ya verás lo que pasará, pero ese, Mi Kim hará un reemplazo (Sayo ríe solita o.O). Espero estés muy bien, y que puedas un día escribirme, además que me contaste tantas cosas geniales por tu mail, no se, te llego mi respuesta?? Uy y no has actualizado y tus fics son espectaculares, talento innato chica y del bueno!. (sayo ahora se sonroja) Dama del drama... jeje, la verdad no creo que llegue a eso U_U, pero no esta mal soñar??, todavía sigo siendo intento de autora de fics XD. ( Sayo ahora pone su pecho en alto) Pero de paso un intento de autora orgullosa, tres hermanas y las tres talentosisimas! ( Si Mi Kim... ya quiero que actualices tu! T.T) Un beso mi hermanita lindísima que te quiero montones y te extraño. Esperando que estés muy bien y que te halla ido bien con todo lo que me contaste por el mail ^_^.

Belén- Preciosa amiga Belén, cuanto tiempo? La verdad estoy creyendo que yo soy la que me desaparecí ( ¬¬ de hecho lo SOY) Como te ha ido? En todo, la escuela, TODO!, espero de maravilla, este, sabes algo... leyendo tu review, si, ya sabrás la reacción de Kikyou. En este fic anda de pérfida XD, pero, jeje, espero te halla gustado este capitulo, te mando un besote de paso por este y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! Y el review y por todo!. Te quiere SaYiTo.

Lady Kagome- Vaya, Gracias por el review! Entrando a la pregunta este...lemón O.o.. no a lo más, insinuación de lemón, pero es que no he escrito lemón en mi vida, pero, insinuación, es decir, más adelante verás. Pero repito, Lemón difícil, por que nunca he escrito uno, y más que nada dependerá de cómo se me vaya moviendo las ideas en la mente XD. Perturbada? Para nada, un lemón depende de como se tome y toque el tema puede ser una aberración o Arte, si te gustan los lemón eso si, Iyari (Kirarita) escribe lemón y creo que muy buenos. ( Sayo se pone una mano en la cabeza). Pero puede que halla una insinuación de Lemón, más de eso no pasará. Un beso y gracias por tu review, esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado -SaYo 

Kisuna- jeje, Si leí tu fic, el de Sakura muy bueno y..estoy esperando las sorpresas, actualiza pronto si?. Amiga linda gracias por seguirme con este fic T.T, me alegra muchísimo recibir tus opiniones, sobre todo por que tus historias son muy buenas y excelente trama. Oye amiga? Tu tampoco has actualizado Y.Y. Pero bueno, ansiosa de leerte luego y agradecida de apoyo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y en cuanto a los besos, este fic ira lento en esas cosas, como que los quiero confundir un rato XD. Un beso amiga te cuidas- SaYiTo

Okaa Hiper Linda!- jeje XD a mi okaa preciosa, espero que su regreso ( y eso que hoy parte) por que la voy a estar extrañando desde antes de su partida. Gracias por su apoyo, en todo, sobre todo en lo personal, ha sido una verdadera Guía y en realidad, UNA MADRE, la quiero muchísimo y, GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEW!, créame que para mí es un verdadero regalo recibir uno suyo, ya que sabe bien que admiro su historia y como con esta nos brinda tanto. Un beso y muy agradecida, no se olvide de nosotros si? Que yo aquí voy a estar esperando tener noticias de usted y aunque no entre al foro, entraré de infiltrada algún día, para así ver si ha dejado noticias si es que no las tengo. Por que, la voy a extrañar mucho. Regrese con bien. La quiere – SaYiTo

Miles- GRACIAS!!!!!!!! Te agradesco montones el review y el apoyo, me alegra muchísimo que te guste este fic, de hecho ya leí tu review por HISPA y te estoy muy agradecida, espero saber pronto de ti y te cuidas mucho. Un gran beso - SaYiTo 

Leidy- ¿C"MO ESTAS!? Cuanto tiempo T.T, vi que actualizaste el otro día, trate de dejar review, espero halla legado, por que FF me esta haciendo rabietas XD! Querida amiga, espero estés muy bien, te agradesco que aunque tengas poco tiempo leas mi fic T.T es muy especial para mí saber tu opinión. Te mando muchos ánimos y, lamento no haber podido seguir "ayudando" ( por que no era casi anda lo que hacía U_U). Te quiero mucho y Gracias denuevo- SaYiTo.

Daniel- te Odio...

NO MENTIRA!! Jeje perdona amigo, es que cuando leí tu review me acordé de que me has hecho pasar un momento de reflexión, de hecho, sabes que no estoy entrando a Internet?, jeje y tu mail se las mandó, no amigo, pero nada que reprochar, al contrario, creo has sido mi remesón para entrar en razón y ponerme a pensar. Más... la respuesta sigue siendo no, perdona U_U. Gracias por apoyarme Daniels, sabes es muy rico saber que te gusta el fic, por que, eres mi amigo, fuera de todas las tonteras que discutimos y... no me sigas con chivas... de donde sacaste eso de que las psicólogas con QUE?! Estás loco amigo, pero eres un loco simpático ^_^ ( tu amiga SaYiTo)

Ángel- fuu- O.o...este O////O GRACIAS!!, jaja, muchos fics?? Cuidado con lo que deseas que se puede hacer real, de hecho, ya anda una idea rondando mi cabeza casi terminada y otra, que no se, pero creo que ideas hay, jeje, no vaya a volverse una pesadilla después leer mis fics T.T. OYE Amiga, estoy esperando tu actualización que créeme, a quien no le guste Digimón o en su vida le halla visto, lea el fic de Ángel.- Fuu, ... cambiará su perspectiva de las serie, de hecho, me gustaría que la serie fuera tu fic, ( TUS FICS) que de hecho, son pero... BUENÍSIMOS!. Un beso amiga, te quiero mucho y te me cuidas si, ACTUALIZA ( T.T te lo ruego)

Sheila Ruiz- Loquilla! Jaja, un me odies, que yo tampoco te odio, al contrario, te odio por que me dio pena la historia, pero te admiro como escritora de fics! Oye sabes algo, leíste de corrido denuevo O.o... vaya GRACIAS T.T, me alegra mucho saber tu opinión y si, la idea inicial es esta, pero... ya verás que pasa ( cara maliciosa de Sayo) (O.o con quien te has estado juntando O.o). Gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto (ejem, actualiza), por que de verás ( ejem actualiza) ya se me fue la idea ( Actualiza Y.Y). jejeje. Un beso, te cuidas- SaYiTo

Bunny Saito- Gracias!!!!!! ^_^ Lo leíste! Que alegría!, sabes, no, no es un Sessh – Kagome, que voy a subir uno parece, si, este será un... aún no se como definir esa clasificación, ya verás por que jeje, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y SII es un pentágono amoroso hasta ahora, o quizás más XD, pero bueno, creo que lo dejo como dijiste tú, circulo amoroso XD. Un beso y gracias por leer , por el review y por tu tiempo. Tu amiga- SaYiTo.

Kain- Hola Amigo! Como estas?! ... si Kikyou esta grosera en este fic XD, pero... perdón si?. Y si la verdad tengo varias ideas rondando con este fic, me deja muy contenta te halla gustado. Y Agradecida por los reviews, espero este capitulo te halla gustado amigo, te mando un beso y espero nos veamos pronto. –Sayito.( lo que deben cumplir, ...sorpresa, no es nada del otro mundo XD...mentirosa... O.o)

Gus- Hi!, gracias! No se preocupe por lo de los otros capítulos, que Sayo aquí salta en un pie de alegría por saber su opinión y que le ha agradado el fic ( lo trato de usted es que... ES LORD INUTAISHO!) y Sayo respeta mucho a los Taiyokai ^_^. Gracias por leer mi fic, espero este capitulo le halla gustado. Hasta pronto!

DarkCam_n_Cam- No hay problema por la pregunta, Feliz que este fic también te agrade, pero sobre todo T.T Agradecida, me recordaste el siglo sin actualizar el otro fic XD. Un beso. Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión y apoyo, espero estés bien y se cuida mucho si?.

Rurouni Andrea- Amiga!, ya se tu opinión que agradesco mucho, por tu sinceridad, a ti también te extraño las actualizaciones ¬¬ ya me van a volver loca ( Apuesto que todas las autoras de fics que me gustan actualizan de una y me vuelven loca XD). Un beso amiga, te cuidas mucho si? Hasta pronto.

Se despide por ahora. Agradeciendo nuevamente sus opiniones y de antemano a aquellos que dejen alguna opinión de este capitulo ( la cual les agradecería mucho, pues así se si al historia no se hace muy latera o algo, y de paso... veo que hacer).

Un beso.

SaYiTo

Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer, a quienes dejan review y a quienes no, les agradesco de corazón el tiempo.

Cualquier idea u opinión me dejan un review ¿si? Allá abajito ^_^. 

O si no me escriben un correo a Magdaria_sayo_sagara@hotmail.com.


	6. Sospechas Inequívocas

Ya parecía que este fic le había dejado en el olvido, la verdad me pasaron varias cosas en estos casi tres meses, se me hecho a perder la computadora, estuve con trabajo, y junto a eso, con total falta de Internet, hace unas semanas al fin pude contar con computadora y conexión y mi linda hermana Yashi me envío todos mis intentos de fic que tan tiernamente me había guardado y protegido en su computadora . Por eso tengo mayores razones para decir que este fic es dedicado a ella.

Por otra parte se lo dedico a mi hermana menor Iyari, la linda Kuruma, que es mi hermanita más chiquita y que quiero muchísimo, además de ser un gran apoyo y alegría para mi. Junto a ella este capítulo va para su okaa de MSN, o más bien mi Primi Aiosami. Para mi okaa del foro Inuyasha Kala y para una hermanita que tengo perdida y hace tiempo no se de ella Kim (¿donde te has metido corazón? Te extraño ;;) Y por último a dos personitas más, Mandy (Otra que no se donde anda TT... señales de humo que sean ;;) y Darki, que se que no leerá esto, pero estos últimos días he pensado mucho en ti y en cuanto te debo y agradezco... terminé el fic con el que me hiciste entrar a esto de los fics, espero el final feliz te halla agradado.

Además e un saludo especial a Rurouni Andrea, una escritora de fics de Rurouni Kenshin (TT ¡que pena!) a Angel Fuu (que espero algún día nos deleites con tu escritura, en algún fic de Inuyasha) y Ropna (TT ¿No habrá asesinatos ni rabias cierto? ... cumplí)

Aunque dudo que alguien desee seguir leyendo este fic UU... tanto tiempo y además, nunca fue muy espectacular TT, pero si alguien se ánima a seguirle leyendo, le estaré profundamente agradecida. Ahora si al fic.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Un Capricho Del Corazón_**

**__**

**Lo****s personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei ( ídola ), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _Hermanita querida... estoy actualizando al fin, ya creía no lo hacía. Gracias por haberme cuidado este fic todo este tiempo que estuve sin computadora, gracias por ser mi hermana, por ayudarme con los fics, (sobre todo este), por aguantarme y por entre todas las cosas, gracias por tu amistad... ya sabes que este y todo el fic va dedicado a ti _

****

****

**_Capítulo Seis_**

****

**_"_****_Sospechas Inequívocas"_**

Se había separado de la pareja después del incidente en el baño, había logrado disimular su malestar, aunque había dicho que regresaría a casa no lo había hecho... ¿si regresaba y los encontraba allá?... la idea no le parecía para nada agradable. Trató de buscar un sitio apartado en la cuidad, sin hallarlo, sobre todo por su aún falta de experiencia en el sitio y su reconocimiento... no sabía a donde dirigirse, sintiéndose nuevamente ajena a aquél territorio.

Una mano la sacó de sus pensamientos, al voltearse se topó con aquel de ojos verdes, parada imponente... una mirada fría, pero con un dejo de ternura que sólo fue visible par ella... o más bien que solo era dejado ver cuando se trataba de ella.

-Es tarde para que andes sola por estos sitios- habló Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio. Kagome asintió- ¿Estás algo perdida?- preguntó el joven, la chica hizo una graciosa mueca haciéndole saber que se encontraba absolutamente en lo correcto. Kagome se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se hallaba, era una tienda semi escondida, pero el contenido de ésta era lo que más le asombró... se trataba de una tienda de juguetes... ¿qué hacía allí un hombre como Sesshomaru?... Una voz femenina y melodiosa le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, olvidándolos momentáneamente.

-Hijo... ¿quién es la bella señorita?- preguntó la mujer con una suave y pícara sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Kagome... - respondió casi de forma refleja la joven, viendo absolutamente sorprendida a la alta y hermosa mujer en frente de ella.

-Mi nombre es Haru... soy la madre de Sesshomaru- habló la mujer- un gusto conocerte, pequeña- murmuró esta, estirando su mano de manera de saludo. La joven aceptó el gesto, ya vuelta al mundo real y notando el gesto cordial de la madre de Sesshomaru.

-No, el gusto es mío- sonrió Kagome.

-Madre... ella es hermanastra de Kikyou- habló con detenimiento Sesshomaru, sabiendo como su madre sentía desagrado por la recién nombrada.

-¿De verás?... no sabía que Kikyou tenía una media hermana- dijo la mujer mirando a la joven esperando una respuesta.

-Acabo de llegar antes de ayer- hizo saber la joven- además... nunca habíamos tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ella- acotó. Haru hizo una mueca de asombro como si hubiese recordado algo, la vio con una gran sonrisa.

-No me digas que eres hija de Faiya- habló sorprendida, casi en un grito la mujer. Kagome asintió con sorpresa y cierta alegría.

-¿Quién es Faiya?- murmuró Sesshomaru.

-Faiya y yo fuimos amigas desde pequeñas... verás Kagome, nosotras estudiamos juntas, de hecho, fuimos grandes amigas- hablaba de manera entusiasta la mujer, como recordando algo muy remoto, pero que le causase gran dicha, al mismo tiempo que Kagome le veía totalmente pendiente del relato.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando. Sesshomaru veía gran alegría en su madre, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía su mirada centrada en el rostro de la joven que estaba junto a ellos... parecía estar tan feliz de oír aquel relato... por lo que había oído Kagome no había conocido a su madre y se había criado con sus abuelos maternos... seguramente esa era la causa para que de vez en cuando en sus azules ojos se colará un dejo de sorpresa o entretención.

Ya cuando notaron la hora vieron que estaba bastante entrada la noche... Sesshomaru entonces se ofreció a dejar en su hogar a la joven.

Kagome se despidió efusivamente de la mujer, prometiendo visitarle... "_Hay tantas cosas por hablar"_- había dicho con entusiasmo Haru. Kagome llevaba una gran alegría marcada en su angelical rostro, por su parte Haru estaba dichosa de haber conocido a la hija de quien hubiera sido su amiga de infancia... a la cual había lamentado tanto al saber de su muerte.

Ya en el camino de regreso una mueca de regocijo se dibujaba en el rostro de la madre. Sesshomaru le veía con frialdad, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por que su madre llevaba marcada semejante mueca de complacencia.

-Ustedes los hombres... creen que una nació ayer- habló la madre, sorprendiendo aún más a su acompañante.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Por favor... ayer Jaken me dijo que te había visto hablar con una jovencita muy jovial- dijo la madre viendo con detenimiento al muchacho que conducía... esperando descubrir en este un gesto delator.

-Parece que Jaken no puede mantener su boca cerrada- espetó Sesshomaru con cierto enfado... pero manteniendo su característico semblante impasible.

-¿Es la misma joven?- preguntó pícaramente la madre.

-¿Kagome?- habló de manera confusa el joven, sabiéndose descubierto. La madre asintió.

-Con lo difícil que es verte sonreír o hablar con una joven... más aún ser tu el que se acerque a una- hablaba en tono solazado y burlesco a la vez- era difícil pensar que la joven con la que te veía tan entusiasta no fuese otra más que la que ayer captó tu atención- terminó por decir en tono triunfante la mujer, sorprendida pues una leve sonrisa se coló en los labios del aludido.

-Pues... es la misma- respondió Sesshomaru con cierta diversión.

-¡Lo sabía!.... es muy linda- habló con picardía la madre, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su hijo.

-Si... es muy linda- dijo tratando de retomar su tono frío. Haru por su parte sonrió, no esperaba ver en su hijo interés por alguna chica, había perdido las esperanzas de verlo enamorado... pero ahora veía una leve luz... después de todo... la respuesta que le había dado era más de lo que nunca había dicho conforme a una mujer.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome entró a la casa, su padre no regresaría hasta la próxima semana, fue lo que le notificó Kikyou, quien se encontraba en pie... con solo verla recordó con quien seguramente su media hermana había estado hasta hacía poco. Una sonrisa fingida y cargada de tristeza se colocó en sus labios de manera instintiva... para evitar cualquier pregunta se encerró en su cuarto, justificándose con Kaede de sufrir un dolor de cabeza. Se dejó caer lentamente en el reino de los sueños, con cierto pesar en su corazón, el cual ya estaba más aclarado... cambios inevitables se hacían cada vez más evidentes en su alma... sin dar porques... sin dejar espacio a la negación... porque el corazón no se manda, es un órgano independiente, en el corazón solo se siente, sin poder pedir a este justificación alguna por las decisiones que toma... el dicta y uno cumple.

:::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha se hallaba en el mismo sillón de la noche anterior cuando vio llegar a Sesshomaru y Haru. Sesshomaru con una mueca fría e inalterable le saludó, para luego ir al despacho, seguramente a ver cosas de la compañía... por su parte, Haru tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, difícil de creer, pues siempre que salía con Sesshomaru regresaba notablemente cansada, sobre todo al ser casi imposible ver en él algún gesto de cariño o mínimo esbozo de confianza... pero ese día no había sido así.

-Parece que al fin Sesshomaru no le hizo rabiar- habló con diversión Inuyasha, Haru le miró complacida.

-Es que al fin he visto lo imposible... parece que se está interesando en una joven- murmuró Haru acercándose a donde se hallaba Inuyasha. Éste la miró con cierta complicidad invitándole a que le relatase de que trataba.

-Hoy nos encontramos con una jovencita... estaba algo perdida, en cuanto la vio su rostro cambio notablemente, se acercó a ella sin decir nada... de hecho más de una vez le vi sonriéndole- hablaba con entusiasmo- a mí ella no se me hacía familiar, entonces fui a preguntarle... ¡y gran sorpresa!- gritó Haru al decir lo último creando mayor expectación en su Inuyasha.

-La hija de una amiga de mi niñez... se llama Kagome... me dijo que había llegado anteayer- habló la mujer. Inuyasha sufrió un cambio rotundo en su rostro al instante que oyó aquel nombre, por uno de total molestia, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía una gran tristeza en su interior, pareció dejar de oír porque, por más que Haru hablase no lograba notar nueva expresión en el rostro de su interlocutor.

-¿por qué esa cara?- murmuró la mujer. Inuyasha volvió en sí sólo para sonreír de manera fingida.

-Perdona... solo recordé a Kikyou cuando me nombraste a su hermanastra- mintió Inuyasha.

-Ah... tu la conocías ¿no es así?- inquirió Haru.

-Si... ayer pude verla en más de una ocasión- habló el joven con su dorado mirar fijo en algún sitio desconocido. Haru denotó algo extraño en las palabras de Inuyasha, su instinto se lo decía y no le gustaba nada.

-Es muy linda- espetó al mujer, con cierta calma en su hablar. Mirando con detenimiento al muchacho, éste hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Feh!... para nada- contestó Inuyasha con un brillo de antipatía, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, dándole la espalda para irse a su cuarto... llevado una mueca en su rostro que siempre ponía cuando trataba de poner en alto su orgullo... una mueca que utilizaba sobre todo cuando por todos los medios buscaba ocultar la verdad tras esa orgullosa coraza... _"lo que me tem_"- pensó Haru.... "_No es bueno que dos hermanos se fijen en la misma mujer... no es bueno porque uno tendrá que salir lastimado... y de paso todos aquellos que estén involucrados_"- pensó algo temerosa Haru, quién veía venir situaciones difíciles para su familia.

::::::::::::::::::

Kagome se levantó relativamente temprano, como era costumbre en ella, se sorprendió al ver que su hermanastra ya se encontraba en pie, tenía muy buena cara, parecía estar contenta... Kagome supuso al instante que la razón de aquella felicidad sería cierto muchacho de ojos color oro llamado Inuyasha.

-Dime, Kagome... ¿era Sesshomaru el que te vino a dejar ayer?- preguntó cordialmente Kikyou, dejando asombradas tanto a Kagome como a la anciana Kaede que estaba presente en aquél momento.

-Este... si- murmuró Kagome sin poder salir de su asombro. Kikyou la miró con algo de recelo, sobre todo por la respuesta tan carente de ánimos que le había dado Kagome. Sobre todo por ella haber codiciado mucho tiempo las palabras del joven Sesshomaru... aquél era un hombre misterioso que siempre llamó la atención de todas, pero nunca presto su atención a ninguna.

-y ¿cómo fue que le conociste?- preguntó Kikyou tratando de entender algo en la actitud tan apagada que tenía esa mañana su hermanastra.

-Por ahí- respondió cortante Kagome. Ésta vez las asombradas fueron Kikyou y nuevamente la anciana. Kagome se disponía a ponerse de pie para alejarse del lugar, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar, menos aún porque sentía cierto dolor en su pecho, un dolor agobiante.

-Ya veo... no quieres hablar- murmuró Kikyou cerrando sus ojos, una idea le cruzó fugazmente por su mente... el día anterior mientras hablaba con Inuyasha pudo enterarse de que éstos se habían conocido ya... y a juzgar por la manera en que éste la había protegido de los insultos que Kikyou brindaba a Kagome, pudo deducir que había cierta simpatía por parte de Inuyasha hacia la joven... simpatía que no le estaba agradando para nada... ¿sería acaso que Kagome, también sentía alguna simpatía?

-Ayer decidimos con Inuyasha que pronto deberíamos formalizar...- dijo Kikyou en voz alta. Kagome se detuvo en seco, sin voltear a verla- ¿no me vas a felicitar?... quizás nuestra relación no ha sido buena, pero... no seas descortés, Kagome- dijo algo burlesca Kikyou. Kaede pudo notar al instante un indicio de dolor en la mirada de Kagome, hasta se podía decir que tuvo que contener levemente lágrimas que luchaban por dar escape a las emociones desconocidas pero no por eso inexistentes en el corazón de la joven.

-Felicitaciones- murmuró Kagome, sin voltear a verla, para luego salir disparada del lugar.

_"__lo sabía"_- pensó Kikyou haciendo una mueca de desagrado _"la mosquita muerta se está fijando en Inuyasha...cuanto lo siento por t_- pensó con cinismo, viendo como la joven escapaba del salón seguida por la anciana Kaede.

Kagome se hallaba en su cuarto, nuevamente escondida, sintió como gotas de sabor salino estaban bañando su rostro... _"¿Lágrimas?"-_ se preguntó... _"pero... ¿por qué lloro?... no debería estar haciéndolo_"- se reprochó a sí misma sintiéndose ciertamente estúpida por su actitud.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- se oyó gritar a Kaede desde el pasillo, tras la puerta- déjeme entrar- ordenó de manera de súplica la anciana.

-No... por favor... estoy buscando algo- inventó la joven, tratando de secar sus lágrimas y buscando quitar su tono entrecortado. Pero ese tono la delató frente a la anciana que, desobedeciendo, entró a la habitación. La veía con una mirada enternecedora, con cierto dejo de lástima que causó un sentimiento de enfado en la joven "_ves lo que causan tus niñerías... ahora te ven con lástima... ¡torpe!"_- se volvió a reprochar la joven.

-Pequeña- murmuró la anciana sentándose junto a ella- ha de ser difícil sentirse como tú... emociones tan de repente y saber que es un imposible- decía la anciana con delicadeza, Kagome le miró con cierta molestia, tratando de no hacerlo, pero sin lograrlo...aquellas respuesta en su rostro se hacían involuntarias.

-Eso ya lo sé- espetó la joven con un dejo de amargura. Kaede suspiró... acaricio el cabello negro y ondulado de la niña junto a ella... al tiempo que buscaba los azules y llorosos ojos de la jovencita.

-ten cuidado con Kikyou... con la actitud de hoy ha descubierto tus nacientes emociones...- le habló pausadamente la anciana, el rostro de Kagome cambió por uno temeroso.

-Acaso... ¿es tan visible?- murmuró la chica. La anciana le sonrió maternalmente al tiempo que asentía- yo... yo no sé como me ocurrió algo así... ni si quiera le conozco- hablaba la joven de manera apresurada, reprochándose nuevamente el estar sintiéndose así.

-Mi pequeña... en el corazón nunca se manda- le murmuró secando los indicios de lágrimas que surcaban las algo enrojecidas mejillas de la expresiva muchacha-... será difícil, mi niña... y nadie podrá ayudar... pero siempre contarás conmigo- murmuró la anciana, esbozando una cálida sonrisa correspondida por la joven.

::::::::::::::::::

Había logrado con dificultad readquirir su ánimo, pero lo había hecho... no podía nadie más estar viéndole tan vulnerable... Sango había llegado en la tarde a la casa para invitarle a salir, pero la joven se había negado totalmente.

Luego de eso entraron al tema de la cita de Sango, ésta mostró una mueca enfadada al solo oír el nombre del joven Miroku.

-No alcanzamos a estar ni cinco minutos y... comenzó a coquetearle a la mesera! ¡frente a mis ojos!- gritó furiosa la joven. Kagome la vio sorprendida.

-¿y que hiciste tú, Sango?- preguntó la otra joven. En el rostro de Sango apareció una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Creo que el recuerdo de mi mano marcada en su rostro le recordará que conmigo no se juega- habló con orgullo la joven. Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada llena de absoluta diversión. Sango era un verdadero caso... pero Miroku se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Ahora, prima... dime... ¿por qué no quieres salir?- le preguntó Sango, viéndola con detenimiento. Kagome negó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No ando con ganas de salir... aunque con lo que me has dicho saldría sólo para ver como Miroku corre despavorido al verte llegar- dijo graciosamente la chica.

-Que graciosa- dijo Sango simulando molestia y con marcado sarcasmo- Pues veo que no saco nada con buscar la causa, lo mejor será que me una y me quede contigo en casa...- habló Sango acomodándose junto a su prima.

-"_Si definitivamente con aquellos humores, lo mejor sería quedarse en casa_"-

**_Fin Capitulo Seis_**

****

****

No compensa mucho, ¿cierto?, GOMEN TT, desastre de intento, pero, que le puedo hacer, este capitulo llevaba redactado más de tres o cuatro meses quizás (Yashi me ayudas con la cuenta O.O), solo traté de hacerle algunos cambios, quizás hasta le hice para peor XD. En todo caso el fic no esta terminado aún, si han leído y no les gusta, me avisan. Por lo Mismo, en caso de criticas, ideas, tomatazo, pastelazos (eso me parece bien ) o simplemente alguna opinión (criticas constructivas, no me maten TT) me dejan un review allí abajito o me mandan un mail a el de siempre ( Magdariasayosagarahotmail.com )... es que de verdad siento que no esta muy bien el fic, o que algo falla... O es que volví más incomprensible e insegura XD (un psicólogo me diría que es un retroceso ¿no?)

Ahora si, agradeciendo a quienes hace tiempo me dejaron review, dándome ánimos y que de hecho son la causa para que uno se anime a seguir molestando con este intento de fic ( pero que sin sus palabras yo hace mucho hubiera desertado... sigo pensando que voy de mal en peor TT)

Fanfiction

Coolis- mi buena Jessy, mucho tiempo sin hablar, (y ambas sin actualizar al parecer XD), gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, eres un cielo!, gracias por tus palabras acerca del fic, en cuanto a cuantos capitulo, pasando del quince eso es seguro... o más bien dependerá, por que, capas que aburra ya desde ahora no?, bueno, eso no lo se, pero por mi parte, lo dejaría pasando de quince . Besos niña y cuídate mucho.

Bunny Saito- Es un gusto que tu hallas leído ese capítulo, me alegro mucho tu review, por cierto leí el final de tu fic y ahora, estoy leyendo la continuación XD, el talento reboza en ti. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Sheila Ruiz- Hola!! PC modelo Kikyou? , jaja ahora eres tu quien me saca una sonrisa, ya me la imagino... no mejor no ¬¬. Gracias por tu apoyo en este fic, espero pronto estar leyendo algo tuyo, el de la columna (creo así se llamaba), me dejo fascinada . Besos te cuidas.

Leidy- Hola amiga! Yo también te he extrañado y no sabes cuanto, el otro día leí algo de ti de Gumdan, me pareció muy bueno, aunque el que más me encantó fue el primero ( drama, puro drama!). Gracias por tu apoyo mi buena amiga, espero con suerte pueda saber pronto de ti. Besos!!

Rurouni Andrea- Mi amiga linda!!... si se que deseas que se quede con Sesshy, pero, para eso hice el otro fic (Aunque la verdad parece que no agrado mucho XD) para compensar que en este no... de hecho en este, no digo nada, pero bueno . Oye amiga te felicito!! TERMINASTE UN FIC! (saca globitos y golosinas de colores). Gracias por tu apoyo mi amiga.

Yashi- HERMANA QUERIDA!, como te quiero! Y como te hecho de menos! Ya estoy enrabiándome con el MSN! Por que siempre a ti? TT... Oye me lo consentiste demasiado, mira que ahora ni caso me hace U.U (tu ahijado XD), no en serio... te he extrañado mucho, pero he de decir algo, estoy cada vez más impaciente con mi manía ( aún ahora!!, yo quiero leer más me muero ), hermanita, tienes que escribir más o quieres que me de soponcio? ( palabra rara ne?... me críe con mi abuela ) TE MANDO MEGA ABRAZO DE OSO, un beso gigantesco, te quiero con el alma... repito, gracias por ser mi hermana! TT tu sis rande.

Belén- Hola, cuanto tiempo que no se de ti TT... te doy gracias enormemente por que eres una de las personas que me ha apoyado con este fic desde inicios, la verdad es que, me anima recibir tus review y es que... siempre le das a algo! Es que... no te equivocas, Kikyou no dejará que pase así como así. Gracias amiga por el review, ojála si lees esto, te pueda ver en el MSN... Un beso.

Iyari- sis pekeña! Por ahora te dejaré con las dudas de igual forma, es que, es divertida la intriga, aunque este capítulo en verdad no precisa mucho de nada... UU. hermanita gracias por tu amistad y ser mi niña chiquita, te repito que te quiero, y que estoy inmensamente feliz de conocerte. Además que estoy demasiado orgullosa de ti, ( y es que tengo una hermana que además de excelente escritora de fic, es agraciada dibujante). Un beso mi niña y espero verte pronto .

Angel Fuu- como va el proyecto? Cuando nos deleitas, es que, con el talento que tienes!, gracias por tu apoyo, sabes con solo que me digas me gusto, me das ánimos enormes y me dan ganas de seguir el fic... ya verás con quien se queda. Un beso amiga si? Y espero hablemos pronto y hallas tenido suerte con aquellos exámenes de esa época (cuanto tiempo sin entrar).

Gus- Gracias por el review... que esa Kikyou que?? DIVINA?? O.o…(¿quieres morir joven?)... no, en verdad, respeto tu opinión, pero... no tengo pensado describirle angelical, no en este fic U.U Me despido agradeciendo tu apoyo.

Aiosami- Primi preciosa, te quiero montones, gracias por las porras con el fic, bueno que decirte, aquí estuvo Haru haciendo indagaciones ne?... no estuvo para nada bueno el capitulo, pero quizás es parte de la confusión... en cuanto a ti... HEY ESCRIBES PRECIOSO!... yo ahora que tengo tiempo me dispongo a leer ciertos fics de Harry potter de cierta Primi mía llamada.. a eres TÚ! Jeje. Besos Primi .

Kim- CHIKI TT como te he extrañado TT... he de confesarte algo, el titulo, ese que me habías dado, te lo llevas bien ganado tú, es que, por Dios, tantos géneros, humor, lo manejas perfecto, drama de igual forma y después, el último capítulo que leí de ti, era suspenso pleno, estupendo!!... hermanis, hace tiempo que no se de ti, si llegas a leer esto TE QUIERO!!!!, mi niña, espero estés bien en la escuela y con todo, y actualiza pronto !! Besos y te adoro.

Daniels- Amigo, siglos ne? Desde el día que me hiciste la broma de vuelta del trabajo y casi te... ( Gomen pero como se te ocurre asustarme en la noche poniéndome algo en la espalda, aunque hallan sido tus llaves ¬¬) este review decía mucho de mi estado de ánimo, me has visto hoy?, al fin confíe, y estoy bien, encontré hermanas preciosas ( recuerdas que te dije cuanto quería conocer a mis hermanas sanguíneas? Ahora tengo hermanas de corazón y son las mejores que podría pedir )... Notarás hasta en mi respuesta mi alegría ne?... aunque se lo que dirás. Un beso amigo!.

Aiosami- doble review! Jaja , esta dedicatoria la ocuparé en dos cosas... si me habías dejado review ya… y TE QUIERO MUCHO!.

Chely- O.o este fue un review que me sorprendió, pero que me alegro en el segundo que lo vi y es que eres definitivamente una autora de fics admirable, además de mi hermana en el foro y sobre todo LOS DIBUJOS!... es que me quedo con la boca abierta cada vez que veo uno! En cuanto a lo del balcón... espero no halla sido así, sino... te tuve tres meses en un balcón O.o... GOMEN!! TT... además para algo tan malo como este capítulo TT.

Te mando un beso gigante, Cuídate y saludos a Kagome! ( oye no te invitaré a mi casa ¬¬... o te tendría que vigilar todo el día, puesto que mi balcón es totalmente abierto, o tendría que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones en el O.o) P.D- Y tu hermanita cuando actualizas?... cuando te dan vacaciones TT buaa!)

Kain- Gracias por aquel review mi buen amigo TT eres un cielo, y sobre todo por el apoyo que me has dado estos días, ya vez como ando de bien y agradezco mucho tu amistad . Oye amigo, gracias por tus palabras, no suenas repetitivo, al contrario me animas enormemente. Me despido por ahora. Besos!.

Kala- Okaa TT mi linda okaa, espero este bien de salud, cuídese mucho si? Le mando un mega abrazo y muchos cariños, quédese en camita y descanse, que quiero que este bien. Gracias por el apoyo y sus palabras en aquel review TT… fue muy lindo de su parte TT. Le quiere su hija SaYiTo.

Hispafics

Ropna- gracias por el review y por ser tan bondadosa conmigo, oye amiga, en cuanto a lo que dices, yo pienso igual, son review como los tuyos los que me animan a escribir, seguí leyendo tu historia, esta muy buena, así que seguiré leyéndote, aunque si puedes me avisas al actualizar ( hispa no me avisa como FF ¬¬). Amiga gracias por tus gratas palabras, este capítulo no compensa espera, y el final que no será feliz es por que...!!!... yo lo se U BESOS AMIGA!

Miles- Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!TT absoluta razón en tus palabras y sobre todo falto algo, y uno nunca sabe que ocurrirá más adelante XD. Gracias por todo y espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo

Isumi- pues me agrada tu personalidad, gracias por apoyarme!! Lamento lo de tu perrito, aunque creo lo hablamos por mail, antes de que definitivamente dejará de entrar al mail U.U y es que me puse a trabajar como loca, todos los días, la verdad necesitaba. Espero poder saber de ti. Un beso y te cuidas si? P.D- si me agrada mucho me llamen as

Hazel- perdona por no haber actualizado antes, la verdad lo de la universidad es largo, pero no estoy ahora allí y de hecho estoy muy feliz con la decisión (sobre todo por lo que se podría llamar mi vocación). En cuanto al fic Sessh Kagome, lo empec a subir, pero al parecer no agrado mucho que digamos, así que, si gustas leerlo el nombre es Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente. Si llegas a leerle, me puedes decir que te pareció? Es que me tiene súper complicada, por que creo que esta malo, es decir, que no me convence mucho, aunque el tema del fic lo deseo plantear igual U.U (definitivamente estoy loca XD).

Bueno eso era..O.o QUE ALEGRÍA!!! GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DAN SU OPINI"N!! Y a quienes leen y no también, aunque le s agradecería me dijesen que creen, así puedo ir saliendo de este intento de autora, la critica y la práctica ayudan mucho .

Un beso se despide de todos SaYiTo.

P.D1- TT REVIEW si???

P.D 2- Si alguien me había dicho que por que no era un Sessh- Kagome, pues empecé a subir algo, que, bueno si les agrada me avisan para continuarle, se llama Verdades tras nuestro presente. besos y gracias, agradezco de antemano a quienes hallan leído el primer capítulo .

P.D 3- cuando dejaré de hacer estas notas de autora tan largas? Onegai TT... Gomen.


	7. Beso Robado, ¿Cruel Error?

¡Hola ! Quise subir este capítulo a la brevedad, puesto que consideraba que el anterior dejaba mucho, pero MUCHO que desear, por lo cual me termine animando a subirle, aunque algunos dirán... ¿para que se molesta? Se escribe tan mal UU, parece que soy de cabeza dura XD, Onegai, prometo que si me lo piden dejaré de usar espacio XD.

Por ahora me limito a cruzar mis dedos, esperando este capítulo sea de su agrado, bueno creo que para algunos podría serlo, bajo el contexto, si no fuese redactado por intentos de autora como yo XD... Pero estoy tratando de dar mi mayor esfuerzo U-U, (aunque sea releyendo tres veces el mismo capítulo ¬¬), aunque por lo menos, desde ahora volveré a mis actualizaciones por quincena (Aunque creo que alguien debe pensar... por que no se rinde ya XD... Soy cabeza dura U)

Ahora si, dejo con el capítulo, rogándoles de antemano a quien se anime a leerle, me haga saber su opinión, critica o tomatazo, sepa de antemano que le estaré profundamente agradecida... mi mail como ya lo he dicho es magdariasayosagarahotmail.com o simplemente y si dispone de tiempo, me deja un review, dándome a conocer su opinión ( no tenga miedo a criticar, mientras sean criticas de tipo constructivas, aunque se aceptan un, ¡ya ríndete XD!)

Capítulo Dedicado a à Yashi mi hermosa hermanita que extraño mucho, Iyari, mi otra hermanita que es un primor (¡nina más terna!- niña más tierna), Mandy (Wiiii!!! Te encontré XD, y valla sorpresa, parentesco!!), a Kim, que pese a no haberme topado con mi linda chikita, te dejo aquí dicho denuevo que te quiero mucho TT, Aiosami! Mi primi preciosa, que me dejo estupefacta al leer sus excelentes fics de Harry Potter, Paulina por su lindo mail TT (Gomen, me emociono mucho ), a mi amiga Rurouni Andrea (amiguis linda!) y a mi okaa, Kala, que esperó este bien, y de estar enfermita tenga una pronta recuperación, pues le extrañamos y queremos mucho.

**__**

**__**

**_Un _****_Capricho Del Corazón_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _Hermanita querida... estoy actualizando al fin, ya creía no lo hacía. Gracias por haberme cuidado este fic todo este tiempo que estuve sin computadora, gracias por ser mi hermana, por ayudarme con los fics, (sobre todo este), por aguantarme y por entre todas las cosas, gracias por tu amistad... ya sabes que este y todo el fic va dedicado a ti._

**_Capítulo Siete_******

** _"Beso Robado, _****_¿_****_Cruel Error?"_**

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro días, por lo que el padre de Kagome había regresado, tenía una amplia sonrisa al ver a sus dos hijas sentadas en el comedor, por lo que veía que la fase de discusiones varias ya había sido superada. Esperó que Kikyou se retirara, luego de haberla felicitado por el hecho de estar entrando a una mayor madurez en su relación con Inuyasha. Kagome ya podía simular perfectamente sus emociones, quizás porque ya llevaba cuatro días sin ir a la ciudad evitando así encontrarse con comentarios o personas... sobre todo con "cierta persona".

Makoto observó con una gran sonrisa a su hija, le comentó así sobre la próxima llegada de las épocas navideñas.

-¿Sabías que es tradición que se haga una gran fiesta en alguna mansión de una de las tres familias más imponentes de la ciudad?-Preguntó con entusiasmo el hombre. Kagome negó sin tomar gran importancia, estaba tan acostumbrada a tomar la navidad como una fecha más... siempre en viajes y cosas así, nunca había pasado una navidad en un lugar donde conociera a los habitantes del sitio.

-Las tres familias... las tres compañías... tuve una reunión con el joven Naraku y con el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- continuó con su relato- éste año le toca a nuestra familia ofrecer la fiesta... estarán todos...- hablaba cada vez más entusiasmado el hombre. Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el padre anonadado.

-La verdad... no estoy acostumbrada a las fiestas- dijo algo avergonzada Kagome. Su padre le vio enternecido.

-No hay problema... ya verás como ésta fiesta te gustará... ¡pues será en honor a tu llegada!- gritó con gran alegría. Pero en cambio la mueca de la joven no demostró mucha alegría que digamos... más bien pareció estoica.

-Hija- dijo con cierta preocupación el padre- He sabido que estos días no has querido salir... ¿cómo vas a conocer gente con esa actitud?... además...serás la anfitriona- murmuró su padre.

-En ese caso... a quien le corresponde ese honor es a mi hermana... ella vive hace mucho aquí y... - trataba de justificarse la chica. En realidad sin muchas ganas de participar de aquella celebración, extrañamente se seguía sintiendo muy ajena al lugar.

-Pero... era por tu bienvenida... aunque si tanto te molesta la idea...- murmuró con tristeza, simulando aún más de la sentida... viendo de reojo a la joven. Ésta le miró arrepentida.

-Está bien...- murmuró Kagome- perdona, padre...es sólo que aún no me habitúo a éstas cosas- le dijo volviendo a esbozar una suave sonrisa... pero algo fingida.

Luego de aquella conversación Kagome se dirigió al joven Kouga y le pidió que la llevara a casa de su prima... jamás había sido anfitriona y no quería decepcionar a nadie, menos a su padre que se mostraba tan esmerado e ilusionado con la idea de que esta fuera en honor de la recién llegada - "¿en mi honor?"- pensó sonrojada...pero le daba pánico, sobre todo por el hecho de que jamás había estado en una reunión de ese tipo... "voy a necesitar tu ayuda prima querida"- pensó con cierto nerviosismo la joven subiendo al auto.

:::::::::::::::::

-¡Ya vamos!- espetó Sango al ver que su prima buscaba mil excusas para no acompañarla a la cuidad. Kagome negó nuevamente poniendo una mirada suplicante.

-No iremos solo si me explicas tus razones... por que has de tenerlas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sango mirando interrogante a su prima. Kagome se puso a pensar, no quería estar dando explicaciones y por lo que veía Sango no se quedaría sin respuesta... a no ser de que... la acompañase.

-Está bien... iremos- respondió de manera desganada la joven. Sango dio un brinco para luego mirarla seriamente.

-Después me explicarás por qué no querías ir- le murmuró, causando que Kagome suspirara resignada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rostro de la joven Sango cambió al instante al ver que hacia ella se dirigía Miroku. La verdad, aunque nunca fue rencorosa, no deseaba ni siquiera hablar con él. La había hecho sentirse mal, notablemente humillada, y después de todo... ella lo quería... pero él seguía afanado en perseguir a cualquier joven que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Por favor, Kagome, vámonos... viene para acá... - habló Sango, con tono suplicante, tirando a una inmóvil Kagome que le miraba entretenida.

-No... tu querías venir para acá, no entiendo por qué ahora deseas irte- respondió Kagome con una mueca de diversión.

-Pero no quiero hablar con él- espetó Sango, ya demasiado tarde para arrancar, pues Miroku estaba frente a ella.

-Señorita Sango... ¿continúa molesta conmigo?- habló serena y angelicalmente el joven Miroku... dejando entrever un brillo de picardía en sus azulinos ojos.

-Molesta ¿yo?... ¿por qué habría de estarlo?- respondió Sango volteándose para mirar furiosamente a su prima quien no pudo evitar sonreírle divertida y burlonamente a la vez... Pero algo en el rostro de Sango hizo sentir a Kagome que le había llegado la hora de pagar por su diversión, lo veía reflejado en la sonrisa y mirada has maquiavélica de su prima...

-Miroku...- murmuró  Inuyasha quien se encontraba tras de todos los presentes.

-Inuyasha... hablamos luego... primero debo arreglar esta situación con la bella Sango- dijo Miroku volteándose para ver a su amigo, produciendo con sus frases el notorio sonrojo de su amiga- Porque no puedo tolerar que una mujer tan hermosa esté enfadada conmigo, no me lo perdono- continuó ahora fijando su mirada los castaños ojos de Sango, tomando entre sus manos las de ella. Inuyasha sólo sonrió, tomando de paso el brazo de Kagome y alejándola de mala manera del lugar, ante las protestas de ésta.

-¿por qué me llevaste así?... ¿no conoces la palabra DELICADEZA?- espetó la joven viendo con cierto enojo y recelo a Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres que ellos lleguen a algo?- preguntó Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome, ésta asintió levemente- entonces agradécemelo... contigo ahí no llegarían a nada- terminó por decirle, quitando su mirada del rostro de la joven, sin prestarle importancia a su pasmado semblante.

-Pues... con tu amigo será difícil que lleguen a algo...- espetó Kagome- ¡con la personalidad que tiene!

-No juzgues de esa manera... Miroku la quiere... pero necesita tiempo y dedicación para que cambie- habló de manera calma Inuyasha, sorprendiendo aún más a la joven. De pronto sólo retomo el paso, alejándose escasos pasos de la chica. Ésta sin saber que hacer sólo quedó allí, de pie, mirando como muchacho de dorado mirar se alejaba de ella.

-¿Qué no piensas venir?...o ¿prefieres quedarte allí sola?- preguntó de mala gana Inuyasha. Kagome le miró molesta, pero aún así le siguió, sin poder  evitar sonreír al ver la seriedad en el semblante de éste, había algo en ello que le llamaba demasiado la atención.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pues si usted fuese un poco más considerado- respondió Sango- quizás yo sería más afectiva con su persona.

-Entonces... ¿hay interés?- preguntó Miroku con brillo evidente en sus ojos. Sango bajó la cabeza completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué crees tu?- murmuró casi de manera inaudible, pero como un canto angelical a oídos de Miroku.

-¿Si?- pregunto este acercándose a ella, levantando el mentón de la joven y tratando de captar  la vista de ella con su mirada. La joven con algo de timidez asintió. La sonrisa de Miroku no pudo ser más grande y completa, felicidad, esperanzas, amor, dulzura... todo se veía reflejado en esta. Sango sitió que el corazón se le salía, pero aún así quedaba el hecho de que Miroku aún no cambiaba.

-Sin embargo... si tu no cambias tu manera de ser con las mujeres... jamás resultará- espetó Sango, entre enfadada y taciturna.

-Por amor todo se puede... verás como cambiaré- declaró Miroku, abrazándola tiernamente, atrayéndola así como si quisiera que nunca más ninguna adversidad les separara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Supe que el otro día conociste a mi madrastra- murmuró Inuyasha, con quien Kagome caminaba hacía ya largos minutos en absoluto silencio. Ya se habían alejado de la ciudad, iban según lo que él había explicado rumbo a la mansión de ésta. Al principio se había negado, pues pensó en lo largo que sería el camino, pero ahora que veía el paisaje y sentía la cálida brisa del atardecer sobre su rostro no se arrepentía de haber acompañado a aquel silencioso y a veces hasta encantador joven.

-Pues... si, es muy agradable...- murmuró ésta, tratando de no dar mucho interés al tema.

-Yo había olvidado enviar tus saludos a mi hermano- murmuró con cierto resentimiento el joven- pero veo que seguramente tú misma se los diste- habló con un poco de rabia sumada al resentimiento antes demostrado.

"¿celoso?"- pensó Kagome, viéndolo sorprendida... era imposible, apenas la conocía... además... él tenía un próximo compromiso con Kikyou. La sorpresa de Kagome fue perturbada escasos segundos por cierta tristeza provocada por ese pensamiento "pronto se comprometerá con Kikyou". Pero al instante cambió aquella mueca acusadora de sus verdaderas emociones, agradeciendo el hecho de que el chico estaba tan sumido en su rabieta que no había siquiera percibido el semblante sombrío que había surcado con premura  su rostro.

-Si, le saludé yo misma... además fue muy caballeroso de su parte el ofrecerse para llevarme hasta mi casa- murmuró la joven. Inuyasha sólo asintió evitando mirarla. Unos nuevos pero esta vez incómodos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes al tiempo que cada uno miraba hacía direcciones totalmente opuestas, evitando ser descubierto en sus emociones por el otro... sin saber que coincidían en sus pensamientos al realizar aquella acción... que el otro no se enterase de la confusión que provocaba su presencia en sus activados sentidos.

-Supe yo por mi parte que... pronto arreglarán compromiso con mi hermana- murmuró Kagome, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan- dijo restándole importancia con una sarcástica sonrisa- mira... esa de allí es la futura guarida de mi hermano- exclamó con cierta burla, señalando a la chica una gran e imponente mansión- así como vas... algún día será tu casa- continúo tratando de darle gracia a sus palabras. Kagome le vio con seriedad, algo ofendida.

-¿Quién dijo que a mí me  gusta tu hermano?- preguntó Kagome, de manera fría y observando algo enfadada al joven que le observaba de manera sorprendida  y se había detenido en seco frente a ella, anonadado por la sinceridad en su tono. Inuyasha negó tratando de esbozar una respuesta apropiada, pero sin lograrlo.

-No entiendo por qué suponen cosas... sobre todo tu... - le dijo mirándole con reproche... Inuyasha notó que no tenía salida, ni disculpa, sólo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-Mira, Kagome... ¿ves esa edificación detrás de la mansión de mi familia?- le dijo el joven con cierta dicha. Kagome trató de ver, era cierto tras  la gran mansión había otra más pequeña, pero definitivamente hermosa.

-Ese será mi hogar- murmuró Inuyasha- sabes... aquél es el terreno que me correspondería por parte de mi padre... mi madre sólo era una sirvienta... pero aún así, Haru, la madre de Sesshomaru, pidió a mi padre que se me concedieran los privilegios de un hijo totalmente legítimo- habló Inuyasha con seriedad absoluta, y cierto dejo de agradecimiento, sin dejar de observar el lugar. Kagome lo miró entre sorprendida y enternecida. No se esperó que Inuyasha confiara en ella. Pero sobre todo le gustaba saber que él estaba relatándole cosas que eran importantes en la vida de éste, le hacía sentir que ella si poseía un leve valor e importancia en su vida.

-Sabes.. es un lindo sitio... algún día ¿lo irías a conocer?- preguntó Inuyasha, dejando que en su rostro se escapase una mueca de esperanza y dulzura algo infantil. Kagome asintió con la más grande de sus sonrisas marcadas en su rostro, totalmente sincera. Inuyasha entonces pudo verse reflejado en la mirada de la joven, en aquellos hermosos ojos femeninos, grandes, vistosos... alegres... fue sintiendo como nuevamente era hipnotizado por los rasgos en aquél semblante juvenil, tan jovial y lleno de naturalidad, sin saberlo, sin tener un control en sus emociones, se fue acercando levemente a la joven frente a él, despertando de aquel ensueño en el mismo instante en que sintió la respiración agitada y la mueca de asombró en el rostro de la joven... pero en esa mueca sintió también una cierta aprobación. Kagome aunque él estaba tan cerca de ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que segundos antes.

-Es muy agradable verme reflejado en tu mirada- murmuró el joven, quitando con suavidad un mechón de cabello, negro como el carbón, que cubría levemente el rostro de la chica, para así apreciarlo de manera completa y sólo para él. Kagome buscaba palabras para responder pero sin lograrlo, estaba totalmente embobada... esos dorados ojos ahora tenían un brillo especial... ¿acaso él se sentiría igual que ella en ese instante?... la idea simplemente hacía que el corazón casi se le escapase.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente al ver como el semblante de la joven tenía una mueca de nerviosismo... "se ve tan hermosa" pensó..."¿qué voy a hacer?"- se preguntó, sabía bien lo que deseaba en ese instante, pero no era para nada lo más apropiado, menos ahora que pensaba comprometerse... si... su compromiso. Aquel pensamiento le hizo separarse abruptamente de la joven, cortando así el mágico momento de ensoñación.

-Será mejor que vallamos cuanto antes a tu casa... está oscureciendo- murmuró Inuyasha ocultando su mirada con cierto arrepentimiento. Kagome sólo le miró algo confundida, pero asintió siguiéndolo.

Ya quedando frente al inmenso lugar, Kagome volteó a ver al joven que le había acompañado, le esbozó una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento, al tiempo que éste se retiraba, pero algo desde que habían retomado su camino luego de aquella extraña situación le tenía enardecida.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó la joven viéndolo con un visible sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Éste se volteó al instante con una mueca nerviosa.

-A mí también me gusta reflejarme en tu mirada- le murmuró de manera algo tímida, produciendo una mueca de asombro en el joven quien comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha de cabellos azabache, de una manera peligrosa, sobre todo sabiendo que se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de ella, pero también de Kikyou.

-Y... ¿ a qué va esa confesión?- le murmuró viéndola con picardía. Kagome bajó la mirada al instante, sintiéndose nuevamente sonrojar, pero esta vez de una manera furiosa... había sentido como la mirada de Inuyasha trataba de adentrarse en sus más profundos sentimientos... buscando algo oculto, sabiendo que lo único oculto en ella eran las emociones que guardaba acerca de él.

-Sólo... trataba de ser sincera- dijo tratando de dar por terminada la conversación, pero el joven con agilidad se había puesto frente a ella, obstaculizándole el camino. Bajó la mirada buscando la de la joven, logrando notar aquel brillo tan especial en la mirada de Kagome... ésta por su parte no había podido alejar su vista de la de él... parecían ser víctimas del mismo hechizo. Con cuidado y suavemente el joven Inuyasha tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, atrayéndolo al suyo... aún cuando su razón trataba de detener aquel impulso naciente en él, su corazón estaba venciéndole, diciéndole que no contuviese su verdadero deseo... aquél deseo que le llamaba frenéticamente a probar los carmesí labios de  Kagome.

-No deberías hacerlo- susurró Kagome con sus ojos casi totalmente cerrados, cuando la respiración del joven ya parecía ser la suya propia por la cercanía que tenían... sólo escasos milímetros separaban sus labios y el cálido y agitado hálito del joven, quién no entendía que ocurría en su interior, acariciaba el rostro de Kagome y  se entremezclaba con la suave y dulce respiración de la nerviosa joven frente a él.

Aquello para él fue un desafío, la voz entrecortada de la joven le hacía saber que ella no estaba en contra de la acción que él pretendía realizar. Sólo se acerco el tramo restante, con cierto deseo, con cierta ansiedad, probando con sus labios los de la joven, con cortos besos en el labio tanto superior como inferior de la chica, para luego entrar con su lengua de manera furtiva en la boca de la mozuela, casi sin pedir permiso, sin previo aviso. El beso fue aminorando su intensidad, en cuanto a ansiedad, al principio aquél que hubiese tratado de demostrar fiereza y tomar por sorpresa a su receptora, tomó un rumbo totalmente distinto, con ternura parecía querer decir algo que ni siquiera él sabía o comprendía, sentía como su corazón estaba enloqueciendo en un palpitar frenético... un palpitar frenético que acompasaba a la perfección con el de Kagome.

Kagome por su parte sentía una sensación de placidez, el nerviosismo de ser descubierta se había perdido en el mismo instante en que el secretamente anhelado contacto se había hecho una realidad... aquel además era su primer beso y jamás pensó que se sentiría tan en las nubes al vivirlo. Las manos de Inuyasha habían bajado a su cintura, atrayéndola de igual manera como había hecho con su rostro, de una manera posesiva. Luego de eso cobrando una vida propia, se habían perdido en los oscuros cabellos de la joven, sus labios se habían separado ya escasos milímetros, dejando entre ambos la agitación de sus respiraciones, pidiendo un aliento, pero al mismo tiempo rogando por más.

-Entiendo... después de la reacción que has tenido supongo a la perfección por qué no debería hacerlo- habló Inuyasha de manera entrecortada y con una gran sonrisa burlesca surcando su rostro...- _"¿__por que de sus palabras?, ni el lo entendía, solo el sentirse así de confuso y al mismo tiempo al descubierto, le había dado paso inmediato a su reserva infalible, a su arrogancia__"__-_

Una estruendosa cachetada le avisó que sus palabras no debieron haber sido manifestadas. Kagome le veía con fiereza... se sentía rotundamente humillada, pero sin saber que palabras emitir para salir de su humillación y estupefacción, sólo encontrando como salida el alejarse hacia la entrada de la mansión, para así perderse en los interiores de ésta. Inuyasha cambió esa mirada juguetona por una cargada en ira.

-Ni siquiera sé en que malgasto mi tiempo besando a chicas como tú- espetó rabioso de manera de ser oído por la joven, quien volteó a verlo con cierto malestar.

-No me veas así... solo estoy siendo sincero- habló sarcásticamente el joven. Sin saber que reacción lograría esta vez en la joven.

Kagome sintió como sus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas, abrió con rapidez la entrada para huir al instante. Inuyasha algo arrepentido al ver la dolorosa mueca en el rostro de la joven había tratado de detenerla, quedando con la gigantesca reja en sus narices.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo había echado todo a perder... ¿por qué tenía siempre que salir a relucir su orgullo?... pero en todo caso el no tenía toda la culpa. Kagome le había abofeteado... _"__aún así no era manera de hablarle a ella_"- pensó Inuyasha viendo por la ventana de su habitación que se hallaba en penumbras. Tocó suavemente su mejilla, donde había sido descargada la rabia de la joven, mientras con su otra mano tocaba sus labios... jamás había sentido tantas emociones al besar a alguna joven. Kagome le enloquecía los sentidos y, lamentablemente, él para evitar ser descubierto de cualquier manera había optado por utilizar su arma más eficiente, respuestas hirientes y marcadas por su imponente orgullo. Su madrastra, Haru, siempre le había dicho que un día de esos se arrepentiría de esa actitud... ojalá ésta no fuera esa vez y Kagome le perdonara, sabía que su actitud no había sido para nada adecuada... sobre todo porque ya no podía evitar pensar en ella y sentirse tan extraño... no podía ocultar sus emociones... se estaba enamorando... estaba seguro. Si no... ¿por qué quedaba tan embobado cuando ella le miraba?... además... aquel día había confiado en ella como jamás lo había hecho ni en personas que conocía de años, o de su propia familia, algo había en Kagome que le hacía sentir emociones indescriptibles... pero sobre todo le hacía sentir vivo.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus entreabiertos labios...

-Ay Kagome... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- murmuró con un quejido entrecortado.

:::::::::::::::

Kagome mientras se hallaba recostada en su cuarto, no había bajado a cenar y tenía escondido su rostro entre la almohada, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, una presión que la hacía sentir angustiada... el recuerdo de aquel beso le rondaba sin dejarla en paz... se sentía tan humillada, pero sobre todo burlada... para él era sólo un juego... además, él mismo había hablado con arrepentimiento de haberla besado... y ella por su parte sintiendo como poco a poco el amor naciente se iba acrecentando a niveles  jamás imaginados por ella... _-__"__ambigua e idiota, era así como se sentía__"_- pensó con rabia hacía su persona.

¿Qué haría ahora?... no podía ver una solución clara más que ocultar... alejarse de su presencia aunque fuese imposible... ya no había vuelta atrás porque ya no dependía de ella... sólo un cambio de corazón y alma le salvaría, pero... ¿era eso posible? ¡Qué necedades pensaba!...

Lentamente más lágrimas llenaron su almohada dejando allí una muestra inequívoca de su dolor... hasta que una sensación de letargo le fue embargando, el cansancio le venció tras el profundo llanto, haciéndola caer en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

**_Fin Capitulo Siete_**

****

****

****

¿Cómo estuvo? Muy malo O.o, Ya se, me ha bajado inseguridad y media, además de estar, algo estancada con lo que viene más adelante UU. Bueno cualquier idea, critica, o lo que sea, bienvenido. Aunque guardo cortas esperanzas de que por lo menos la situación de este capitulo (pese a haber terminado mal, como me encanta hacerlo XD), halla sido míseramente agradable, o "buena".

Ahora si, quiero dar agradecimientos quienes continuarón la lectura de este fic, pese a la demora y a quienes, me han brindado su apoyo a través de sus review, si no fuera por sus palabras, esta cada vez más insegura niña (joven) estaría caducando totalmente de FF, o corriendo inhóspitamente de Hispa ( o FF), por que de verás... sigo sintiendo que iré de mal en peor TTTT

**Agradecimientos**

**Fanfiction**

Bunny Saito- Gracias por tu opinión, la verdad es que, ¿cierto que estaba cortísimo? , espero este compense un poco, aunque, cada vez lo veo menos probable XD. Gracias por tu tiempo para leer este fic, de paso, te cuento que trate de dejarte review en el segundo capitulo que subiste de Itsumo Nando Demo, ¿me avisas si te ha llegado? Por que ya sería la segunda vez que te estaría enviando review y Fanfiction me cortará alas XD (sentido figurado), Y por supuesto me agrada tu fic, más aún dado que se trata de una continuación y es realmente buena . Saludos y te cuidas, Gracias por tu review.

Hermanita Gaby- Mi linda Yashi, amiga preciosa, sabes, sin ti este fic estaría definitivamente guardado y escondido de por vida, has sido tu la que me ha ayudado a arreglar las innumerables fallas que yo tengo al liar la historia y atar cabos, Estoy totalmente estancada, por lo que sucedió, tanto tiempo sin poder siquiera leerle, así que, revisaré, y de paso, debo tratar de recordar descripciones que había dado y todo eso, pero tengo la idea del once lista, solo, necesito un empujón, , Te he extrañado demasiado por MSN, mi hermanita, espero estés bien, tu review me dio alegría plena, y me formo en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa, sobre todo por lo que decías de el fic, es verdad su capitulo seis, este el siete, y mira que día... 29!!! Cuanto llevamos ya en la cuenta? Solo faltan 7 meses para denuevo de un grito desearte felicidades, aunque de hecho todo los días desde aquí te las deseo... eternamente. Mi chikita, leí de Aún Ahora, necesito leer más XD, es que, esta espectacular!! Otra a la que le pregunto... te llego mi review? Es que definitivamente FF se ensaño conmigo, escribo review y jamás llegan UU.

Te mando un beso hermanita, mi eterna hermanita y amiga, siempre estaré contigo. Te adora Alex.

Iyari- MI HERMANITA IYARI!! Este capitulo va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño!! Aunque desearía poder dedicarte algo mejor UU, Gracias por tus bellísimas palabras acerca del fic, ayer me ayudaste mucho, espero te halla llegado un correo que te envíe .

Continua con tus fics, que tu y Yashi, fuera de ser mis hermanas o amigas, son autoras de mi favoritismo, y es que se vibra con sus fics!!, Además me llama la atención como planteas Universos Alternos que realmente son muy buenos, jamás te desanimes en escribirles, puesto que de ser así, se perdería un inmenso talento, Y MUCHOS ESTARÍAMOS EN DESACUERDO!! ERES UN TALENTO INNATO!. Bueno mi hermana pekeña, te mando un mega beso, te quiere mucho SaYis.

Rurouni Andrea- Amiga!! Si tengo Fic nuevo... espero ese sea más acorde a lo que deseabas, aunque demorará en la trama, un tanto, pero... Me alegro mucho saber que querías justo la pareja que allí estará , eso me anima a seguir subiéndole, aunque, debes decirme que opinas si?, cualquier cosa , Gracias por tu apoyo en este fic y... ( mis neuronas suenan a huelga) aún no se me ocurre quien U de los cuatro review que he respondido, las cuatro son buenas autoras!! Excelentes!  De hecho Aiosami y Coolis también lo son!! Y yo me siento pequeñita ante todas XD. Pero enormemente orgullosa de contar con su opinión, así que, te lo digo, es un orgullo saber que este fic te agrada mi amiga .

Primi!!!!!!!- Es decir Aiosami!!! Mi niñita (se hecha a llorar a brazos de su primi) de verás le encontraste bien? UU yo no lo siento muy bien!! Yo quiero escribir como tu!! Tus fics de Harry Potter son magníficos ... Primi, este no es Sessh/ Kagome, pero el otro que estoy subiendo, ese... bueno ese, jeje, ese es de hecho el con que tanto moleste por marzo, recuerdas? ( sayo sonríe a su primi y vuelve a llorar) Que lindo escribes tu TTTT, gracias por tu review, eres preciosa mi primita. Te quiere mucho SaYis.

Hazel- O.o GRACIAS!!! Seguirás leyéndome, aun cuando escriba feote? Gracias!! TTTT, ya he subido otro fic, se llama Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente... O y... (abraza a Hazel) Espero no decepcionarte con el capítulo.

Daniels- Amigo!!! Mi niño!! Entonces, que eres lindo!!! Si estoy con vida y estoy bien... aunque hay cosas que podría contarte, pero no, no para que, aunque si supieras O.o, yo creo que me pondrías llave en la puerta de salida de mi pasaje ( no es broma, no vallas a alarmarte), Gracias por apoyarme con el fic, se que no entiendes nada de los personajes, y eso, vale más, oye perdona por andar tan desaparecida U. Un beso!!!

Coolis- Jessy! Que linda eres!!! Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, aún sonrojada te respondo, pero con gran sonrisa, eres de las que me ha acompañado con este fic y me has apoyado y (saca pañuelo) que linda eres!! (la abraza), espero este capitulo te agrade, compense un poquito, Oye Coolis amiga!! No te puedo decir en que sentido, por que deseo sea sorpresa . Gracias por apoyarme con mis intentos de fics, GRACIAS!!! Y... ¬¬ cuando veo actualización tuya de Inuyasha? Mira que me quede en los juegos y estoy esperando XD. Un beso Jessy Amiga linda!

Samantha- Por supuesto no es molestia responderte, al contrario, este fic, se trataría de un Inu Kagome, pese a que minutos no lo parezca, estoy con otro intento de fic, que estoy subiendo hace poco, que es un Sesshomaru Kagome, y tiene recién un capítulo ( quizás hoy tenga dos, quien sabe), Muchas gracias por tu review y espero haber respondido tu pregunta

**Hispafics **(Un solo review, pero que lindo fue TTTT)** Gracias Ropna!- **Por tu incondicional apoyo, te agradezco demasiado, no sabes la alegría que me ha causado tu review y sobre todo tu apoyo con mis fics... MIL GARCIAS AMIGA!!!... aunque no deseo terminar amarrada a una silla O.o, pero si me agradaría tenerte por acá kukuku, mi buena niña, gracias por todo de verás... aunque he de decirte que, hey tus fics son buenos!!! ¬¬… no me vengas a renegar, sobre todo por que son muy interesantes . Un beso gigante y un abrazote!

De paso agradecer a quienes leyeron el último capitulo de Las Vueltas De La Vida, Muchas gracias a **DarkCam** y su constante apoyo (sobre todo con sus palabras), a** Kalita, **a Mis sis **Iyari **(me gusta la idea!! Y... al final celebramos ne?)** y Yashi **(TTTT como te extraño!!!)( mis hermanitas preciosas!!), a **Claudia **, que debido a tiempo no podré cumplir su pedido, pero que me hubiese encantado, sobre todo en agradecimiento.

**Me despido por ahora pidiendiendo** **enorme favor**... **REVIEW u Opiniones** (criticas tomatazos, pastelazos y demás)... **Por favor UU. No saben lo bien que me harían **(o peticiones de que deje de fastidiar XD),


	8. Celos Inminentes

**__**

Ya debo de tenerles más que cansados, jeje, pero no me pude evitar el deseo de actualizar, sobre todo por que regresando quise continuar con mi manía insólita de actualizar los días 15 y 30 de cada mes, más espero no disturbar con mi actualización y sumado a eso, pido me hagan saber si este fic esta volviéndose algo ( o enteramente dicho sea de paso) aburrido, la verdad es que ya había notado con anterioridad que me base demasiado tiempo en explicaciones antes de plantear un problema en si, la verdad es que tantas vueltas termine dándome, que ahora se me ha hecho complicado desmarañar todo lo que introduje, para volver y plantear el problema, actualmente estoy en redacción del capitulo trece y aún no puedo desarrollar el clímax ( ni dar indicios de el), por que aviso?... pues por la siempre razón de que si hay alguien que en verdad desee seguir la lectura de este fic ( a quien le estaría total y rotundamente agradecida), aún sabiendo que me demoraré bastante en plantear el drama en si, pues primeramente me gustaría saberlo, y en segundo lugar, estaría muy feliz.

Bueno ahora si, quiero dejar dicho aquí que dedico este capitulo en especial a seis personas, las primeras tres familiares míos ya sea por foro o FF, Yashi e Iyari, mis hermanitas menores y alegrías de mi vida, a mi primi Aiosami (que no he sabido de ti, pero te he extrañado mucho), también así quería dedicárselo a Leidy de quien también he sabido poco por razones de fuerza mayor, pero agradezco su apoyo siempre presente, a Coolis quien no se como me aguante y sigue leyendo, pero le estoy eternamente agradecida por dicho gesto, y a DarkCam, quien también siempre me deja su opinión y de paso la he visto actualizar su primer fic de Inuyasha que dicho sea de paso es realmente excelente.

Ahora si me voy al fic y al capitulo ocho ( valla como pasa el tiempo O.o ya es el ocho) Gracias de antemano a quien desee leerle, si tienen tiempo y desean, me dejan su opinión de la cual estaré completamente agradecida.

**__**

**_Un Capricho Del Corazón_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _Hermanita querida... estoy actualizando al fin, ya creía no lo hacía. Gracias por haberme cuidado este fic todo este tiempo que estuve sin computadora, gracias por ser mi hermana, por ayudarme con los fics, (sobre todo este), por aguantarme y por entre todas las cosas, gracias por tu amistad... ya sabes que este y todo el fic va dedicado a ti._

**_Capítulo ocho_**

****

****

**_"Celos Inminentes"_**

Estaba sentada en su habitación. Su mente divagaba entre el nerviosismo de la realidad, el coraje de días antes y los sentimientos confusos que habían nacido de golpe en su corazón.

No podía negar que la mitad de este nerviosismo era por ser la "anfitriona" de la fiesta navideña que brindaba esa noche su familia... pero, además de eso, un nerviosismo hasta ese instante desconocido para ella estaba luchando por salir a relucir muy a su pesar... por más que batallaba contra este, el último le estaba ganando.

Antes su vida siempre estuvo regida por la búsqueda de algo desconocido, sin detenerse jamás a sentir, ahora ya nada era igual... Sin explicación alguna, sus sentimientos por aquel orgulloso joven se habían incrementado, no podía negarlo. Desde aquel beso no había podido espantar de su mente la imagen del joven que le había robado aquel contacto con sus labios... su primer beso. En las noches, únicos momentos de calma, tampoco el recuerdo era desechado... los recuerdos le atormentaban con la sensación de los cálidos labios del joven posados sobre los suyos, como si este se hubiese colado en el manto nocturno, para atormentarle con la cálida y ansiada caricia... inevitablemente se había enamorado de él.

Inspiró hondamente, buscando así calmar sus nervios y sentidos que le delataban por completo, cuando su puerta sonó...

-Pase- murmuró, sintiendo que a la vez se le quebraba la voz con una facilidad inexplicable.

-Kagome ¿por qué no has salido?... ya han llegado muchos invitados- preguntó Sango, viendo el rostro asustadizo de su prima. Kagome sólo bajó la mirada ante la interrogativa. Sango entonces inspeccionó a su prima con una amplia sonrisa llena de picardía bordeando su rostro.

-Prima... ¡Te ves bellísima!- exclamó Sango, sentándose junto a su prima- Sé que estás nerviosa, pero por lo menos haz el intento... todo saldrá bien- habló tiernamente la joven. Kagome le miró de manera dulce.

-Nadie me preparo para esto- murmuró Kagome-... ¿de verdad me veo bien?... me siento extraña...- continuó la chica, al tiempo que tocaba su vestido largo y radiante, tenía unos divinos encajes en la parte del corsé, como si sobre la tela azulina se enmarcará un bordado finamente trabajado de negro color, que dejaba marcadas columnas verticales de simple y acompasada forma, luego la caída del faldón, que tenía una forma enanchada al llegar bajo de sus talones, del mismo color azulino. Los hombros descubiertos, dejando ver su sublime cabello azabache delicadamente peinado, pero cayendo en cascada sobre su descubierta espalda, al mismo tiempo que mangas con los mismos motivos que el corsé de su vestido se ceñía desde el inicio de sus brazos hasta quedar acampanados a la altura de sus manos, dando una visión hermosa y angelical.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó con sinceridad Sango- pero dime... algo más te tiene así, no me engañas- agregó la otra joven, viendo como las mejillas de Kagome tomaban un tinte rojizo.

-No es nada- titubeó Kagome. Sango le miró de manera de reproche, pidiéndole que confiase en ella con aquel gesto-... creo que me estoy enamorando... de... Inuyasha - murmuró Kagome, bajando al límite su voz al nombrar al poseedor de sus sentimientos más ocultos hasta ese minuto. Una mueca cargada de sorpresa inundó el rostro de Sango.

-¡Sé que esta mal!- espetó Kagome, reprochándose más a sí misma-... pero no lo puedo evitar.... ¡he tratado!... pero no puedo...- susurró la joven, terminando la frase.

-Kagome- dijo en un suspiro Sango, abrazando a su prima-... no tengo soluciones... pero sé que todo de alguna manera saldrá bien- habl con tono maternal y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tampoco nadie me preparó para esto- dijo con tono divertido Kagome, poniendo ambas manos en el lugar donde se hallase su acelerado corazón, causando una leve carcajada en su prima.

-¡A mí tampoco!- exclamó Sango.

-Es verdad... ¿cómo salió todo con Miroku?... con todo esto de la fiesta no he tenido ni tiempo de preguntarte- habló algo arrepentida Kagome, centrando su atención en su prima.

-Diría que bien... aunque con el nunca se sabe... prometió que cambiaría- habló Sango aunque no muy convencida en lo que relataba.

-Lo hará- Dijo con seguridad la otra joven, sorprendiendo de paso a su prima, pero dándole una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

:::::::::::::::::

-¿¿No quieres ir?- preguntó un extrañado Miroku.

-No es eso...- murmuró Inuyasha, sintiéndose sonrojar-... es sólo que... no lo sé- terminó por decir simulando una mirada de desagrado ante las interrogativas de su amigo.

-Eso me parece un no... - dijo Miroku, sabiendo como manejar las esquivas respuestas de su amigo-... ¿tiene que ver con tu novia? o... ¿con la señorita Kagome?- preguntó entonces, más de manera afirmativa que interrogativa, poniendo cierto énfasis en la última interrogante. Inuyasha se asombró ante las palabras de su amigo, pero al instante cambió este asombro por una mueca orgullosa.

-¿Quién habló de Kagome?- espetó Inuyasha, simulando molestia y algo de indiferencia.

-Te vi mirarla- murmuró pícaramente Miroku.

-¿Mirarla? ... eso no es nada... además te equivocas- dijo con una mueca desinteresada-… sabes bien que nunca me han gustado estas reuniones tan frívolas... yo no nací para éstas- habló con cierta amargura el de dorado mirar.

-Mentiroso... esta vez no es por eso... te está gustando ¿no es así Inuyasha?- preguntó su amigo con seguridad en sus conjeturas. Inuyasha bajó su mirada, ocultando así su sonrojado rostro a más no poder.

-¡FEH!- espetó finalmente-mejor vamos ya, antes de que imagines que cosas- bromeó Inuyasha, adelantándose a cualquier comentario de su amigo, quien sonreía con gran picardía tras de él.

:::::::::::::::::

-Usted ha de ser la señorita Kagome, ¿me equivoco?- murmuró un joven alto, algo mayor, quizás de unos veinticuatro años, que aunque esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, quizás algo malévola, produjo un desagradable escalofrío en Kagome.

-No, no se equivoca- respondió algo recelosa. El rostro del joven pareció iluminarse.

-Es más hermosa de lo que imaginé... perdone mi indiscreción, mi nombre es Naraku- habló tratando de acaparar la atención de la joven.

-Un gusto- respondió Kagome con algo de desagrado. La verdad la sensación de desconfianza se hacía cada vez más presente conforme el joven la observaba y dirigía el habla. De repente, de la nada, como un salvador, la mano de Sesshomaru se acercó al hombro descubierto de la muchacha.

-Buenas noches, Kagome- habló con frialdad Sesshomaru, brindando una mirada tosca y molesta a Naraku, esperando éste se fuera, pero sin lograrlo... Kagome tenía una mueca bastante extraña, parecía que en el instante en que notó que se trataba de él, le suplicase la sacara de ahí.

-Nos perdonarás Naraku, pero mi madre hace rato está ansiosa por hablar con Kagome- se disculpó, al tiempo que se llevaba a la chica del lugar, sin dejar paso a reclamos por parte del otro joven, quien le observaba con visible molestia.

Al tiempo que caminaban en dirección a la mujer, una mueca de alivio se hacía a la par en el rostro de la joven, quien miró con detenimiento a Sesshomaru, este iba con su característica seriedad. Temía hablar e incomodar al muchacho, quien se veía tan sumido en su mundo de inmutabilidad, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de agradecerle.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru- pronunció con calma Kagome. Sesshomaru se detuvo para mirarla escasos segundos y brindarle una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No fue nada... a mi tampoco me agrada Naraku- espetó el joven, retomando su mueca de seriedad absoluta- aunque es verdad que mi madre deseaba saludarle... ella ha quedado encantada con usted-murmur ante una visible y preciosa sonrisa de Kagome, quien entrecruzando su brazo al de Sesshomaru, le invitó a retomar camino hacia donde la ya nombrada se encontraba.

:::::::::::

-De verdad te ves hermosa- habl Haru, quien observaba con visible simpatía a Kagome. Ésta se limitó a sonreírle de manera amistosa, algo avergonzada por el comentario.

-Pues usted también se ve radiante- respondió la joven. Haru entonces observo el rostro de su hijo, parecía estar ciertamente embelesado por la muchacha allí presente... aunque no era notorio, mas para ella sí... después de todo era su hijo y le conocía bien. Sabía que esa mirada, aunque jamás había habitado antes en los ojos de su hijo, correspondía con exactitud a la mirada de un posible candidato a jugarretas de cupido...

-Oh Kagome... ¡no digas eso!- Contestó casi en un grito la mujer- pero que cosas... mejor dejo a la juventud tranquila, ha sido un gusto verte...- se despidió cordialmente la mujer, sin siquiera dar tiempo a objeciones, pues ésta ya se iba antes de terminar su frase.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo en el lugar entre ambos muchachos... la música que acompasaba el baile de los presentes invitados parecía hacer ese silencio menos incómodo... Por un lado, Sesshomaru se encontraba anonadado por sí mismo y las sensaciones desconocidas que se anidaban en su pecho... por el otro, Kagome se encontraba absorta en la nada... observando la puerta de entrada como si sintiese que de eso dependiera su felicidad... _"¿Pero qué demonios haces mirando así una puerta?"- _pensó Kagome, riéndose de sí misma y saliendo así de su trance. Sin pensarlo, volteó su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, quien la observaba desde mucho antes. Algo en la mirada de éste le hizo sentir extraña, demasiado observada, analizada. Bajó su cabeza de manera rápida, algo acobardada por la mirada penetrante del muchacho.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy agradable- balbuceó la chica, tratando de mantener calma en su tono, que, muy a pesar de ella, sonaba visiblemente nervioso. Sesshomaru sólo asintió con sosiego... nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con una mujer, y, por lo mismo, quizás no tenía demasiada experiencia en como entablar una conversación con alguna, pero, definitivamente, no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con calma con aquella señorita que le parecía tan interesante.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Muy a su extrañar, las palabras habían surgido solas. Aún no recordaba como habían empezado a hablar, hasta que la joven retomó la calma, subió su mirada y habló tranquilamente con él. De repente, de la nada, y gracias a su madre, había aparecido el tema de la difunta madre de Kagome, y de paso a eso, a la amistad y cariño que Sesshomaru sabía su madre tenía por la de Kagome...

-De hecho, yo tuve una hermana mayor que se llamaba Faiya en honor a tu madre- comentó Sesshomaru, sintiéndose visiblemente arrepentido por su comentario, al ver el interés de Kagome ante sus palabras.

-No sabía tenías una hermana- murmuró entonces Kagome. Sesshomaru estaba apunto de salir del tema con una mirada molesta o con un gesto de desagrado que de seguro la joven sabría interpretar, mas no pudo... aquella muchachita le hacía sentir una profunda confianza, sumado a todas aquella sensaciones con las que había luchado alrededor de toda la velada. La observó con detenimiento, analizando nuevamente su rostro... de verdad era una joven bondadosa y de confianza. Una sonrisa apenas visible surgió en su rostro tan lleno de seriedad, dándole un toque enigmático, pero así también melancólico.

-Si... una hermana mayor que yo... pero ella murió hace bastante ya- susurró Sesshomaru, Kagome se sintió terrible... no sabía que decir, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no le dejo pensar... siguió su relato con voz pausada y mirándole siempre a los ojos.

Fue así como pronto se enteró de la vida de aquella mujer, escasos años mayor que Sesshomaru, media hermana con Inuyasha... aquella mujer que había contraído nupcias con un joven de buen corazón y adinerado comerciante... habían tenido una hija, la cual Sesshomaru solía visitar por lo menos unos días al mes. Sesshomaru utilizaba un tono algo triste, se notaba en éste el aprecio que él tenía hacia su difunta hermana... Kagome entonces vio como en el rostro de su interlocutor se asomó una sombra de amargura y tristeza... la voz de el muchacho pareció irse extinguiendo, al tiempo que le contaba como aquel joven empresario representó un estorbo para los demás... tanto para Naraku, como para el padre de Kagome.

-Nunca supimos quien les asesinó... se habló de que Faiya había sido asesinada por su esposo celoso y que luego éste se había suicidado a causa de la culpabilidad... pero yo estoy seguro- continuó Sesshomaru con una mirada enigmática-... de que nada es como dicen... es por eso que no confío en Naraku- continuó viendo de reojo a su alrededor, con una mirada fría y ciertamente cargada en odio. Kagome sólo asintió, sin saber como procesar lo recién oído.

- ¿Y que piensan tu padre y tu madre de eso? ... ¿qué piensa Inuyasha?- se atrevió a decir la joven, no sólo por hacerle esas preguntas al muchacho, sino también porque requirió de un poco de valor para que sus labios dijeran ese último nombre...

-Mi padre no se metería en problemas con Naraku, después de todo son fieles colaboradores... y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, muchas veces he pensado que a mi padre el esposo de mi hermana le parecía un visible estorbo- murmuró seriamente Sesshomaru- mi madre... creo que ella ha vivido negando cualquier realidad acerca de esto, hasta el punto de borrarlo de su mente... e Inuyasha... ya ves que con él no somos grandes amigos... - habló con ironía, robando una tímida y sincera sonrisa del rostro de Kagome, que, durante toda la conversación, se había tornado inexpresivo.

-Tu a él... ¿no le estimas mucho?- murmuro Kagome, reprochándose el haber preguntado eso... no quería incomodar a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru negó.

-Él no lo ha de recordar, pero, cuando éramos pequeños, creo que significaba demasiado para mí- confidenció Sesshomaru, ante la sorpresa de Kagome- si, es verdad- afirmó el muchacho al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Kagome- es sólo que... mi padre ha hecho que nuestra relación de hermanos se transformará en una vil competencia, de la que ninguno de los dos ha podido salir... y, en gran medida, él siempre ha sido el más perjudicado.

Kagome asintió con tristeza... nunca había pensado que esas eran las causas de sus diferencias, y Sesshomaru le parecía totalmente sincero...

-Pues creo que... siempre hay tiempo para arreglar diferencias- murmuró la joven, sonriendo de manera impecable, anonadando a Sesshomaru... la sinceridad irradiaba en las palabras de Kagome, pero más que eso... el que ella fuese quien lo dijera, le hacía sentir deseos de cumplir la "petición" que guardaba tras de sí las palabras de la joven.

:::::::::::::::::::::

-Pues ya estamos aquí- refunfuñó el joven de ojos dorados como sol, al tiempo que una mueca de desagrado se colaba en su rostro. Miroku sólo le vio entretenido... siempre su amigo tenía la misma reacción. Con desgano, Inuyasha entró al salón sin ver nada en especial... de repente su mirada pareció desorbitarse, había divisado a la que robase sus pensamientos aquellos últimos días. Sin embargo, el verla conversando tan armoniosamente con su hermano no le hacía ninguna gracia. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, haciendo saber que su disgusto era inminente. Miroku observó en dirección donde la vista de su amigo se perdía, sólo para notar a la señorita Kagome luciendo esplendorosa... en compañía de un sonriente Sesshomaru... ¿¿¿¿¿Un sonriente Sesshomaru?????- se detuvo volviendo en sí el muchacho... además de eso, estaba el fijarse en la mirada enfadada y llena de un extraño sentimiento de su amigo... ¿CELOS?... la verdad es que para él era inminente que su amigo sentía un interés muy grande por Kagome, pero de ahí a verlo tan furiosamente celoso...

-Hola, Inuyasha- saludó una vocecilla alegre, quien no obtuvo respuesta- ¿INUYASHA?- volvió a hablar Kikyou, quien al sentirse ignorada subió su tono a uno levemente enfadado- ¿qué observas?- preguntó cruzándose la muchacha, al tiempo que giraba levemente a ver lo tan observado por Inuyasha, pero éste la detuvo en el acto, sonriéndole algo fingido, pero sin ser descubierto, al tiempo que estampaba un breve beso en los labios de la muchacha, para así evitar que notase quienes o mejor dicho quien estaba acaparando su atención.

::::::::::::::

Kagome volvió a observar a la puerta... de nuevo esa extraña sensación... pero tuvo que arrepentirse de haber hecho caso a sus instintos... Frente a sus ojos una escena que, aunque era totalmente normal dada la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyou, para ella era completamente dolorosa... aquello le corroboraba más sus temores... se había enamorado de él...

_"pero él no de ti"-_ le susurró una vocecilla en su interior... El rostro de la joven palideció ante la visible preocupación de Sesshomaru. Luego de eso bajó su mirada... sentía como en sus ojos se juntaban... ¿lágrimas?... Sintió deseos de escapar, correr lejos de allí, y, más deseos aún, de golpearse a sí misma... ella no debía tener semejante reacción, apenas conocía a Inuyasha... y además se trataba del novio de su hermanastra que, aunque no tuviese buena relación con ella, seguía siendo su media hermana...

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse devastada ante la imagen y ante la realidad.

-Kagome, ¿te sucede algo?- murmuró algo preocupado Sesshomaru. Kagome negó aún con su cabeza gacha.

-Me he sentido algo extraña, ha de ser el encierro... ¿me acompañarías a el jardín?- preguntó de manera de súplica la joven. Sesshomaru asintió al instante y le ayudo a ponerse de pie y salir rumbo al jardín, mientras la mirada de Inuyasha retomaba su furia... sin poderlo evitar y separándose de Kikyou les seguía.

Kikyou logró vislumbrar levemente lo ocurrido... podía hacerse la sumisa, pero no por eso era una tonta... observaría muy bien a Inuyasha... y así también a Kagome. Con un gesto de disgusto y sin siquiera mirar a Miroku caminó rumbo a un grupo de personas, Miroku entonces pudo calmar su nerviosismo... definitivamente las cosas no irían bien... más aún si el "rival" de su amigo era nada más y nada menos que su rival en todo... Sesshomaru.

**_Fin Capitulo Ocho_**

****

****

Ya esta, ¿que les ha parecido?- creo que cada vez me pongo más nerviosa al actualizar, pero bueno creo que es en parte mi siempre insegura faceta.

Ahora si voy a algo que me da mucho gusto hacer, dado lo valioso que son para mi sus comentarios.

**Fanfiction- **

Yashi- Mi hermosísima sis, ¿Cómo has estado?, yo aquí extrañándote mucho, rogando por que mañana te arreglen la computadora, pues de verás extraño demasiado nuestras conversaciones por MSN, te agradezco que sigas leyendo el fic, es decir ya sabes donde va, lo se XD, pero… tu me entiendes cierto?, hermanita, ahora se vienen las vacaciones y el merecido descanso que te lo debes, espero que todo salga bien …AHH!! Y… retomo tu ofrecimiento en el review, necesitare ayuda y mucha, estoy en pleno estancamiento con este fic UU. Perdona la molestia mi preciosa. Gracias denuevo y TE ADORO!

Coolis- querida amiga Jessy!!, gracias por leerme TTTT y eso que dices que has llorado, te ha gustado?, me alegra muchísimo, este fic ira lento amiga mía, y tienes absoluta razón, el final va por esos rumbos. Querida amiga te agradezco el que siempre me dejes tus comentarios, son valiosos en sobremanera para mí, Un beso!.

Kasim- Muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que el fic sea de tu agrado, eso me deja ganas de seguir escribiendo!! (que horror!), espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y nuevamente gracias por tu opinión y review.

Hitoki-chan- TTTT GRACIAS!! La verdad es que me ha dado mucho gusto tu comentario…de verás me apoyaras? GRACIAS!! Me deja una grata sensación, te estoy enormemente agradecida por tus palabras, espero este capitulo te agrade. Un beso y gracias denuevo.

Bunny Saito- Muchas gracias, no sabes lo especial que es que una excelente escritora de fics me deje su comentario, de verás crees va bien? Uff, yo igual me seguiré torturando, sobre todo por que estoy totalmente trabada con la línea seis del capitulo trece ( hace dos días trabada en la misma línea ¬¬). Te agradezco de corazón tu review y palabras expresadas en este, te estoy leyendo. Hasta pronto.

Iyari- TTTT Buaaa!! Yo ya quiero que regreses!!! UU yo ay estarte extrañando!! Este capitulo va para ti en especial, aunque desearía dedicarte algo mejor, sobre todo por que TTTT te voy a extrañar, pero espero tengas unos excelentes días y que a tu regreso nos hablemos para saber como ha salido todo si??. TE ADORO!!, de verás te ha impresionado O.O ME ALEGRA !! Este y en cuanto a la redacción, segura de lo que dices?? Sis, de verás yo creo que entre tu y Yashi deberían darme clases… !! Jaja, sis te adoro y espero regreses prontis!. Besos!

Ropna- (Sayo la mira sorprendida y algo asustada)- Bueno este… GRACIAS TTTT que linda eres (Sayo corre a abrazarle), de verdad? Es que… tienes razón en muchas cosas, cada vez ando menos segura, pero es que, ya lo hablamos y bueno, me hiciste entrar en razón de muchas cosas, sin embargo, sigo intranquila, y es que siento que me estoy alargando y no concluyo nada UU… Pero sabes algo? Comentarios como los tuyos y apoyo como el tuyo me invitan a seguir…GRACIAS AMIGA!!! Un beso!!

RIOSAKU- Hola, gracias, bueno, me demoré pero menos que antes… gracias por leerme y dejarme tu opinión, espero este capitulo te halla agradado y nuevamente gracias

Aiosami- Querida prima- primeramente, tus comentarios no son pequeños, de hecho, son de los más esperados que tengo, segundo lugar, me hace demasiado feliz el que te guste este fic, me alegra muchísimo, tercer punto…que va!! Si tu ya escribes como los Dioses!! Es decir… me has vuelto adicta!! Y además… jaja, anécdota, recuerdas cuando me contaste de cierto fic? Y yo te dije que leería el libro??, pues una amiga ¬¬ aprovechando me lo regalo usado ( linda ella…solo que lo hizo por que odia buscarme algo para mi cumpleaños XD y lo leí!!) jaja, mira, la verdad es que es muy bueno y ahora entiendo mejor tus fics, aunque sin leerlo ( el libro) ya tus fics eran de película!! Son hermosos, los de Harry, los de Inu!! Siempre contarás conmigo, lo sabes cierto? Te adoro!! Y espero saber pronto de ti por que como dije arriba, TE EXTRAÑO!

Rurouni Andrea- Querida amiga!! Gracias por leerme!! Y…NO ME MATES XD!!, hace tiempo no charlamos, es que he estado sumida en una ola de estudios constantes, y es que, debo esforzarme, espero que estés bien…sales de vacaciones?? Espero leer de ti pronto, te mando un besote y gracias por ser tan linda conmigo!!

DARK!!!- DARK!!! Este es el review más esperado y inesperado al mismo tiempo!! Te has llevado el fic? Lo leerás!! Onegai!! Que feliz soy!! Te juró que pegué grito en el cielo cuando lo leí, es que me sorprendió, de hecho me alegra que hallas leído, como me haces de feliz… de este queda bastante, pero a la otra que vengas, llámame o algo... es decir no tienes mi numero pero!! Algo!! No se XD, estoy súper contenta!! GRACIAS TTTT gracias ti por todo, todito!! Te adoro! (le enviaré los saludos, es solo que no me las he topado por MSN a ninguna de las dos UU) Sayi-Sayi (TTTT)

Daniels- jaja, te recordó a alguien?, si recuerdo haberte hablado de alguien así no?, amigo gracias por seguirme leyendo, no se como aguantas!! Te agradezco tanto, ah y… no, no es mi prototipo de hombre ¬¬, pese a que ya pareciera no?, pero la verdad es que en este minuto no tengo cabeza para esas cosas ( cuanto tiempo que digo lo mismo?, si me lo recuerdas te mato, aunque creo me reiré bastante) un beso mi amigo, te quiere mucho Alex.

Leidy- Gracias por tu review, espero estés bien, te he extrañado, y leerte también, espero pronto tengas tiempo, así puedas volver a escribir y si lo haces, me avisas al instante si?? Cuentas con mi apoyo, siempre remuérdalo, besos!

Camila- O.o, pues creo que más adelante esta visto cumplir vuestro deseo por el momento no ocurre nada, pero, ya se verán mis indicios sádicos, cuando logre sacarme del trece y empiece el catorce UU. Gracias por tu review!!!

Pues nuevamente GRACIAS A TODOS!! No saben lo valioso que es para mi el que me lean, también agradezco a quienes lo hacen y no dejan comentario… en general Gracias a todos quienes me aguantan!!

**Por ahora les dejo, eso si, pidiéndoles este enorme favor!!**

**REVIEW!! (comentarios, criticas, pastelazos, o lo que piensen sea conveniente)**

**Hasta pronto!!**


	9. Asombro, Amor y Lagrimas

Ya vuelvo a actualizar, jeje, al parecer no me canso, la verdad es que sigo con mis dudas, pero, continuándole, sin embargo, debo avisar nuevamente este fic quedará bastante largo, pero la verdad es que, no lo he podido controlar, y para más, pese a que tenía grandes dudas de seguirle, puesto que la trama que más adelante pienso plantear, me asustaba y me hacía sentir desconfiada, una persona muy valiosa para mi (ejem, Yashi ), fue disipándoles y armándome de nuevas fuerzas, por lo cual retome mis ánimos de seguir con este fic, con mi idea, aunque dejo dicho de antemano, cualquier sugerencia o critica que tengan, no duden en decírmela, o si consideran que la trama va mal o opinan que en palabras sutiles, ya debiera cortarla con el fic... yo de verdad, agradecida de saber vuestra opinión.

En esta ocasión si que debo recalcar a Yashi el hecho de que le dedico profundamente esta capitulo, no solo es mi amiga y hermana, ni tampoco la que se da el tiempo de leerme por anticipado y ayudarme en mis infaltables fallas ortográficas, gramaticales, sino que también es aquella que, me devolvió ganas de escribir este fic (así que ella es culpable de que siga así XD), más aún sabiendo que la ayuda que me brinda proviene nada más ni nada menos de una de las personas que más admiro en cuanto a escritura y en cuanto a persona. Un beso mi linda sis y gracias por todo.

También dedicarle a Iyari, mi hermanita, que aunque este lejos y no hallamos podido hablar mucho, siempre la traigo aquí, recuerda que te quiero mucho mi niña, y espero con ansias poder hablar contigo. Así también a mi primi Aiosami (que más bien debería pegar un grito, ¡¡te echaba de menos!!), te quiero mucho linda, espero que pronto tengas de regreso el Internet, a ver si charlamos por MSN.

Y por último, pegar un grito de alegría!! Cien review! La verdad nunca pensé llegar a esa cifra, de hecho cuando la vi, pensé que era broma ¬¬, sin embargo pese a mi escepticismo con el fic, veo que ha tenido buenos comentarios, lo que me da una grata alegría, Gracias a todos aquellos que me han ido apoyando con el fic, no saben lo valiosas que han sido sus palabras para mi. GRACIAS Y.Y

Ahora sin más rodeo, dejo el capitulo.

**__**

**__**

**_Un Capricho Del Corazón_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _Hermanita querida... estoy actualizando al fin, ya creía no lo hacía. Gracias por haberme cuidado este fic todo este tiempo que estuve sin computadora, gracias por ser mi hermana, por ayudarme con los fics, (sobre todo este), por aguantarme y por entre todas las cosas, gracias por tu amistad... ya sabes que este y todo el fic va dedicado a ti._

**_Capítulo nueve_**

 **_"Asombro, Amor y Lagrimas"_**

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el borde de la gran fuente en el medio del jardín... Sesshomaru quedó embobado al observar como un dejo de majestuosidad quedaba clavado en su visión... Kagome allí en la oscuridad de la noche parecía resplandecer cual estrella... tenía algo de tristeza en su mirar, un brillo inexplicable en sus azules ojos que, en la oscuridad de la noche, se veían más oscuros, pero no por eso faltos de la vivacidad propia y única en  ella.  El cabello de la joven, negro azabache, parecía caer con gracia divina sobre el hermoso traje de gala que lucía la jovencita y que la hacía verse cual princesa celestial.

Hablaban durante ya buen rato acerca de variadas cosas, pláticas con las cuales Sesshomaru se había sentido en total amenidad, al igual que su joven acompañante. Kagome le relató que había visitado distintos lugares y que jamás había podido establecerse en alguno... y, aunque su vida había sido falta de amigos, tenía muchas experiencias hermosas... Le contó acerca de su viaje por lugares de extrema riqueza arqueológica y, al mismo tiempo, le habló de la pobreza que se vivía en muchos de estos sitios que visitó. Le contó así también como conoció y entró en su familia el pequeño Shippo.

-Le perseguían unos comerciantes- murmuró la joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- los padres del pequeño habían muerto, y ellos le perseguían para cobrarle la deuda que habían dejado sus parientes- continuó con una voz cargada de horror.

-Ha de haber sido terrible para él... afortunado fue de encontrarla- halagó el muchacho, quien veía con admiración a la sencilla y dulce jovencita junto a él.

-Afortunada fui yo... Shippo se ha transformado en mi familia durante este año, luego de la muerte de mi abuelo- aclaró la joven- Además me recuerda lo que es ser niño y, de paso, me ha enseñado lo importante que es valorar lo que tenemos en esta vida- Kagome sonrío levemente- somos afortunados, tenemos las facilidades monetarias para vivir con lujo, sin embargo, muchas veces, nos falta algo más... al compartir y entregar un poco a quienes lo necesitan, recibimos de vuelta eso que nos falta... una sonrisa agradecida, oír la risa de un pequeño...

-¿Esa es la recompensa?- preguntó mas bien afirmando Sesshomaru. Kagome le volvió a ver de manera fija a los ojos, sonriéndole al tiempo que asentía.

Inuyasha, quien había salido al balcón con algunos de los presentes, observaba furioso la situación, con la sangre hirviéndole, pero tratando de ocultar su visible molestia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, en la cocina, había un segundo enfadado por la situación. Se había sentado en un rincón de la cocina con visible frustración, mientras la criada de confianza de la señora Haru le veía algo incómoda... Se trataba de una joven de cabellos anaranjados y una bella figura, aunque se veía no tenía más de 18 años, quizás hasta mucho menos... su rostro juvenil parecía perturbado por la visión del joven chofer en aquel rincón.

-Vamos, Kouga, ya me habías hablado de cómo te gustaba la señorita Kagome, pero bien sabías que era un imposible...- le habló dulcemente la joven, ocultando así su tristeza, tras el manto de la comprensión.

-Pensé que había alguna posibilidad- murmuró el muchacho aún con la mirada baja.

-Lo sé, Kouga, pero no puedes negar que al verlos juntos parecen una pareja ideal- comentó con sutileza la muchacha, tratando de no perturbar más aún al muchacho, pero éste le respondió con una mirada cargada en furia que dejó sin habla a la joven.

-SI, PERFECTOS- espetó con ironía y rabia el muchacho, al tiempo que se ponía en pie- Ahora, déjame solo.

Ayame le vio salir, lamentándose el quizás haber causado más dolor en el muchacho, pero ella había decidido ser sincera para así tratar de evitarle el dolor aún mayor que podría sentir más adelante frente a una desilusión... una desilusión al ver al ser amado amando a otro, una desilusión que causa la agonía de un sentimiento... un dolor intenso.- _"Así como el dolor que siento yo..."-_ pensó la muchacha, al recordar como se había sentido ella, el día que Kouga le contó de sus sentimientos hacia la señorita Kagome, porque la verdad era que ella siempre le había amado a él...

-Ayame... ¿te sucede algo, niña?- preguntó Kaede al ver que la jovencita parecía estar sumida en otro mundo.

-Perdón- respondió avergonzada la muchacha, sin la más mínima intención de contarle a la anciana sobre lo que le pasaba... no quería que nadie sintiera pena por su amor no correspondido, quizás por eso no lo había dicho nunca, y al no decirlo, el dolor en su interior aumentaba... 

-¿Te sienes bien?- insistió la anciana, comenzando a preocuparse por la jovencita y su estoico silencio.

Ayame sólo asintió.

-Gracias a Dios... necesito que me ayudes- habló Kaede ya más despreocupada, mientras la joven veía por última vez la puerta por la cual había salido el joven Kouga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-"Maldita sea, ella tenía que fijarse en ese tipo"-_ pensó Kouga enfadado- "_Aunque es lo mejor... ella jamás se hubiese fijado en mí"-_ se dijo a sí mismo, ya más resignado.

-Pero no puedo reclamar- murmuró- es la única que nos ha tratado a  todos por igual.

De repente, sintió como un copo de nieve le cayó en su rostro, dejándole la sensación fría pero renovadora. Minutos más tarde, muchos más caían sobre la cuidad, dando un espectáculo hermoso ante los rostros fascinados de los invitados, quienes veían el dulce danzar de éstos en su caída a la tierra, dejando poco a poco un rastro blanquecino y soslayado.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome le hablaba al joven Sesshomaru de una cuidad en Europa, cuando vio como los copos de nieve se hacían presentes... Una sonrisa cálida se coló en sus labios, cancelando cualquier conversación. Con mirada de niña pequeña vio como éstos caían y formaban agrupaciones...

-Señorita Kagome, será mejor que entremos- aconsejó Sesshomaru, pero Kagome ya iba en dirección contraria.

-Sesshomaru... está nevando- comentó sonriente la jovencita, resplandeciendo cual estrella, con pequeños copos de nieve entrelazándose en sus cabellos.

-Si- murmuró el joven acercándose a la muchacha. Aquella allí poseía la alegría y la vivacidad, con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el más frío corazón... una sonrisa que derritió el suyo. Quedó observando los labios de la muchacha, pensando en el sabor que éstos tendrían, la suavidad que parecían expresar, la dulzura que le llamaba a probarlos.

Kagome se puso algo seria al ver el semblante extraño del joven.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si- murmuró Sesshomaru nuevamente, mientras con cuidado se acercaba al rostro de la muchacha. Cuando ésta ya se pudo dar cuenta de las intenciones del joven, era tarde para darse a una disimulada fuga... éste estaba a escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios con los de ella.

La respiración cálida del joven parecía desaparecer el frío que la nevada producía en el ambiente nocturno. El corazón de la muchacha entró en agitación total, mas no tenía la menor intención de negarse... pero tampoco de aceptar, más bien, estaba anonadada, sin saber que movimiento hacer.

-¡KAGOME!, ¡ESTA NEVANDO!- gritó el pequeño Shippo. Kagome entonces se separó bruscamente de Sesshomaru, sin haber alcanzado a consumar el beso, ante el visible enfado del joven, no hacia ella, sino hacia las circunstancias.

-Si, Shippou, está nevando- contestó la joven, recuperando su entusiasmo- pero... ¿tu no deberías estar ayudando a los demás?- habló simulando enfado.

-Pero Kagome!!!- reprochó el pequeño- yo quería jugar en la nieve, además estaba acompañando a Kohaku para que no se aburriera, pero éste ya se ha ido a casa- se lamentó el pequeño, con voz conmovedora.

-Bueno... pero sólo un rato ¿si?... no quiero que pesques un resfriado- exclamó la jovencita.

-Creo que es hora que yo también parta... se me había pasado la hora y la verdad ya quedan muy pocos invitados- se excusó Sesshomaru, sin dejar de mirar con intensidad a la muchacha, observando con ardor los labios que no había podido probar, pero que ahora deseaba aún más, produciendo en ésta un visible sonrojo.

-Espero que tenga un buen regreso- pronunció Kagome con algo de nerviosismo.

-Gracias- murmuró el joven, sacando su mirada de los labios de la jovencita para tomar la mano de ésta y besarla- Me encantaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para que mi compañía apoye a la suya en sus fines de caridad- Comentó el joven- Quizás en un viaje pueda mostrarme todo lo que ha visto usted- Terminó por decir, al tiempo que con una pequeña reverencia se despedía  para marcharse hacia el salón. Retomando su imponente figura. Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Kagome.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vaya suerte, cuando lo vio así tan cerca de Kagome había deseado morir, sin embargo, aquel pequeño había llegado frente a él, preguntándole por Kagome, con su cara de niño, sonriendo en júbilo a causa de la nevada.

-Está en el patio- contestó al instante, separando su mirada del ventanal- Ve- continuó, incitando al pequeño a que corriese a  donde la muchacha. Una sonrisa llena de picardía y triunfo termino formándose en sus labios.

Y por suerte, había llegado a tiempo, sino él mismo hubiese sucumbido ante sus ataques de furia y arrogancia... por esta vez se había salvado y además, su hermano le había dejado el camino libre... era hora de ir a hablar con la jovencita, justo ahora que Kikyou parecía estar en acalorada discusión con el joven Naraku y el pequeño parecía ser incitado a entrar nuevamente a la casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gracias por haberte ofrecido para dejarme en casa- murmuró la joven.

-No fue nada- respondió tratando de mantener la calma- Es más... me encantó tener tu compañía- Acotó al tiempo que se giraba a observar a la muchacha. Los marrones ojos de esta le correspondían intensamente a su mirada. Era realmente bella... su cabello estaba suelto, como pocas veces lo llevaba, se lo había rizado y su rostro estaba livianamente maquillado... esa era su Sango.

-Miroku... hay algo de lo que me he enterado hoy- musitó con algo de nerviosismo y tristeza a la vez.

-¿Si, Sango?- preguntó el muchacho, preocupándose levemente por el semblante apesadumbrado de la joven, la cual había estado muy alegre pero, luego de una larga charla con su madre y  un matrimonio europeo, del cual no tenía el mas remoto conocimiento, la había visto perder la inusual alegría que durante la noche había estado exuberante en ella.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre nos hemos burlado de las tontas tradiciones de mi familia?- le preguntó, tratando de bromear. Miroku sonrió.

-Siempre y cuando yo no esté haciendo de las mías... porque sino lo que haces es golpearme, Sanguito- comento con una risotada nerviosa el joven, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus azulinos ojos.

Sango acercó su mano al rostro del muchacho, acariciándole con profundo enternecimiento.

-Siempre pensé que serías tú- murmuró- mas... mi tío y mi madre, al ver que soy la primera que debe cumplir las exigencias familiares, han optado por no preguntarme...- comenzó a hablar algo ahogada la muchacha, asustando a Miroku, quien parecía no entender muy bien lo que le decían.

-¿Hablas de la tontería de tener que comprometerte antes de tener mayoría de edad?- preguntó el muchacho, quien había entendido levemente algo. Sango asintió acongojada, mirándole con preocupación- Demonios...

Sango le vio enfadada, pero sobre  todo dolida. ¿Acaso le molestaba que le hablara de eso?, o ¿quizás pensaría que se lo estaba insinuando para que él pidiera su mano en compromiso?

-Mi madre y tío decidieron comprometerme con el hijo del matrimonio que estuvo toda la velada con ellos.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Lo que oyes- murmuró casi sin expresión la joven- Ahora estoy comprometida con quien sabe que caballero... sólo eso tenía que decirte- habló con voz temblorosa la joven, al tiempo que salía del auto, dejando a un pasmado y turbado Miroku.

Sango entró a la casa, dejándose caer entonces en la más inmensa tristeza, rompiendo en desolado llanto. Una pequeña Kirara bajó los escalones a brinquitos, acercándose a la joven con un enternecedor maullido y tratando de alegrar a su ama... Una sonrisa lacónica se mostró en su entristecido rostro, sin poder  borrar el desconsuelo que reflejaban sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad debido a las lagrimas amenazantes en sus pupilas... al contrario, acrecentando su doloroso semblante, acarició a la gatita, llevándola a sus bazos y estrechándola en su pecho, al tiempo que más desgarrantes lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Miroku -sollozó Sango- Yo siempre quise que fueras tú...

Mientras, fuera de la casa, Miroku aún no podía dar la orden de partida a su chofer. Observaba insistentemente la puerta, mas con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillosos, reteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban son insistencia... siempre pensó tener todo asegurado, mujeres no le habían faltado, y había podido pasarlo bien, había tenido una vida tranquila, sin nada que le escasease... nunca se había detenido a pensar que tal seguridad y tranquilidad le cegaría para ver otras cosas... nunca pensó que eso le arrebataría justo lo que más necesita el ser humano... _"el verdadero amor_", su mujer amada...  su querida Sango.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No quiero entrarme- murmuró el pequeño.

-Vamos, Shippo... lo habíamos acordado- regañó la muchacha- Además, ya es hora de dormir.

-Pero la fiesta aún no acaba- reprochó el pequeño.

-Si, pero... ya no es hora para que los pequeños estén en pie- murmuró el recién llegado.

-No te metas tú- espetó el pequeño, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y sacándole la lengua, a lo que Inuyasha pareció enfurecer.

-¿¡QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO!?- gritó enfurecido el muchacho, acercándose con enfado al niño.

-Ve a acostarte- aconsejó la joven, y Shippo salió corriendo sin poder ser alcanzado por Inuyasha.

-Ya verá la próxima vez que lo vea- bufó el muchacho.

-Ya verás lo que te ocurre si le pones una mano encima...- respondió la muchacha, quien lo veía entre divertida y con simulado enfado. Inuyasha le observó sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente...

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la jovencita, acercándose a donde este estaba con visible curiosidad. El muchacho negó, bajando su rostro al instante.

-Inuyasha- murmuró la muchacha. El joven al levantar la mirada se topó con los vivaces ojos azulinos de la muchacha, quien se había acercado peligrosamente a él, más guiada por un impulso que por la razón. Inuyasha sintió la extraña sensación de estar dentro de una burbuja... perdido en los ojos de la muchacha, en sus facciones dulces... mas temiendo ser descubierto, dio paso a su acostumbrada arrogancia.

-Te vi muy a gusto con mi hermano- dijo secamente el muchacho.

-Hablábamos- respondió la joven, separándose.

-Me pareció mucho más que eso... se ve que no perdían su tiempo- comentó un tanto guiado por los celos que había sentido al ver a Sesshomaru tan cerca de la chica.

Kagome le vio con desagrado, tenía que arruinar todo con esos agrios comentarios.

-No- impugnó - De hecho, he podido hablar con él muchas cosas- le comentó desafiante- por tu parte, tú lo has pasado de maravilla con Kikyou, ¿cierto?- espetó con sarcasmo la muchacha, al tiempo que esbozaba una falsa sonrisa, devolviendo el comentario.

-Ella es MI novia- le recalcó el chico.

-Pues entonces, no te involucres en lo que hago o dejo de hacer, es Kikyou tu "amada"- respondió ella secamente- NO YO.

Kagome se dispuso a terminar con eso la conversación que se le había hecho excesivamente molesta, sobre todo al ella misma recordarse la realidad existente entre ellos dos... además de eso tenía frío, un frío capaz de calarle los huesos desde la misma médula, no había dejado de nevar y hacía un buen rato que deseaba entrar a la casa, y más ahora con Inuyasha frente a ella. Trató entonces de abrirse paso, al tiempo que ella misma se auto abrazaba, tratando de brindarse calor, mas el frío parecía provenir de su interior... la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha que otras veces le brindaba calidez, ahora era la que le helaba internamente, esa mirada que se había vuelto deseada pero, al saber que sólo era un regalo momentáneo, le destruía internamente... ¿desde cuándo se sentía así frente a él?... no lo sabía con precisión, ahora sólo deseaba salir corriendo y resguardarse en la lejanía, mas Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento le cerró el paso por completo, tomándole por los brazos para evitar su escape.

-Lamentablemente, algo me obliga a involucrarme... - dijo sin pensar el muchacho- Kagome- susurró, uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de la muchacha en un acto de total inconciencia, guiado por su instinto y aquel motor de vida llamado corazón que,  con su acelerado palpitar, le gobernaba, llevándole desde un comienzo a adquirir lo deseado... aquellos labios de color carmín que se mostraban como fruto dulce de verano, un fruto codiciado ante la frialdad que esa helada  noche le demostraba, una calidez y dulzura que no había hallado jamás en otros labios.

Segunda vez en un día en que le estaban a punto de besar, pero esta vez le estaban besando,  y, es más,... esta vez ella deseaba aquel beso, aún cuando su razón le rogase el rechazarlo. Pero... ¿podría acaso obedecer a su mente, cuándo su corazón le dictaba totalmente lo contrario?

**Fin Capitulo Nueve**

Capitulo nueve… Sayo observa anonadada, ni yo me lo creo, y  pensar que todavía me falta bastante O.o

Ahora directamente agradecer vuestros review Y.Y de verdad son reanimantes cada una de sus palabras, se los agradezco demasiado!

**Fanfiction **

Coolis- Jessy!! ¡Que linda eres!, la verdad es que siempre me has estado apoyando con este fic y eso de verdad ha sido muy importante para mi! Te agradezco cada palabra de ánimo la verdad, valen mucho… sin embargo, si hay muertes… bueno se podría decir que se nombrarán muertes… pero lo dejo así, sino se perdería la trama XD.

Edward Elric- no hay pastelazo? ¡Lo que me envías es mil veces más grato!, ¿de verdad me seguirás leyendo? (Sayo sonríe enormemente) pues en ese caso, espero este capitulo te halla agradado, muchísimas gracias por tu review. (si mal no recuerdo además debo agradecerte, eres el review 100 :::saltando por la casa, y arrojando guirnaldas de colores).(espero veros pronto escribiendo por estos sitios de Inuyasha… mira que no olvido)

Samantha- muchas gracias por tu opinión mi niña, te he agregado a MSN ( de hecho ya hemos hablado) te envió un gran beso, la verdad tus ideas han sido muy buenas, pese a eso lo de Rin no lo cumpliré, pues le he dado otra labor a la pequeña, mas, como ya sabes es un Inu/Kag, espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado y pese a que no he podido hablar contigo por MSN espero poderlo hacer pronto (tuve que meterme de cabeza en mis guías y estudiar Y.Y). Ánimos! TKM.

La miko de hielo aome- gracias!, jaja, como no iba a agradecerte, si la verdad no saber como me anima el saber que te ha gustado mi fic, espero pronto te animes a subir el tuyo (Kirara continuara siendo mía ¬¬), agradezco mucho tu review y también tus palabras.

Gaby (Yashi)- si pudiera decir todo lo agradecida que estoy a tu persona, no podría acabar, sabes, estas últimas conversaciones, me han hecho notar como de a poco una amistad se formo, y sabes algo? Es una de las amistades que más gratas y hermosas me han sido. Sis, gracias por todo. Os adoro, Te quiero mucho, a ti a Iyari. ¡Mi par de sis!, que hiciera yo sin ustedes… sería la amargada de siempre, sin una sonrisa formada a fuerza de cariño, como puedo decir soy ahora.

Riosaku- ¿partidaria de cosas difíciles? Yo también!!, jaja, espero este capitulo te halla agradado!, muchísimas gracias por leerme, y bueno, espero pronto verte con ánimos de escribir por Inuyasha eh?.

Hitoki-chan- ¿de verdad no debo dejar de actualizar?, Y.Y Gracias!, te lo agradezco muchísimo!, espero este capitulo te halla agradado, solo, gracias!.

Bunny Saito- sigo diciendo que tus review me dejan con una sonrisa enorme, y debo de decir que… por lo mismo espero que este capitulo halla alcanzado vuestras expectativas, por otro lado… Kagome puede estar en peor situación creerme  Oo. Nuevamente te agradezco mucho tu review y tu opinión en mis fics Y.Y GRACIAS!

Rurouni Andrea- Amiga! cielos! Shessy sufrir?? Ajem, no yo creo que varios quizás sientan que las situaciones de la vida no son muy clementes, pero XD… tu amiga esta loca, ya lo sabes no?, espero te guste esta capi!. Un beso, te adoro!

koral91763- De verás te ha gustado?, pues, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, mil gracias por el apoyo! Besos!

Aiosami- te ando buscando como loca… es que… bueno ya hablaremos, si te conectas o algo, me avisas? Así a ver si os pillo!, de verdad te he andado buscando, aunque ya se por que no te he hallado, jeje, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado mi primi! Y… avísame cuando subas algo de Harry o de Inu (¬¬ los tienes botaditos XD). Besos, TE QUIERO!

JKRanIV- jaja, es el primero, la verdad es que, ojála y un día me puedes decir como le has encontrado  los otros capítulos, de verdad me agradaría saberlo. A y no hay nada que agradecer, de verdad, tuve la suerte de leer ese fic y me gusto mucho.

Daniels- deja de llamarme melosa! Que vergüenza, yo no soy melosa ¬¬… pero eso si, te agradezco demasiado el que tomes el tiempo de leerme, quien lo creería, tu leyendo las tonteras de tu amiga no?. Besos  mi amigo.

Katie-Kittie- eso fue una nominación Oo, bueno de todas maneras, y con mayor razón (segura que era para mí ese review O.o), Gracias!.

Asumi-Chan- (Sayo roja a más no poder) experta… no, para eso faltaría mucho!, pero si me agrada el genero, te he leído, espero podamos seguir intercambiando opiniones, y sigue con tu fic, ánimos ¿si?. Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por tus palabras (Sayo continua extremadamente sonrosada).

Gracias  todos, bueno, por otro lado aviso que dejaré de actualizar tras este capitulo por Hispa por lo menos este fic, dado que al parecer casi nadie le lee por aquel sitio (fuera de mi muy adorada amiga Ropna, pero… espero puedas avisarme por Fanfiction, es que de verdad por esta pagina rabeo demasiado!) y de verdad, actualizarle por allí (hispa) me ha provocado más de un dolor de cabeza U.U. Espero no hallan inconvenientes con aquello.

Ropna- como es eso que vas a Brasil? Oo nani?, escríbeme pronto si?? Y.Y. Gracias por todo.

Nuevamente besos a Iyari (te hecho de menos hermanis Y.Y, te adoro) y Yashi (loca, te quiero demasiado, recuerda eso siempre si? Cuentas conmigo.).

Ahora si, dejo de molestar, enviándoles un beso y agradeciéndoles demasiado a quienes se molestan en leer el fic y más aún a quienes me dan su opinión.

**_Ya saben, pastelazos, tomatazos, criticas, algún grito, opiniones… me dejan un REVIEW¿ si?._**

****

****

**_De antemano muchas gracias, hasta pronto, si Dios así lo quiere._**


	10. Víctimas De Un Hechizo

Aquí estoy actualizando, antes de la fecha que siempre actualizo, algo extraño en mí que tiendo a atrasarme, pero, bueno, quien sabe si de ahora en adelante actualizo más seguido XDD.

Ando tratando de estar animosa hoy, así que . aunque a medias, la verdad no ha sido muy buen día desde ayer, por lo mismo no seré tan extenuante con mis notas de autora. Solo decir que este capitulo va dedicado a- **Yashi** (motivos me sobran para dedicártelos todos), **Aiosami** (primi o),** Iyari** (hermanis, que te quiero mucho), **Akemi** (mi ciber hija, aunque no me lea, pero que, jeje, le he tomado mucho cariño), a** Kala** (mi okaa ToT ¿Dónde estás?) y a **Kisuna** (gracias por ayudarme ayer con la idea, te pasaste ToT con el favor)

Ahora si con el fic- suspiro- espero sea de su agrado y ya saben, cualquier critica o parecer, me dejan un review, les estaré muy agradecida- perdonen mi falta de ánimos hoy –U.U-

**__**

**_Un Capricho Del Corazón_**

_Disclaimer- Los personajes de InuYasha, no me pertenecen, no me pertenecerán y... ya saben son de Rumiko Takashi, quien nos deleita con su obra, lo único mío es, el computador y las ganas de escribir XDD._

**_Por_****- ****_SaYo-Yukishiro_**__

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _– ¡Tas de regreso!, sin MSN pero de regreso (ToT ojála pronto con MSN), sabes lo importante que eres para mi, gracias por con tu persona ayudarme y aconsejarme, cada día mi cariño para ti crece mucho más, gracias por escucharme y animarme, por ser mi hermanita, por ser tú. Este fic ya sabes que va para ti de principio a fin, además que sin ti, este fic hace rato estaría desechado por allí._

_Capítulo Diez_

_"Víctimas de un hechizo"___

Víctima de un embrujo nocturno, de un placido sueño, del hechizante minuto, la brisa nocturna y el palpitar agitado de dos corazones que en unísono iban forjando una historia... quizás no era correcta, quizás les traería desdichas, pero no podía hacerse nada, el instinto y la mente totalmente confundidos, quizás por un embrujo, quizás por algo más...

Aquel beso que partiese como un pequeño roce, quizás más bien como una pregunta, una propuesta esperando la resolución maestra, una interrogación que el instinto y un algo mayor a sí mismo le habían hecho formular...

Inuyasha era víctima de un extraño embrujo, quizás causado por el aroma embriagador que emanaba sutilmente del cuerpo de la joven. No se trataba de perfume alguno, era algo propio, estaba seguro, era la dulzura propia de aquel ser inexplicablemente celestial, pero no era posible... algo había pasado, algo que no podía explicarse... ¡aquella mujer le había embrujado!, pero...eso no era amor, ¿o si?... Él no podría decirlo, hasta ahora su corazón lo más cercano a esa sensación que había experimentado era lo que había gatillado en él Kikyou... pero... no, ahora estaba totalmente confuso... todo a causa de ese aroma dulce y embriagador, y de la bendita respuesta a su petición.

Kagome siguiendo el impulso que le dictó su corazón había rechazado lo que su conciente cerebro le dictaba... sus palpitaciones agitadas, su deseo... ella jamás había deseado a alguien, y eso, en cierta manera, le avergonzaba, pero no había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera la vergüenza había detenido lo inevitable.

Ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito cierto a lo que sentían. No se habían separado ni un milímetro desde que el contacto les hubiese hecho víctimas de los más confusos pensamientos. Inuyasha, entonces, entreabrió sus ojos, viendo plácidamente el rostro de la joven. Ella le estaba correspondiendo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le besaba, a lo que la joven se separó, recordando que debiese estar "disgustada".

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!- espetó, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo y sonar enfadada. Inuyasha sonrió esta vez más profusamente... él había logrado notar la ansiedad y nerviosismo tras esa fachada que trataba de interponer Kagome, ella sentía lo mismo que él en ese instante. Kagome pareció molestarse aún mas con ese gesto del muchacho, ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?

-Sabes bien que no has debido hacer eso- exclamó- ¡¿con qué derecho te has creído?!

-Con el derecho que me da tu mirada- musitó acercándose de manera acechadora, borrando la sonrisa divertida de su rostro para cubrirse con una nueva, pero más atractiva y pícara- Tu corazón palpita como el mío, no puedes negarlo- susurro ya nuevamente frente a los labios de la chica. Ésta retrocedió, víctima total de la mirada dorada del joven que, después de decir aquellas palabras, había clavado su mirar _en los labios de Kagome._

-Inu...yasha- tartamudeó, sin poder controlar su respirar- ¿que pensaría el resto?- preguntó viendo en aquella interrogante una pequeña salvación al hecho inminente de un nuevo beso, mas no a los sentimientos que ya le eran imposible alejar... ahora estaba segura, su corazón jamás había latido así antes, su cabeza jamás estuvo tan en las nubes, su ser jamás se sintió tan completo como en aquel minuto en que se sintió introducida en el mirar de Inuyasha... y es que no sólo era atormentada por el nerviosismo producido por el primer amor, sino también por un deseo inevitable de un amor ligeramente ya más maduro, y así también por la sensación de alegría, una sensación de entereza, una sensación que le decía que si no se veía reflejada en ese mirar, moriría de desolación y de pena, que si no oía aquella voz, ni veía esa persona, dejaría de existir... mas era demasiado apresurado... estaba enamorada de él, eso era innegable, pero no podía aún hablar de un "AMOR" totalmente verdadero, pero de seguir así, pronto lo sentiría. Sin embargo... ¿qué se podría decir de Inuyasha?, quizás lo de él era sólo un entusiasmo repentino y, tal vez, hasta pasajero...

El joven muchacho emitió una estridente carcajada.

-Pues me da lo mismo lo que digan- bufó- lo que me importa eres tú...

Kagome se había sonrojado por completo y el muchacho había retomado los labios anhelados. Una sensación que partió desde sus pies y viajó hasta su cerebro con el contacto primero se hizo presente.

-_"¡MALDICI"N NO PODÍA ESTAR ENAMORÁNDOSE DE ÉL!"-_ gritó a sí misma, al tiempo que retomaba su pensar... a él le daba lo mismo lo que dijesen, era un entusiasmo, pero en cambio ella... ella... lágrimas pesadas empezaron a bañar su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vaya- protestó _el _hombre de mirada cruel, mientras en su rostro se colaba una mueca de diversión- su "futuro esposo" no pierde el tiempo...- comentó mordazmente Naraku, al tiempo que le señalaba a Kikyou en dirección al jardín.

El brillo de la mirada de la joven, que ya de por sí era furioso por la discusión con Naraku, tomó una mayor intensidad al instante que vio a la pareja que había desaparecido segundos después en la oscuridad, pero no por eso no había visto lo que ocurría... ellos dos se estaban besando.

-Maldita- gruñó Kikyou sin dejar de dirigir su mirada hacia donde su "futuro marido" y su hermanastra habían desaparecido... sentía su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas.

-Parece que tendrás problemas con tus planes- _dijo Naraku _burlescamente, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su acompañante- al parecer no es el único que en clandestinidad se acompaña de otras personas- susurró al oído de la joven, recordándole el día de la llegada de Kagome a la mansión. Era verdad, ese día él había estado allí, molestándole. Naraku siempre le había pretendido, mas ella jamás había fijado sus ojos en él. Esa noche habían discutido, pues él se había colado en su habitación sin autorización.

_-"No... ella no será problema_"- pensó al tiempo que una sonrisa infame se ahondaba en sus labios

-Naraku- murmuró- tú siempre has codiciado la fortuna de mi familia_, ¿_cierto_?_- preguntó Kikyou con una miradita de niña pequeña, que bien el joven que la acompañaba sabía que era falsa...

-Sabes bien que si- contestó el hombre- sabes también que por eso te he codiciado tanto... si fueras mi esposa yo pasaría a tener poder sobre la empresa de tu familia-

-¿Sabes así también que Kagome es la heredera directa?- Interrogó la chica, al tiempo que una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro. Naraku respondió de igual manera, él ya hacía mucho tenía eso en mente, era por eso que ese día en aquella celebración no había dudado en acercarse a la joven Kagome... pero en cambio ese idiota de Sesshomaru le había arruinado todo.

-¿No has pensado en...? –Dijo Kikyou en tono cómplice, dirigiendo su mirada a los rojizos ojos del hombre.

-Si, no lo dudes, mas... he visto bien que no soy el único- respondió él.

-Ya verás como puedes serlo- sonrió Kikyou- recuerda que hay cierto secreto con el que podrías ayudarte... - le comentó sensualmente.

_-"es verdad"-_ pensó para sí- _"vaya arpía podía ser esa mujer..."_

-Pero sabes bien que ese secreto involucra a tu padre- espetó Naraku- ¿qué gano yo de no resultarme?

-Simple, si no logras quedarte con ella, romperé el compromiso con Inuyasha y me casaré contigo- respondió con total seguridad, impactando a Naraku- De ambas maneras ganas- sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Qué compromiso?- rió Naraku. Kikyou le miró amenazante.

-Mi padre ha estado hablando hace mucho con el suyo... sé bien que por mi parte no habrá problemas- murmuró- recuerda... hay tantas tradiciones en esta mugre de sociedad...- terminó por decir la joven mientras con su mano hacía un dejo de despedida y abandonaba el salón.

-Creo que entonces, es hora de recordarle viejas situaciones a tu padre- susurró Naraku, mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una inmensa y maliciosa sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::

De la nada, había sentido un contacto que le hizo estremecer. Aquel beso que pareciese manjar dulce del mismo cielo, había tomado un sabor melancólico... ¡¿salino acaso?!

Se separó con brusquedad de la muchacha, para notar que ésta mantenía su cabeza gacha, ocultando su mirar azulado tras de sus cabellos azabaches. Sin embargo, podía ver en sus mejillas marcados el surco que habían dejado las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro celestial de la muchacha. Se acercó con extremo cuidado, sin atreverse a si quiera tocar el rostro inmaculado, mas su mano, con sobrado miramiento, había llegado al rostro de la joven, levantándole por la barbilla, pero ella al instante había ocultado su mirar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó con un tono preocupado y dolido, limpiando con su palma la última lágrima que corría por el rostro de la muchacha.

-Olvídalo- musitó ésta, alejándose al instante de él.

-¡No tengo idea que ocurre contigo!- espetó sin saber bien como reaccionar. Por alguna razón, el verla llorar le desesperaba, _pero_ algo más había ahí que le estaba desolando el alma... el verla así, con su cabeza gacha, oculta tras sus cabellos... un sentimiento de nerviosismo... temor...

-¡QUE NO ME OCURRE NADA!- exclamó la joven, sacando de su estado de pensante al muchacho, quien la vio con algo de enfado y arrogancia.

-¡Feh! ¿¡Quién entiende a las mujeres!?- preguntó con una mueca de molestia.

Kagome dejó de hablar, sus labios se mantuvieron cerrados tratando de sacar algo de su más interno ser... pero sin lograrlo...

-No... no podrías entenderlo- susurró la chica- tu jamás sentirás por mí lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora _por t_- susurró aún más bajito, casi inaudible, pero Inuyasha le oyó.

-¿Que sientes?- preguntó él bajando su mirada, ¿apenado?

-...

... Silencio, y la nieve blanquecina que continuaba cayendo copiosamente sobre los cuerpos vivientes...

-No puedo hablar de amor... eso sería demasiado apresurado... pero creo si que... algo en ti me ha enamorado- murmuró algo confundida, tratando de con palabras exteriorizar lo que ocultaba tras cadenas en su interior.

-¿Te sientes como víctima de un hechizo?- Inuyasha lepreguntó, mas bien en una afirmación. Ésta afirmo con su cabeza. Inuyasha con paso pausado se acercó a ella, levantándole nuevamente por el mentón, viéndole con fijeza y con una sincera y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- Yo me siento igual... creí que eras una hechicera que me había embrujado- habló con ternura, produciendo una suave sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha, quien le veía con sus azules ojos, iluminados por el reciente llanto, con un brillo aún más intenso que el que un lucero nocturno tendría.

-Y creo que de seguir observándote... me hechizarás aún más- murmuró- mas no deseo salir de ésta utopía... yo deseo seguir sintiendo mi corazón así- confesó, dejando de lado su arrogancia previa.

-Pero... - musitó la joven.

-Pero nada- murmuró él, bajito, mirándola con desbordant_e_ ternura, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa cálida y su mano borraba el surco que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de la muchacha- Quizá estamos destinados a estar juntos... no nos neguemos la posibilidad.

-Pero tu dijiste que te daba lo mismo que lo supieran- dijo la chica aún sin entender en su totalidad las palabras que salían de labios de Inuyasha_._

-Claro... y dije que lo que me importaba eras tu- comentó divertido- Kagome... tu me confundes desde el día que te vi llegar... no entiendo lo que siento por ti, pero si llego a verte con alguien más,muero- murmuró- a ambos nos ocurre lo mismo- Kagome sonrió, recordando su ataque de celos al verle con Kikyou- No nos quitemos esa posibilidad- repitió, mirándole de manera suplicante al tiempo que la jovencita asentía con lentitud.

Inuyasha le había hecho presa de un abrazo, y ya no sentía ese frío intenso que venía de su interior, ahora sentía calidez, una calidez que emanaba desde Inuyasha y que calmaba sus sentidos. Lánguidamente, su rostro se escondió en el pecho del muchacho, sintiéndose infinitamente sosegada, al tiempo que con suavidad Inuyasha acariciaba la espalda y rostro de la joven.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- exclamó algo nerviosa la anciana Kaede al ver la escena. Había salido en busca de la joven, ya que su padre le buscaba en el despacho y, guiada por la información dada por Kikyou, había llegado al jardín a buscarle, encontrándose con aquella situación...

-Su padre le busca- murmuró, viendo como el rostro de la joven se cubría de un intenso rubor.

-Es mejor que les deje - dijo Inuyasha entre frustrado por la llegada inesperada, divertido por la reacción de "su" acompañante y notablemente enternecido. Kagome sólo asintió al verle desaparecer por el salón.

-Con él ya se ha ido el último invitado- espetó la anciana, mirando algo enfadada a la avergonzada muchacha, pero conmoviéndose por la dulce, nerviosa y ¿enamorada? mirada de la joven- Ya había dicho _yo _que habría que tener cuidado ¿no?- soltó, más hablando consigo misma que con la muchacha.

-Es que...- trató de disculparse la joven, pero fue interrumpida por la negación de la anciana y una maternal sonrisa.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada... lo que sientes no _se _puede cambiar... pero si debes controlarle- aconsejó la anciana- no vayas a salir herida, pequeña- murmuró la sabia mujer observando a la jovencita, quien le reía nerviosamente, al tiempo que caminaban al despacho.

-Ve, pequeña... creo que tu padre necesita hablar contigo- le comentó, al tiempo que la invitaba a entrar, ya frente a la puerta del conocido despacho.

:::::::::::::::::::::

-¿debes de hacer el viaje?- reprochó la joven.

-Ya lo he dicho, son negocios... quiero dejar todo dispuesto, más ahora que debemos comenzar a arreglar todo- sonrió el hombre ya mayor- Además ya he comprometido mi asistencia con el joven Naraku- murmuró al tiempo que su semblante tomaba preocupación momentánea.

-¿Todo de qué?- interrogó confusa Kagome, quien no había oído lo último dicho por su padre.

-La llegada del futuro esposo de tu prima Sango- habló dichoso el hombre- he elegido un excelente hombre.

-¿no debiera de ser ella quien eligiera?- contestó críticamente la muchacha, observando con cierto recelo a su padre.

-Vamos Kagome, es una tradición antigua de tu familia- habló de manera cortante- es más... tú también deberías empezar a planteártelo... eres a la que le queda más tiempo, y, si hayas un hombre de bien y te comprometes con él, no tendremos que llegar a tales extremos.

-¡pero Sango no le conoce!- insistió eufórica la joven, sintiendo un horrible pesar en su interior - ¿Sango ya lo sabe?- preguntó volviendo la mirada a su padre. Éste sólo afirmó.

-Regresaré en las próximas semanas- musitó- si llega antes el joven Landau, espero le den una cordial bienvenida...- comentó viendo que el rostro de su hija se mostraba furioso. Kagome no le respondió nada, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de ella sin siquiera despedirse de su padre.

Caminó _hacia_ su cuarto pens_ando_ en lo entristecida que habría de estar Sango... ¡como hubiera querido estar con ella y apoyarle!... "¿por qué no?" – pensó, al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de personal.

:::::::::::::::::

Una suave pero dormida sonrisa se estableció en su rostro. Ya era bastante tarde, pero... lo haría de todas maneras, además que aquella sería su despedida...

-Si, mañana iré con su padre- comentó el muchacho mientras doblaba en la esquina.

-Vaya, parece que todos han decidido desaparecerse- bufó algo entristecida.

-Señorita Kagome... ¿puedo decirle algo?- preguntó algo nervioso. Kagome hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Está usted enamorada del joven Sesshomaru?- preguntó _el joven de ojos azules, sacando valor de quien sabe donde_. Un tono rojizo intenso se presentó en el rostro de la joven, para luego sonreír divertida.

-¡¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea, Kouga?!- dijo casi en un grito. Éste rió de buena gana también.

-Sabe algo, señorita Kagome... yo me crié en un pueblo, de hecho cuando llegué aquí, me vine con una muchacha que se encuentra en la casa del joven Sesshomaru-

Kagome le vio entusiasmada _debido al_ relato, invitándole a continuar

-He visto muchas cosas que han pasado aquí- continuó- estos días me iré con su padre, pero después no regresaré, he tenido un llamado de mi pueblo, me dicen que mi madre ha caído enferma... - murmuró. Kagome le vio sorprendida, pero sobre todo entristecida.

-Kouga- musitó con un tono enternecedor- Hay algo que...

-Señorita- interrumpió éste- Yo a usted le a... le he tomado un gran cariño- dijo titubeante- lo que puede hacer por mí es cuidarse. Es usted bella, pero, sobre todo, dulce de corazón... he visto a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y también así a Naraku... sélo le ruego que... tenga cuidado con Naraku- murmuró _finalmente._

-Naraku...-_suspiró la chica en forma un tanto molesta-_ desde que le he visto me ha causado una sensación extraña... le temí de sólo verle- comentó la joven, más hablando para sí que para Kouga-

-Hay muchas cosas de ese hombre, él es capaz de todo por su avaricia y deseo de poder- _le dijo el muchacho mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el camino y las manos bien puestas en el volante._

-No te preocupes, Kouga- sonrió la muchacha, conmovida por la preocupación del _joven_- Recuerda que cuando puedas, debes regresar aquí ¿si?- suplicó la muchacha.

Ya habían llegado, Kouga le miró un último instante, viéndole salir del auto y despedirse de él efusivamente, sabía que al día siguiente ya no se verían... Kouga sonrió lacónicamente... haciendo partir el auto, sumido en un sin fin de pensamientos, todos en torno a aquella celestial jovencita... esa noche su mirada tenía un brillo distinto, una alegría aún más avasalladora... como si la vida sonriese... si ella no le hubiese dicho, juraría que la jovencita estaba enamorada de alguno de los muchachos... Se detuvo en seco...

-Pues entonces... se trataba de Inuyasha- murmuró con la vista perdida, con un extraño presentimiento formándose en su interior y no dejando en si una sensación muy grata…sintiendo que quizás sería la última vez que les vería a todos con bien.

**_Fin Capítulo Diez_**

****

****

****

Gracias a quienes han leído hasta ahora, la verdad, creo que agradecer sería poco, puesto que de verdad su apoyo me es muy importante, sobre todo sus comentarios, por lo mismo recalcó lo de siempre, pero que no canso de decir, comentarios, criticas, pareceres, bueno o malos, me los hacen saber, sobre todo por que estos me ayudan a irme instruyendo y al mismo tiempo puliendo, más sabiendo que es mucho lo que me falta, pero que a través de sus criticas y pareceres puedo ir reconociendo con más facilidad.

Ahora si, contestando Review-o-

**Fanfiction**

Bunny Saito- ¡Hey!, pues no te equivocas, Kikyou se entera, pero, no actúa inmediatamente… Gracias por tu review, espero este capitulo te halla gustado, y lamento lo que ha ocurrido (lo de FF) ¡estaré esperando para leerte!.

Coolis17- Gracias por el review y tus alentadoras palabras, la verdad es que es un gusto recibir un review de ti Jessy, por otra parte lo que me cuentas, lo he vuelto a oír, dos veces, esperemos que no sea así ToT, y de ser así, poder ver hasta esos capítulos, aunque, ¡han vuelto a pasar InuYasha por CN!, esperanzas no mueren.

Rurouni Andrea- Amiga! si Sesshy esta solo ToT, pero, la verdad no se que pasará con el o ¿si?, Oo, espero hablemos pronto, leí el de Yu Yu Hakusho, espero pronto leer el de Rurouni Kenshin, hasta entonces.

Asumi-Chan- mi MSN, te lo daría si FF no borrase los correos ¬¬, gracias por tu review y tus palabras, de verdad Misao es ídola en esas cosas, al igual que otras cuantas autoras, pues, y eso que nos deja? Esforzarnos para algún día alcanzar su perfecto nivel (que soy bastante optimista en algunas cosas), bueno escribo mi mail porsiacaso funcionase- Magdaria (guión bajo) Sayo (guión bajo) Sagara (guión bajo) (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com. (gracias por el segundo review y el aviso o)

La miko del hielo Aome- ToT ¡Kirara!, pensé que no te había gustado, esta bien, no discutamos por Kirara… ¿podríamos dividirnos su custodia? Día por medio con cada una, hoy conmigo, mañana contigo?, ya vez estoy loca. Besos y gracias.

Yashi- hermanita preciosa, la verdad es que este capítulo hace cuanto lo habías leído, pero me encanta saber tu opinión, gracias a ti este fic no es horroroso, aunque niegues, la verdad es que sin ti, poco haría yo, y quizás hace mucho ya me hubiese rendido (en muchos aspectos en realidad) te agradezco todo, todo, todo y agradezco a Dios darme la posibilidad de conoceros. Te quiero mucho. ¡Besos!

Roshio Haneko- ¡gracias por leerme! Ahora estoy subiendo el diez, espero poder de paso mandarte un correo y avisarte como me has pedido, sino, a ver si te veo por MSN, ¿de verdad te ha gustado?, te mandaría el resto, pero necesito verle primero, por que puede haber cambio o quizás mis infaltables y siempre presentes "horrores ortográficos", gracias por tu review y el leerme, nos vemos.

Buggymiau5- ¿de verdad quieres que sea largo? Entonces me mantengo tranquila y de paso te digo que será Largo, me falta bastante aún para llegar a pensar en un final, te agradezco de corazón el que te agrade mi fic y me lo hallas hecho saber, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

JKRanIV- ¿de corrido?, ¿interesante?(Sayo saltando) que alegría, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por el apoyo y espero poder leerte luego.

Hitoki-chan- ¡Gracias!, aquí sigo actualizando XDD, espero que este capitulo os halla gustado, muchas gracias por los ánimos o

Nicole-Kidman- Oo la actriz XD!!, jeje, ahora le estoy continuando, algo antes de lo que siempre le hago (por quincenas), espero este capitulo te guste, y la verdad, gracias por el review.

Kattycap- gracias, espero este capitulo te agrade, la verdad es que no se si antes me has dejado review Oo creo que no por que mi diccionario de Word no reconoce tu nick, sin embargo, lo que me alegra es saber tu opinión, gracias o

Daniels- Padr… o amigo, gracias por todo, si puedes llamarme melosa padre… ¬¬, no salgo más a la plaza no te preocupes, creo que mejor te llamo abuelo, gracias por el apoyo mi buen amigo.

Darki- ToT ¡si! Soy tu creación XD, y gracias a ti tengo mucho de que alegrarme, te agradezco el que me leas (pucheros) pero no me avisaste que estabas en santiago ToT, para la otra, ya sabes que debes hacer ¬¬. Besos, te quiero.

Aiosami- ¡primi!, no, no hubo beso, ya sabrás que ya hubo beso en este de la otra parejita... pero XD, jaja, espero el capitulo te halla agradado y me contenta tanto el que te guste como escribo primi ToT. ¡Te quiero muchísimo! Voy a estar esperando el resto de tus actualizaciones eh? ¬¬.

Ropna- si tuvimos un error, lo bueno es que yo me equivoque, por que no quiero que te fueses, gracias por leerme, ¿fue el que más te gusto?, jeje, si se alargara bastante ya lo hemos hablado, que más decirte que gracias y que espero pronto hablemos y tengas net denuevo UU. besos!

Angel Fuu- supe lo de los fics UU, gracias por leerme ahora, la verdad extrañaba tu opinión, ¿crees de verdad que valla bien?, espero este capitulo pueda ser de tu agrado, cuando le leas y que pronto puedas ponerte al día con tus fics.

Arwen- el otro nombre se me hacía muy largo hermanita XD, sabes algo, me llego justo tu review cuando actualice y dije-"como rayos me paso esto ToT yo quiero darle las gracias"- así que borrando capitulo y volviéndolo a subir- Gracias por tu review, has leído mucho Oo 7 capítulos!, de verdad te gusto?, si Kikyou sigue de despreciable, y concuerdo viva esa pareja, mas... yo amar ansgt, quizás el final no sea para nada feliz ToT, pero te agradezco demasiado el que me hallas leído hasta ahora, gracias (abrazote a Tokuige no kokoro XDDD), gracias hermanita o

**Hispafics** (por donde no iba a publicar más, pero me ha llegado review ToT, por lo menos por esta vez me torturare para que me deje actualizar o)

Kagome-Inuyasha- (Sayo sumamente sonrojada)- gracias por tus elogios, la verdad no me lo esperaba, te lo agradezco mucho, estoy actualizando algo más rápido, espero este capitulo cumpla tus expectativas y nuevamente gracias (roja como tomate). Hasta pronto. Y nuevamente gracias.

_Ya saben, golpes, tomatazos, pastelazos, criticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones varias, lo que apetezcan, a través de un review o por mail (sigo diciendo que quiero ponerlo ¬¬), les agradezco de antemano ya a quienes han leído este capitulo, si tienen tiempo me dejan un **Review** con su sincero parecer acerca de este ¿si? (así me ayudan para ir arreglando mi estilo de escritura y redacción)- ¡Un beso y hasta pronto si Dios quiere!._

****


	11. Llantos de la Noche

Definitivamente si ha de describírseme de alguna forma, sería buen adjetivo "despistada"- por que valla que lo soy, voy a tratar de ser concisa, pese a que en esta oportunidad tengo varias personas a quienes darle agradecimiento especial, me lleve una de las más gratas sorpresas el día de ayer al conocer por MSN a tres chicas- **Kagomechan51, aome-chan5 y Kagome bonita2**, las cuales me alentaron mucho con sus opiniones. Y el día de hoy presentándome a **Lizeth**- les dedico a ustedes este capitulo por sus ánimos expresados a mi persona, en verdad me fue muy grato el saber que leían mis intentos de Fic, más si se trataba de Caprichis- o-

También como siempre te lo dedicó a ti mi **Sis Yashi**, esta vez además decirte que te pasaste al leerlo, dar tu opinión, corregir mis horrores, agregar y embellecer con tus completados, debo sumar el decir que te lo dedico por el hecho de ser mi hermanita, como te decía en el otro, eres quien con sus palabras me regala esperanza- esperanza te voy a llamar XD- Te quiero mucho. También agradecer a **Aio**, mi lindis primi que aunque este lejitos se recuerde que estaré con ella, te quiero mucho y gracias a las dos por darme el visto bueno- sino ya estaría cambiando trama drásticamente, ya saben que estaba algo, escéptica con mis ideas. Dedicado también a mi **Iyari**, que leyó de corrido mi cielo preciosa, espero que halla sido de tu agrado mi niña, ¡te quiero!, gracias por recordarme lo valioso que es confiar, a ti y a Yashi, gracias por darme la alegría de sonreír, a ti, a Yashi, a Aio, a mi **Hijis**, a mi **Okaa** por apoyarme en mi decisión, a la gente de **foris de mi corazón**. _Gracias por hacerme saber que la soledad no existe, cuando el corazón posee la bendición de contar con amistades como ustedes_.

Ahora con el fic ¬¬ denuevo me explaye, ToT no pude evitarle- Gomen ne ToT-

**_Un Capricho Del Corazón_**

_Disclaimer- Los personajes de InuYasha, no me pertenecen, no me pertenecerán y... ya saben son de Rumiko Takashi, quien nos deleita con su obra, lo único mío es, el computador y las ganas de escribir XDD._

**_Por_****- _SaYo-Yukishiro_**

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _– ¡Tas de regreso!, sin MSN pero de regreso (ToT ojála pronto con MSN), sabes lo importante que eres para mi, gracias por con tu persona ayudarme y aconsejarme, cada día mi cariño para ti crece mucho más, gracias por escucharme y animarme, por ser mi hermanita, por ser tú. Este fic ya sabes que va para ti de principio a fin, además que sin ti, este fic hace rato estaría desechado por allí._

**Capítulo Once**

**_"Llantos de la Noche"_**

Kagome golpeó insistentemente la puerta. La tía de la recién llegada bajó las escaleras y al abrir las puertas de su casa quedó con la mirada fija en la muchacha.

-No ha querido salir de su habitación, ni siquiera me ha contestado cuando golpeé su puerta- su voz sonada entrecortada y temerosa. Kagome sólo asintió con rostro serio y subió escaleras arriba rumbo al cuarto de su prima.

-¡Sango!- llamó la muchacha, tratando de mantener calma en su alarmado estado. Pero nada, ni el más mínimo murmullo- Por favor Sango soy yo, déjame pasar- suplicó la joven acercándose a la puerta, cada vez más angustiada.

-Por favor, quiero estar sola- se oyó, en un susurro casi inaudible, la quebrada y llorosa voz de la aludida.

-Sango, por favor- rogó- Vamos, sólo quiero hablar contigo, quizás podamos pensar algo juntas ¿no crees?- murmuró con un tono fraternal- ¿me abres la puerta? ¿por favor?-

Hubo unos escasos minutos de infinito silencio, que sorpresivamente fueron rotos al oírse la chapa y el girar de la cerradura. Sango entreabrió la puerta, mirando por un corto espacio al exterior, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su rostro acongojado. Del otro lado, Kagome le veía con su más amplia sonrisa. Abrió ella misma la puerta y se adentro en la habitación cerrándola tras de si.

Sango observó a su prima, evitando cualquier comentario.

-Sé bien lo que ocurre- Confesó la chica- Sea como sea, te ayudaré.

Sango entonces se dejó caer en brazos de la muchacha, llorando con dolor retenido y con profunda angustia. Las lágrimas parecían correr una tras otra, abalanzándose y buscando mágica manera para aminorar ese dolor que le aquejaba. Pero el dolor era en el corazón, y se sentía igualmente agobiada, asustada, triste, destrozada, no quería casarse, ni comprometerse… No quería dejar a Miroku, ¡ella lo amaba! Y justamente lo que más le dolía era el habérselo dicho a Miroku, y que este no hubiese dicho nada…

Hubiera deseado tanto que este le hablase, que de una u otra manera, le mostrase una luz, una salida… ¡un te quiero! Ella lo amaba, con todo su ser, pero él no había dicho absolutamente nada.

-¡No dijo nada!- pensó en voz alta la chica, emitiendo un ahogado sollozo que pareció tratar de escapar para así tranquilizar sus pesarosos pensamientos, sorprendiendo de esta manera a la de cabellos oscuros, quien le miraba confundida.

-¿Quién no dijo nada?- interrogó en un suave tono, observando con fijación a la que acurrucada en su falda lloraba desconsoladamente.

-…Miroku…- Dijo de modo casi inaudible. Kagome le vio enternecida y acarició los marrones cabellos de su prima.

-¿No crees que quizás él esté igual que tu?- formuló Kagome. Sango negó pesadamente. Y Kagome sonrió en silencio- Creo que estás equivocada- Musitó.

-Pero él no me ha dicho nada…- Justificó, renuente a creer eso… no por que no deseara creer, sino por el temor que le daba el tomar esto como opción y no haber estado equivocada, el dolor de un corazón que se rompe con facilidad por que el amor le ablanda de manera insólita, dejándolo desprovisto de armas y vulnerable al dolor, y la desolación.

-¿Por qué te niegas la posibilidad?- Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando quien le hubiese dicho algo similar, pero borrando el recuerdo, en ese instante lo importante era Sango- Vamos prima, deja ya esas lágrimas- le habló con seguridad secando los surcos del rostro de la joven- Ten fuerza, no te rindas, yo no me rendiré, vamos a buscar una salida- Prometió la chica, al tiempo que recibía un cálido abrazo de parte de Sango.

La puerta sonaba incansablemente. Inuyasha había ido a dormir al lugar en construcción. Éste estaba casi listo, por lo mismo tenía una amplia habitación allí. Pese a que siempre dormía en la casa principal, ese día, por lo tarde de su llegada, se había dirigido a su futura residencia. Se levantó poniéndose la bata color azul marino con pequeñas inscripciones color dorado, abrió la puerta y vio allí a Miroku.

-Miroku- habló a regañadientes, aún algo dormido- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó dejándole libre el paso para su ingreso.

-Amigo…- susurró- Ayúdame por favor- suplicó con la mirada cargada en llanto. Inuyasha le vio sorprendido, jamás había visto una tristeza semejante en la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmado- ¡Dime Miroku!- le espetó, zangoloteándolo para así lograr que hablara.

-Es Sango… la he perdido- susurró dejándose caer en la alfombra y rompiendo en llanto. Inuyasha le veía sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar, jamás había consolado a nadie, pero… no le gustaba ver así a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le interrogó con calma, tratando de transmitir lo mismo al apesadumbrado Miroku.

-Me ha dicho que la han comprometido- Miroku trató de mostrarse firme en su voz, pero se había quebrado nuevamente. Inuyasha posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Y ya te estas rindiendo?- musitó- La comprometieron, no la casaron- afirmó el muchacho, con seguridad en su semblante.

-Pero ya sabes como son en su familia- respondió el aludido- Además… ¿que puedo hacer?. ¡Lo que haga la dejará en deshonra!- espetó, volviendo a su incontrolable estado.

-¡Feh! ¿Acaso es deshonra que se amen?- Inuyasha había emitido en un grito su juicio- Primero debes saber lo que siente ella, y sólo entonces di si le has perdido o no. No te mermes antes de la batalla- Inuyasha miró con cierto fulgor en sus dorados ojos que resplandecían con fuerza, lo que incitó a Miroku a ponerse en pie.

-No sé que te picó a ti, pero tienes razón- corroboró limpiando las lágrimas que corrieran por su rostro hacía sólo segundos- No perderé a Sango… Nunca.

La blanquecina nieve cubría prácticamente cada lugar. Su rastro era puro, bello y casi celestial. Kagome se había puesto en pie tempranamente, tenía mucho que hacer. Primero iría donde su padre, tenía que tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, que viera que su decisión respecto de Sango era un rotundo error. De eso salir bien, entonces volvería a ver a su prima. Si no era ese el caso, no regresaría hasta por lo menos poder llevarle un granito de esperanza. Miró a su prima que yacía recostada con su rostro cubierto por sus largos cabellos, los rizos que esta llevara estaban ahora desarmados, y su levemente maquillado rostro yacía inerte y algo pálido.

-Pobre, lloraste demasiado- murmuró, arropándola con una frazada. Se oyó la puerta y tras de esta la entrada de la madre de la durmiente. Kagome le sonrió tenuemente, con algo de congoja.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- musitó la mujer, quien al parecer todavía no entendía la reacción de su hija.

-Tenemos sentimientos- susurró la joven. La señora le vio extrañada, ¿a que iba eso?- Sango es una chica obediente mas… olvidaron algo de suma importancia- Kagome entrecerró sus ojos, sabía que la pegunta sería inminente y ella no lo ocultaría.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó alarmada la mujer, sacudiendo un poco a su sobrina que se mantenía en silencio, obligándole a hablar.

-¿No se les paso por la mente el que ella ya tuviera un dueño de su corazón?- interrogó tratando de mantener en su tono ausente aquel sentimiento de rabia que definitivamente aquel pensamiento le producía. La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca, asombrada.

-Pero yo… ¡ella no dijo nunca nada!- exclamó la mujer, dejando entrever su preocupación. Kagome entonces alejó aquel sentimiento de coraje. No, la mujer no tenía idea del daño que le había hecho a su propia hija.

-No se preocupe tía, no ha sido su culpa… han sido estas detestables "tradiciones"- musitó con agrietad la joven, bajando su semblante y observando con un dejo de temor al suelo, buscando quizás en este algo de calma, pero ¿que era lo que le estaba apesadumbrando en ese instante?- Iré a hablar con mi padre, espero poder lograr algo- continuó la chica. La mujer le vio con una sonrisa.

-Espero tu padre comprenda, no me perdonaría causarle infelicidad a mi hija, espero que puedas hacerlo razonar, pues con estas testarudas reglas es muy difícil dar el brazo a torcer- la mujer se mostraba cabizbaja, con un dejo de nostalgia y sobre todo desconsuelo inusitado, de verdad se sentía abatida por su hija. Kagome sonrió, entrando a la habitación a la pequeña gatita.

-Cuídala mientras voy a casa ¿si?- suplicó la jovencita, al tiempo que acariciaba el lomo del animal, el cual ronroneaba ante el acto- Hasta luego tía, y si Sango pegunta por mí, dígale que vendré cuanto antes, pero que no desespere, que jamás desespere- La mujer asintió con una inmensa sonrisa. Aquella niña de cabellos azabaches, ojos color mar y dulce sonrisa, poseía un corazón tan puro como el de un angelical ser. La despidió en la puerta al tiempo que Kohaku corría a abrazarle y pedirle que convidara a Shippou a la casa. Ésta solo asintió para luego despedirse con un beso y un prolongado abrazo del pequeño.

Llegó con gran apuro y, sin dirigirse a nadie, abrió la puerta del despacho. Pero allí no había absolutamente nadie... Miró algo desconsolada entonces el ordenado escritorio. Trató de buscarlo en su cuarto, pero tampoco.

-¿Qué no sabías que partía hoy?- interrogó con algo de majadería la joven tras de ella. Kagome bajó la mirada, lo que menos quería era una discusión, pero allí estaba ella, su "hermana".

-Kikyou- murmuró- Entonces ya se ha ido...- pausadamente la joven volvió sobre sus pasos, evitando a toda costa el toparse con la joven.

-Kagome- espetó ésta, algo le dijo entonces que no venía nada bueno. Kikyou caminó hasta la chica, acercándose con burlona sonrisa en su pálido rostro- aprovecha ahora que puedes… porque pronto sólo sentiré pena por ti- susurró al oído de ésta, mirándola con una maquiavélica sonrisa y una hipócrita mirada cargada de algo inexplicable, pero semejante al odio. Kagome se quedo inmóvil, viendo como Kikyou se alejaba luego de sus frías palabras, pero salió de su ensimismamiento, ¿Qué haría ahora? Había prometido ayudar a Sango... no, no se rendiría por eso… Corrió a la cocina entonces en busca de Kaede.

-Entiendo- murmuró la anciana luego de escuchar el relato- Pero debes saber que tu padre no aceptará lo que propones-

-¿Cómo?- interrogó la joven, sin caber en si del asombro por la seguridad de la afirmación de la anciana- ¡Pero si ella ya ama a alguien!… además…

-Entiende pequeña- interrumpió la anciana- Tu familia carga con un sin fin de tradiciones, romper un compromiso sería una deshonra- terminó la anciana, al tiempo que acomodaba los últimos platos de la noche anterior.

-Pero debe haber algo- musitó incrédula- ¡Yo no dejaré que ella sea infeliz!

-Yo no tengo respuestas… quizás alguien del mismo círculo, alguno de tus amigos… además, creo que eso deberías también hablarlo con Miroku- aconsejó Kaede.

-Pero…no se si él sabe de los sentimientos de Sango- murmuró con el rostro ensombrecido- ¡estoy haciendo todo mal por precipitarme!- se reprochó la joven.

Kaede entonces acarició sus rizados y azabaches cabellos, levantando el rostro de la joven

- Aunque no me parezca la idea- Habló a regañadientes- ¿No has pensado en consultar a uno de sus amigos?-

Kagome sonrió levemente, no le parecía bien a Kaede… pero tenía razón, quizás debía partir averiguando a que estaba dispuesto Miroku y que sentía él por su prima. Inuyasha podría decírselo…

-Tienes razón- afirmó- Aunque no te parezca lo mejor, es el más indicado… No puedo dejarla sola, no puedo dejarla abatirse - susurró con voz entrecortada.

Un pequeño saltó a sus piernas. Bajó la mirada para toparse con Shippou, entonces Kagome bajó su mano hasta su anaranjado cabello.

-Hasta hace poco, Shippou era mi única compañía y "familia" cercana…- Murmuró con voz entrecortada- Ahora también tengo un padre, a usted, a Sango- Kagome dejó entrever en sus azulados ojos un brillo especial, pero que no daba paso a descubrir si atesoraban una angustia o la felicidad- Debo tratar, aunque mi padre se niegue… Haré lo posible-

-Y contarás con mi apoyo- confirmó la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa maternal que bordeaba su rostro- Sólo… ten cuidado- musitó.

Kagome entonces salió de la cocina con el pequeño hacia su cuarto. Le pidió la esperase mientras se cambiaba, luego de eso salió luciendo un informal vertido y un largo abrigo que le llegaba hasta arriba de los tobillos, de color blanco como la nieve afuera. El pequeño entonces sacó de entre sus ropas un ramo de flores de color rosa, unas flores pequeñas y delicadas, envueltas en una roja cinta, y que llevaban una tarjeta colgando de estas… Kagome le vio algo extrañada.

-Las trajo el joven de anoche, ese de mirada seria- avisó el pequeño, imitando el rostro impávido de Sesshomaru. Kagome rió con gracia, tomando el ramito entre sus manos, pero Shippou en cambio se acercó a ella y puso el ramito en el ojal de su abrigo, y la pequeña tarjeta en su bolsillo.

- Luce muy linda- sonrió el pequeño.

Kagome acarició su cabecita, lamentando no poder estar más tiempo con él. Besó su frente y salió del lugar para encontrarse con la visión de la blanquecina nieve cubriendo el lugar. El cielo, despejado en parte, en otras cubierto de nubes totalmente blancas que de vez en cuando cubrían el sol, impidiendo que sus rayos tocasen la tierra cubierta de nieve y, por lo tanto, esta se mantenía uniforme sobre la tierra, como cubriendo con su suave manto, de manera protectora, la tierra creadora bajo de sí. Kagome sonrió a si misma, sintiendo un cierto nerviosismo que trato de rechazar, forzándose a través de amonestaciones a si misma y su poco carácter desvanecer, pero en su corazón, en su corazón estaba latente… Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se había puesto en pie tempranamente. Observó a su buen amigo tirado en un rincón, por lo menos había ido a hablar con él y no se había ido a ahogar las penas en el alcohol o en bares de mala muerte.

Inuyasha sonrió ante sus pensamientos, sabía bien algo… él no era así en cuanto a cosas del amor, él nunca hubiese dicho a Miroku de no rendirse. Lo más seguro es que le hubiese dicho que ya se le pasaría, que ya vendría otra… Pero no podía, no tras de aquel suceso de la noche anterior que pareció dejarlo marcado. Quizás, a través de aquel beso, Kagome más que hechizarlo lo había transformado.

Se arregló un poco sus negros cabellos, los cuales caían desordenados sobre su rostro. Se había dado un merecido baño, tras de preparar desayuno, animar a su amigo y enviarlo a casa. Ahora estaba solo, en su futuro hogar. Sonrió plácidamente, pues le parecía tan propio, _tan suyo... tenía_ su sello personal _y lo hacía sentir que, después de todo, tenía un lugar en el mundo._

Pero con cierta semejanza con el que fuese su hogar desde la niñez, tenía el toque de su padre, quizás porque siempre había guardado ocultamente el deseo de ser como él.

Inuyasha entonces se vistió, saliendo del lugar, y entrando al hogar que le había dado su padre. Su padre y Haru, muchas veces se sorprendía de la bondad de esta, no sabía como tenía un corazón tan inmenso, pero se alegraba, sabía que de siendo otra la mujer de su padre difícilmente estaría viviendo allí, y de seguro, su padre tampoco haría mucho para tenerle cerca.

Se sentó en aquel sillón donde tantas veces lo había hecho, cerca de la chimenea. Comenzó entonces a darle vueltas al asunto de Miroku... ¿pero cómo saber de Sango?. Una idea cruzó su pensativa mente y el sonrojo tras de este fue inminente. Sabía bien donde acudir y, de hecho, deseaba concurrir a ella, pero sentía un nerviosismo imprudente en su corazón, sintiendo como este se agitaba irremediablente con sólo pensar en la poseedora de aquel nombre. Creía que de nombrarla en voz alta el corazón se le escaparía sin remedio...

Una parca sonrisa circundó su semblante, sabía que las cosas quizás no irían bien con ese nuevo sentimiento, o quizás no tenía la seguridad, pero… algo en su ser, pese a él mismo negarlo fervientemente, le hablaba de que algo saldría mal. Recordó entonces aquella imagen que antes se vislumbrará en su mente. El rostro de la chica, aquella con su mirada formada por dos zafiros y profundos ojos y sus cabellos de carbón, aquella de sonrisa de luceros y rostro de ángel. Negó rotundamente, no sabía que pasaría, algo le decía que estaba mal, pero en cambio, su corazón le rogaba porque no oyese aquellas voces, le rogaba por proseguir y darse la oportunidad de sentir amor.

**Fin Capitulo Once**

Pues si, hasta ahí quedo, la verdad, si ha tenido algún cambio en redacción o algo respecto a eso les ha parecido mal, me lo hacen saber, este capitulo a medias o entero (no recuerdo bien U.U), lo redacte luego de mis tres meses de ausencia, es probable por tanto que presente alguna diferencia, quizás no, eso lo dejo a su juicio. Gracias a quienes han leído hasta ahora, a quienes dejan review y opinión sobre todo pues, la verdad aunque uno escribe por gusto, el saber sus opiniones es la paga más dulce que puede uno recibir- no me vallan a reclamar, el Disclaimer dice que sin fines de lucro y es así, hablo de una paga a nivel espiritual diría yo, pero la que vale mucho más en el interior de nuestro ser- A quienes no, de igual forma les agradezco, sobre todo por que, para mi es muy valioso el que lean mi intento, además que este fic se ha vuelto mi regalón ::risas:: muchas gracias.

Yashi- hermanis, de verdad te viene bien que te llame esperanza, por que eso irradias, además de confianza, y amistad, tengo el gusto de ser tu hermana "rande", tu decías en el review me admiras, debieras saber que yo más, estoy orgullosa de tus logros, de tus fics, cuando ayer me decían que Aún ahora es un fic excelente, yo podía erguir el pecho y decir, "aja, es mi sis"- Te quiero mucho, tu Iya y Aio son muy importantes para mi, me has apoyado muchísimo, y esta última vez, tus palabras fuerón el apoyo más dulce que he podido recibir.

Coolis- Jessy, linda, gracias por tu review, y por la información, aquí también de hecho le pasan, pero U estoy algo confusa en los horarios, espero este capitulo pese a no contar mucho sea de vuestro agrado, y de paso te agradezco tu apoyo en todos mis fics, de verdad, eres muy dulce conmigo, ¡gracias amiga!.

Iyari- ¡Hermana cielo hermoso!, jaja, no preguntes por que dije eso, solo lo sentí debía decirlo, mi niña, el review del capitulo ocho se corto ToT, pero no te equivocabas en lo que decías jeje, veo que también te agrado el nueve, es raro, segunda persona que le agrado más que el resto, y en cuanto al del capitulo diez, yo también estoy orgullosa de ti, tienes tanto que entregar, tanto que enseñar a través de tus fics- Porras a ¡Kuruma- Chidori!- Te quiero mucho sis, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Aiosami- mi primita hermosa, como no dedicártelo, si te quiero mucho, además me enorgullece mucho conocerte, y se que no es mucho lo que les dedico, pero es mi forma de agradecerles el haberme dado la posibilidad de conocerles- te quiero mucho- gracias por apoyarme con caprichito y leerle, espero regreses pronto a deleitar con tus fics y a aguantar a tu primis- estoy bien loca XDD- besos. ::sonrojada:: y no escribo tan bien, solo… trato de escribir sin morir en el intento XD.

Bunny Saito- eres muy perceptiva en todo, la verdad es que si, se traen cosas entre manos y no tendrá buenas consecuencias, de hecho ni Kikyô sabe que clase de consecuencias jeje- gracias por leerme, espero este capitulo te halla agradado. Leí tu One-shot, hermoso.

Miko de Hielo Aome- hola linda, no, no me quites a Kirara ToT, actualice, algo lenta, pero lo hice XDD, una preguntita, como vas tu con el fic, me gustaría saber, se que no ando mucho por Internet (súmale a eso un nefasto MSN), me escribes un correo para saber?, un beso-

K-gome- ToT es que soy alma nostálgica en cuerpo joven, por lo mismo descargo mi nostalgia en un final desconsolado, bueno eso pretendo, quizás yo trate de armar un drama y termine dando risa, espero poder saber tu opinión cuando lleguemos a esa instancia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Arwen- (es muy largo el nick U)- hermana, ¿como estás?, que agrado que te halla gustado, me dejo contentísima cuando recibí tu review en el capitulo diez, fui mala con Sango ToT, pero como dejarle al hentai Miroku todo en bandeja, a Kouga, pues te lo mando para que le consueles, a Kikyô, no, no la mato, vez que sino, no tendrían causas ustedes para torturar a los chicos del foro jeje. Besos y gracias por leerme- ah! Y si te inspiro ::Sayo Salta:: ¡entonces espero ver actualización tuya pronto!. Besos.

Ropna- te sigue gustando el nueve, tengo que lograr destronar a aquel, mas no se como ToT, amiga gracias por apoyarme con el fic, me debes algo ::la mira con los ojos bien abiertos:: de CCS, quiero verlo, leerle, cuando?, jeje, Gomen U- espero este capitulo te guste, y hispa no me han leído más, de hecho, no se si siga de verdad, por que me cuesta siglos actualizar ahí ToT.

Asumi-chan- jeje, no soy tan mala U.U solo me gusta poner negras las cosas y luego esclarecerlas, si es que quiero, jeje, espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado, y ojála podamos hablar otro día por MSN, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

Kattycap- ¿que chica?- Es que soy bastante despistada y soy lenta a veces U.U- cuchillito… que Yashi no lea eso- ando lenta hoy, muy lenta, gracias por animarme sabes, continuaré con mis actualizaciones, pese a que a veces no sigo, y me retraso u, pero, seguiré XDD (por desgracia de algunos... esta loca sigue actualizando). Besos y espero saber tu opinión.

Kisuna- ahh, amiga! que bueno que lograste leerle, la verdad estaba ansiosa de saber tu opinión, más por que sabes como adoro cierto fic tuyo, así que me siento pequeñita al lado, por lo mismo, las criticas u opiniones que me des son para mi ideas para perfeccionar. Gracias por leerme, por nada por los agradecimientos, de hecho si no lo hubieses leído de seguro no me animo, sabes, soy bien miedosa U. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

Hitoki-chan- Gracias, sigo aquí, espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado, ojála me puedas hacer saber tu opinión- sigo con la idea de que hubo algún cambio que no debí haber hecho en mi escritura O.o-hasta pronto!

Sweet-Angel-Kagome-este review fue improvisto ayer o, pero te agradezco mucho sabes, así que, aquí actualizando- ¿tanto demoré?, pues espero te agrade el capitulo.

De paso agradezco a aquellos que leyeron **Apariencias**, lo escribí en un cierto momento y por lo mismo tenía algo de mi corazón en el, gracias a quienes le leyeron- Chisana Minako (me alegró mucho el ver su review, más además que, me ayudo mucho tu persona en si, gracias Chibi reina del Waffle), Cereza-Kirara (gracias por tu opinión, me dio demasiado gusto te agradase el One-shot), Bunny Saito (FF me borro tu Review ToT), Yashi (sis, ya comentamos el review, malvado FF borro el otro ToT, y yo y mis locuras no, gracias por el apoyo), Ropna (que gusto, le entendiste a la perfección la idea, el sufrimiento tras, gracias amiga y, no, es que ya había hecho un song-fic y ese era mi one-shot XD), Aomechan5 (no sabes como me agrado saber que te llego tan así el fic, el único, pues soy la orgullosa poseedora de una triste pero elogiadora situación, gracias por tu comentario), Aiosami (me encanto tu review primi, todo junto, uno, era la idea, por que iba más por el lado de relato- monologo interior, dos, se me pegaron algunas partes U, jaja, primi te adoro, me fascino tu review!), DarkCam ( y a mi me sube el animo saber que mis intentos te agradan, gracias amiga!)

_Ahora si los dejo o, cuídense mucho y ya saben, golpes ( no muy fuertes XD), tomatazos, pastelazos, criticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones varias, lo que apetezcan, a través de un review o por mail (sigo diciendo que quiero ponerlo ¬¬, esta en mi perfil U), les agradezco de antemano ya a quienes han leído este capitulo, si tienen tiempo me dejan un **Review** con su sincero parecer acerca de este ¿si? (así me ayudan para ir arreglando mi estilo de escritura y redacción)- ¡Un beso y hasta pronto si Dios quiere!._


	12. Historia de Honor Tras una Katana

Primeramente, Perdón por el atraso ToT no tengo ni perdón, ni excusa de hecho ::risa nerviosa:: es solo que, he andado algo frecuentada por antipatías, me refiero a que he tenido días en que tras quizás un disgusto pierdo total deseo de actualizar, fuera de eso que tengo un despiste único, y la flojera me la ha podido ::avergonzada:: sin embargo, prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar por lo menos como antes, en las quincenas. (Aunque lo hallo difícil U.U).

Dedicado este capitulo a, bueno a mis sis, **Yashi e Iya**, que aunque estemos lejitos, siempre serán mi eterna compañía, y me recordarán lo bueno de la vida. También a mi Okaa **Kala**, que me dejo review y me emocionó muchísimo, a **Daniels** por ser mi gran amigo y haberme acompañado en el momento difícil, a **Aio** T.T que la hecho de menos (Esta vez es por mi culpa) a **Leidy** por su review, que la extrañaba mucho, y a **Asumi** (Actualice XD; Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y que tengas felices vacaciones).

Ahora con el fic ToT y recuerden, opiniones, pastelazos, nada de improperios, pero si críticas, o cartas bombas también se aceptan ::risita:: feliz de recibirles, ya sea por medio de Review o mail (Esta en el perfil), ¡cartas cadena no! Este ::sonrosada:: es que las borró pensando que son virus.

**_Un Capricho Del Corazón_**

_Disclaimer- Los personajes de InuYasha, no me pertenecen, no me pertenecerán y... ya saben son de Rumiko Takashi, quien nos deleita con su obra, lo único mío es, el computador y las ganas de escribir XDD._

**_Por_****- _SaYo-Yukishiro_**

_Coautora y Madrina -** "Yashi"**_ _– ¡Tas de regreso!, sin MSN pero de regreso (ToT ojála pronto con MSN), sabes lo importante que eres para mi, gracias por con tu persona ayudarme y aconsejarme, cada día mi cariño para ti crece mucho más, gracias por escucharme y animarme, por ser mi hermanita, por ser tú. Este fic ya sabes que va para ti de principio a fin, además que sin ti, este fic hace rato estaría desechado por allí._

**Capitulo Doce**

**_"Historia de Honor Tras una Katana"_**

Había entrado al despacho de su padre, ese lugar que durante su infancia había sido un perfecto escondite, un lugar con aroma similar al de bosques y maderos, un lugar propio y con la marca específica de su progenitor, un sitio que durante su infancia había sido admirado por él.

Deseaba ser como su padre en aquellos años… aún deseaba serlo, quizás así alguna vez poseería el cariño de este. Recordó entonces las primeras veces allí, cuando corría con pequeños pasos y entraba al lugar, siempre habiéndole llamado la atención la katanna que se lucía con esplendor en la muralla que daba al interior. Se puso de pie, tomándola entre sus manos, con sumo respeto y admiración como si se tratara de la más valiosa y frágil alhaja. Es que aquella espada era una alta reliquia familiar, su padre la había obtenido por manos de su abuelo, el símbolo del hijo que representaba el orgullo del padre. Recordaba, que sin saber la historia tras de esta ya le había tenido profunda admiración, anhelaba el día que pudiera obtenerla, pero lo veía tan remoto, su padre siempre había tenido visible preferencia con su hermano Sesshomaru, y para el lograr siquiera llegar al nivel de este en el corazón de su padre tendría que hacer muchos meritos. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba no veía avances. Su padre pese a tratarlo de manera igual a su hermano en tanto a indiferencia al dirigirles vocablo alguno, siempre se mostraba visiblemente orgulloso al hablar de su primogénito, y de él... de hecho de él no hablaba, quizás sintiendo vergüenza de este, de su proceder. "_El resultado de una relación extra marital". _Aquello no le avergonzaba, pero si le había pesado durante largo tiempo, sobre todo en cuanto al cariño de su padre.

Durante sus primeros años había vivido con su madre, pero tras la muerte de esta había sido recibido en la mansión de Inutaisho, su padre. Sin embargo este no parecía muy de acuerdo, es más, sabía bien que había sido Haru, con su corazón materno y benevolente, la persona que había hablado a su favor y pedido que se criase como si fuese hijo de ella, sin diferenciación. Sin embargo, había estado solo. Cada vez que su padre llegaba de una junta tras días de ausencia e Inuyasha corría para darle la bienvenida su padre ostentaba una malograda sonrisa, sin tomarle mucha importancia al pequeño. Los saludaba con indiferencia, a todos, él lo sabía, pero el hecho de ser un recogido siempre había pesado en él desde que tuviese conciencia. Sesshomaru por su parte, aunque sonará increíble, era su persona más cercana, pero con el tiempo y el crecimiento de este, dio a relucir una actitud y personalidad igual o aún más impasible que la de su padre.

Fue entonces que Inuyasha sintiéndose aislado buscó por sus propios medios el sentirse a gusto en la enorme mansión. Se escondía por las tardes en aquel despacho, con sus ojitos llorosos, prefería estar allí que ir corriendo como antes a recibir a su progenitor… ¿para qué? si a este le daba lo mismo que él esté o no.

Inuyasha sintió algo cortante, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había cercenado levemente el pulgar con el filo de la Katanna. Sonrió. Pensar que era el único allí que procuraba cuidarla y mantener su filo intacto-¿Por qué tanto énfasis en eso?- porque era un símbolo, el símbolo del hijo que era un orgullo, el reconocimiento al hijo prodigio y por tanto merecedor de la admiración y cariño de sus antecesores.

-El que jamás seré- pronunció con aspereza, sintiendo sus palabras resecarle la garganta, y causarle un enorme malestar.

Fue durante aquella época que Haru se acercó al pequeño. Su relación con Inutaisho se deterioraba, dado que este apenas daba tiempo para estar con ella o los niños en casa, y de estar en ella, se retraía en aquel despacho, sumido en los negocios, en lo que tan bien le habían enseñado a hacer las generaciones antiguas: triunfar, ser el más exitoso… pero nadie le había enseñado a amar, ni a su mujer ni a sus hijos. Sin embargo, Haru cada vez sentía que esa relación tan falta de cariño le iba sumiendo en soledad, y su hijo Sesshomaru seguía los mismos pasos. Fue entonces que descubrió al pequeño Inuyasha, un día como aquel, en ese mismo sitio, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y su corazoncito entristecido. Haru le había puesto una mano en su cabeza, este había mirado con sus dorados ojos llenos de lágrimas a la mujer, temeroso.

-"por favor no diga nada a mi padre"- había suplicado con voz entrecortada por el miedo. Haru había negado con una mirada enternecida.

-Solo si prometes que no me tendrás miedo- había musitado la mujer.

El pequeño entonces había secado sus lágrimas y había asentido, figurando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ese día Haru había hallado a quien se transformase más tarde en su pequeño hijo, en su compañía. No tenía favoritismos entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, pero… la verdad es que al primero poco le importaban las demostraciones de afecto, y el segundo, Inuyasha, era un pequeño que necesitaba sentirse a gusto en el lugar, un pequeño con un gran corazón…

Inuyasha volvió en si tras de unos minutos, de no haber sido por Haru ese lugar se le hubiese hecho un infierno… de no haber sido por ella y la difunta primogénita, Faiya, quien pese a ser mayor que él se había transformado en su compañera de juegos.

Inuyasha observó nuevamente la katanna en sus manos, recordaba bien así la historia que primero Haru le relatase acerca de esta y, tiempo después, su padre. Nunca supo la intensión de este al llamarlo a su despacho y hablarle de esta, pero sus palabras se habían gravado en su mente- _"si alguna vez demostrases como nuestro antepasado tu fidelidad a tu familia y estirpe, por sobre cualquier deseo que tuvieses, sólo y únicamente entonces serías merecedor de esta katanna, así como yo lo fui"-_

Las frías pero imponentes frases de su padre habían resonado en su cabeza, sumiéndole en un estado de abstracción, pensando en como, de que forma, el podría llegar a ser tal como su padre deseaba… ¿Cómo?...

Inuyasha entonces recordó a Miroku. Observó el reloj en el escritorio, había estado prácticamente toda la tarde sumido en sí mismo. Arrojó un gruñido, pues había pensado que allí podría pensar con mayor libertad en la situación de su amigo, sin embargo ese sitio era tan de su padre que había terminado inmerso en sus pensamientos más ocultos, en su deseo que le hacía tener aquella rivalidad con Sesshomaru, el deseo de ser el orgullo de su padre, como en una competencia a muerte. Pese a que él nunca había sido así, aquella rivalidad había nacido, y no podía detenerse hasta lograr su objetivo.

Kagome apenas había salido oyó la resonante voz de Kikyou, una voz seca y algo burlesca. Se volteó evitando mostrar su malestar, ocultándole tras de una falsa sonrisa, que no tardo en hallar respuesta en una hueca sonrisa por parte de Kikyou.

-¿Dónde vas tan apurada?- preguntó con su mirada fija en el rostro de su "hermana".

-Cosas mías- había respondido con frialdad Kagome, al tiempo que daba media vuelta para retomar su camino y evitar cualquier comentario.

-Vamos con el mismo rumbo… déjame acompañarte- burló la de lisos cabellos, adelantándose con paso apresurado a Kagome. La chica negó.

-Creo que olvide algo, mejor voy a buscarle, ve tú- espetó con visible enojo, provocando una risa de satisfacción en Kikyou. Halla estado por ir o no donde su novio, ya no lo haría.

Kagome emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa solo para esconderse tras de una cerca, esperando ver alejarse a Kikyou y luego seguirle. Aunque tuviera que esperar horas afuera hasta que ella se fuera, no desertaría. Tenía que hablar con Inuyasha y aunque era de algo que no tenía por qué ocultárselo a Kikyou, le parecía simplemente innecesario hablarlo frente a ella…- o quizás eran sus celos y sus deseos de poder estar a solas con el muchacho- La chica sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, sabía bien que era una mitad de ambas, pero aún le provocaba cierto pudor el pensar en él de esa manera.

Haru le había sacado de sus pensamientos diciéndole que allá afuera estaba Kikyou preguntando por él. Inuyasha había respondido con una mueca de desagrado que no pudo más que provocar una divertida carcajada por parte de la mujer.

-¿No puedes decirle que estoy dormido…o que simplemente venga más tarde?- había dado por respuesta el muchacho.

-Primera vez que te veo tan entusiasmado de verla- burlaba la mujer con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

-Sólo quiero estar solo… vamos ¿que insinúa?- había refunfuñado el chico, con sus ojos mirando intensamente a la mujer.

-¿Si fuera otra persona no harías eso verdad?- Haru había sonreído con maldad ante el asombro y descolocación del muchacho. No había tenido ni que pronunciar nombre alguno, el solo se había delatado, a juzgar por su sonrojado rostro.

-¿Le dirá o no?- había espetado con enfado, tratando así de disimular su expuesta situación. Haru sólo rió y salió del despacho rumbo a la puerta, en el umbral una sonriente Kikyou le esperaba.

-Hija… estaba dormido, me ha dado pena despertarlo- la chica pareció querer decir algo a lo que Haru se adelanto- ¿Por que no vienes más tarde?-

Kikyou trató de no parecer molesta, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Se dio vuelta sin siquiera despedirse y comenzó a caminar con rapidez de regreso. Haru entonces sonrió más ampliamente, fijando su mirada en los arbustos que quedaban en las mediaciones de la mansión- Y tu… ¿que no piensas venir a saludar?- había hablado la mujer con visible simpleza. Kagome se estremeció… ¿que la había visto?, no sabía si salir o no, pero…

-Señorita Kagome… por favor, ¿acaso ha venido a pararse tras de nuestros arbustos?- Kagome salió avergonzada de su "escondite", con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas teñidas de carmín- Pasa-

-Pero él esta dormido…- se había excusado la muchacha, para luego notar que con sus palabras había delatado sus razones para estar allí. Haru entonces fue y trayéndole del brazo de manera maternal le obligó a entrar.

Kagome fue invitada a sentarse en el sillón que horas entes ocupase el muchacho. Haru se había sentado frente a ella, mirándola con dulzura mientras murmuraba a Ayame, la sirvienta de la casa, alguna orden que fue inaudible para la de cabellos azabache.

-Veo que Inuyasha y tu han comenzado una buena amistad- dijo cortando el silencio de la amplia sala. Kagome sintió sus mejillas quemar. Bajando la mirada, no por la aseveración, sino por un tinte en la mirada de la mujer, un tinte cómplice y acusador.

-Este…si- respondió durativa la muchacha, tratando de calmar un poco sus acelerados sentidos.

-Bueno y que es lo…- el muchacho entraba a la sala con una mirada ofuscada, visiblemente molesto posiblemente con la mujer, pero al notar que no se trataba de Kikyou, sino de Kagome, su mirada quedó absorta, prendida de la de ella. Una leve sonrisa se apareció por sus labios, dejando en claro a la mujer que se ponía de pie para dejarles, el que no se había equivocado. Haru se acercó al muchacho, haciéndole un guiño antes de salir.

-Espero me disculpen, pero debo hacer algunas cosas- se disculpaba falsamente la mujer. No tenía nada que hacer, por ella se hubiese entretenido toda la tarde viéndolos sonrojarse ante algún comentario, pero sabía bien que era mejor dejarles hablar a solas.

Un silencio imperturbable se hizo en el salón. Inuyasha la veía algo nervioso y podía vislumbrar que la chica se encontraba en un estado similar. Tras de unos segundos sin mirarse ni dirigirse palabra, Kagome dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus azulados ojos. Inuyasha entonces se puso de pie para quedar frente a ella, tomándole de la mano.

-Sígueme- musitó al tiempo que la guiaba por el amplio pasillo en dirección a donde minutos antes estuviese reposando.

Llegó al despacho, con la mano de la joven aún retenida entre la suya, cerró la puerta tras de él, volteó para verla y notar un reconocible rubor en las mejillas de la joven, quien tenía su mirada fija en su mano estrechada. Inuyasha entonces se hizo cómplice, tomando sus mejillas aquel tinte rojizo y soltando con brusquedad la mano apresada.

-Disculpa- Musitó con voz entrecortada. Kagome negó subiendo su mirada a la altura de la de su acompañante, perdiéndose en los dorados ojos del muchacho, unos ojos profundos y penetrantes.

-¿A que has venido?- inquirió el joven, la chica pareció cortarse ante la pregunta- supongo que por algo has venido, ¿no Kagome?- susurró el chico, al tiempo que le invitaba a tomar asiento.

-No sé si te has enterado de lo de Sango- habló la muchacha, con seriedad y preocupación. El joven de dorados ojos asintió, haciéndole saber su conocimiento del tema.

-Miroku me lo ha dicho- contestó, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón tras del imponente escritorio.

-Pues… Sango no está muy bien que digamos y he pensado que siendo tú amigo de Miroku…

-¿Podría ayudarles?- Interrogó Inuyasha clavando su mirada en la nerviosa de Kagome.

-Así es- murmuró- Necesito saber… Necesitamos saber, si él…- Kagome guardó silencio. No sabía bien como formular su pregunta y la verdad es que la penetrante mirada del chico no le ayudaba en mucho.

-Miroku la ama- ayudó el joven- como Sango a él ¿o me equivoco?- comentó el chico. Kagome sonrió suavemente, no se esperaba la intervención de Inuyasha. Entonces él también había estado pensando en el asunto y eso le daba valor para hablar.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarles?- interrogó la joven, semi parándose y viendo con brillo inusual en sus azules ojos, un brillo que denotaba esperanza.

-Algo- murmuró- algunas ideas que pasaron por nuestra mente en caso de que nos ocurriese lo mismo con Kikyou- habló el chico, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho al notar la mirada gacha de la joven ¿acaso la había molestado con su comentario?, ligeramente la idea le había complacido ¿Por qué?... quizás por lo agradable que se le hacía la idea de que le estuviese celando.

-¿Ocurre algo Kagome?- musitó acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha. Esta solo levantó su mirada, viéndole con un dejo de ira.

-No, no ocurre nada- contestó tajantemente, al tiempo que se alejaba de él, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, para allí apretarlas conteniendo en ese gesto su tristeza y coraje. El chico al ver aquel gesto volvió a acercarse a la joven, esta vez sin darle tiempo para alejarse.

-Pensar que ahora esas ideas me parecen tan innecesarias- susurró al oído de la muchacha, acariciando con sus palabras el cabello azabache y suave que caída cual cascadas sobre los hombros de la mujer. Kagome se estremeció ante el comentario, queriendo creer, pero por alguna razón su corazón estaba temeroso.

-No juegues conmigo Inuyasha- ordenó la muchacha con voz trémula. Aquella cercanía le hacía sentir extraña, mas no incómoda. Inuyasha se separó entonces de la muchacha.

-No lo haría- contestó con decisión.

Kagome dejó escapar un leve suspiro al tiempo que fijaba su vista en un imponente retrato tras del joven. Al parecer del padre de Inuyasha. Notando recién entonces que se encontraba en un despacho, bajó un poco su mirada, quedando absorta en un objeto cortante, un arma de filo sin igual. Inuyasha entonces se paró al lado de ella, observando el mismo punto.

-Es una katanna- habló- Es de mi padre- Kagome notó que Inuyasha parecía dolido ante sus propias palabras.

-Es hermosa- contestó la chica, observando cual niña pequeña el objeto de admiración. El joven con paso lento se acercó a la katanna, sacándole de su contenedor y tomándole con extremo cuidado.

-Es una reliquia familiar- con sus palabras parecía acariciar el objeto que resguardaba en sus manos- Toma- le dijo estirándole la Katanna a la joven.

Kagome sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y la tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el frío filo de esta al tacto. La observó admirada, parecía cuidada con celo y esmero.

-¿Cuándo llega el prometido?- pregunto el muchacho con la mirada esquiva.

-Pasado mañana por lo que tengo entendido- respondió esta- ¿tienes alguna idea entonces?

-Si- respondió mirando como entre las manos de la joven corría un leve y casi imperceptible hilillo de sangre- Te has cortado- comentó acercándose y retirando con cuidado la katanna de entre las manos de la chica, depositándola en el escritorio y centrando su atención en la mano cortada de la joven.

-No es nada- murmuró.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de esta situación- le habló protectoramente- Miroku es mi amigo y hermano, ya verás como todo sale bien- Kagome ante las palabras del muchacho sonrió, acercando su mano no dañada al rostro del muchacho, acariciando su mejilla con esta, sintiendo como los músculos de su cara parecían tensarse.

Inuyasha entonces se alejó, pese a que la caricia le había parecido tan cálida y placentera, sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el que cubrió la leve herida de la muchacha, la cual se estremecía ante el contacto, sintiendo su corazón latir de manera desmesurada y sus pensamientos salirse de control, buscando donde centrar su atención para evitar sentirse tan descolocada.

-Inu…yasha- llamó con voz entrecortada- ¿Por qué has dicho que se trata de una reliquia?- dijo centrándose en la katana que yacía en el escritorio.

Inuyasha se separó ligeramente de la joven, extrañado del interés repentino de la joven, más accediendo a la petición.

-Es una larga historia familiar- contestó mirándole en espera de aprobación.

-Cuéntame- dio por respuesta la joven tomando nuevamente asiento, con su mano vendada por el pañuelo. Inuyasha dejó escapar un bufido, pero no de desagrado, sino dándose ánimos y recordando aquella historia, la cual desconocía en veracidad, pero si había sido su favorita durante su niñez. Sonrió al pensar en esto… su niñez.

-Verás… esta es una historia que se cuenta de mis antepasados, ha pasado por generaciones, junto con la Katana que vez aquí- comenzó Inuyasha, la chica parecía absorta en sus palabras, por lo que el joven se sintió a gusto para continuar- el relato dice que mi antepasado viajó en época de descubrimientos. Era un diestro militar y apto esgrimista, poseía grandes capacidades en batalla, por lo que su monarca no dudo en enviarlo a poner orden en la empresa que se daba en el lugar de conquista… Él, emprendiendo el camino, sin temor a nada, solo deseando cumplir a su rey y sin pedir nada a cambio, había ido a tomar mando de una de las menos ventajosas campañas militares. Dice el relato que entonces él se topó con algunos de los nativos del lugar, habiendo sido aprisionado por estos. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, logró establecer vínculos y salir con vida del lugar, al mismo tiempo que con estrechas relaciones con algunos de estos oriundos… Mi antepasado entonces se encontró con un doble filo, habiéndose sumado a esto su enamoramiento con una joven, la cual al parecer tenía una alta importancia para dichos aborígenes, y por otro lado el deseo de sus superiores de capturarla- Inuyasha se detuvo para ver los azules ojos de la muchacha, quien le veía totalmente sumida, estaba absorta con su relato.

-¿Y que ocurrió?- se apresuró a preguntar la jovencita, con visible interés.

-El monarca envió a llamar a mi antepasado, al verlo menos eficiente en sus labores… mi antepasado entonces tomó una decisión, o era su monarca y el honrarle a él y a su nación… o ser un traidor y renunciar a su campaña, y peder la confianza y admiración del monarca-

-¿Y que decidió?- interrogó la joven, acercándose al chico y viéndolo con seriedad a sus dorados ojos, con un brillo de curiosidad en su marina vista.

-La joven nativa estaba enamorada de él, y eso le sirvió en su decisión- Inuyasha bajo la mirada, por vez primera no sentía admiración al relatar aquello.

-No me digas que la entregó...-reprochó Kagome.

-Pero fue por su nación- Justificó el muchacho, tratando de paso de alejar aquella sensación de malestar de su mente y corazón.

Kagome le vio sorprendida… ¿acaso justificaba aquella acción?.

-¿Fue a través de esos métodos que tu antepasado obtuvo esa katana?- preguntó con molestia. Inuyasha asintió sin poder hablar, temiendo haber perdido su perspectiva ante la mirada desolada de la joven.

-Tú no entenderías… no entenderías lo importante que es honrar, lo importante que es ser querido y admirado- musitó el joven de cabellos oscuros, bajando su mirada para ocultar una sombra de abatimiento en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Acaso esa Katana significa tanto para ti?- la joven entrelazó sus manos en la cabellera del joven, invitándole a mirar a su rostro, que estaba marcado por la dulzura.

-Mi padre la recibió, al igual que mi antepasado, al ser el hijo prodigio, el orgullo de mi abuelo… sé que es una meta demasiado enorme para mí, porque para mi padre jamás seré de importancia pero… no quiero dejar de soñar… ¡Daría lo que fuera por recibir esa espada y con ella el signo de que mi padre se enorgullece de mí!- Grito el muchacho, eufórico, descontrolado, dejando escapar de sus entrecerrados ojos pequeñas lagrimas que se perdieron en el lugar, pero que no pasarón desapercibidas por la mujer, quien acercándole a su regazo de manera protectora, le abrazó con extremada dulzura, con amor, con simpleza, en un gesto protector…

Inuyasha escondió su rostro en el regazo de la chica. Nunca esperó reaccionar así… él, siempre orgulloso, se desplomaba ante aquella muchacha de cabellos largos y de dulce aroma, de labios carmines, de palabras dulces, de rostro hermoso, de espíritu apaciguador, impetuosa fuerza, pero, sobre todo, enorme y noble corazón… ¿qué le había hecho?... ¿Qué clase de embrujo?, que le había desnudado el alma, que le había hecho dudar.

Se aferró con aún más fuerzas a la chica, dejando escapar una silenciosa lágrima que fue a dar a la falda de la esta, quien le asía a ella, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabellera y con suave y apacible habla le iba calmando su atormentado corazón. Se separó de ella solo para acercarse a sus labios, rozándoles con devoción, sintiendo como dentro de si ese contacto se transformaba en vida.

Kagome sintió su cuerpo estremecer para luego caer en un extraño letargo, sintiéndose liviana y al mismo tiempo completa. Inuyasha volvía a apoderarse de sus labios, pero esta vez con algo de pasión mezclada con esa extraña devoción. Pronto las manos de Inuyasha se encontraron en desventaja ante sus labios que probaban los codiciados de la mujer, sus manos entonces rodearon el rostro de la joven, acercándolo aún más al suyo, haciendo más íntimo y profundo el beso, intensificándole.

Kagome dejó escapar un leve susurro que no fue entendible para ninguno de los dos, en verdad no había deseado decir nada, pero su corazón, su corazón latía tan apresuradamente, y en esa premura había dejado escapar palabras ilegibles. Kagome entonces entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello del joven, sintiendo como su cuello era acariciado con constancia por las manos de Inuyasha, como sus cabellos eran mimados con insistencia, sin ya saber bien que era lo que hacía su cuerpo, pues actuaba con órdenes directas del corazón. Dejó que aquel beso lo dijese todo, mas separándose ambos tras de unos segundos, viéndose a la cara, con la respiración agitada, los palpitares acompasados en su vaivén apresurado. Kagome entonces sonrió, besando la comisura de los labios del muchacho y luego poniéndose de pie.

-Debo regresar a casa- murmuró, aún sin poder normalizar por completo su respiración y delatada en lo entrecortado de sus palabras. Inuyasha sólo asintió, poniéndose de pie también. Caminó junto a la joven hasta la puerta de entrada, hasta llegar al umbral, despidiéndose de ella con una mirada cargada de un peregrino sentimiento en él. Ahora lo sentía evidente… amor.

Kagome se acercó al joven para abrazarle, ocultando su rostro tras de sus cabellos.

-Te amo- susurró, al tiempo que ambos corazones parecieron paralizarse. Inuyasha de la impresión, y ella de asombro por el brío que había tenido su ser para decir aquello…

Se alejó sonrojada, agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Inuyasha correspondió al gesto aún atónito y algo torpe, para luego entrar a la mansión y dejar su corazón retomar su palpitar… se sentía inmensamente bien, feliz... se sentía vivo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrándose con una sonriente Haru en el lugar. Esta parecía decirlo todo con su sonrisa pícara, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mirada cargada de satisfacción. Pese a que sabía que su hijo Sesshomaru tenía interés visible por la joven, siempre había tenido un cariño especial por Inuyasha, sabía que este guardaba un corazón sensible tras de un arrogante aspecto… y tenía claro que aunque no sabía que había ocurrido en ese despacho, esa arrogante coraza había terminado por ser deshecha y Kagome había logrado sacar a relucir el afectivo e impresionante corazón que Inuyasha guardaba celosamente de todo aquel que le rodease.

-No hagas ningún comentario- Avisó el chico, tratando de mostrarse serio pero sin poder evitar lucir alborozado. Haru sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo.

-No diré nada-

Inuyasha entró entonces al despacho, tomó la katana y la dejó en su lugar. La miró nuevamente con visible admiración pero con cierto cambio en su mirada. Algo estaba pasando en él, algo cambiaba, y le hacía sentir satisfecho.

Caminó de regreso, pero antes su mirada se fijo en un papel tirado en el piso. Lo recogió notando se hallaba doblado por la mitad, le desdobló y su semblante apaciguado y gozoso cambió por un semblante cargado en ira y dolor. Algo llamado celos le estaba carcomiendo al leer la nota dulcemente dirigida a Kagome y firmada por Sesshomaru… ¿ella había estado allí luego de haberse encontrado con su hermano?... ¿acaso ella pedía que no jugasen con su persona, pero por el contrario ella estaba jugando con él? … la felicidad le había durado muy poco y sabía que si no lograba oír por ella misma que sus dudas recién infundadas eran falsas, los celos aquellos le terminarían matando, mas no… -"_en ese minuto ella negaría todo"-_pensó molesto y al mismo tiempo guardando un sentimiento de decepción que le iba abatiendo por dentro…- _"esperaré el momento indicado… cuando no se lo espere… sólo entonces ella no tendrá más opción que hablar con la verdad_"- se dijo, al tiempo que aquellos celos nacientes le iban cegando, borrando ese dejo de placidez del que había sido víctima segundos antes, cambiándolo por desconfianza y desazón.

**Fin Capitulo Doce**

¿Cosa mía o este estaba más largo?, apuesto que son ilusiones mías, bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, si, ya de aquí empezaba a surgir otro hecho en la historia, espero que les halla agradado este capitulo, bueno ya saben criticas, o opiniones, estaré contenta de recibirles, sugerencias, lo que estimen conveniente.

Gracias por adelantado a quienes hallan leído este capitulo ::reverencia:: no saben lo importante que es para mí.

Ahora las respuestas a Review n.n (cambie de carita de alegría, la otra no la acepta)

Coolis- Jessy preciosa, de verdad que cada vez que actualizo y recibo tu review me dan enormes deseos de darte un gigantesco abrazo. Si, ya les tocaba, no podían quedar fuera de escena, aunque aquello me trajo varios problemas ::cara de enferma:: es que no sabía como proseguir tras esto. Verás, este capitulo volvió a la pareja de Inu/Kag, espero que te halla gustado amiga y gracias por el review y el apoyo constante ToT.

Yashi- Gaby ToT sis, que review más largo y lindo, Sayo lo leerá por el resto de sus días con la mayor de las sonrisas en su rostro. Pues y es que primeramente, lo referente a la esperanza, es algo totalmente inherente en ti, por lo menos es lo que siento y irradias a tu sis aquí, y no sabes como necesito de esta; si es tu hija, y es como tu, el nombre hará gala de aquello que transmite, así que es una buena opción. Y en cuanto a lo de la ayuda, me ayudaste demasiado con este fic, sumemos que no solo me ayudas en cuanto a mis horrores ortográficos y las falencias múltiples que puedo llegar a tener, además, me ayudas al hacerme confiar en mí. Te quiero mucho sis.

La miko de hielo aome- Pues esta bien, entonces me toca ahora a mi ::toma a Kirara:: ¡linda!. Gracias por tu opinión, pues espero que este capitulo te halla agradado.

Dark-mitsuki-chan- Saluditos a **Yashi**? (mira sis, es esta chica la que halla lindo tu fic ::Sayo orgullosa de su sis:: ), Y bueno, al contrario, gracias a ti por tu apoyo, a ti y a tus amigas, la verdad fue una sorpresa para mi vuestra opinión y al mismo tiempo fue una fuente de alegría y ánimos. Y creo que eso de los universos alternos, ustedes escriben muy bien, yo creo que harían unos muy maravillosos que me encantaría leer.

Kattycap- ToT Buaaaaaaaaa, ¿murió? No la conocí y murió, pero igual lloro, lo de… no diré por que, jeje, solo son locuras mías. Tu comentario de las locas me fascino :: sonrisa gigante:: de hecho si soy algo loca ::gota:: y sigo escribiendo. Seriamente, gracias por tu apoyo, mil gracias.

Aio- ¡Primi! :: cae un tomate dirigido a Aio, pero termina sobre su futuro esposo, ante la mirada incrédula de Sayo:: ¿quien fue? ::abre un papel que venía en el tomate:: Tuga no gusta de este fic. Ya vez, "Tuga" no me apoya. Primi ¡yo también te quiero mucho!, creo que tu review ha sido el que más simpatía me causo, y es que, a mi me sucede similar cuando leo tus fics. Hey, era broma lo de Tuga, este, no quiero tener una tortuga en casa Y.Y. Gracias por tu opinión primi, y por tu cariño y apoyo, eres mi primi linda ::abrazo:: te quiero mucho.

Kagome-chan51- Al contrario, gracias a ti por tan grata opinión, la verdad es que, soy imaginativa, eso lo reconozco, pero me han dicho que la ocupo para mal ::gota:: pues por lo mismo, más gusto me da tu review. ¿Uno de los que más te gustan?, pues por lo mismo, vuelvo a agradecer, de verdad, nunca pensé que pudiesen tener ese tipo de comentarios, siempre he hallado mediocre mi escritura y mi redacción, de verdad a mi me falta mucho, pero vuestra opinión me hace sentir que quizás voy en progreso ::mega sonrisa:: gracias por el apoyo.

K-gome- espero que estés mejor. La verdad es que uno tiende a tener ocasiones en que la melancolía sin sentido o quizás con sentido se introduce en el ser, y es que uno tiene emociones. Bueno, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y, continuación cuando aparezca el final difícil, ya verás por que. Más muchas gracias por tu bondadoso apoyo y sugerencias. En cuanto a tu final… ¿actualizas pronto? ::carita de suplica::

Chi- o gracias Chi, la verdad es que capítulos más largos, como que no prometo nada, es que por más que trato tiendo a dejarles al mismo largo, en cuanto a final, falta bastante, es que quizás este sea el fic más largo que haga, espero que te halla agradado el capitulo y gracias por tu review en este y en el otro ::reverencia:: muchísimas gracias de verdad.

Kagome-chan122- ToT gracias, de verdad es un gusto que la historia te parezca, por lo mismo te agradezco montones el apoyo. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, lo de Miroku y Sango quedará al aire, pero se retomará más adelante. ¡Gracias por el review! ::sonrojada:: pos, si, me gusta escribir o tratar de hacerlo.

Kisuna- ::Sayo salta a abrazar a Kisuna:: oh gracias amiga, eres demasiado dulce, la verdad es que, no había notado el número O.o. Y sobre todo, gracias por tu opinión, aquello que dijiste en esta, te juro que casi grito de la emoción, por que la verdad deseaba que se percibiese así, gracias, mil gracias amiga y... como no gustarme tu fic, si ya lo he dicho, las descripciones, ambientes, personajes, historia, trama, demasiado para mi, de hecho admirado para mí. Admiro como escribes ese fic, por eso me gusta y le tengo gran cariño. :: Sayo sonríe:: aplacare aquellos miedos, gracias por todo amiga. En cuanto a lo de las separaciones, te agradezco el aviso… ¿si me las borra esta vez me lo explicas?

Daniels- Maldito, ya me puse a llorar denuevo, ese día también lo hice, esa frase significaba mucho para mí ::suspiro:: gracias por recordármela mi buen amigo, y también por haberme acompañado ese día, de verdad estaba algo temerosa ::abrazo:: y… no soy melosa ¬¬ ¡hasta cuando con lo mismo!. P.D- Pues sigo compartiéndolos con mi mejor amigo, por que ¿estas leyendo esto cierto? ::guiño:: deja de reclamar, niñita.

JKRanIV- Oh gracias por tales elogios del fic, al contrario, a mi me honra el que me hallas leído. En cuanto a los personajes, pues si se hacen dulces, pero Kikyô no es tan mala, bueno, es que, después :: Sayo enredo:: Espero este capitulo te agrade. P.D- sigo siendo intento de autora, ¡tu eres autora!. Yo envidia sana ::sonrisa::

Kala- Okaa ::Sayo brinca por todo FF:: mi okaa me dejo review, mi okaa leyó, y Sayo esta más feliz que nunca :: se golpea en la escalera:: auch, debo tener más cuidado ::risa:: Okaa de verdad le gusto?, le pareció que expresa?, cree que voy bien?, quiero saber que le gustó, que no le gustó, que cambiaría, todo. Y quiero saber cuando actualiza ¬¬ ::gota:: Y quiero darle un abrazo y las gracias por sus palabras, por su consejo, y por ser mi Okaa.

Leidy- yo esperaré, y de hecho, no sabes el asombro y alegría que me causo ver tu review, es que de verdad ¡cuanto tiempo!, pero te juró que la alegría fue demasiada, espero que cuando puedas también sigas con tus escritos, y me encantara saber tu opinión a futuro y sobre todo, saber de ti amiga. Un beso gigante.

Cinty Potter de Azakura- Yo también me quedo muda a veces, Gracias por tu efusivo comentario ::sonrojada:: espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, de verdad me pone muy contenta.

Asumi- chan- amiga, respuesta larga, pues, Inu ayuda, después de todo esta algo movilizado por cupido, pero ya pienso poner color de hormiga las cosas, jeje, seriamente has acertado media a media, no con Sango, bueno, eso lo leerás después y tampoco casado, ya sabes algo más, y no habrán cambios. Aunque eso me da por seguro que terminaré muerta cuando escriba el final, espero me sigas leyendo en esa instancia, dejo a tu derecho lo que me hagan ToT. Otra cosa es que espero tengas súper buenas vacaciones, que regreses y actualices y ¡me cuentes como fue todo!. Bueno gracias por el review, y, nos hablamos. P.D- por las veces que utilizaste el te mato en el review, creo que moriré antes de escribir el final mi buena amiga.

Ahora si los dejo o ( al fin ¿verdad?), cuídense mucho y ya saben, golpes ( no muy fuertes XD), tomatazos (Aio esta de escudo O.o), pastelazos (esos los recibo yo o), criticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones varias, lo que apetezcan, a través de un review o por mail (sigo diciendo que quiero ponerlo ¬¬, esta en mi perfil U), les agradezco de antemano ya a quienes han leído este capitulo, si tienen tiempo me dejan un **Review** con su sincero parecer acerca de este ¿si? (así me ayudan para ir arreglando mi estilo de escritura y redacción)- ¡Un beso y hasta pronto si Dios quiere!.


	13. Descubriendo Sórdidos Pasados Una Nefast...

Primera vez que tenía pensado hacer notas de autora cortas U. La verdad es que ando desganada U.U. Había pensado por tanto esperar un tiempo más para actualizar, sin embargo, decidí hacerlo más que nada por que si no lo hago ahora, es más que seguro que luego lo olvidare.

**Dedicado a- Yashi (por ser mi sis hermanita que siempre me ha brindado apoyo y ayuda aún cuando no lo merezco) Iya (¡Mi sis Chikita preciosa! Espero halla cumplido y se porten muy bien ¬¬), Aiosami (primi, ToT tu incondicional apoyo en verdades)**

**Y también a quienes dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, por su apoyo y la sorpresa que me dieron otros o**

****

****

**Un Capricho Del Corazón**

**Disclaimer- **La historia de siempre, los personajes son obra e invención de Rumiko sensei, yo solo estoy realizando esto sin fines de lucro y teniendo claro que lo único mío continúan siendo el computador y las ganas de Escribir

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro**

**Coautora y Madrina- Yashi **_(Mi sis esperanza )_

**Capitulo trece**

**"Descubriendo Sórdidos Pasados; Una Nefasta Alusión"**

**Inicio- 12 de Julio del 2004; 18:45 hrs.**

Habían recibido al muchacho durante la mañana, cuando el imponente chofer había llegado con este, el joven parecía algo nervioso, sus verdes ojos denotaban esto, su cabello un café oscuro se encontraba pulcramente peinado, y sus rasgos eran finos, caminaba con ademanes de solemnidad, sin embargo su rostro seguía denotando ese nerviosismo… después de todo conocería su futura esposa.

Pese a Kagome no estar de acuerdo con el matrimonio acordado entre Landau y su prima Sango no pudo más que sentir cierto dejo de ternura, la verdad es que este no tenía la culpa…- "_son esas malditas reglas_"- pensó con desgano y cierto remordimiento. Trató de esbozar una tenue pero cálida sonrisa y le invitó a acompañarle a casa de su "prometida".

Landau había quedado visiblemente anonadado ante la esplendorosa figura de la joven Sango, sin embargo esta esquivaba su mirada o respondía con monosílabos a cualquiera fueran sus preguntas- quizás estaba tan nerviosa como él – había pensado el muchacho, sin saber que realmente esta no deseaba verlo, porque al hacerlo no podía más que recordar lo poco deseado de su unión y presentación.

Kagome había tratado de por lo menos hacer el momento algo menos tenso. Después de todo, su padre lo había dejado en sus manos. Daba pequeños empujones a su prima obligándole a contestar por lo menos con esos cortantes monosílabos que no decían nada, o por lo menos haciéndole notar la presencia del joven junto a ellas, mas sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Sango se mostraba con una frialdad y un impenetrable semblante.

Aquella tarde habían bajado a la cuidad, encontrándose allí con Miroku e Inuyasha. El primero había hecho una mueca de enfado al ser presentado al recién llegado, por su parte Inuyasha había actuado con total indiferencia, sobre todo cuando la de ojos azules se había acercado a este para saludarle, obteniendo por respuesta un tosco buenas tardes, evidenciando una notable molestia que le era incomprensible a Kagome.

Habían permanecido pocos minutos con ellos pues tras de eso Sango se había disculpado y había salido de regreso a su hogar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un profundo dolor al ver la entristecida mirada que le brindaba su amado. Kagome tampoco se había quedado atrás, sentía que aquella mirada fría e impenetrable que le brindaba por escasos segundos guardaba algún reproche y, en cierto grado, ella lo había tomado como un dejo de arrepentimiento… era iluso el creer que Inuyasha de verdad se tomaría en serio lo que ella había confesado sentir.

Tras aquello regresado a la casa lamentablemente sin poder permanecer conversando. Sango había bajado del coche sin siquiera despedirse, para minutos después dejar a un extrañado Landau en la entrada de su hotel y a una pensativa Kagome de regreso a su hogar, un regreso que se le había hecho tenso, primeramente por lo ocurrido en la cuidad, y en segundo lugar por la mirada penetrante que veía en su actual chofer, el cual había sido contratado por su padre bajo recomendación de Naraku… -"me da mala espina"- pensó la joven al ver una maliciosa sonrisa en labios de este al abrirle la puerta, más no se detuvo en razonamientos y entró con prontitud a la mansión.

**YoYoYoYoYoYoYoY**

Makoto había salido de la imponente compañía tras unas cuantas horas de conversaciones. La familia del joven Landau y él habían estado conversando de diferentes temas, pero por sobre todo de la próxima unión entre ambas familias. Su mirada se tornó oscura al ver a la salida un imponente carro. Un hombre lo hizo subir y este sin reproches entró sentándose junto al hombre que le aguardaba en la parte trasera.

-¿Para qué me has citado?- preguntó el hombre, tratando de parecer inexpresivo al joven que en su mirada guardaba un profundo rencor y un dejo de arrogancia.

-Vamos Makoto, ¿Por qué tan hosco?- dio por respuesta el aludido con un brillo de superioridad en su mirada… sus ojos eran un misterio, rojos… rojos como la sangre que tanto le agradaba ver derramar.

-Ve al grano, Naraku- se apresuró en decir el hombre, al tiempo que el automóvil partía en su curso.

-Has de tener algunas indagaciones ya- musitó el joven, al tiempo que se acomodaba en su puesto- Quiero hablar de tu hija-

-Ni siquiera te atrevas- contestó entre dientes Makoto, al tiempo que sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba. Naraku negó con determinación al tiempo que su rostro se mostraba divertido y burlesco.

-Tengo planes para ella y para mi, que bajo las circunstancias dudo puedas negarme- añadió al tiempo que un brillo festivo se posaba en sus orbes.

-No hay circunstancias- recriminó el hombre- No te atrevas a acercártele-

-De hecho pensaba que podría formalizar con ella- musitó con ironía- Veo que no estás muy de acuerdo- añadió con sarcasmo- pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa- Makoto sintió que ardía en cólera, su semblante ahora mostraba enfurecimiento.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- gritó el hombre.

-Entonces tendré que optar por medidas drásticas- comentó Naraku, como si fuera algo natural- Sabes bien que ocurrió a la primogénita de Inutaisho y a su esposo por meterse en mis asuntos... ¡de hecho tu fuiste mi cómplice!- hablaba con socarronería, sabiendo como molestaba a Makoto el hablar de aquel tema que deseaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria.

-Es distinto- musitó, al tiempo que bajaba la guardia. Sabía que Naraku era el tipo de hombre al que no debía de irritar.

-Si es verdad- contestó- Además… no le haría daño a tu hija- añadió- de hecho, tengo planes para Kagome como ya te he dicho, no me convendría el matarle si deseo así también su fortuna- Makoto apretó sus puños para contener su ira. Naraku tenía el descaro de hablar así frente a él sabiendo que este no podía enfrentarle, maldito el día en que se había involucrado en su sucio proceder.

El auto se había detenido abruptamente llegando al hotel donde se hospedaba Makoto.

-Creo tendremos que dejar la conversación hasta aquí- habló tranquilamente Naraku- Pero no creas que esto ha acabado… recuerda bien que soy capaz de todo cuando deseo algo-

Makoto se había bajado del carro, pese a que la voz de Naraku no sonaba amenazante sabía que sus palabras habían involucrado eso… lo sabía bien, por que así mismo había hablado días antes de que se unieran para lograr sus objetivos…

El hombre entró con pasos lentos a la habitación. Sin siquiera cambiar sus ropas se había tirado boca arriba en su cama. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo por su hija, lo que menos desearía era que cualquier persona de su familia se viese involucrada con Naraku, tenía claro porque, recordaba bien aquel día hacia años atrás, en que al verse visto en una situación complicada en su compañía había decidido aceptar la invitación de Naraku.

_-Ambos sabemos que si Faiya y su esposo logran consolidar aquel trato, tanto mi compañía como la tuya se irán a pique- había dicho con tono serio._

_-Pero… ¿que podemos hacer?- _

_-Habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, les he citado a ambos al anochecer- Makoto sólo había asentido- ¿te unes?- preguntaba Naraku con seguridad, a Makoto no le había quedado más que aceptar._

_Pero nunca esperó que las cosas se dieran así. El joven hombre se había negado pese a estar amenazado al no desistir, y su mujer había permanecido firme junto a él. Naraku entonces había dado la orden frente a un contorsionado Makoto. Un disparo, y el hombre había caído… este levantándose levemente había puesto su revolver en dirección al asustado Makoto, quien en aquella situación apuntando había apretado el gatillo… dándole en el pecho a la primogénita de Inutaisho. Abrió los ojos al oír un segundo disparo, proveniente del arma de Naraku. Este esbozaba una clara sonrisa de triunfo al ver al frente ambos cuerpos que yacían sin vida. Naraku entonces había dado la espalda a la escena, afirmando por el brazo a su "socio"._

_-Ahora no tendremos que temer por ese consorcio- musitó- Tu y yo terminaremos el trato con los extranjeros- Makoto había puesto una mueca de desagrado, al mismo tiempo que observaba el arma en sus manos con los ojos desorbitados- Makoto… eres un buen socio, la verdad no me esperaba que ayudases en el trabajo-_

El hombre abrió sus ojos con sufrimiento en estos, pero al mismo tiempo con determinación. Había hecho mucho daño y cargaba con una culpa horrible… pero no dejaría que su hija fuese afectada por aquel repugnante ser, jamás lo permitiría.

**YoYoYoYoYoYoYoY**

Los primeros rayos del sol daban con fuerza en su rostro, haciéndole despertar en aquella calida mañana, se levanto con pereza, al tiempo que calzaba en sus pies unas pequeñas zapatillas de descanso. Se había entrado al baño, tomando un relajante baño matutino. No sabía que horas eran, mas no hubiera podido permanecer en cama un segundo más, toda la noche la mirada fría de Inuyasha le había estado rondando y al despertar tenía sólo una certeza- "fuese lo que fuese debía ir a hablarlo con él"- Al bajar al comedor había notado que Kaede la miraba sorprendida.

-**Madrugando** más de lo normal- le había comentado con una mirada preocupada.

-Cosas que hacer- respondió la joven al tiempo que soltaba su cabello y se preparaba a salir- ¿Y Kikyou?- preguntó la joven, sin en realidad tener verdadero interés en el paradero de su media hermana.

-Aún acostada- contestó la anciana- Anoche regresó ya tarde con una gran sonrisa- añadió- Quien sabe- Kagome asintió sin estar muy a gusto con la respuesta, mas se decidió a salir despidiéndose de la anciana y de paso del pequeño niño de cabellos anaranjado que le movía su manito con insistencia desde el jardín.

**YoYoYoYoYoYoYoY**

Había llegado a la mansión hacía buenos minutos mas Inuyasha había tardado en bajar, quizás lo había despertado, mas Haru le había asegurado que hacía horas ya estaba en pie. Kagome entonces sintió la llegada del muchacho, quien mostraba una frialdad impenetrable que pareció helarle de paso a ella. Haru notó el tenso ambiente decidiendo sería una indiscreción quedarse entre los jóvenes.

Inuyasha había visto con disimulo la partida de la mujer, tras de estar totalmente seguro había mirado con un dejo de "aversión" a la muchacha, que la había dejado inerte.

-¿Qué… sucede?- había preguntado temerosa la joven, más sin obtener respuesta

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con más decisión en su voz.

Inuyasha le había dirigido una penetrante y dolorosa mirada, le recriminaba, pero ella no podía adivinar que, por lo que se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de el.

-Si no me dices, no puedo saber que ocurre- sentenció la joven-

-Has jugado conmigo- habló con tosquedad el muchacho al tiempo que un brillo de furia se hacía claro en sus doradas orbes-

-No- respondió confundida esta- ¿Dime cuando? ¿Por que?, ¡yo jamás he jugado contigo!- se defendió la muchacha.

El chico había tirado un papel a sus manos ante la sorpresa de la joven, quien parecía no entender.

-No te hagas la tonta- musitó con furia, bajando su mirada para así no evidenciar que al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de dolor se hacía presente en su ser.

Kagome leyó con calma el papel, descubriendo que era aquel que en su apuro había guardado en sus bolsillos, el cual contenía un mensaje de Sesshomaru.

-Te has visto con él antes de su partida y ¡luego has venido a decirme palabras amorosas y falsas!- le espetó el muchacho con indignación. El joven esperaba una respuesta, había esperado indiferencia, quizás suplica, o de hecho negación, mas Kagome sólo reía... ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

-¡¿De que te ríes?!- preguntó indignado. Kagome no pudo responder, pues seguía riendo- ¡DE QUE TE BURLAS!

La chica cesó su risa para mirarlo con ternura.

-¿Celoso?- murmuró Inuyasha no te voy a negar que recibí esta nota por parte de tu hermano el día que vine a hablar contigo- la joven le había acercado una mano a la mejilla acariciándola, al tiempo que este trataba de mirarle con desprecio- Pero yo no me vi con el… siquiera me lo topé, esa noche dormí donde Sango y a la mañana al llegar partí a donde tu estabas- la joven le veía con dulzura, mas Inuyasha pese a debatirse consigo mismo había mantenido el ceño fruncido.

-¡Feh!- había espetado al tiempo que se alejaba de la joven- No estoy celoso- murmuró.

-Por supuesto que lo estás- le contradijo la joven- pero si quieres, cree lo que desees- habló determinada la joven, al tiempo que se oían sus pasos alejándose, mas había sido detenida por la mano del joven quien ruborizado le veía suplicante.

-¿De veras es como dices?- interrogó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Está a tu conciencia creerlo- le había susurrado la joven, con un semblante algo enfadado- pero si has de creerme, te digo que si, es como te digo- musitó esta.

Inuyasha entonces había dejado de lado su enfado, depositando en los labios de la joven un corto beso, un roce leve, pero que hablaba por si solo- "te creo"- más jamás podría haberlo dicho con palabras, su orgullo no se lo hubiese permitido, mas para Kagome aquello era más que suficiente. Una sonrisa alentadora se coló en sus labios y aquel frío que sentía en su piel hacía unos días se había esfumado con aquel contacto.

-Ahora dime- comentó la muchacha, al verlo caer más tranquilo sobre el sillón, el chico le dirigió una leve mirada- ¿has pensado algo?- Inuyasha sólo asintió, acercándose nuevamente a la chica.

-De hecho ya he realizado algunos movimientos- murmuró el chico, al tiempo que la acercaba a su pecho- No te preocupes por eso, Kagome- susurró con un tono entrecortado- Yo me ocupare de que todo salga bien.

**YoYoYoYoYoYoYoY**

Makoto había regresado antes de lo previsto, pero la verdad, pese a haber estado fuera apenas unos días, su rostro se veía demacrado, ojeroso y con su pelo enmarañado, con la mirada perdida, temeroso, angustiado...

Al ser recibido por Kagome la había mirado acongojado, como si al verla hubiese predecido un gran mal para su hija menor. Sin embargo había evadido cualquier conversación con su hija, al contrario, había llamado a su despacho a Kikyou, al parecer algo importante y de gran trascendencia se suscitaría pronto en la mansión y, por alguna extraña razón, Kagome sentía que no le agradaría para nada.

Tras de días tratando de hablar con su padre había logrado que este le diese parte de su tiempo, había entrado algo asustada, sobre todo porque el hombre de verdad se veía mal, cansado y hasta envejecido. La muchacha preocupada se había acercado hasta quedar junto a su padre, con mirada firme y dulce, tomando sus manos entre las suyas había abrazado al hombre que en aquellos minutos parecía más un anciano sentado en su mecedora, viendo pasar sus últimos días.

-Kagome, hija- el hombre comenzó a hablar, había tomado una determinación hacía unos días atrás, además de saber que era la más apropiada para la labor, sabía que esta no se negaría y de paso la alejaría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo y evitar los problemas con Naraku.

-Dime- murmuro la muchacha, mirándole con ternura.

-He inscrito a Shippou en un liceo fuera del país- murmuró el hombre ante el asombro de la muchacha-Sé que debí consultarlo contigo pero… sé que es una buena determinación, el niño necesitará educación y además estudiara en una de las mejores escuelas junto a Kohaku- Kagome había pensado en recriminar, pero veía la buena intensión de su padre.

-Tienes razón- murmuró, con los ojos entrecerrados, pues aunque no lo deseara pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza de habían abalanzado para salir de sus ojos- Gracias- musitó.

-Hay algo más- añadió el hombre, buscando la mirada de su hija- Deseo que lo antes posible vallas junto a él a inscribirle y de paso deseo dejarte una empresa- la chica le miraba confundida, mas con un gesto aprobatorio en su rostro- Deseo que hagas algunos tratos en aquel sitio y si tienes suerte impongas nuestra compañía. Sé que eres la más capacitada y de hecho deseo lo hagas por la simple razón de que luego deberás encargarte de todo esto- el hombre trataba de sonar convincente y lo había logrado, sin embargo la muchacha lo veía con preocupación- _"¿Por qué hablaba de aquella manera"- _Además…

El hombre había cesado sus palabras, tras de la puerta una alegre Kikyou se aparecía tras de los presentes.

-Será este fin de semana entonces, padre- confirmó la muchacha mirando de paso despectivamente a Kagome.

-¿Lo has hablado con él?- preguntó el hombre alegre de ver aquella insólita actitud de eufórica satisfacción en su hija mayor. Esta miró a Kagome con malicia… no, no lo había consultado con el, sino con su padre, pero sabía que si la orden venía de este, Inuyasha no se negaría.

-Si- respondió viendo fijamente a su media hermana, esperando que esta voltease a verla… debía darse aquel deleite - Este fin de semana anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

**Término- 13 de Julio del 2004; 19:10hrs.**

¿Qué les pareció?, la verdad es que en el capitulo no sucede mucho U. Pero pretendía dejar esclarecidas algunas cosas, ejemplo- lo de Naraku, o la parte final U. Espero halla sido de su agrado. De lo contrario (Y puede ser algo probable ToT), me hacen saber sus criticas **REVIEW o Mail**, y así también, qué a su parecer pudo ir mal, o si el capitulo estuvo fuera de lugar, o alguna actitud que no les parezca o simplemente dar a conocer que piensan. Cualquier critica será bien recibida, agradeciéndoles de antemano::reverencia:: sobre todo puesto que sus opiniones me alientan a seguir o me muestran cuales son mis erratas U.

Ahora si con los agradecimientos del capitulo anterior o

Bunny Saito- Si, digamos que me puse a pensar en algo que pudiese ser sinónimo de honor, la verdad es que uno al estar alejado de los padres siempre desea lograr de forma alguna el "honrar" a sus padres y así también ser "valioso" para ellos U.U. Ten en cuenta lo de la Katana, guarda su relevancia a futuro. Gracias por el apoyo y en cuanto a lo extraño. Si lo es U, pero ya me extrañaba no hacerle ver celoso XD.

Aiosami- Esa espada fue mi punto de partida en el Fic U. Tu review se corto ToT. Pero alcancé a leer parte. Te agradezco tanto tu apoyo primi, la verdad es que para mí eres una persona muy valiosa, y sobre todo tengo mucho que gratificarte. ¿Ahora odiarás más a Kikyô?, Ya veré como hacer algunas cosas por allí. Es decir ya esta pensado, solo que no .. redactado. Hasta pronto Primi y espero con ansias el poder hablar contigo nuevamente. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en Verdades! TE QUIERO MUCHO.

La miko de hielo aome- Gomen U.U, pero creo no haber tardado mucho O.o. Además tuve que actualizar el otro fic U. Espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado, y… ToT ¡Quiero a Kirara!

Coolis- ¡Jessy! La verdad es que siempre me has apoyado con los fics, por mismo, tengo demasiado que agradecerte, gracias por tu opinión respecto del fic, no sabes como me alegra saber que los sentimientos se reflejan de manera positiva. Gracias amiga ToT.

Kisuna- ToT ¡KYA! ::abrazando a Kisuna:: eres demasiado buena, gracias por el consejo en cuanto a las separaciones y mas aún por leerme y la PD. Tu también cuentas siempre con mi apoyo, más después de que has hecho mucho por mi- Con lo de apariencias- Además si me dices que mi redacción en este fic te prenda más que en las vueltas significa que ¿Quizás he avanzado algo O.O? ::Sayo saltando:: jeje U. ¡Otra cosa! Quiero leer más de el fic de Sakurita U.U. ¿Cuándo hay más o?

Kagome-Chan122- Gracias por tu review y apoyo, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Arwen- U- fiuu hermana, menos mal, de verdad tenía la idea que erraría al escribir tu nick U. Arwen linda te agradezco mucho el review, ciertamente y extrañamente me dejo la idea de que habías llegado en su totalidad la idea y que me entendías completamente lo que deseaba plasmar O.O... y lo más divertido es que ciertamente me dejo una alegría embargadora el saber que te había agradado el tema de la katana o por que lo seguiré abordando más adelante- Hasta creo que eso podría ser causa de mi primer fusilamiento U.U. ¿Sesshy en el fic?, si se hace dulce U. Y no te preocupes por lo del once, tu review de este capitulo fue en verdad regocijador. Gracias o.

Dark-mitsuky-chan- Gracias ti por leerme y por leer a Yashi ( ¡aunque esta última se merece que todos le lean! ¡Es precioso!) Ella también te deja saludos, de hecho algo de... déjale review, te aseguro que le alegrará mucho este. U. Espero el capitulo te agrade. Muchas gracias por todo.

Roshio- Gracias amiga por el Review, y recalcó **AMIGA** por que si lo eres. Si, ¡cierto que Iyis y Yashi escriben precioso!, de verdad ellas tienen un don y eso que seguramente les queda por expandirlo, muy pronto serán insuperables y yo seré dichosa de decir que son mis sis o- Todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo para lo de tu fic... ¿mail?. -.- me siento tan inútil.

JKRanIV- Gracias por el review, y por tu opinión de verdad espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado o.

Leidy- Claro que lo se mi niña ToT y tu cuentas con el mío, te deje review en el aviso... quizás no leas esto, pero espero ese review lo logres leer, no te rindas nunca, no desanimes nunca, por que eres de las buenas, de las que tienen talento, que no se pierda. Besos.

K-gome- U WoW, ¿estas bien?, bueno si una relación molesta es mejor cortar por lo sano. Este… Todavía doy vueltas por FF esperando la actualización U. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo pueda ser de tu agrado.

Daniels- ¡Si!, orgullosos, eso son los "machos", y en todo caso, que se sienten mal cuando una chica sale con carro antes que ellos ::risita:: ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté de mi amiga?, la pobre -.-. ¿Te agrado el capi?. Oye y .. ya no hago más lo que prometí no hacer ¿si?. ¡Cuídate amigo! ::si escribí esa cosa... solo que... ¿Y si no te doy la dirección o?

Akeru Fujimi- ¿Le leíste?, ¿de verdad te pareció eso?, espero que te halla gustado y que este capitulo pueda agradarte. ¡FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS! (re contra atrasadamente) Y te leí, de verdad, no creo que tengas mucho que alcanzar, creo que yo tengo que empezar a alcanzar U.

Asumi-chan- ¿Motivos?, gracias por el review amiga... ese tema, lo tocamos por MSN ¿si? ¡Felices vacaciones!

DarkCam- Gracias por leerme y si, si se por que U. Ojála actualices luego, tu historia de verdad estaba muy buena y sobre todo preciosamente redactada. Así que me tendrás al pendiente si?. Cuídate y gracias por darme parte de tu tiempo en leerme, de verdad es un orgullo para mí.

Por último

Yashi- Gaby, hermana, sabes algo... no se que escribirte en esta ocasión, por que son demasiadas cosas las que vienen a mi mente. Uno, te extraño demasiado. Dos, tengo demasiado que agradecerte. Tres, me has ayudado más de lo que crees. Me devolviste confianza en mí, y me enseñaste de manera sabia muchas cosas, confiar, amistad, hermandad. Yo no se si uno merezca aquello, pero si se que es algo que no dejaré de agradecer nunca. Soy yo la que tiene la dicha de conocerte. Te quiero mucho Gaby...

P.D- Sabía que me iba a poner así al contestarte... es que, de verdad te extraño mucho, demasiado y siento que, no te estoy entregado todo aquello que tu en cambio me has entregado... U.U, por que me has brindado demasiado sis y tu amistad ha sido un pilar para mí, aún cuando hemos estado más separadas que nunca, es cuando más cerca te he sentido. Por eso te sigo llamando "mi sis esperanza". (lo que viene abajo es para ti mi hermanis)

Hay un regalo que Dios da a los desamparados, a quienes tienen sed de vida, de sueños e ilusiones, a quienes no saben como vislumbrar el rumbo a seguir, y que parecen perderse en la oscuridad. Una mano camarada que se despliega en la penumbra, devolviendo el halito y la esperanza. Se llama "Amistad". Eso es lo que entregas, por eso tengo tanto que agradecer a Dios. TKM

**Bueno, espero el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y, cualquier opinión, ¿me la hacen saber si?, agradeciendo de antemano.**

**Alex (SaYo-Yukishiro)**


	14. ¿Engaño? Planes De Un Compromiso

No tarde mucho con este capitulo, ¡Valla!, sin embargo no se como se den las cosas más adelante, el peso del estudio esta recayendo sobre mis hombros y, ¡Perdón! ::Reverencia:: Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que han estado apoyándome con el fic. Sobretodo por que con sus opiniones me incitan a seguir y en parte a desear superarme. Aunque definitivamente soy de aprendizaje lento, MUY, PERO MUY LENTO ToT. Gracias de verdad no saben lo importante que son para mí sus opiniones.

Dedicado a- ¡**YASHI**!, y es que, dedicar quedaría chico Sis, definitivamente lo que te decía en el mail era cierto, si no fuese por los cambios, el apoyo, las correcciones y aportes que haces con este fic yo hace rato, hubiese dejado de actualizar hace siglos U. Ya sabes por que, ¡eres la Sis Esperanza y Confianza! (quedo en rimas o). Si no fuese en gran parte por ti, hace rato que mi incertidumbre me la hubiese ganado UoU.- ¡A **IYIS**!, mi hermanita hermosa, que de verdad es una genialidad (Yo se por que lo digo- _Deslumbrante_-) y que, hoy me sentí muy bien hablando contigo, no sabes como te entiendo -.-. **AIO, **Primi hermosa, que te hecho de menos, hace tiempo no hablamos ;.;. (Quizás esta semana termine tu ya sabes... esperó que te guste, por que será para usted) Y A **Kagome-Chan 51 ,** de verdad su consejo en el review no me lo esperaba y ciertamente, me llego muy al alma.

¡De paso! ¡Felicidades a Chely por tan buen fic que ha subido!

Ahora si con el capitulo -.-. Espero sea de su agrado... Sino, Quejas y Criticas bien recibidas, pues son el medio que uno tiene para ir progresando (Aunque algunas lo malo lo tenemos innato U). ¡Soy la manzana podrida de la casa!

****

****

**Un Capricho Del Corazón**

**Disclaimer- **La historia de siempre, los personajes son obra e invención de Rumiko sensei, yo solo estoy realizando esto sin fines de lucro y teniendo claro que lo único mío continúan siendo el computador y las ganas de Escribir

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro**

**Coautora y Madrina- Yashi **_Mi sis esperanza ) y aquella que me apoya, guía, enseña y da la confianza para continuar con este fic o-("sea si se aburrieron ya de este fic, díganle a ella para que me informe ToT U)_

**Capitulo Catorce**

**"¿Engaño? Planes de un Compromiso"**

**Inicio- 13 de Julio del 2004; 20:16 hrs.**

Kagome pareció oír esas palabras con especial entonación, tenían ese deje de malicia, una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que sentía como dentro de su corazón se consumía una llama hasta el mismo punto de sentirle extinta. Sintió un frío aterrador, que parecía nacer en su pecho y propagarse hasta sus demás miembros, sus ojos parecieron desorbitarse y tenía claridad de que, de haber tenido que pronunciar palabra, estas hubiesen perdido sonido, hubiesen sido palabras mudas, sin sentido, entrecortadas, como si su cuerpo y sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen congelado, pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de cuchillas parecía formarse en su pecho, un dolor que desgarraba, que infructuosamente trataba de disipar de su dolido corazón, tratando de buscar en sus sentidos alguna salida, mas sin hallar otra cosa que los resonantes vocablos que su hermana con tono enfático había pronunciado.

Kikyou permaneció de pie, al tiempo que observase como Kagome cambiaba su semblante por uno taciturno, su ojos parecían decir a gritos su dolor, maldijo que esta tuviese la posibilidad de voltearse y arrebatarle aquel espectáculo que se le hacía glorioso, sabía bien como sus palabras habían sido arma perfecta en el corazón de su hermana, pero desistió de su empresa y lujo al ver que esta por respuesta no le daría más que el consentimiento de ver su espalda. Kikyou soltó una risa algo escalofriante y Makoto observó con extrañeza la escena que no le parecía para nada comprensible.

-Recuerda "hermanita"- enfatizó la de lisos cabellos- No me agradaría que te ausentaras a mi fecha especial- murmuró al tiempo que hacía una mueca de sádica entretención.

Kagome esperó a oír los pasos distantes para voltear, su padre le veía con gran preocupación al tiempo que un sin fin de preguntas se anidaban en su mente.

-¿Qué…?-

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en todo... partiré a ese viaje cuanto antes- murmuró con la voz entrecortada, pero tratando de hacerse de valor. Makoto asintió aún sin comprender- Entonces le veo más tarde- musitó con tosquedad para salir apresurada de el despacho, cruzando el pasillo cabizbaja y sintiendo presura por llegar a su cuarto y dejar desbandarse su dolor.

Pero no había ocurrido así. Kagome había entrado entre furia y dolor, mas había terminado sentándose en la cama sin mostrar mínimo reproche. Sus ojos mantenían aquellas lágrimas al borde de sus parpados, pero estas no recorrían su semblante que pese a verse desgarrado trataba de mantener un poco de paz. A quien entrase hubiese sin durar pensado que la joven se hallaba en un estado de conmoción que la había dejado sin respuesta, sin embargo eso no cesó el intenso dolor que se iba enardeciendo más y más en su interior. Aquellos puñales parecían ahora hacerse aún más intensos, sintiendo que de seguir aguantando iba a desfallecer. Se recostó sobre la cama, regañándose a si misma- el no había prometido nada- cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño le acompañase, mas no sucedió, al contrario se sintió más despierta que nunca, y al mismo tiempo ese dolor se detuvo, se puso de pie, con la mirada en alto... no dejaría que Kikyou le viese desmoronarse, ella tenía la culpa de haberse ilusionado, ahora no había reparo, ni tampoco vuelta atrás, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse levemente engañada. Caminó con paso firme hacía el despacho de su padre y, sin siquiera golpear, entró determinada.

-Quiero hacer el viaje cuando antes- una gran decisión denotaba cada centímetro de su ser.

-¿Pues a fines de mes?- preguntó el hombre aún más extrañado que segundos antes.

-No padre... en cuanto se consolide el compromiso de mi hermana- Makoto le veía extrañado, al parecer sacaba sus indagaciones- Si debo también ocuparme de los negocios, necesitaré tiempo, no me gusta hacer las cosas sin analizarles, ni cometer errores- mintió la joven, aunque sólo a medias, era verdad lo que decía, pero no eran estas las causas principales de su apuro.

Aquel día era Miércoles... el sábado sería el compromiso. Kagome suspiró resignada al salir. No se explicaba como de un minuto a otro Inuyasha había decidido esto, si solo días antes este se mostraba receloso y ahora... ni siquiera tuvo el tacto de contárselo antes- "majadero"-pensó con dolor, volviendo sus pasos sobre si para dirigirse a la entrada. Debía avisarle a Sango de su pronta salida. Emprendió el camino, pese al coche estar a las afueras del pórtico, sin embargo ella prefirió ir sola, no le agradaba la presencia de aquel siniestro hombre, quien parecía seguirle con la mirada hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

-¿Cómo que partirás terminada la semana?- interrogó la joven, con mirada preocupada, viendo como su prima sentada frente de ella esquivamente bajaba la mirada al piso con insistencia.

-No me preguntes, sólo debo hacerlo, de paso veré que tu hermano y Shippou queden bien establecidos- murmuró la joven con un tono apagado.

-Pero no estarás entonces para mi cumpleaños, ni para la "fiesta" de compromiso- Sango había pronunciado esto último con desgano, mas Kagome no le había dirigido respuesta más que un leve bufido que se había perdido en la sala- Kagome… ¿Estás bien?- murmuró, sentándose junto a la joven de cabellos azabache y quien resguardaba sus dolorosos pensamientos tras una mirada seria.

Kagome entonces negó, con sus azules ojos aún ocultos.

No, no estaba bien, aquella noticia no le había caído para nada bien, había sentido remordimiento, al mismo tiempo que se regañaba constantemente... había sido una ilusa,- ¿Por qué iba a creer que Inuyasha cambiaría las cosas para estar con ella?- él mismo le había reprochado el que jugase con sus sentimientos- Pero ¿No era acaso él quien lo hacía ahora?

- Sango- murmuró la joven- Inuyasha ha aceptado comprometerse con Kikyou- la voz de Kagome sonaba dolida y ciertamente lo estaba, había un deje de tristeza, pero sobre todo decepción.

-Acaso... ¿algo ha ocurrido entre ustedes?- preguntó Sango, viendo un gesto afirmativo por parte de su prima- ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?- chilló.

-No quise molestarte con aquello, pensé que era un problema que podría solucionar yo sola- musitó con la voz entrecortada- y ahora... – Kagome apagó su voz, prefiriendo el no continuar, sabiendo que de hacerlo la herida volvería a arder en su pecho, esa herida que se había formado al sentirse engañada, frustrada. Sango le abrazó con dulzura.

-¿No crees que te precipitas?, deberías de hablarlo con él- Kagome se separó abruptamente al tiempo que negaba con determinación.

-Él ha tomado su decisión y yo no puedo recriminarle, bien sabía yo en lo que me estaba inmiscuyendo- Kagome entonces sintió sus ojos arder, al tiempo que una presión se formaba en su pecho, agobiándole- No quiero que sepa lo que ocurre, he sido una tonta- soltó en un leve sollozo apagado.

-Pues creo que te equivocas- Recombinó la chica de largos cabellos castaños- Algo me dice que debes hablar con el- Sango sentía una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento- Hablarás con él, prométemelo- rogó la muchacha. Kagome le vio sorprendida y aceptó la petición, después de todo, aunque lo negase, ella también necesitaba hablarle al muchacho, aunque fuese para despedirse.

No tuvo que buscarle demasiado, allí, en las afueras se hallaba Miroku acompañado del nombrado, como si el sólo hecho de pensarlo lo hubiese llamado, como si sus mentes hubiesen estado conectadas- bajo otras circunstancias aquello se le hubiese hecho hermoso, sin embargo, al verlo allí, calmo, sintió un dolor extraño, una situación de rencor en la que jamás pensó verse.

-Hasta luego Sango- Murmuró la chica, evitando verle. Sango por su parte sonrió a los recién llegados.

-Necesitaba hablarte- Se apresuró en decir el joven Miroku, dirigiendo su atención a Sango y una sonrisa a Kagome, quien correspondió y acto seguido se puso al otro lado de la reja.

-Les dejaremos conversar- Comentó Kagome, tomando del brazo a Inuyasha y llevándole con ella. No se soltó de este, siguió caminando, sin siquiera detenerse a decir algo, sin siquiera dirigir una mínima mirada... Inuyasha ya estando alejados se detuvo en seco, acercándose para besar los labios de la chica quien se alejo al instante sin darle posibilidad de efectuar su acción.

-¿Que te sucede ahora?- Preguntó molesto, sin entender las razones para la chica y su actuar.

-Que pregunta más adecuada- Dijo con resentimiento la aludida- ¿Qué me sucede ahora?- Murmuró, mas para ella que para el muchacho, quien la veía sorprendido y preocupado en cierto grado. Buscó con su mano la barbilla de la chica y levantándole para que le viese a los ojos, la miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de reproche.

-¿Por qué no me explicas de una vez que sucede ahora?- murmuró con un tono comprensivo, pero sin borrar su mueca de molestia que ahondaba en su mirar.

-Inuyasha... has aceptado comprometerte con ella- murmuró la chica, no lo sabía… no había pensado jamás que su voz se tornaría tan entrecortada al hablarle, no se imaginaba que al decir aquellas palabras sentiría semejante punzada en su pecho, como si algo se estuviese desgarrando...pero, ¿Por qué?.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, había olvidado por completo lo que le dijese Haru por la mañana. Kikyou había estado allí hablando con su padre, Inuyasha no se encontraba en casa, pero eso no fue motivo para que no llegasen a acuerdo- " No necesito cumplir la mayoría de edad para hacer público mi compromiso con vuestro hijo"- había señalado la joven con actitud segura- " él y yo nos amamos"- Haru había presenciado desde la puerta aquello pero no se esperó la actitud de su esposo Inutaisho- "Tienes razón, entonces será a fines de esta semana, después de todo, el acatar"- Inuyasha levantó su mirada estrepitosamente, mirando a los ojos a la ojiazul, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirar a sus profundos ojos dorados.

-Mi padre y ella han decidido- El chico habló con seguridad para ver como lágrimas se anidaban en los bordes de los ojos de su Kagome- Yo no estuve presente- Añadió, sin embargo Kagome parecía no oírle- ¡KAGOME!- Llamó el muchacho al tiempo que le zarandeaba- No asistiré a esa fiesta, no me comprometeré, no estaré presente- murmuró el joven, al tiempo que abalanzaba su cuerpo al de la chica, estrechándole en fuerte abrazo, juntando su cabeza al cuello de la joven, escondiendo su dorado mirar en los oscuros cabellos de Kagome, quien parecía ensimismada, -" ¿en que minuto él había terminado en aquella posición?- ¿Qué acababa de oír?"- pensaba la joven sintiendo una extraña chispa en su interior, una chispa calida que parecía crecer conforme sentía la cálida respiración del joven en su cuello, al tiempo que podía hacerse participe de el palpitar del joven de cabellos oscuros y dorados orbes, quien la estrechaba con afán.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?- Musitó la chica, al tiempo que una lánguida pero alegre sonrisa acaparaba su rostro- Entonces...- Kagome se desligo del abrazo, para verlo a los ojos- ¿No te casarás con ella más adelante?- la mirada de la joven de ojos color cielo parecía brillar con magnitud y ensueño.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- bramó el chico- ¿Qué tan extraño es lo que he dicho?- la joven le sonrió ampliamente, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos y llevándolo hacía si, deposito un fugaz beso en los entreabiertos labios del joven, al separarse pareció volver a respirar con normalidad, como si la opresión de su pecho se hubiese desvanecido por arte de magia, como si aquellas palabras que susurrase el muchacho, aquel gesto, aquel abrazo, le hubiesen devuelto la vida.

-Kagome- llamó el chico sacándola de su ensimismamiento- Esa noche quiero que nos juntemos en la entrada del pueblo... – la chica le miraba absorta, tratando de disimular su sonrisa- ¿me has oído algo? ¡FEH! Si sigues así creo que terminaré arrepintiéndome- murmuró de mala gana.

-Inuyasha- el joven devolvía su mirada a la muchacha, con un gesto de enfado, mas se borró al sentir los brazos de la joven en torno a su cuello- estaré allí- musitó- estaré allí contigo.

Entró en la casa, viendo como su media hermana le veía con sorna, sin embargo, no le afectaba, en cierto grado hasta le causaba cierto malestar el verla tan feliz y victoriosa, pero... extrañamente no sentía remordimientos. Sonrió ampliamente subiendo con premura los escalones y cobijándose en su habitación.

Shippou entró mas tarde, preguntándole si se sentía bien. La joven entonces había invitado al pequeño a dormir allí y a ponerse de acuerdo en todo lo conveniente a su viaje. El pequeño parecía entusiasmado con la idea de estudiar, y sobre todo agradecido. Ya entrada la noche el pequeño se quedó dormido sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Kagome se echó en la cama, observando el techo de su habitación. Era extraño como aquel mismo día sintiese esa dolorosa sensación de pérdida, y luego ese sobrecogimiento en su ser, un dolor en sus entrañas- "perder lo amado"- sonaba ilógico dado el poco tiempo de conocerse, sin embargo lo sentía- luego la alegría había sido descomunal, en su ser sentía como si su cuerpo fuera retomando la tibieza, como si volviese a nacer, y aquel dolor pasó a sentirse como extrañas mariposas, como un sentimiento de dicha que le embargaba por cada centímetro de su ser. Mas... ¿estaba bien que creyere que la batalla había acabado a su favor?.

TOTOTOTOTOT

-Por lo que ha dicho mi chofer, al parecer tus planes no han salido como esperabas querida Kikyou- hablaba con sequedad el hombre en aquella oscura sala, sentado en su sillón al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su licor. Kikyou le miró con recelo.

-Por eso la muy idiota venía tan sonriente- masculló la muchacha, al tiempo que esbozaba una divertida sonrisa- Sin embargo se me hace mejor, así mayor será la caída- Naraku le vio sin comprender del todo- Yo me encargaré de aquello, tu solo luego encargarte de cumplir con lo que deseas.

-Creo que no te entiendo- habló el hombre de mirada oscura y enrojecida, parecía que por aquellas orbes corriese la furia misma pese a estar aparentemente calmo.

-Mañana a primera hora hablaré con su padre, créeme que no le agradará el que su hijo planeé dejarlo en semejante vergüenza- sonrió la muchacha, al tiempo que sus manos arreglaban su cabello- **Inuyasha terminará por acatar, sé muy bien que es a lo que él jamás se negaría**-añadió con convencimiento.

-Pues te felicito Kikyou- dijo aún sin entender, pero sabiendo que si Kikyou lo decía era por que sería así- Al parecer siempre logras lo que te propones.

-Nadie me evade- corrigió la mujer- nadie me burla, Inuyasha no será el primero- aseguró la muchacha al tiempo que se ponía de pie- Ahora será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo mucho por hacer-

TOTOTOTOTOT

Landau miraba con resentimiento a la joven que le acompañaba, parecía estar allí en presencia, más sin tomarle en cuenta.

Miroku el día anterior le había hecho saber la noticia... Inuyasha ya tenía planes para evitar aquel compromiso, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio el ayudarles con la situación, seguramente motivado por Kagome... Una sonrisa que bordeaba sus labios fue opacada por un gesto de preocupación- "¿Cómo había resultado ayer todo entre esos dos?"- tras de su despedida no había tenido noticias de su prima, es más, la había visto irse con notable preocupación.

-Sango- volvió a llamar el hombre junto a ella- Pareciera que mi presencia te fuera incómoda- le comentó el muchacho viéndola con reproche.

-¿Ah?- musitó la joven, tratando de entender de que hablaba el joven- perdona Landau, es que, estoy algo ocupada y la verdad mi cabeza está en cualquier parte menos aquí- se justifico la muchacha.

Landau sonrió resignado, definitivamente aquella muchacha no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en conocerle. Sango sintió cierto remordimiento al ver cabizbajo al muchacho, este no era desagradable en absoluto, pero... las condiciones bajo las que se conocieron no eran agradables, no para ella por lo menos- Perdona Landau- murmuró la joven, mas sin entablar conversación con él, retomando el paso sin dirigirse la palabra fuera de monosílabos y cortas frases, Sango con la mente en cual sería el plan de Inuyasha, y Landau en sus pensamientos en torno a lo difícil que sería llevar una vida con una joven que si quiera interesada estaba en saber algo de él.

TOTOTOTOTOTOT

-No puedes hablar en serio- molestó hablaba Inutaisho, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su despacho- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Lamentablemente creo no estar equivocada señor Inutaisho- musitó con voz entristecida "fingida" la joven de cabellos lisos azabache- Imagine la vergüenza-

-¡Pamplinas!- espetó con furia- Kikyou, con o sin él, se realizará el compromiso- dictó el hombre, para gusto de la muchacha- y luego... acatará- añadió con seguridad- Él no se negará a cumplir con el honor familiar-

-"Que manipulables son"-pensó para sí la joven al tiempo que imitaba una agradecida sonrisa- "justo lo que pensé diría, ni siquiera tuve que aconsejárselo"- sonrió tenuemente al tiempo que agradecía con la mirada- Gracias señor Inutaisho, de verdad es usted un gran hombre.

-No es para tanto hija- murmuró sin cambiar su semblante frío- No aguantaría que Inuyasha cometiese la atrocidad que ha hecho Sesshomaru, me ha defraudado- Kikyou le vio con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ha hecho señor?- preguntó tímidamente la joven.

Inutaisho bufó con mala gana.

-Se ha negado a entablar relación con la hermana de Naraku, Kagura... justo cuando pensábamos que nuestras diferencias con tal unión podría disiparse- comentó el hombre con su semblante ineludible y la mirada fría dirigida a la joven.

-¡OH!, como lo lamento señor- comentó la muchacha- debe ser atroz-

-Lo es... más no es nuestra preocupación ¿no?, ten por seguro, Inuyasha no dará paso atrás- aseguró el hombre, dejando en total convencimiento a Kikyou, quien al salir del lugar, llevaba una de sus más triunfales sonrisas.

-"Me pertenece"- Lástima Kagome, te tendrás que quedar con lo que sobre- sonrió con malicia, subiendo al carro y sonriendo ampliamente al chofer- dile a tu señor que todo ha salido como lo esperaba, ahora llévame a casa, que tengo una fiesta de compromiso que preparar.

**Término- 18 de Julio del 2004; 22:50 hrs.**

¿Por que cada vez que escribo las líneas posteriores al fic me entra tanto miedo?, Soy muy nerviosa, perdonen por aquello. Además que tengo la idea de que "algo" mal tuve que haber hecho. ::Pensando:: " ¡No se! ::Golpe::

Ahora si, Agradecimientos o

Bunny Saito- ¡Hola Amiga! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿De verdad le hallaste con sorpresas? Me calma bastante, puesto que la gracia era que diera sus sorpresas, incertidumbres y demás, sino definitivamente se volvería horriblemente soporífero. Gracias por el apoyo y Review. Y esperó pronto puedas ver la película.

Naru-chan- Jeje, pues, dejaré a expectativa aquella situación, sin embargo de casarle no, pero si de compromisos varios, ya vez Kikyou esta ensañada con el asuntito y tiene de parte a el padre. ¡Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Y sobretodo muchísimas gracias por tu opinión.

Akeru Fujimi- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, de verdad eres muy dulce, la verdad es que te agradezco el que leas este fic y me apoyes con el, más tus palabras, la verdad es que me deja muy contenta el hecho de mantener las dudas y las interrogantes, puesto que lo que menos deseo es, por la extensión del fic terminar agobiando UoU. Espero saber pronto de ti y Gracias de verdad ::otro abrazo:: ¡Cuídate!

Negrita- san- O.o, ¡¿De verdad os parece la trama?!, Gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad, y además por haberme dado a conocer tu opinión, es muy alentador. Espero este capitulo halla cumplido con expectativas. ¡Hasta Pronto!

Daniel-¿Idea masoquista? ¿Yo? ¿Qué algo se infiltro?, ¡no yo creo que deliras!. Tomaré en cuenta el consejo de los guantes, mira que mis manos parecen, entre alfiletero y receptáculo de cuchillo ¿eh? (el último tu lo inventaste). Espero que el capitulo te halla agradado. Aunque no se si leas por el asunto del trabajo -.-. ¡Chao viejito! ::Risas::

Coolis- ¡Jessy!, ¡malvados maestros!, gracias por haberte tomado tu tiempo y leerme, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces. Amiga, hace tiempo no entro a MSN o entro escasamente... ¡sin embargo podríamos hablar uno de estos días! Espero que si, Cuídate mucho y... ¿le mandamos un Naraku maquiavélico a tus maestros o?

Aiosami- ¡Preciosa Primi de mi corazón! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!, pronto estará el otro final, es que erré, solo queda un capitulo del otro, pero ya ahora te digo, va para ti mi primi, por apoyarme siempre con aquella pareja, y por gustar de ambos fics, ¡muchas gracias Primi!, muchas gracias Hermana. Por que como tú dices, en parte también verdad. Gracias por ser mi amiga, Te quiero muchísimo y esperó poder saber pronto de ti ToT. ::ABRAZO:: (definitivamente contigo, Yashi e Iya voy a crear una nueva modalidad de abrazo, ¿Abrazo lloroso?, no se en realidad, pero algún nombre tendremos que darle)

Yashi- ¡Gaby!. ¡Hay hermanis! Hasta hace poco no sabía lo grato que puede ser llorar, no sabía lo grato que es sentirse querida, o poder confiar plenamente. Y es que llorar de alegría es una de las sensaciones más extrañas pero invaluables que uno puede sentir. Y tú con el review me dejaste con lágrimas de pura felicidad. Por que de verdad temía que mis palabras no pudiesen transmitir ese TODO de importancia que tiene tu amistad y hermandad para mí. De verdad ya no se que sería de mi sin ustedes, sin ti hermanita que eres una persona que además es un pilar fundamental para mí. Gracias por apoyarme con el fic, Gracias por ser tú. Te quiero Chikita y te mande a ahijaduchis, y en verdad que no mentía al decirte ¿Por qué cuando escribo lo veo tan horrible y cuando me haces la correcciones y devuelves siento que no?, Quizás es por que te admiro mucho, y no solo en lo que relativo a fics concierne (Aunque en aquello eres maestra que es distinto). TE QUIERO MUCHO

La miko de hielo ahome- ¡No tardé!, Y Kirara se ha portado muy bien ::Ronronea:: ¿Yo o Kirara? U creo que fui yo O.o. Gracias por tu apoyo, y... ¡respóndeme lo del review!, Haber como lo hacemos, ¿o me mandas un correo?. -.- es que me falto cierta información para poder ayudarte. Perdona si no fui de mucha ayuda ToT.

Naru-coral- ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por vuestra apreciación del fic!, y te ingresé al MSN, solo que no nos hemos topado al parecer -.-. Esperó podamos toparnos y conversar y sobretodo gracias por el review!

Kagome-Chan51- De verdad tu Review me sorprendió, por el consejo, y todas las buenas vibras que me enviaste en el. Por tus palabras, tu apreciación del fic y de mi redacción. No merezco tanto y tu mereces mucho más agradecimiento que este y la dedicatoria. Gracias ciertamente, me halagas y más por el último comentario. Gracias por en cierto grado con tus palabras darme no solo confianza, sino algo de fe. Llegar a llenar mis expectativas es algo que de verdad deseo alcanzar. Esperó puedas juzgarme por que en gran medida son aquellos juicios los que me pueden ir guiando en como se da mi resultado. ¡GRACIAS!

Norely-¡Hola!, Gracias por... Te leíste los trece O.o, esperó no halla sido muy agobiante. Muchas gracias por el review y tu opinión acerca de mi fic o. Y lo de Sango Miroku, aún no, pero puedo asegurar que tendrá sus buenos términos. ¡Hasta Pronto y espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado!

Chely- O.o yo de ti, No, Chely tu equivocas, TÚ de MI (y es que te quedo fascinante el primer capitulo de **Bohémiere**). ¡Alternos!, Esos son alternos, como el tuyo, o **Aún Ahora** de Yashi. La verdad es que, ya te dije muchas cosas por privado, pero ciertamente lo recalcó, cuando entre a Fanfiction y vi tus fics quede alucinando o. Por mismo, me alegra enormemente el poder tener conocimiento de tu opinión acerca de los míos. ¡Gracias Hermana Chely!.

Kagome-Chan122- ¡Gracias por el ánimo! ¡Y por leerme!, espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado o

Dark Kotetsu Angel- Gracias ToT al contrario, yo me siento halagada. Gracias por leerme, y por darme a conocer tu opinión... ¿Segura que va bien?. O y, ¡Gracias por el review en verdades O.O! la verdad es que gracias por leerme en ambos, y sobre todo por tu apreciación de estos ::reverencia:: sobre todo por tu tiempo. Espero este capitulo pueda ser de tu agrado.

K-gome- ¡Ojála actualices hoy! Y, no diré lo que dijiste de Kikyou U. Pero si, ya verás más adelante O.ò. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leerme ToT, ¡De verdad!, además que me agrada mucho saber tu opinión. o. Espero este capitulo te halla gustado y que tu mami te quiete el castigo ¡para que puedas actualizar pronto!.

Gracias de antemano a quienes hayan leído esta capitulo, es muy importante para mí aquello.

Y si tienen tiempo, y desean hacerme saber su parecer, ya saben como UoU **REVIEW** o **MAIL **(Sayo (Guión bajo) Yukishiro (arroba) Hotmail. Tomatazos, Pastelazos, Críticas y demás. Les estaré enormemente agradecida ::Reverencia::

Ah y, por errores míos :: Gota:: A Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente NO le quedan dos capítulos, sino, Solo **UNO**. Eso si alguien desea leerle U. Locuras mías.

**_Hasta Pronto Y Que Estén Muy Bien._**


	15. Temores y Promesas

Este, Volví a mi usual demora con los fics U. Pese a tener uno menos encima, y es que ando en cualquier parte menos donde quisiera. ¿Suena raro? Bueno digamos que mis ánimos han relucido en su ausencia. Junto a eso debo decir que, no se si será este capitulo o el siguiente, el comienzo de "quizás" un más prolongado tiempo sin poder actualizar (Tendré que sacar Internet este mes para buscar otro convenio UoU). Perdonen cualquier inconveniente ToT.

Capitulo dedicado a mis hermanitas (**Yashi, Iyis y la reaparecida Mandy ToT**). A mi Primita **Aiosami** (¡Campaña de alternos!) Y a aquellos que me apoyaron con Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente. En especial a **Megek** pos tanto su apoyo, como review, mail y tarjeta. (Me has consentido non).

Ahora con el "extraño" capitulo quince UoU

**Un Capricho Del Corazón**

**Disclaimer- **La historia de siempre, los personajes son obra e invención de Rumiko sensei, yo solo estoy realizando esto sin fines de lucro y teniendo claro que lo único mío continúan siendo el computador y las ganas de Escribir

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro**

**Coautora y Madrina- Yashi **_Mi sis esperanza ) y aquella que me apoya, guía, enseña y da la confianza para continuar con este fic o-("sea si se aburrieron ya de este fic, díganle a ella para que me informe sutil y sinceramente ToT U)_

**Capitulo Quince**

**"Temores y Promesas"**

**Inicio- 19 de Julio de 2004; 20:23 hrs.**

El ajetreo de aquella mañana hizo imposible mantener cerrados durante más minutos sus ojos azulinos, que se abrieron con languidez aquel amanecer, se levantó a duras penas, viendo como todos los presentes se movilizaban con agilidad envidiable, demasiado sumidos en sus labores como para notar su presencia. Su padre se veía nervioso en una esquina, tratando de con su presencia supervisar cada paso, al tiempo que Kikyou le dirigía una mirada amenazadora- "quizás supone algo"- pensó nerviosa la muchacha al tiempo que hacía caso omiso de esta.

Pasada el medio día se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a comer. Kagome veía como Kikyou parecía mirarle con recelo, sin embargo hizo como si nada, comiendo con tranquilidad y poniéndose de pie para acudir a la cocina. Kaede parecía estar demasiado ocupada, por lo que la muchacha prefirió no molestarle. Caminando con cuidado salió al jardín donde Shippou y Kohaku jugaban desde la mañana.

-¿Han comido algo ustedes dos?- preguntó la muchacha llamando la atención de los pequeños.

-Si, Kaede nos ha servido almuerzo en la cocina, ¡estamos jugando a los soldados!- respondió el pecoso primo de la chica.

-Hoy Kohaku se quedará en casa a dormir- se apresuró en decir el pequeño de cabellos zanahoria. Ambos niños sonrieron ampliamente, dándole a entender su alegría por quedarse a jugar hasta largas horas de la noche.

-No hagan travesuras ¿si?- pidió la joven- Y menos aún hagan trabajar mucho a Kaede- reprochó la joven, al tiempo que a la par ambas cabezas asentían con fuerza.

Kagome entonces se dispuso a prepararse, debía irse antes de que comenzaran a desfilar los invitados, esperando así no ser detenida por su padre en su escape... ¡Si solo supieran a donde se dirigía y con quien!

Kagome dejó escapar una divertida sonrisa, no era que le simpatizara el que sucedería a su media hermana, sino que no podía ocultar su felicidad. Inuyasha le correspondía, eso podía asegurarlo más después que este le confesara no iría a su propia fiesta de compromiso, lamentablemente la idea le había parecido tan descabellada e imposible, que pese a haberlo oído de él mismo, no había podido cerrar sus ojos esa noche, temiendo que hubiese sido víctima de un cruel sueño, en que sus sentidos le hubiesen hecho oír y ver cosas que deseaba, pero que en realidad no sucederían. Sin embargo, se aferraría a aquel sueño, fuera o no, ella no deseaba perder a Inuyasha, no a su Inuyasha, al hombre que amaba y por el cual sería capaz de todo... el que sin saberlo le hubiese hecho latir por vez primera su corazón de aquella manera, el dueño de sus ilusiones, de sus utopías, el ser que amaba, sin saber la razón... solo por que así lo había dictado su corazón.

Un estruendoso ruido le hizo salir de su ensoñación, tras de este los regaños de la anciana a los dos pequeños "malandrines"- como la había oído llamarlos a lo lejos- Kagome terminó por arreglar sus cabellos, esperando que la calma retornara a la cocina, lugar por el que se escabulliría ahora que los últimos rayos del sol parecían dejar su última calidez sobre la faz terrestre. Observó por su ventana entrecerrada como el cielo se veía de color anaranjado, el sol de esa mañana parecía despedirse con aquella luminosidad.

Bajó la escalera esperando no ser vista, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se perdió tras de esta, cubierta por los últimos rayos que parecían despedir el día, al tiempo que una mirada cargada de ira le veía desaparecer... sin embargo, guardaba una sonrisa- no creas que te saldrá fácil... la felicidad que vives hoy me la pagarás con el dolor de tu alma-

-P-P-P-P-P-P

Kagome recorrió con su mirada el alrededor, el no estaba allí- "¿acaso si había sido un

sueño?"- se preguntó con algo de desesperación en su interior, la noche se había dejado caer ya, él debería de estar allí presente... ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan temerosa? ¿Y si hubiese cambiado de opinión?- No- negó en voz alta, tratando de evadir aquellas interrogantes que se formulaban en su cerebro, perturbando su ya alborotado ser, trato de dilucidar sus pensamientos sin mucho efecto- ¿Por que no has llegado aún?- replicó la joven, tomando asiento en una de las bancas a la entrada del pueblo.

Una mano paso por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, al abrir sus ojos se topó con unos dorados que le veían tratando de esconder su preocupación. La chica tenía sus mejillas heladas, seguramente por estar sentada a la intemperie.

-Te has quedado dormida- comentó el muchacho, haciéndole saber que hacía un rato le observaba- Debí haberme apresurado, pero traté de no dar pista a nadie en casa- susurró tratando de con sus manos devolver calor a la chica.

-Llegaste- musitó esta con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios, pero que hablaba por si sola, la había aliviado el verle allí, el alma parecía componérsele y nuevamente- pues no era la primera vez- sintió como esa calma le devolvía el calor al cuerpo.

Inuyasha le ayudó a ponerse de pie al tiempo que la invitaba a seguirle.

-Iremos a mi casa- avisó el chico- estando en el pueblo pueden encontrarnos, de hecho- el chico se acercó a la muchacha para susurrarle al oído- he notado que aquel carro no se ha movido y estaba antes de mi llegada, y si no me equivoco- pronuncio con cuidado señalándole la dirección donde se ocultaba el carro- es el de tu padre- Kagome observó incrédula, ¡era verdad!, pero su padre no enviaría a que le espiasen...

-Mi padre no ha sido- musitó- pero el chofer que actualmente tenemos es recomendado de Naraku- hizo saber la muchacha. Inuyasha solo asintió, pidiéndole se separaran, pero llegando por distintos puntos al mismo para encaminarse ya sin aquel sujeto siguiéndoles, y lo habían logrado, ya llegando a la enorme mansión que ahora se encontrase casi vacía, a no ser por servidumbre.

Inuyasha había echado un vistazo para notar que el hombre totalmente confundido había perdido su rastro. El muchacho ya dentro la condujo a la parte trasera, guiándole al amplio jardín que se habría paso, para luego cruzarlo, y tras pasar una nueva cerca, llegar a una nueva mansión que se levantaba con imponencia.

-¿A donde me llevas?- profirió la joven, visiblemente extrañada.

-No me mires así- espetó este- solo quiero mostrarte el lugar, además necesito hablemos...- Inuyasha había cambiado su arrogante semblante, por uno de preocupación- Sé que mis decisiones caerán horriblemente...- la voz del joven tembló con levedad, una sonrisa asustadiza apareció en su rostro, bordeando sus labios.

Inuyasha le invitó a pasar, al tiempo que Kagome observando la parte posterior del lugar pareció percibir la hermosura que había tras de este.

-El jardín que hay detrás está a mal traer- comentó el chico, quien notaba la mirada expectante de la joven- "no era la primera vez que la descubría con esa mirada"-

Pertenecía a mi hermana- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia, al tiempo que una sonrisa amargada recorría su rostro.

Kagome acercó sus brazos al cuello del joven acercando su cabeza al pecho de este, sintiendo como al contacto el corazón del joven pareciera haber sido impulsado pro una fuerza, haciendo que su palpitar se volviese agitado.

-¿Puedo verlo?- susurró suplicante a la vez que estiraba su mano al chico.

-Ya es tarde y hace bastante frío- comentó el chico no muy seguro.

-Por favor-

Inuyasha solo asintió, siguiéndole, por alguna extraña razón no podía negarse, quizás era el simple hecho de que aquella sonrisa que ella mantenía en sus labios se le hacía tan vital como el mismo aire que respiraba, quizás porque sus palabras y peticiones le eran imposibles de rebatir... quizás solo porque se sentía que debía complacerle, porque al hacerlo la veía sonreír, y al verla sonreír, se sentía vivo.

La joven de cabellos carbón se había soltado de su mano, girando sobre sus pies para caer sobre la verde hierba. Pese a que fuese de noche, podía percibir los colores de los arbustos y flores que les rodeasen, dejo caer su cuerpo bajo un árbol que imponente se levantaba, al tiempo que sus hojas eran remecidas por el viento, como si este acunase el verde follaje, con la calma y cuidado de una madre. Kagome qued´p absorta en aquel paisaje que quedaba frente a sus ojos, sin notar que el joven sentado junto a ella le observaba con cariño y embeleso. Tuvo que verse obligada a dirigirle la mirada al sentir su cara arder, como si los dorados soles que tenía como ojos, le hubiesen propinado un calor digno del fuego más potente. Parecía enajenado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó divertida, puesto que este tan absorto se hallaba que no había notado que aquella a la que miraba, en esos precisos instantes le devolvía la mirada, con un brillo de entretención en sus azules mares. Inuyasha no pudo proferir respuesta, se sentía como un verdadero tonto, embelesado, atontado- "nuevamente"- pensó con rabia a si mismo.

-¡FEH!- gruñó, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada a otro punto, para evitar ver los burlones orbes de la chica recostada junto a él. Kagome entonces se incorporó, dejando reposar su frente contra el hombro contraído del muchacho, sus ondulados y oscuros cabellos ondearon a causa de la brisa nocturna, haciendo que algunos de ellos llegasen al rostro del joven, quien percibiendo el suave aroma que escapaba de estos, cambio su arrogante semblante por uno placido, el dulce aroma que le embargaba, un aroma a primavera, a flores, a hierba. Inuyasha entonces se volvió hacia la chica, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, posando su brazo tras de la muchacha, acercándola a el para mantener sus cuerpos a una distancia menor, mas sin verle, temiendo ser descubierto en su nerviosismo y enrojecidas mejillas y al mismo tiempo dándose el permiso para mantener su rostro pegado a aquellos negros cabello, que irradiaban tan dulce aroma embriagador.

-¿Que crees dirá Kikyou?- preguntó temerosa la chica, no es que la pregunta naciera de la nada, la verdad es que desde que dejase caer su frente sobre el hombro protector del chico, aquellos pensamientos no le habían dejado en paz.

-Prefiero no saberlo- musitó- Prefiero por hoy no preocuparme por eso- comentó haciéndole saber que ese tema no era al que más desease llegar.

-Te veo tranquilo, tienes un alma imperturbable- bufó con sarcasmo la chica, no por desearle molestar, sino por que le molestaba el tener que guardarse tantas dudas, diciendo aquello sin pensarle. Inuyasha había separado escasos centímetros de aquel abrazo, mirándola incrédulo, mas notando algo que Kagome no sabía irradiaban sus ojos- "tiene miedo"-pensó el joven.

-Pues... es que mi ser es como el hierro- dijo orgulloso el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba un tono burlesco, esperando con sus palabras disipar levemente la tensión que se había levantado cual muro entre él y la chica.

-¿Cómo el hierro?- pregunto con burlesca sonrisa- entonces has de ser del tipo de persona que no se conmueve con nada... lamento decirte que es el tipo de persona que aborrezco- Inuyasha hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Es el tipo de persona que no se deja abatir por nada- defendió el de dorados ojos.

-Frío como el hierro, duros, hoscos- Kagome imitó una sonrisa digna de su media hermana- Claro no se abaten, porque no sienten-

-¿Pues como debiera ser?- ¿como el fuego?, se encienden con valentía ante la inclemencia-

-Y se apagan para no volverse a encender- profirió la muchacha, disfrutando de echar a perder cualquier pensamiento de su interlocutor, divertida ante la mueca pensante que cubría su mirada cada vez que ella replicaba en contra, y al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una mueca de molestia y desagrado.

-¿Cómo que?- interrogó con enigmática sonrisa, sin alejar su mirada de los labios de la joven.

-Como un todo... a veces fuerte, a veces abatido, pero con la fuerza suficiente para volver a ponerse en pie, siguiendo un curso, un ciclo, para volver a ser lo de siempre, pero cada vez más fortalecido, como el agua, que se evapora ante el furioso fuego de el odio y la ira, pero que con apoyo toma fuerzas y vuelve a su estado tangible de antes, que se congela frente al frío e indeferencia del alma , pero encuentra calor en una sonrisa para continuar... Mi persona podrá cambiar físicamente, plasmar nuevas experiencias en su físico y en su interior, pero seguiré sintiendo, mi corazón seguirá sintiendo- Inuyasha soltó una estruendosa carcajada- ¿Por qué te ríes así?... Inuyasha- el joven entonces detuvo su sonrisa y sonora carcajada, para tornar su mirada entristecida, al tiempo la chica le observaba con un semblante sombrío y serio, un extraño presentimiento que recorrió su ser- Pase lo que pase... estaré contigo, no se como, pero te has apoderado de mi corazón, de mi ser que renace ante tu mirada... no importa lo que ocurra, sea bajo la circunstancia que sea, siempre estaré junto a ti- Inuyasha la miró incrédulo, pero más que nada extrañado- estaré aquí- dijo apuntando el pecho del muchacho-... déjame quedarme allí, para poder estar siempre contigo- susurró al tiempo que el muchacho la tomaba de los hombros con poco cuidado, aferrándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza.

No podía decir nada, no sabía por que pero aquellas palabras le habían contraído por dentro, sintiendo temor de alejarse de ella... por que sentía que en cualquier momento algo separaría su ser del de ella... y aunque no fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta, las palabras emitidas por la chica llegaban en momento justo para alivianar la carga del temor latente de la perdida... pero dejando un nuevo temor por la existencia de aquel miedo en ambos- "¿Que acaso ya ambos presentían que algo no iría bien?"- la joven continuaba aferrada con sus manos al pecho del muchacho, al tiempo que este le separaba, mirándola con temor y dolor... ¿ella esperaba respuesta?... no, no lo hacía, ella había dicho lo que su corazón dictase, fuera o no correspondida. Inuyasha acercó sus labios a la frente de la joven, besándola con cuidado, con un beso ansioso y calido, bajando para dejar plasmado uno nuevo en su mejilla, y tras de aquel tomar los labios perteneciente a aquella que le doblegaba su ser, dejando escapar un leve susurro- un te quiero- que no hubiese dicho jamás de no haber sentido tanta tristeza e impotencia al besar la mejilla de la joven, y que le habían obligado a exteriorizar lo que su alma decía a gritos- "díselo por que puedes"- un extraño presentimiento dentro de el, hacía que codiciado beso fuera doloroso de sentir, y no tan solo a él... la muchacha que entrecerraba sus ojos, dejaba escapar una clandestina lagrima que se daba a la fuga sin ser percibida... tras del manto de la noche, el frío que se iba haciendo presente, dos corazones que caían en redes de Morfeo, fundidos en un beso, entrelazados en fuerte abrazo, aferrados a un amor creciente... en una historia que no podría ser.

PPPPPPP

Haru observaba asombrada el hostil semblante de su esposo. Inuyasha no había llegado a su propio compromiso, pero su esposo había pedido la palabra.

-Veo que mi hijo no es muy responsable, ¿segura que deseas tenerlo por esposo?- bromeó el hombre. Kikyou sólo sonrió haciéndole saber que continuase con lo que se habían propuesto- Pues veo que aquí los presentes nos hemos reunido por algo, si mi hijo se ha ausentado, no veo por que no proseguir de todas formas- añadió el hombre que con imponente figura llamaba la atención de los invitados.

-Pero...- trato de detener Haru, mas Inutaisho con fría mirada le hizo callar.

-Estamos aquí para anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo Inuyasha y la joven primogénita de nuestro buen Makoto- el aludido lo miro extrañado-"¿acaso pensaba anunciarlo aún sin la presencia de su propio hijo?"- Makoto negó mas Inutaisho prosiguió- Pese a que él no esta aquí, se que sus deseos son el que esta dicha sea proclamada, la boda será próxima, tal y cual queda establecido con este compromiso- Kikyou sonrió triunfalmente, ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes y Haru profirió un agudo gemido de malestar al su esposo sentarse junto a ella.

-No debiste hacer eso Inutaisho, si Inuyasha no ha asistido es por que no desea esta unión- dijo la mujer con molestia creciente.

-Claro que quiere... y sino, la querrá igual- aseguró el hombre, al tiempo que saludaba a Makoto con su copa en mano.

-Ya ves- murmuro la muchacha a Naraku- todo ha salido como esperaba.

-Así veo- respondió con voz entretenida el hombre de mirada sombría- Al parecer te has propuesto que tu hermana no tenga ni tiempo de aprovechar junto a tu futuro esposo-

-Hermanastra- corrigió la joven- y no te equivocas, espero disfrute de hoy, por que mañana no será muy placentera su situación.

-P-P-P-P-P-P

-¿Entonces ellos están juntos?- preguntó por lo bajo la muchacha de cabellos castaños, al tiempo que trataba de no ser divisada por Landau.

-Así es... mas no me explico como hará Inuyasha para safarse de esta- reconoció el joven quien tenía su mirada perdida en ningún lugar en particular, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Pobre Kagome- murmuró Sango- pero... ¿Inuyasha se negará no es así?- Miroku la miró, viendo el preocupado semblante de su amada, solo pudo hacerse el que no hubiese oído, la verdad no tenía idea de que cosas pasaban por la mente de su ausente amigo, solo esperaba que todo saliese con bien, pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

-No te preocupes... ahora solo, debemos esperar a saber de ellos que ocurrirá- trato de calmar, al tiempo que abrazaba esporádicamente a la joven poseedora de su corazón, separándose al instante para no ser visto por el resto de la muchedumbre- "ya suficiente comentan con lo de Inuyasha, para sumar el que vean mi confianza con Sango"- pero pronto esperaba, que eso no tuviese que darse a escondidas, sino hacerlo publico, su amor por la dulce Sango.

-P-P-P-P-P-P

Mientras, en la cocina, Kaede rogaba por que la falta de Kagome e Inuyasha en el mismo sitio no fuese lo que pensaba, de hecho, esperaba que nadie hubiese notado la ausencia de la joven de oscuros cabellos- Le dije que no se metiese en problemas... lamentablemente a palabras del corazón, la razón se nubla- se comentó a si misma. Shippou y Kohaku le vieron sin entender- Ustedes ya es hora que se duerman- regañó la anciana, los chicos a regañadientes se fuerón a sus habitaciones, y Kaede volvía a su ensimismamiento. No, eso no le daba buena espina- mas aún que Kikyou se ve demasiado tranquila, se muy bien como hubiese actuado de no tener algo pensado esta ya- estaría colérica- añadió la anciana. Pareció despertar al oír las risas tras de la puerta de los pequeños, quienes seguramente le veían como una vieja loca que hablaba a solas- ¡A DORMIR!- les gritó. Suspiró resignada... por ahora nada sacaba con conjeturas, tendría que esperar, solo rogaba que nadie saliese dañado.

-P-P-P-P-P-P-P

Sesshomaru quien estaba presente en el lugar, con mirada fugaz despidió de su padre y madre, salió al corredor con impasible semblante, le había extrañado la ausencia de Kagome, y más aún la de su medio hermano... tenía una remota idea de por que erán aquellos dos sujetos los faltantes, mas lamentó el que fuese así, una pizca de celos sumado a preocupación que no fueron descubiertos por ninguno de los presentes. Sin embargo no había podido evitar el sentirse furioso ante la idea que rondaba su mente- "están juntos"- se lo había supuesto... conocía a Inuyasha, aunque no tuvieran un normal trato... de Kagome no se lo había esperado, pero, quien era el para pedir explicaciones- exhaló resignado, la chica no había sido para el, y pensar que días antes hubiese discutido fuertemente con su padre al negarse a formalizar compromiso alguno con la joven Kagura... ¿Quién era esa?- pensó con desgana- tenía ilusiones de que al negarse, podría conquistar el corazón de la muchacha de cabellos azabache y penetrantes ojos azules, de corazón dulce y voz apaciguadora, pero no, al parecer, había sido un iluso, después de todo, Kagome nunca había dicho corresponderle...- de hecho ni mis sentimientos le dije- regañó a si mismo.

**Término 21 de Julio de 2004; 21:22 hrs.**

Este, ¡Si! Quedo algo "raro", pero digamos que tenía ganas de hacer algo así UoU

Primeramente agradecimientos nuevamente a quienes leyeron **Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente** a sorpresa mía pasó los cien review O.O por mismo me dejo muy a gusto y aunque no totalmente convencida, más tranquila. También así muchas gracias a quienes sinceramente me hicieron saber su disidencia frente a mi final. Ciertamente no tengo pensada continuación de aquel UoU, más por que me he estado introduciendo en algún otro proyecto. Sin embargo U. Si alguien desea tomarlo lo dejo a su disponibilidad. Aunque lo dudo XP (quien quiere meter mano en un fic tan "¿raro?". Solo avíseme.

**Gracias a quienes leyeron "verdades tras nuestro presente":** _Naru-Coral; Yelitza; Akeru-Fujimi; Natsumi-san (prometo compensar amiga); Gaby (Mi esperanza preciosa ToT, necesito un abracito de mi niña); Aiosami (Tu primi esta feliz, por que este fic te gustó siendo en parte para ti ¿Epilogo O.O?... ); Jessy (ToT si ese era el mensaje mi amiga); Lady-Saga; Meg-ek (n.n); Dark-Kotetsu-Angel; Kagome-Chan122; Daniels; Dranea (Gracias ToT); Asira Shesskago; Yami-Naraku (Cuñado P); Ady (lo pensaré UoU); Leidy (¡Friend!); Bunny Saito; Jani-c.a (Gracias por tu sincera opinión non)._****

Ahora si, directamente con este capitulo, repito que fue algo extraña la situación, pero no se por que termine haciéndole así UoU (Quien sabe por que momento pasaba o que cosas hacía). Pues ahora si con los agradecimientos, ya que ciertamente tengo mucho que agradecerles. (Llegué a los doscientos ToT, ¡no poder creerlo! A este intento de fic ToT. Gracias)

Coolis- Jessy Pues si no equivocas tu conjetura acerca de los momentos difíciles, aunque ya verás que ocurre. En cuanto a lo de Naraku en tu escuela, pues de poder hacerlo ciertamente os haría ese favor querida amiga o. Por lo del mail lo mismo digo, escríbeme cualquier cosa ¿si?. Besos.

JKRanIV- ¿Pues de verdad lo crees? En cuanto a lo de mis hermanas, aunque son ciber valla que las quiero y me hacen muy orgullosa sus logros. Pues tengo otro proyecto de alterno, sin embargo veremos si logro sacarle, dado que a veces las tramas terminan funestamente para mi y les dejo en la basura. Besos y espero tu también actualices pronto. ¡Fuiste mi Review número 200!

Gaby- Sis esperanza de mi alma, solo decirte el feliz que me haces con tus palabras y con tu apoyo, de verdad eres un pilar en mi vida, y una de las pocas y mejores amigas que tengo por mismo mi cariño cada día es mayor hacía tu persona, difícilmente me imagino hoy en día a mi misma ni la suerte de haberte conocido mi sis. Gracias por la ayuda con el alterno UoU. Veremos que pasa con aquel y si, logra sobrevivir UoU¡Te Quiero Mucho!

Verito.S- Pues me alegra mucho el que la disposición de ambas parejas en el fic hallan podido ser de tu agrado. Espero este capitulo te agrade. Y decirte que, pues deberías animarte, seguramente tienes mucho que contar y mucho que expresar, no hay limite solo eso, la imaginación es infinita, disfrútala.

La Miko De Hielo Ahome- ¡Hey! ¿Me toca Kirara? o. Ese día no pude conectarme. Leí muy tarde el review. Espero podamos contactarnos pronto. Besos.

Aio- ¡Primi! Pues si lo había leído, ¿Cómo va la campaña? Yo trancada, ciertamente espero poder hoy disponer mis neuronas en aquello, aunque dudo, últimamente sabes como ando. Además de sueño, lenta y eso influye UoU -.- ¡Primi! Jamás desanimes y ocupa aquel talento tan maravilloso que Dios os ha dado. Que serías muy avara si no nos compartieses a través de tus historias el hermoso potencial que reside en tu imaginación y se consuma en tus escritos. Besos.

Kuruma- Iyis U- ¡Sis!, pues si vas en el once, pero de a poquito, además que yo feliz con saber de ti ToT, como las extraño a ustedes par de sis, ahora yo también me he ausentado bastante y parece que si sucederá – Adiós Internet ::Con pañuelo en mano:: Pero UoU Te quiero sis, cuídate mucho.

Natsumi- Amiga, espero te hallas recuperado ya y que tu salud este optima. Pues no preocupes, lo que me alegra es saber de ti y que me hallas podido escribir en este capitulo. Pues bueno, espero este te agrade. Y la promesa, la promesa ahí esta, no me rendiré con ella. Besos.

Negrita-san- ¿cantidad? Desconocida UoU. Gracias por leerme, espero que este capitulo te agrade, pese a lo extraño que pudo verse UoU Muchos besos y muchas gracias!.

Kattycap- No vallas a seguirle los pasos a la niña si?, yo tampoco deseo seguirlos -.-. Hey gracias por leerme siempre es muy grato recibir tu review. Besos y Cuídate mucho.

Dark-Kotetsu- Angel- Hola o Gracias por tu comentario, pues si de acero y de mucho más, y se pondrá peor; mi afán de hacer sufrir personajes UoUPues espero que este capitulo sea compensativo frente a lo que viene, aunque ciertamente esta demasiado raro U. Esperó que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias OoO

K-gome- jaja gracias n.n, ojála tu madre te de más permiso ToT. Hey espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y cuídate mucho.

Dranea- jaja, Gracias por haberte leído Verdades, me agrado mucho el saber que tanto te había gustado y emocionado de tal manera. Espero que Caprichito también pueda ser de tu agrado. Muchos besos y Gracias.

Daniels- Me extraño la alegría de tu Review, vaya que fue genial la sorpresa. Muchas gracias amigo. Besos.

Kagome-chan122- Hola amiga! espero que este capitulo os agrade, y gracias por lo que dices de mi fic ToT Ciertamente espero no decepcionaros con capitulo alguno U.U. Besos Cuídate!

Kagome-chan51- ¿Te ha gustado? Gracias por aquello que dices en cuanto a escritora, ciertamente eso es muy remoto para mí, pero si daré mi mejor esfuerzo ::sonrisa:: Gracias o por todo!.

Kagomen- Perdona el no haber actualizado antes, gracias así también por leerme en ambos fics, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, por cierto te he incluido en mi MSN espero pronto podamos hablarnos ¿si? Besos y Gracias ToT por leerme.

Leidy- O.O Amiga ToT que feliz me hace saber de ti, aunque sea por temporadas, me encanta saber tu opinión y saber que estas allí, gracias por ser tan excelente conmigo. Muchas gracias ToT!.

SweetSugar894- Hola o Pues que decirte, gracias por leerme y espero nos sigamos llevando muy bien y te animes así también a escribir tu historia. Besos y Cuídate amiga. ¿Me dices que opinas de este capi si?... ¿Salió muy tonto? Es que lo siento algo U. Bueno, besos.

Bunny Saito- Hola amiga, te has lucido con el nuevo fic ¬. Gracias por leerme y espero te agrade o.

Akemi- ¬¬ Hija?, como que no las heredaste, heredaste las pocas cualidades y las has mejorado! Y no me rebatas ¬¬. Hey hija que bueno que te gusto el primero, espero puedas decirme más adelante que te pareció el resto y la trama, si esta floja o si quizás tiene fallas… no se. Besos Hija. Te quiero y Cuídate ¿si?. (¡Qué feliz me ha puesto responderte un review o!)

Pues bueno, eso fue el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y cualquier sugerencia o critica por favor me dejan un **review** ¿Si?, criticas, tomatazos, pastelazos, y lo que estimen conveniente según su apreciación a través de esta me hacen saber su opinión y ayudan a ir perfeccionando mi pobre redacción U.

**Dato**- Si pido Tomatazos es por lo que se daba con los primeros teatros y compañías, que cuando estaban de acuerdo con la trama presentada les arrojaban monedas (actuales aplausos) y si desaprobaba, el publico les tiraba verduras podridas U (actual abucheo O.o).

**Hasta Pronto y de antemano gracias a quienes han leído.**


	16. Honor Y Traición, Un Capricho Del Corazó...

Este, ¡Hola!, si, esta vez si demoré y mucho. Digamos que fue cosa de tiempo y sumemos mi flojera intensa n.nU. Además que como buena loca que soy, habiendo terminado Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente no me pude aguantar y comencé a subir aquella otra historia (**Libertad**) que iba a quedarse en el tintero pero... n.nU. Todavía puede quedarse en el tintero UoU es que ando corta de tiempo ToT). Y de hecho esto lo debí haber subido hace un "buen" rato ¬¬, sin embargo, digamos que me fui entre una cosa y otra y terminé dejándole aquí (Sin actualización n.nU)

Bueno espero que la demora valga la pena (Aunque dudo ¬¬) y por parte avisar nuevamente que este fic NO tendrá el final feliz esperado (Por eso me puse a escribir Libertad). Espero que aquello no les moleste ::Reverencia::

Por cierto XP, se que es auto-propaganda, pero si alguien desea leer Libertad n.nU. Les estaría muy agradecida de saber su opinión, y si de hecho ya es hora que haga más largos los capítulos n.n (Creo que eso ya es un hecho UoU).

Ahora si con el capitulo que se lo dedico a **Yashi, Iya y Aiosami.**

**Un Capricho Del Corazón**

**Disclaimer- **La historia de siempre, los personajes son obra e invención de Rumiko sensei, yo solo estoy realizando esto sin fines de lucro y teniendo claro que lo único mío continúan siendo el computador y las ganas de Escribir.

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro**

**Coautora y Madrina- Yashi **_Mi sis esperanza ) y aquella que me apoya, guía, enseña y da la confianza para continuar con este fic o-("sea si se aburrieron ya de este fic, díganle a ella para que me informe sutil y sinceramente ToT U)_

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**"Honor y Traición, Un Capricho Del Corazón"**

**Inicio 23 de Julio de 2004; 21:19 hrs.**

Inuyasha fue entreabriendo sus dorados ojos, viendo a su alrededor, se había quedado dormido con una fuerte angustia, mas la compañía de Kagome le había proporcionado un placido sueño, sin embargo, temía despertar, no sabiendo bien por que, observo la calma del rostro de la nombrada, aquella allí con labios de color carmín tenía un gesto suave, el cabello cubriendo sus cerrados ojos, esos cabellos azabache que con su aroma tenue proporcionaban semejante tranquilidad. Acaricio con cuidado el rostro de la muchacha, temiendo despertarle, mas deseando al mismo tiempo que despertase, solo para así saber que todo estaba bien, por que algo le decía que no era así.

Kagome vio la fuerte mirada del muchacho sobre su rostro, sintiendo el rubor venir a sus mejillas, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de este, sintiendo una cierta paz en su interior, mas ahora al despertar y ver cierto temor en la mirada adorada, su ser poco a poco había sido participe del mismo.

-Debería irme a casa- murmuro, tratando de incorporarse, mas sintiendo un extraño escalofrío que le recorrió.

-Es verdad- comentó este, poniéndose de pie y alargando su mano para ayudarle- seguramente están preocupados por ti- Kagome solo asintió, sintiendo un suave beso sobre sus labios y despidiéndose del joven tras esto.

-"No voltees"- le dijo algo en su interior, atemorizándole, camino resto, saliendo del lugar por la entrada posterior, sin ver al muchacho que tras de ella, observaba fijamente su partida, sintiendo un leve temor.

XDXDXDXDXD

Armándose de fuerzas había entrado en la mansión, solo para toparse instantáneamente con la mirada fría de su padre, quien con un gesto de su rostro le invito a seguirle o más bien, le ordeno seguirle.

-Nos has hecho pasar un mal rato ayer- fue lo primero que dijera el hombre al cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

-No vi motivos para ir- protestó el muchacho, dándole a entender que su visión del asunto era totalmente distinta.

-Me has deshonrado- espetó con furor el hombre, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, sabiendo que estas, captarían total atención de su hijo.

-No ha sido mi intención-

-Mas lo has hecho- le hizo saber con voz enardecida- He hallado conveniente por ello, de todas formas hacer público tu compromiso- añadi

-No has debido- aseguró el joven con tono desafiante- No cumpliré dicho compromiso.

Inutaisho entonces vio con recelo a su hijo y luego solo esbozo una sonrisa dolida.

-Pensé que tu si me cumplirías Inuyasha, pensé que si me honrarías- Inuyasha sintió aquellas palabras como fuertes puñales en su pecho, mas evitando demostrar esto con gesto alguno.

-Lo siento pero yo... –

-No digas nada- murmuró el hombre, tomando entre sus manos la katanna que tanto admirara Inuyasha- Pensaba entregártela, pensaba que tu si enaltecerías sobre todo a tu familia, sin embargo, veo que te has dejado llevar mejor por un capricho- duramente reprendió el imponente hombre.

-No es lo que dices- contestó casi gritando el muchacho- Yo la amo- murmuró, al tiempo que bajaba su mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían ese color rojizo tras sus palabras.

Inutaisho solo sonrió burdamente.

-Por favor Inuyasha- Murmuró- Se muy bien que es lo que puede estar pasando, una revolución de tus hormonas y crees que todo es color de rosa... no importa que puedas dejar atrás... tu hermano ha hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, tenía fe que tu si fueras algo más sensato- Inutaisho esperó que su hijo le mirase, entre conmovido y asombrado- pensé que me darías el orgullo de ser tu padre-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, con énfasis en su movimiento-"el orgullo de ser su padre"-palabras que le habían parecido tan lejanas, pero que siempre había deseado oír- "y si, ¿y si solo es un capricho?"- pensó con dolor- "¿y si Kagome era solo eso, y por tal dejaba escapar lo que siempre había deseado?- Inutaisho se acercó a el con cuidado, quedando su figura frente a su cabizbajo hijo...

-Solo te preguntaré una vez hijo- con voz cariñosa el hombre hablaba cuidando meticulosamente sus palabras.

-¿Estás seguro que no deseas cumplir a tu familia? ¿Cumplir a tu padre?... ¿darme el honor de entregarte este símbolo?- Inuyasha sintió que el tiempo se detenía, su mirada quedo clavada en su padre quien le observaba con ¿dulzura?... jamás una mirada así había sido para el... para Sesshomaru había visto algunas vagas y fugaces... pero el jamás había tenido el honor de ser el poseedor de una. Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios para tratar de decir algo, al llegar allí había estado seguro de negarse determinado, pero ahora... ahora dudaba con todo su ser, hasta el punto, de desear olvidar esa determinación y actuar acorde lo pedía su padre, el ser que más había admirado en su vida...

Bajo su mirada nuevamente, viendo la alfombra oscura, y notando como en un punto, una mancha oscura se formaba... una lágrima que había escapado por sus mejillas, tiñendo momentáneamente su lugar de reposo...- "Perdóname"- pensó sintiendo su ser sobrecogerse, el corazón oprimirse, la garganta secarse... –"quizás es solo un capricho... pero esta oportunidad, no la volveré a tener".

-Tienes razón-musitó con voz entrecortada- Quizás... es solo un embobamiento de mis sentidos- miró con dolor a su padre, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, la sonrisa más triste que jamás hubiese abocetado- Aceptaré el compromiso... no te fallaré, déjame darte ese honor... padre- sus palabras habían sido como puñales, como si con estas el mismo hubiese matado su ser. Mas su padre esbozaba una alegre sonrisa, estaba contento, y había hecho más cercana su presencia, abrazándole con fuerzas, haciéndole saber su dicha- "tu felicidad que se lleva la mía".

XDXDXDXDXD

Kagome agradeció que en su llegada todos estuviesen aún dormidos, estaba cansada, así que sin dudarlo subió las escaleras procurando evitar hacer ruido alguno, llegando a su puerta y recostándose bajo los ropajes de su cama... sentía un intenso frío en su espalda, quizás había terminado enfermando por esa noche a la intemperie- sonrió- pero había valido la pena-¿No es así?-

Kagome perdió esa hermosa sonrisa, opacada por el brillo de la preocupación, ¿Por qué se sentía preocupada, si solo segundos antes hubiese sentido la calma de la compañía de su amado?, trato de buscar algún pensamiento que le atrajera aquella inquietud, sin notar ninguno... no había razón, era solo su interior, su interior que a gritos le llenaba de inquietudes infundadas en la nada… cerró sus ojos, esperando que el sueño viniese y con el, alejasen de su ser aquellas sensaciones nada gratas que se anidaban en su corazón.

XDXDXDXDXD

La mirada firme de Haru le daba a entender que había oído todo lo que pensaba aquellas puertas podrían haber guardado. Al lado de esta un anonadado Myoga quien parecía no entender la expresión de tristeza de la mujer.

-Inuyasha- murmuró- No puedes hacer eso-

Inuyasha solo negó mostrando un gesto de frialdad, mas su mirada no engañaba, sus ojos aún contenían las lágrimas que quisiese derramar, trato de pasar las palabras de la mujer por alto.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamó la mujer- No puedes hacer eso... te estarías provocando un daño que ni tu sabes la magnitud- protestó, mas Inuyasha la miró con rabia.

-Usted no entiende señora- habló con tosquedad, haciendo que Haru sintiese la puñalada de las palabras del joven... jamás le había hablado con cuantiosa sequedad.

-No puedes hacerle ese daño a tu corazón... sabes bien lo que sientes, sabes bien el daño que produces en ti... y el que producirás en ella- habló con énfasis. Mas Inuyasha solo bajo su mirada, caminando con determinación.

-Ese no es su problema- masculló, deteniéndose a su lado, para luego retomar el paso hacía su habitación.

Cerró con llave la puerta, sabiendo que Haru continuaría sus protestas... en cierto grado tenía razón, un gran daño se produciría tanto en Kagome como en el.

-Maldición- espetó el joven, dando un fuerte golpe contra la puerta... su determinación estaba empezando a decaer, sintiendo como su ser se desgarraba por dentro-¿Qué le diría a Kagome? ¿Qué le respondería esta?

-Va a odiarme- musitó con dolor, sintiendo como las lagrimas antes contenidas caían abarrotadas por sus mejillas... jamás había llorado así, ni siquiera sabía bien por que lo hacía... quizás por la impotencia, quizás por el temor... pero sobre todo, aquella sensación de desazón en su pecho, aquel sentimiento de dolor, sentía este apretársele, con el simple recuerdo de la mirada dulce de la joven.

-No puedo dar vuelta atrás- se dijo con fuerzas, más sin poder aminorar el dolor con estas, al contrario, sintiéndole aún más latente. Trato de caminar hasta su cama, sintiendo los pasos pesados, pateo lo primero que se hallo en frente, para luego dar un manotazo a la lámpara que yacía sobre su escritorio. Luego de eso solo se dejo caer, pesadamente sobre la cama, viendo con fijación el techo de la habitación, queriendo perderse en el blanquecino de este- ¿Qué he hecho?- musitó sintiendo como la angustia de su ser parecía ahogarle- ¿Qué he hecho?- grito entrecortadamente, pero sin hallar respuesta, se hallaba solo, vacío... y por sus decisiones... parecía estar destinado a aquella triste soledad.

Pensar que hacía solo unos segundos esta parecía haberse disipado a causa de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, sin embargo, ahora, con su conversación con su padre y la petición que el mismo había formulado, parecía haber firmado un contrato que establecía su soledad... pensar que bajo otras circunstancias el abrazo de su padre le hubiese sido motivo de una dicha incalculable.

-Es solo un capricho- murmuró, como tratando de con aquel auto convencerse de que no había obrado mal- ya la olvidarás... solo recuerda que esto siempre lo deseaste- musitó, viendo en la esquina de su mesa de noche la katanna que yacía allí- "como la prueba latente de mi promesa de dejarte"- por alguna razón ya no le parecía tan majestuosa... de hecho, en aquellos segundos se le hacía insoportable el verla... su padre ahora estaba orgulloso de el, pero en cambio, el se sentía como una basura.

-Perdóname- sollozo. Sus parpados parecieron caer pesados, dando paso al sueño, y al fin los pensamientos parecieron tener tregua.

XDXDXDXDXD

-Esto no está bien- habló para si la mujer, tras ver la desaparición del muchacho a sus espaldas.

-Señora, no entiendo- habló Myoga, esperando que sus dudas fueran aclaradas pero sin obtener respuestas.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó, para luego dar paso a un nuevo silencio.

Inutaisho salió del despacho, llevando en su rostro una triunfal sonrisa.

-¿Sabes el daño que le ocasionas?- espetó la mujer al verlo. Inutaisho le vio amenazadoramente.

-No te metas en esto mujer- contestó- Inuyasha ya es grande y sabe bien lo que hace.

-¡Has manipulado sus sentimientos!, ¡sabes cuanto te admira!- Haru sentía que la sangre le hervía- ¿Ocuparás esa admiración de tu hijo sin importarte el daño que puedas causarle?- interrogó, obligando con su mano que este la mirase.

-Hubiera sido una deshonra-justificó el hombre, quien mantenía una determinada mirada fría e insoslayable.

-¡Maldición es tu hijo!

-¡Por lo mismo!... No te metas mujer- Inutaisho entonces se deshizo de la mujer entrando nuevamente en su despacho.

Myoga quien se había escondido tras de la puerta que daba a la cocina, observó como la mujer empuñaba fuertemente... reteniendo con aquel gesto su furia.

Un sonido como el rompimiento de algo que caía con pesadez contra el piso destruyéndose, se oyó desde la habitación de Inuyasha. La mujer tomo su bolso.

-Myoga, llévame donde los Higurashi.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Kaede mantenía la mirada abstraída, no podía creerlo, aquello que le contaba la mujer.

La había recibido hacía unos minutos, la mujer parecía destrozada, cuando le pregunto en que podía ayudarla esta no había dicho nada, Myoga la seguía, viendo aun extrañado, seguramente sin entender nada.

-¿Quiere hablar con la señorita Kagome?- en un comienzo esa era la idea de su visita, mas no, no sabía como hacerlo. Observó entonces a la anciana, quizás ella, tal como en su juventud hubiese aconsejado a ella y a Faiya, ahora podría ayudarle en la difícil labor que se había impuesto.

-Sabía bien que la señorita Kagome acabaría enamorada del joven, era cosa de verlos- respondió tras de unos minutos la anciana, bebiendo un poco de su té- también tenía la idea de que este se sentiría igual... por lo mismo, lo que me dice no es nada fácil- espetó con perturbación en su cansada voz.

-No se como decírselo a Kagome... solo sé que debo hacerlo, se imagina lo que podría pasar de enterarse de alguna manera peor- Haru bajó la mirada- Se que no debería entrometerme, mas creo que Inuyasha esta cegado por su padre... estoy segura que se arrepentirá de su apresurada decisión, estoy segura que esta forzándose a si mismo con esta.

-Yo lo que me temo es la reacción de la señorita-

-¿Qué reacción?- preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños que observaba recelosamente a las dos mujeres.

-¡Sango!- dejó escapar la anciana- ¿Hace cuanto nos oyes?-

-Lo suficiente- musitó- Entonces el estúpido de Inuyasha ha accedido- Haru hubiese querido defender al muchacho, mas hasta ella misma encontraba que el actuar del muchacho podría ser visto de esa forma.

-Quise decirlo a tu prima- comentó la mujer- Pero no sé cómo.

Sango observó a ambas mujeres. Inhaló con calma, pero sintiendo que sus palabras al contrario, la llenaban de pesar.

-Yo le diré- murmuró- Había venido a hablar con ella sobre lo de anoche, pero al oírlas tan pesarosas decidí escucharles... es algo que debe saber-

Kaede y Haru le miraron agradecidas, Sango sólo asintió.

Luego de eso Kaede le indicó a la muchacha que Kagome aún no había bajado y se encontraba en su habitación. Sango entonces despidió con un gesto de su mano, para luego subir pausadamente las escaleras.

XDXDXDXDXD

-Kagome- llamó- Kagome, despierta- Los azules ojos de la muchacha dieron con quien le llamase, para notar a su prima sentada al borde de su cama.

-Sango- murmuró esta, tratando de con sus manos desperezarse, se incorporó levemente observando a su prima... ¿Por qué llevaría tan triste mirada?- Sango ¿estas bien?- preguntó la joven, ya más despierta, sentándose de una vez.

-Kagome...- la joven hizo una pausa, tratando de hallar palabras sutiles- Abajo está Haru, este...- la chica detuvo su voz, viendo como la mirada de Kagome se tornaba inquisitiva- Viene a hablarte de Inuyasha-

-Yo lo he visto hace poco- murmuró la joven, para luego adquirir un ruborizado tono en sus mejillas- "no debí haber dicho eso"- se regañó.

-Lo imaginé- musitó su prima- Kagome, no sé que habrá ocurrido anoche, pero...

-Nada- dijo casi gritando la joven, sintiendo aún más arduo aquel rubor, sin saber si era por sus precipitadas respuestas, o por la fiebre que padecía tras la noche a la intemperie. Sango posó una de sus manos sobre las de su prima.

-Haru ha venido a decirte que Inuyasha, tras de haber faltado al compromiso... esta mañana lo ha aceptado- Kagome levantó su mirada, perpleja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió con voz seca y dolida.

-Su padre al parecer le ha convencido... no sé como- comenzó a hablar durativa la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a preguntar, con la mandíbula apretada, con un gesto de desgarro.

-Kagome...

La chica sólo se puso de pie, calzándose los zapatos, mas tambaleándose.

-Kagome- Sango se apresuró en ayudar a su prima, pero siendo alejada por esta.

-Hablamos más tarde- profirió la joven.

-¿Estás bien?- Sango trató de detenerle.

-Lo estaré cuando hable con él- respondió, un fulgor cruzo su mirada, sin saber Sango reconocer en este ira o que verdaderamente su prima estaba sufriendo de fiebre. Sango no le detuvo más... el rostro de su prima denotaba determinación.

-Déjame entonces acompañarte- rogó la muchacha- Me quedaré fuera, pero déjame acompañarte.

Kagome no negó, ni asintió, sólo salió con rapidez, seguida de Sango, quien al ver hacía la cocina notó las preocupadas miradas de Haru y Kaede. Solo realizó un gesto de despedida moviendo su mano, para luego salir tras de su prima quien ya le esperaba en el carro.

**Término 24 de Julio de 2004; 22:41 hrs.**

Ahora si, terminó el capitulo, y supongo que si alguien le ha leído me querrá matar n.nU. Adoro el drama pese a que me salga paupérrimo y decadente. Espero en este intento no haber caído en lo burdo y empobrecido de la escritura del drama.

Ahora si, mis más entusiasmados y eternos agradecimientos a quienes continúan la lectura de este largo y tedioso fic n.nU que se me esta estancando ¬¬... lo único que se es como será el capitulo final.

Aiosami- Gracias primita por el review y la recomendación, la he tratado de poner en práctica por lo menos en el otro fic n.nU. Pues ahora se pondrá más complicado (ya sabes n.nU). Haber que pasa en el futuro (Estoy bloqueada UoU). Cuídate mucho mi primi sis y recuerda siempre, ¡que te quiero muchísimo! P.D- ¿Epilogo? No te gustaría hacerle un epilogo U.U. Es que de verdad he quedado bloqueada ToT.

Yelitza- Oo Gracias por tu comentario. Pero te aseguró que muchas personas están más capacitadas UoU por que yo de repente termino cayendo en la monotonía. Y no te equivocas, se viene complicado, que este fic ya lo tengo pensado con final trágico. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Kagome-N- ¡Hola amiga linda! Al fin pude actualizar este fic. Pues trataré de responder a tus peticiones (Por lo menos a la de Sesshomaru). Aunque no se que ocurrirá aún, tengo ideas difusas de lo que ocurrirá en el entremedio antes de que llegué el final n.nU. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero leernos pronto ToT.

Kagome-chan122- ¡Hola! ¿Sorprendida? Pues ahora me querrás matar con lo de hoy verdad ::Risa nerviosa:: Gracias por siempre apoyarme linda, de verdad es un gusto escribir con lectoras como tú.

Gaby- ¡Hola Sis! Pues aquí ando contenta de haber recibido mail y tuyo y furiosa por que te borraron aquel fic ToT. Sis, te mandé algo ya, pero de Caprichis... estoy totalmente truncada en este, no se que escribir, ni idea de nada, quizás por que, no lo se U.U. Ayuda n.n.

Mimmy- Hola Mimmy-chan, pues para mi es un gusto saber que te agrado y nuevamente gracias por el premio ToT Todavía estoy saltando por la casa por la noticia.

Inubuggymiau- Hola, pues debo decirte que seguí con mi masoquismo P. Gracias por leerme, espero que este capitulo no se haga muy tedioso. Y nuevamente gracias por leerme.

Kagome-Chan51- Pues y volví al drama (intento de drama n.nU), no creó que se halla descubierto mucho o ¿Qué dices tú?. ¡Espero te halla agradado amiga!

Natsumi-san- Si la cumpliré jeje, por lo menos el otro fic tendrá su final feliz, eso es promesa y juramento. Pues y ¿de verdad gustó el anterior?. Este ya comienza con sus problemas UoU.

Chely- ¡Hola Hermanita! Que halagada me siento de que tu leas este fic ToT. Ya sabes lo que opinaré eternamente de los tuyos. Pues gracias por leerme. 25 min. O.o, espero no te halla ocasionado problema ToT. Y, ¡esperando capitulo Tres de tu fic!. Besos y abrazos.

K-gome- Si me encantó tu capitulo, menos mal que actualizaste, ¿Cuándo lo harás denuevo n.n?. Yo por mi parte aquí también demorando O.o. te cuento que estoy con otro fic de InuYasha- Libertad- Por si uno de estos días me pudieses decir tu opinión ::carita de suplica:: sino, no hay problema, pero no se por que me tenté de preguntarte n.n. Que rico que el castigo fue levantado n.n. Espero que puedas escribir más seguido ahora y haber si nos vemos por MSN.

Dark-Kotetsu-Angel- Pues si, se pondrán peor, espero que sea de tu agrado jeje. Y Sesshomaru, ha sido un muy buen chico. n.n Espero de corazón que este capitulo y los siguientes sean de tu agrado. Cuídate.

Leidy- Si, y yo estaré ansiosa de saber de ti, cuando aparezcas yo feliz n.n ¿Escribirías quizás otro fic? Yo ansiosa de leer n.n.¡ Besos amiga y cuídate!

Daniels- Si ya sé- Me lo dijiste ¬¬. Ya sabes soy testaruda cuando quiero serlo, es algo que no ha cambiado con el tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo, se que ahora quizás será más difícil (¿Mucho trabajo amigo ToT?). Y hice caso, sigo torturando con mi escritura n.nU.

Dranea- ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que este capitulo te haya agradado.

Bunny Saito- ¡Hola! Pues si, jaja, ¿Se lo mandamos a Bunny?, es probable que pueda darse tal situación. Gracias por el apoyo y, subiste de Jingo!, yo ya leí n.n ¡estuvo bueno!

Kisuna- Gracias por tus apreciaciones de aquellos capítulos, aunque debo decir que en este fic, pese a que deseó complacerte en el "no hacerles sufrir", quizás no halla manera de hacerlo. Libertad si, pero este... ya sabes tú, sigue en pie la misma temática de final. Gracias por leerme, además de que sabes como admiro tu trabajo, espero que uno de estos días puedas continuar nuevamente a nuestras peticiones con tu fic de Sakura o.

Alma Angelina- Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión y review, espero que este capitulo te de una idea de lo que pasará n.nU. Besos y Gracias.

Oyuki77- Muchas gracias por tu comentario nn la verdad es que sigo siendo solo un intento de narradora, pero en gran medida sus opiniones me llenan de gran satisfacción (¡No lo hago tan mal! Jeje). Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Angel-Fuu- ¡Hola! Gracias por leerme ToT ¡que excelente! Me alegra muchísimo el que hayas leído y que de paso te haya gustado. Aunque de hecho yo digo lo contrario, tú tienes que enseñarme a mí n.n. Mil gracias por aquellos ánimos que me brindas en tu review y por todo. Cuídate y ¡espero estarnos leyendo pronto!

DarkCam- ¡Si amiga! te he leído gustosamente simplemente se extrañaba tu escritura, ¡y eso que es tu primer fic! La verdad es que lo haces espléndidamente. Por otro lado nn darte las gracias por todo, por tu apreciación de este fic y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Ahora si, me voy despidiendo. Actualicé O.o, jaja, es que ya se veía raro, hacía tiempo no hacía nada a este fic.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, disculpen la demora y sobre todo gracias de antemano a quien halla leído hasta acá.

Cualquier comentario, crítica o parecer respecto al fic, **me escriben un correo o me lo hacen llegar vía Review. **

**Hasta Pronto**

**SaYo-Yukishiro**


	17. Solitario Llanto Tras Un Engaño

Pues, ¡Hola!, cuanto tiempo de tener botado a este fic, y a Libertad también, apuesto que ya todos respiraban tranquilos de que una loca como yo hubiese desaparecido, pero ¡no!, he regresado y con más ánimos que nunca (ánimos de escribir y de lapidarme con mis auto comentarios... pero que no haré públicos dentro de lo que pueda controlar n.n).

Bueno, ya rendí la famosa prueba y me ha ido bien, en especial en lenguaje (Para mí asombro), así que estoy actualmente en postulaciones esperando a la brevedad saber los resultados de estas.

Y bien, entrando al fic, capitulo corto y seguramente nadie leerá, de paso aviso que estaba escrito con MUCHA anticipación, por lo cual sólo le revisé, mas no rescribí, ya que indudablemente, ahora último escribo deplorablemente n.nU (no me rebatan, ya verán cuando suba algo que me toque escribir)

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que me han apoyado en estas fechas, a mis nee-chan, particularmente a mis sis cielo y esperanza, a mí okaa, a mi ciber esposo n.nU, a pues a todos aquellos que me conocen y hacen de mí vida algo especial. TKS._

Por cierto, gracias a quienes leyeron "**Elígeme**", aquel fic fue una dicha de escribir, puesto que tuve la posibilidad de hacerlo con alguien que adoro y admiro en sobremanera (¡Gaby-sis!). Se los agradezco desde el alma.

**Un Capricho Del Corazón**

**Disclaimer- **La historia de siempre, los personajes son obra e invención de Rumiko sensei, yo solo estoy realizando esto sin fines de lucro y teniendo claro que lo único mío continúan siendo el computador y las ganas de Escribir.

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro**

**Coautora y Madrina- Yashi**_Mi sis esperanza ) y aquella que me apoya, guía, enseña y da la confianza para continuar con este fic y con el resto de las ideas que surcan mí cabeza... por tanto se hace responsable de mis incoherencias o no? n.nU. Te adoro demasiado._

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**"Solitario Llanto Tras Un Engaño"**

**Inicio- 25 de Julio de 2004; 18:09**

Silencio, el más perturbador y absoluto silencio, la marcha del carro era lenta e incómoda, el trayecto era corto pero esta vez se había hecho eterno.

Observó a su lado para notar a Kagome inmersa. Estaba con la mirada fría o más bien indescifrable, había deseado preguntarle que cosas podrían cruzar su mente, mas se había detenido.

Kagome estaba viendo un punto fijo, que no tenía relevancia alguna, pero parecía darle cierto control. Era admirable- "definitivamente admirable"- pensó Sango. Sin embargo eso no alejaba la inquietud de su ser, sabía bien que en esos casos era mejor desalojar el sentimiento que estuviese rondando en el alma, pero Kagome no parecía pensar lo mismo.

El carro se detuvo. Kagome respiró hondamente, luego dirigió una impenetrable mirada a Sango.

-Espérame aquí- susurró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- inquirió Sango. Kagome sólo negó.

-Sólo espérame, no tardo.

Bajó con mirada altiva y firme caminar pero- "¿acaso se siente así?"- se preguntó apesadumbrada su prima, quien bajando el vidrio observaba la figura alejarse y luego desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada.

-Él esta en su dormitorio- respondió Ayame, una joven de cabellos zanahoria y ojos verde esmeralda- Si gusta le llamo.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- interrogó con calma- Podría yo pasar a verle... quiero darle una sorpresa- justifico la chica al ver el semblante interrogante de la joven.

-Yo...- dudo la muchacha, con el seño fruncido.

-Te aseguro que no se molestará, además sólo será un segundo- rogó la muchacha.

-La segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras- habló con resignación Ayame. Kagome murmuró un casi inaudible "gracias" y subió con rapidez.

Tocó la puerta, por respuesta recibió silencio, volvió a llamar, esta vez teniendo un leve bufido por contestación.

Inuyasha no debía de haberse esperado eso, puesto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su labio inferior tembló.

-Pasa- tartamudeo, al tiempo que hacía ademán de eso con su mano.

Se quedaron en silencio, el más incómodo silencio- "Ya lo sabe"- pensó el muchacho al tiempo que bajaba su mirada para evitar como diese lugar hallar en los azulinos ojos de la muchacha interrogantes que ni él podía responder.

-¿Es verdad?- interrogó en un leve susurró la joven ya luego de unos minutos de hermético silencio. Inuyasha no levantó la mirada, siguió con esta fija en el piso.

-¿Qué cosa?- murmuró, esperando y rogando que no fuese "aquello" a lo que ella se refería.

-Sabes bien lo que hablo- refutó la chica con seguridad. InuYasha suspiro trabajosamente.

-Si, lo es- murmuró el joven, levantando levemente la mirada, con temor...

Esperaba un grito, un sollozo, quizás un golpe, una palabra cargada de ira, llanto... mas nada, Kagome sólo dejo escapar un suspiro que se perdió en la habitación, rodó sus ojos, para luego volverlos a fijar en el, con tranquilidad, luego dirigiendo su mirada en la pared posterior.

-Lograste lo que querías- señaló hacía el lugar en que fijaba su mirar- La katanna. Inuyasha sintió una punzada en su pecho- "Por favor... si gritaras o me golpearas me lo harías más fácil"- se dijo así mismo, y es que aquella calma que asemejaba la muchacha de mirada antes alegre, le producía dolor y preocupación.

-Mi padre me la ha entregado- susurró, casi rogando no lo hubiese oído, esperó

nuevamente alguna reacción, mas ninguna se hizo presente.

Kagome solo sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado triste para los ojos humanos y que gracias al destino Inuyasha no vio.

Quiso decir algo, pero tuvo que detenerse, estaba perdiendo la fuerza de la que se había armado al entrar. Sintió como sus labios temblaban... no, no lloraría, no diría nada de lo que su corazón gritaba.

-Inuyasha- llamó la joven, la voz había sonado temblorosa, este la miró con culpa, mas ella nuevamente tenía esa mirada que no denotaba nada- Debo partir, regresaré en unas semanas, te pido por favor, continúes con lo de Sango y Miroku, cualquier cosa... sólo me avisan- dijo casi sin respirar, debía terminar luego, necesitaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar o terminaría desmayando.

-Lo haré- respondió con una voz llena de culpa, que parecía arrastrase rogando perdón.

Nuevamente el silencio había reinado, como si fuese el mejor método para decirlo todo.

-Kagome- llamó el muchacho, no sabía que le diría, pero algo haría, necesitaba oírla, necesitaba que hablase, porque, aunque esta se mostrase tan integra, tan fuerte, el ambiente denso del lugar que se manifestaba como silencio, solo dejaba un desazón y la sensación de dolor... dolor de él, y aunque ella no lo demostrase, de ella también- Lo nuestro ha sido tan repentino y fugaz- su voz entrecortada cesó para admirar furtivamente la belleza de la joven- No habría podido ser, por favor, Per…

-Shh- hizo callar la joven y dejo escapar levemente lo que su corazón sugería, lo que su alma gritaba con llanto desconsolado dentro de ella, una mirada entristecida, melancólica, dolida, destruida- Te felicito por tu compromiso- hizo una pausa, ¿había dicho aquello?.

Sonrió con resignación para sí, si, lo había dicho- Hasta luego- murmuró, sin siquiera acercarse para dar una despedida, sin siquiera devolver su mirada al joven que amaba, solo caminando hasta la salida- Sé muy feliz, tú al menos podrás serlo- con tono casi inaudible cruzó el umbral, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de si, apoyándose en esta ya estando fuera, sintiendo que su cuerpo desfallecía, se hubiese dejado caer ahí mismo, más sacó fuerzas de donde no habían para salir a toda prisa y subir en el carro, partir y huir de ese sitio, donde sentía dejaba algo de sí para siempre.

Inuyasha continuó viendo el punto donde había desaparecido, como si esperase que la puerta reabrirse y entrase nuevamente la chica, mas imposible.

-Imposible- repitió en eco a su conciencia- Te la llevas contigo... yo arruiné mi felicidad... y la tuya también, Kagome- murmuró con pesar, dejándose caer sobre su cama, sentado sobre ella, con las manos entrejuntas, la mirada gacha, volviendo nuevamente su mirada al punto- "ya se ha ido"- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, al tiempo que Kagome afuera, ya casi dentro del auto, con la manga de su abrigo borraba el surco de la única que escapase fugazmente en su salida, la única pero no la última.

-Kagome- murmuró la joven al verla entrar, tenía nuevamente esa mirada imperceptible, mas no le engañaba, la había visto salir y con la manga de su ropa ocultar cualquier indicio de lagrimas- ¿Estas bien?- Kagome sólo asintió- Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, de hecho...

-No- cortó la joven con decisión- Quiero ir a mi casa, Por favor- pidió la joven. Sango no esperaba aquello, sobretodo por que ya estaba asustándose por la reacción, que llorase, que dijese algo, pero ese silencio, no le daba para nada buena espina.

-Kagome- con tono de súplica habló pausadamente- ¿Estás segura?

-¡SI!- dijo casi gritando, exaltada. Sango entonces optó por guardar silencio, aún no era tiempo, quizás debía dejarla, luego podría quizás ayudarle- perdona- murmuró tras de unos minutos- de verdad estoy bien- su voz había sonado casi como un susurro, ¿de verdad estaba bien?, no quería preguntárselo, porque en realidad no era así... solo que pensaba que si se lo repetía a si misma y a los demás varias veces terminaría siendo así... pero cada vez que lo repetía se sentía peor, ahora todos le veían con lástima: Inuyasha, Sango... el resto también lo haría- "Ilusa"- le dijo con burla una voz en su interior-"Ilusa"- volvió a repetir. Kagome entonces sintió la necesidad de correr, pero no podía, solo deseaba ocultarse, quería estar sola, totalmente sola.

Bajó con cautela, sin devolverse a despedir, profirió una frase de despedida, que quizás nunca llegó a su receptor. Se adentró en su hogar, casi corriendo, mas detuvo sus pasos en la entrada, debía estar calma, no le daría el gusto a Kikyou de verla entrar así.

Agradeció que esta parecía no estar en el lugar, iba a reanudar la marcha cuando su padre, aquel hombre que le sonreía enternecidamente la detuvo- Kagome quería hablarte del...- se detuvo, la mirada preocupado, asustado-¿Estas bien?-

"¡Maldita pregunta!, ¿que todos la repetirían aquel día?."

-Si- respondió cortante.

-¿Segura?- Kagome entonces notó que su padre se retractaba de preguntar, seguramente su mirada había sido demasiado brusca, pero no tenía ganas de hablar, con nadie y de nada- Ve a dormir... mañana hablaremos- susurró despidiendo a la joven, que entonces con rapidez subió las escaleras.

Nunca había sido adepta al desorden, siempre cuidaba sus ropas prolijamente, pero esta vez no sentía ganas de nada, se despojo de sus ropas dejándoles caer en el suelo de su habitación y luego de igual forma se dejo caer sobre el mullido colchón. Exhalo con dolor, esperando que en esta exhalación, lograse deshacerse de esa pesadez que le agobiaba en el pecho... No lo logró.

¿Llorar?, Él no merecía ni la más mínima lagrima, ¿herida?, ¡no ella no estaba herida!... pero ¿por que le dolía tanto el pecho?, ¿por que sentía deseos de arrancarse de su ser, de desaparecer momentáneamente, de que el tiempo se detuviese y retomara camino dejándole a ella en aquel sitio inmóvil?.

Cerró los ojos bruscamente cuando sintió que aquel líquido salino se abalanzaba para dar escape, se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano y la otra se la puso sobre el pecho, tratando de notar que era lo que le hacía sentir así...

-Angustia- murmuro- Te amaba- musitó.

Tenía que dormir... dormir, si eso haría que aquel sentimiento se disipara. Cerró los ojos, esperando lograrlo, cayó en brazos de Morfeo luego de batallar para lograrle.

-¿Usted se lo ha dicho?- preguntó con voz roída el joven de ojos miel. Haru solo asintió, sin siquiera sentir remordimiento alguno.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que su ser se despedazaba.

-No ha reaccionado- musitó- solo vino y luego se fue, no sé que estará pensando- murmuró. Haru le vio imperturbable.

-Debiste haberte preocupado antes- reclamó. Inuyasha sintió una puñalada en aquella frase.

-A mi también me duele- recalcó con cierta ira.

-Es justo- Haru le dio la espalda. Inuyasha no dijo nada, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Se equivocaba?... no, no lo hacía, lo había arruinado todo, pero... él siempre había deseado eso, mas no bajo aquel precio... "era solo un capricho"- se repitió- "¡Estúpido!"- oyó en si. Inuyasha apretó su mandíbula... hasta su conciencia se lo decía... ¿y si no había sido un capricho?... el precio entonces, jamás podría perdonárselo.

-No, es cierto- musitó con voz entrecortada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dormía, mas no placidamente, a juzgar por su sudado rostro y su agitada respiración trataba de una pesadilla.

-**Te equivocaste, te burlaron, ¡jugaron contigo!**- decía una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Mientes!

**-¿Quieres más pruebas?**- una risa pérfida resonaba, al tiempo que la joven notaba que todo iba oscureciendo, un manto desolador, una oscuridad inevitable, una soledad desgarradora.

-Cállate- grito suplicante.

-**¿Crees que le molesto lo que ha sucedido? De seguro ya lo tenía pensado**-un tonó entre sádico y burdo le hacía enfurecer, y al mismo tiempo atribular- **Y tu que le decías que estarías siempre con el... ¿crees que eso le importó?**- burló con mayor sadismo aquella voz que ya se le hacía inaguantable.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó, incorporándose de un salto, estaba apenas cubierta por una frazada color canela, observo, tratando de distinguir frente a sus ojos el reloj, al parecer erán las tres de la madrugada, su cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos, su respiración era entrecortada, prendió la luz, poniéndose de pie, se toco la frente, pese a estar sudada, no tenía fiebre... poso una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, le dolía, lo sentía pesado, apretado por una fuerza desconocida, y al mismo tiempo, sentía que al más mínimo impulso saldría disparado por su garganta, ¿o acaso ya no estaba?, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos ardían, como si hubiese llorado, pero sin hacerlo, su cabeza pesaba... no iba a poder dormir.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo, su mente por escasos segundos había quedado en blanco, una desagradable sensación vino a su mente, recordó levemente su pesadilla... aquella voz, no se equivocaba, había sido burlada, lo peor es que no podía sentir ira, tampoco odio... sólo sentía angustia, pena, nostalgia, dolor. Se observó al espejo... estaba desgarbada, se veía de verdad escuálida, con las mejillas pálidas, una mirada llena de tristeza y una sonrisa que por más que trataba esbozar parecía más un lamento.

Se hecho hacía atrás, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de su cama, sentada en el piso, observó sus manos, como si en estas estuviese algo llamativo... no había nada, solo quería encontrar algo que le obstruyese su deseo de gritar, de llorar... al pensamiento, sus ojos azules se inundaron en lagrimas, que comenzaron a caer con asiduidad por sus pálidas mejillas... al parecer era la única caricia sincera que obtendrían estas... las de sus lagrimas derramadas por aquel que no le quiso...

-Porque de quererme, no hubieses hecho eso- habló entre sollozos- Yo quería estar junto a ti... yo jamás había sentido esa clase de amor por nadie- un grito se ahogó en su garganta, resonando como un lamento que parecía salir desde sus entrañas.

Llevó sus manos al pecho, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus piernas dobladas, sus cabellos azabache cayeron sobre sus manos que sostenían su frente. Por el espacio que quedaba entre su rostro y sus rodillas podía ver como frente a la luz de la luna sus lágrimas al caer brillaban con energía... energía que ella no poseía, su rostro de verdad parecía demacrado, además de aquella palidez parecía sin brillo... ¿acaso Inuyasha le había arrebatado la vida junto con su amor?... o quizás era que...

-Te has quedado con mi corazón- declaró la joven con un murmullo acongojado- Porque nunca me había sentido tan vacía antes- su llanto entonces se hizo violento, incontables lágrimas llenaron sus mejillas, al tiempo que detenidos gritos erán guardados en su garganta y expresados como lastimeros sollozos. Se dejó caer, abrazándose a si misma

- No me verás así- susurró. Sus ojos entonces volvieron a cerrarse, pesadamente, su cabeza giró y sólo se dejó dormir, al tiempo que aún dormida, sollozos arrancaban desde lo más profundo de su alma, causados por una herida invisible a simple vista, pero difícil de curar, a veces totalmente imposible de cerrar...

**Término 26 de Julio de 2004; 13:17**

Asumo que por la temática no es uno de los mejores capítulos, por lo menos... aunque suene raro en mí, recuerdo que este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gusto hacer, por otro lado Yashi me ayudo con frases e ideas para darle el toque dramático, así que por adelantado y para asombro mío... este capi en particular a mí me gusta, aunque de seguro si alguien más lo hubiese redactado (la idea) hubiese quedado mucho mejor, pero... que le puedo hacer, cada quien tiene sus limitaciones y yo tengo claras las mías.

Ahora, ¡quisiera irme a los review!, y es que de verdad les agradezco mucho el que sigan este fic, ya pasamos los 250 eso para mí es más que un logro, no tanto por la cantidad, sino por que cada uno ha guardado cierta historia; entre amistades, conocidos, hermandades, y junto a eso decir que admiro en sí a la mayoría de quienes me han dejado review, muchas veces son autoras que de verdad, anhelo alcanzar; en otras personas que adoro por sus corazones y bondad, así que de verdad, no podría estar más satisfecha de todo lo bueno que me ha brindado el intentar escribir, espero algún día llegar a un nivel que corresponda a todo el bien que me han hecho quienes brindándome parte de su tiempo me han leído- por cierto... este fic cumplirá un año de publicación el 29 de Enero del año entrante... ¿Por qué lo digo?, pues por que ese mismo día mi sis esperanza estará de cumple y yo ya estoy llena de ansiedad y felicidad por ella, ¡17!. Y eso que todavía no pasa el mío y ya estoy ansiosa por el de ella n.nU.

Lamentablemente para mí por una cosa de tiempo no alcanzaré a agradecer como es debido, sin embargo igualmente aprovecho para decirles a- **Coolis; Gaby-sis-esperanza; Alma Angelina; Nee-chan Naru-Chii; Kagome-chan122; Maru-chan; negrita-san; Kagome-n; La miko del hielo aome; Kisuna-sensei; K-gome; Yelitza; Oyuki-77; Camichan; Norely; Natsumi-san; Bunny Saito (que tengo pendiente leer el capitulo diez de Jingo, pero esta fenomenal!); Nathari-chan; Dark-Cam; Dark-Kotetsu- Angel; Arwen sis; Hikaru.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ALENTARME A SEGUIR, GRACIAS A USTEDES POR SER ASÍ, POR SER UN ALICIENTE A MIS ESPERANZAS Y SER QUIENES SON.**

Por cierto, actualmente ando haciendo fic originales, bueno... se que eso no debería estar haciéndolo puesto que tengo bastante botados mis fics (que irán de mal en peor cuando deba redactar nuevamente; ya que este capitulo ya estaba hecho antes UoU), pero espero entre hoy y mañana actualizar **_Libertad_**... de paso me hago auto propaganda y les pido de corazón, si pueden pasar por esta y leerle, dejar algún comentario... les estaría profundamente agradecida.

Eso y... si alguien quiere leer los entupidos originales que mi mentecilla inventa, pues me avisan... aunque no me alienta mucho subirles a FF o algo así; son bastante pobres estas historias n.nU, mejor olviden lo que dije XD.

Un beso inmenso para todos, disculpándome enormemente por mí retraso (A ver si alguien quiere seguir leyéndome UoU), espero el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado y, si gustan y disponen de tiempo me dejan su opinión ¿si?, Ya sea a través de un review o de un mail.

Mil gracias de antemano. Se despide atentamente de ustedes, esperando hayan tenido felices pascuas y un excelente año nuevo.

**_SaYo-Yukishiro o Alex n.nU_**


	18. Encuentros, Descubrimientos

Actualizando, hoy este fic cumple un año, así como aquella persona quien me impulsase a seguirle escribiendo, esta chica con una caridad única y un carisma prodigioso, no sólo es aquella la cual nos deleita con historias notables como- "Aún Ahora", "Historias" (Ambas de InuYasha), "No Me Creas" (de Hey Arnold), "Verde" (Card Captor Sakura), entre otras; sino que también es una personita de un corazón inigualable, belleza innata, paciencia y bondad, la cual tengo el gusto y honor de llamar amiga y mas aún "hermana" (pese a que no seamos hermanas "sanguíneas", mas si de corazón).

Ambas hemos pasado muchas cosas, vivencias y sucesos que se vienen dando desde ya más de un año y que por mí parte puedo decir e ido superando en gran medida gracias a tú comprensión y consejo, hoy cumples ya diecisiete años, una edad que muchas veces aún abunda en complicaciones, mas sin embargo también esta llena de bellas vivencias, las cuales de seguro serán gratas para ti, puesto que así lo mereces, eso y mucho más.

Gabyta, nunca olvides que en los corazones de aquellos quienes tenemos la dicha de conocerte has calado hondo, tú persona, sencilla y de gran dulzor a la vez es un verdadero bálsamo a aquellas almas que sintiesen agobio en su andar, nunca cambies mí pequeña sis, que así tal cual eres puedo dar crédito de una certeza, eres una en un millón, una que muchas deberíamos seguir de ejemplo, una persona a la cual admiro en todo ámbito y con orgullo puedo decir conocer.

_Te amo mucho sis, ¡Felices 17!_

**Un Capricho Del Corazón**

**Disclaimer- **Los personajes de InuYasha son exclusiva realización intelectual de la renombrada Rumiko Takashi, yo simplemente he tomado estos sin fines de lucro mas sí de entretención, sin malicia alguna, lo único que pertenece a mí persona en este minuto son las ganas de escribir, el computador y la cuenta exhaustiva que deberé pagar n.n.

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro o Alex**

**Coautora y Madrina- Gaby (Yashita, la cumpleañera number one, my cute sister, mi hope)**

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**"Encuentros, Descubrimientos"**

**Inicio- 27 de Julio de 2004; 14:19 hrs.**

Al abrir los ojos notó que aún estaba recostada en el piso. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y se le hizo difícil entreabrirlos sin sentir una leve punzada en estos. Agradeció el que su cortina continuara cerrada, la poca luz que se filtraba se le había hecho incómoda, para no decir insoportable. Se acercó al espejo, sacando de un cajón un poco de maquillaje, pese a que casi nunca lo usaba o por lo menos no excesivamente, esta vez era especial, o lo hacía o podría ver la jactanciosa sonrisa de Kikyou al verla bajar con esos ojos hinchados, pupilas dilatadas y mejillas tan blancas como la nieve, pero nada cómodas de ver, una visión enfermiza.

Se tomó un baño primero, luego seco sus cabellos con una toalla para después peinarles y vestirse, al tiempo que echaba rubor en sus mejillas. Sentía nuevamente como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, pero se detuvo en seco, mirándose con absurda complacencia- "eso, Kagome, llora... eres una débil"-

Kagome entonces cubrió con rapidez sus ojos... aquella voz resonaba dentro de ella, proveniente de su cerebro ¿alguna especie de conciencia?, no lo sabía, ¿estaría delirando?. Se oyeron pasos fuera de su habitación y luego el resonante golpe de los nudillos de alguien en contacto con la puerta.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- la voz de Kaede sonaba preocupada. Kagome se apresuró en abrir, mirándola fijamente con sus azules ojos.

-Si, lo estoy- murmuró- bajo a desayunar- añadió, tratando de verse lo más normal posible, pero la mirada de Kaede era evaluativa, la observaba con fijación, sin perder detalle.

-Kagome no es bueno mantenerse así- la anciana reconvino, sin esperar en realidad alguna respuesta por parte de la chica, quien de hecho sólo bajó su mirada.

-Sango te espera abajo- continuó la anciana. Kagome sólo asintió, bajando pesadamente las escaleras tras la anciana.

La figura de Sango caminaba en círculos en la planta baja, visiblemente preocupada. Corrió a los brazos de su prima, abrazándole con efusividad, mas Kagome se había mantenido quieta, tratando de responder el acto de cariño pero sin sentirse totalmente a gusto... no porque no apreciara a Sango, sino porque no sentía deseos de contarle lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo estás?- otra vez esa infame pregunta, y otra vez Kagome sólo asintió, haciendo un forzoso ademán de agradecimiento- Está bien- Sango negó bajando la cabeza, no deseaba tampoco forzarle a hablar.

-¿Y tu Sango?- cambio de tema la chica, sintiendo culpa al ver incómoda a su preocupada prima.

Sango sonrió

- Bien- musitó falsamente.

En esos escasos segundos de plática se habían transformado en dos desconocidas. Kagome sintió culpabilidad en su ser, Sango sólo estaba allí, quizás con tantos problemas como ella, pero estaba. Trató de adentrarse en conversación con su prima, hablándole del asunto de Miroku y de cómo podrían llegar a pronta solución. Sango esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

-Pronto reiremos de todo esto- aseguró la joven de cabellos azabache. Sango le vio con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquella frase de la nada, pero si necesitaba creer que era cierta- Debo arreglar mis cosas para el viaje. ¿Te molestaría ayudar a tu tonta prima?- Sango sonrió, la mirada de Kagome era casi suplicante, le pedía disculpas en aquel gesto

-Lo siento-

Ambas subieron las escaleras riendo.

-Te digo que lo he echado todo a perder- Negó Inuyasha.

-Pero tu le querías- El joven lo miraba con interrogación, pese a que su frase hubiese sido más una afirmación. Inuyasha sólo dejó escapar uno de sus clásicos bufido, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-No te llamé para hablar de eso- sentenció el chico de ojos dorados hablando con dureza.

-Eres un tonto, Inuyasha- Miroku bajó la cabeza al no ver respuesta por parte de su amigo- Aún puedes disculparte-

-Mi padre confía en mí- Inuyasha lo miró receloso- esto es lo que siempre esperé, ¡y nadie va a cambiar eso!- casi gritando el chico había reaccionado.

Miroku no dijo nada, mas negó con cuidado

- Ahora por favor, si quieres mi ayuda con tus problemas deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos- Inuyasha sonó firme y dispuesto a cumplir su palabra... mejor no tocar más el tema.

-¿Y tienes planeado algo?- Interrogó el de azules ojos al ver los papeles dispuestos sobre la mesa del estudio.

-No, estos son algunos papeles de la empresa de mi padre... Sesshomaru ha dejado todo papel que tomara su persona en la empresa... ¿puedes creerlo?- preguntó con ironía Inuyasha, al tiempo que observaba aquel papeleo. Su hermano debía estar loco- Pero si he pensado algo con respecto a lo tuyo... sólo que no recuerdo bien, han de estar en el sótano.

-¿Entonces ha sido tiempo perdido?- el joven entrecerró sus ojos, al tiempo que Inuyasha enfurecía, algo típico de su carácter.

-Tú fuiste quien vino apresurado-

Miroku lo observó con cuidado.

-Si... sé que no has venido solo por lo tuyo, pero Miroku- El aludido lo vio más fijamente- No quiero hablar de eso, porque de verdad, entre más lo recuerdo, más me arrepiento- confió el muchacho, su mirada se había tornado nostálgica, su voz apesadumbrada- Ni siquiera sé como se siente ella- una sonrisa lacónica bordeo sus labios, para luego ser borrada, quedar inexpresivo. Miroku golpeó con su mano el hombro de su amigo, sin decir nada, pero dándole a entender su apoyo y comprensión.

Aquel día había sido tranquilo, estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el espejo, viendo como afuera caían pequeñas gotas de manera majestuosa... Siempre le habían agradado los días de lluvia, le agradaba la sensación de sus cabellos bajo esa agua que provenía de lo alto, que veían todo.

Antes, cuando pequeña, pensaba que eran el llanto del cielo, ahora sabía bien que no era más que un fenómeno natural. Sin embargo, en su mente aún guardaba algunas ideas de la niñez, que recelosamente cuidaba en su memoria.

Shippou traía su carita sonriente, y corrían de vagón en vagón junto con Kohaku... Kagome había pedido a Sango que no se preocupase por su hermano, ya suficiente tenía con escapar de Landau y aprovechar el tiempo libre para orquestar encuentros con Miroku, además ella llevaría a Shippou, le parecía justo también llevar a su primo.

Levantó la mirada para ver donde se hallaban los pequeños y que, de paso, no estuvieran ocasionando desastre.

Un joven paso por el lado sonriéndole, Kagome sólo asintió, esquivando y volviendo a ensimismarse y observar por la ventana... no le llamaba para nada la atención gesto alguno de coquetería. De hecho, nada le llamaba la atención en aquellos minutos- dejó salir un soplo- junto su mano a la ventanilla, pese a que la lluvia siempre había sido de su agrado, esta vez la hacía sentir una profunda melancolía... o quizás todo le producía aquella sensación de vacío, todo a su alrededor, hasta las mismas risas de los pequeños en sus travesuras.

Cerró los ojos esperando disipar pensamiento alguno. Parecía haberlo logrado, cuando en la oscuridad en que se hallaba su mente se vieron dos esferas doradas que se acercaban... no, no eran esferas, eran ojos, y le veían con diversión, con burla, como divirtiéndose de ella, como jactándose de su condición.

Abrió con rapidez sus orbes, notando que ambos pequeños le veían preocupados. El más pequeño, Shippou, acercó su manito al rostro de la chica, limpiando con el puño de su camisa una rebelde lágrima que se había dado a la fuga de aquellos tristes ojos azules.

-Kagome... ¿de verdad te sientes bien?- el pequeño llevaba su carita con un gesto de enorme preocupación y sus ojos llorosos. Kagome sintió que el pecho se le contraía en el acto y, tratando de ocultar su pesar, se llevo a ambos pequeños al pecho, abrazándoles con calidez.

-Si, estoy bien- musitó, tratando de no dejar escapar sollozo alguno, sin embargo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas...

Eran solo niños, no tenían por que enterarse, además Shippou siempre parecía agobiarse ante su tristeza, aún siendo tan pequeño. Kagome acarició los cabellos anaranjados de este y deposito un beso a cada uno en su frente

- Vayan a jugar tranquilos, yo estaré bien... sólo extraño a la familia- Shippou asintió no muy convencido, al igual que Kohaku, pero prefirieron dejarle.

Si, extrañaría la familia, parecían solo unos segundos cuando viese a la llorosa Sango despedirle

-Hey regreso en unas semanas- había replicado en tono de broma Kagome, pero Sango se había echado a llorar en sus hombros. Miroku también había estado, al igual que su padre y Kaede y aquel sujeto que los había llevada y que tan mala espina le daba. Subió su equipaje y se despidió junto a los pequeños por la ventanilla.

-De eso ya hace más de una hora- comentó en voz alta- Por supuesto que los voy a extrañar- susurró. Sin embargo, había sido también en buen instante aquel viaje, definitivamente no quería toparse con Kikyou, y menos aún con aquel que era el motivo de su aflicción, ese de mirada orgullosa y arrogante- creo que... también le extrañaré- Aquella frase, más parecida a un lamento, se había escondido en aquel sitio, tras de los sonidos imparables de risas de niños y conversaciones fluidas que ocultaban al oído humano lamento alguno.

Inuyasha no se reconocía aquellos días, parecía totalmente reacio a cualquier conversación. A minutos hasta creía que en cierto grado su padre se había poseído de su personalidad y que por aquella razón actuaba de manera tan fría... en especial con Kikyou.

-Kikyou-

Hizo eco a su pensamiento. La verdad es que cada vez notaba mayores resentimientos en su trato a ella, cada vez parecía más lejano, y es que esta no paraba de alardear. Al principio no le molestaba que hablase de que su noviazgo era casi perfecto y que ahora, hacía solo unos días, habían dejado en vista de todos el compromiso- pese a él no estar presente.

-Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que había comenzado a correr el rumor de que Kagome había estado manteniendo una relación amorosa con él- rumor no muy falso- pero que le molestaba... pero de hecho no era sólo eso, sino también la incomodidad que causaba en él, el sentimiento que había embargado esperando sólo tratase de un capricho, de una enajenación de su ser, que sería pasajera y que no dejaría huella alguna. Sin embargo, allí seguía, latente, y cada vez más doloroso.

Ya no era el sentimiento grato que sintiese cuando le besó por vez primera, ni los celos desmedidos al leer la tarjeta de su hermano o verla en el baile junto a él, ahora era una sensación de tristeza, de desolación y, también, de temor...

Esto último sin mucho sentido, o quizás si, tenía miedo a haberla perdido y, lamentablemente, ya lo había hecho...- Una triste sonrisa bordeó sus labios, entre resignada y acongojada, arrepentida, dolida.

En su mente, en las horas de sueño, sólo podía oír la voz melodiosa de la chica en alguna de sus conversaciones, o ver la mirada comprensiva que esta pudiera dirigirle, la sensación cálida del roce de sus labios, la alegría al sentirle cerca o simplemente el nerviosismo de su ser, hasta eso se le hacía grato, frente a aquella nueva sensación- Vacío- murmuró con desazón.

Eso resumía todo, un vacío creciente que le torturaba y le dañaba, pero él se la había buscado, ¿No es así? Con rabia, enardecido, se llevó sus manos a los cabellos tirando de estos, al tiempo que un sollozo se perdía en la oscuridad de su habitación- en esos últimos días aquella era una visión normal.

A media noche, cuando ya todos dormían, el joven, incorporándose en su cama con una mano en su pecho oprimido, obligándose a incorporarse y tratar de mantener sus pensamientos en algún asunto de la compañía, o en el tema de Miroku, tratando de esquivar a duras penas la situación. Porque las situaciones que aquejan el alma son posible de eludir, pero no de borrar. Y con aquella esquivación sólo logramos postergarles, pero no aminorarles, sino al contrario... van creciendo conforme el tiempo pasa, hasta que son inaguantables y revientan en nuestro interior, dejando una herida, que sólo el perdón puede mermar.

Había llegado hacía cortas horas a su habitación en el hotel, pues antes había caminado por los pasillos de las inmediaciones del internado adonde irían los pequeños. Era un colegio muy bien cuidado, en el cual los niños se habían mostrado muy alegres. Kagome ahora llevaba una sonrisa tenue, también se había encontrado allí con Sesshomaru, para extrañeza de ella... lo acompañaba una pequeña a juzgar de la misma edad de Shippou, tenía cabellos oscuros pero sobre todo una deslumbrante sonrisa dulce y acogedora. Sesshomaru solo le había saludado con frialdad, para luego alejarse junto con la pequeña. Sin embargo se lo había encontrado a la salida del establecimiento y habían acordado verse esa misma noche, para dar una vuelta por la cuidad.

Habían estado caminando casi silenciosamente durante ya buen tiempo. Sesshomaru había esquivado la mirada de la joven y esta caminaba cabizbaja junto a él. Se detuvieron cuando esta mirando al cielo sonriese tenuemente ante la luz de la luna.

-Hermosa- había dejado escapar el joven de mirada inexpresiva con un tono perdido y lóbrego. Kagome entonces le había mirado con una leve sonrisa bordeando sus labios carmesí.

-Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo- susurró- me encontraba muy ajena a este lugar- Sesshomaru sólo asintió por respuesta, haciendo incomodar a la chica.

-¿Cómo te has tomado lo de Inuyasha?- soltó el joven. La verdad aquella pregunta había rondado su mente desde el mismo instante en que la vio. El rostro de la joven ensombreció, manteniendo aún esa sonrisa que ahora se veía escuálida.

-No me he dado tiempo para pensarlo siquiera- musitó. Sesshomaru le vio sorprendido- He tenido mucho que hacer sabes... estoy ocupándome de algunas cosas de la compañía y además de la inscripción de los pequeños- añadió con rapidez.

-Tu...- el joven dudo- ¿Le amabas?- Kagome sólo asintió, bajando aún más su rostro... por alguna razón, se había atrevido a responder aquella pregunta que ella misma negaba hacerse.

-Perdona- susurró esbozando una lánguida sonrisa y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas- No sé por que he reaccionado así.

Sesshomaru negó con tranquilidad, acercando una mano al rostro de la muchacha y sonriendo con tristeza.

-Seguramente ya era hora que lo reconocieras-

Kagome borró su sonrisa, acercándose al pecho del alto muchacho y dejando reposar su frente en él, derramando algunas lágrimas que no evitó ni reprimió. Por alguna razón, sintió que estaba bien hacerlo, que ya no podía seguir luchando por guardarlas dentro de si, o derramarles en absoluta soledad... necesitaba que alguien simplemente le acompañase, aunque no fuera a contar lo que le aquejaba, aunque no desahogara los gritos que aún trataban de salir de su garganta, aún cuando desease largar a llorar descontroladamente... el simple hecho de poder sentir una compañía, era más que suficiente.

Sesshomaru le abrazó en silencio, maldiciendo en sus adentros a su medio hermano. Esa muchacha era prácticamente la única que había logrado arrancarle alguna palabra de compasión, no importaba si jamás fuese correspondido... deseaba, por lo menos, aminorarle la carga, aunque fuese sólo un segundo.

Tras de aquello habían hablado de la pequeña, relatándole Sesshomaru que se trataba de la hija de su hermana... Sus padres habían muerto, como bien Kagome lo sabía, y la verdad se había criado muy sola. Sin embargo, era de aquellos seres que, sin dudarlo, continuaban sonriéndole a la vida. Sesshomaru utilizaba un tono seco, pero aún así podía ver en su mirada cierta ¿admiración?, si, seguramente, aquella pequeña poseía una sonrisa única, Kagome podía corroborarle.

-Ahora estudiará con niños de su edad, la verdad esto le ha alegrado mucho- concluyó el muchacho.

Kagome sólo le dirigió una enternecida sonrisa. Sesshomaru sonrió para si, por lo menos había logrado robarle una leve sonrisa.

Inuyasha revolvía los papeles una y otra vez. No podía creerlo... buscando en el sótano aquellos que sirvieran como base para su actuar, había hallado algunas notas guardadas en una carpeta con el nombre de su hermana, entre ellas un contrato sin firmar con un consorcio que era bien conocido y que actualmente pertenecía a Naraku y a la familia Higurashi y, por otro lado, una nota, una citación al muelle, no con muy buenos términos, la misma noche...

-Que asesinaron a mi hermana- sus ojos parecieron rodar por la habitación. Aquella nota la firmaban Makoto Higurashi y Naraku, pero... ¿Por qué nunca había hecho interrogaciones al respecto?...

Su mirada pareció desorbitarse... aquella nota sólo podía significar algo: ellos debían saber quienes fueron los asesinos, pero ¿Por qué nunca nadie había dicho o hecho nada?

Recordaba bien el que aquella caja hubiese sido dejada ahí tras de la investigación por su mismo padre.

Guardó entre sus ropas aquellos papeles... él no lo dejaría así. Al día siguiente aprovecharía que estarían todos para preguntar al señor Makoto... tendrían que explicarle, no se quedaría con aquella duda.

**Término- 27 de Julio de 2004; 16:40 hrs.**

Opss, perdón nuevamente por la demora, la verdad es que la poca seguridad que tengo se me escapa cual escurridiza agua entre los dedos, ha de ser por algo asumo yo, pero bien, deseaba actualizar dada la ocasión imperante, pese a mí pusilánime, auto critica y renuente personalidad (sumemos a aquello "negatividad", tan presente a la hora de referirme a mí misma), bueno el capitulo actual a mí parecer tan malo no iba, hubiese deseado desde el fondo de mí alma presentar algo mejor de obsequio a mí adorada sis, sin embargo cada quien a sus limitaciones, espero poder brindarle algo mejor a su regreso de vacaciones (estoy en eso, con ideas de dos originales que como ya sabrás, nadie leerá más que tú... aunque mas bien aquello es una afrenta a tú persona, pobre sis que debe aguantarme siempre n.nU).

Por cierto, agradecer enormemente a quienes han continuado la lectura de este fic, pese a todo le siguen leyendo y eso me llena el alma de la más grata satisfacción ;;, a diferencia de Libertad la cual ahora tiene pocos lectores, seguramente debido a su carencia de calidad, motivo por el cual sí logro hacerlo hoy actualizaré por última vez en un tiempo hasta lograr hallarle un posible arreglo a su deficiente trama u redacción (no sé cual de los dos casos es O.O, ¿alguien me podría decir?).

**_Por tanto mis más humildes agradecimientos a_** –

Sesshi23- Gracias por tú review, la verdad es que me dio gusto enorme el saber que fue aquella la causa de el agrado por el capitulo, la idea era aquella, mostrarle como alguien humana, pero digna.

Naru-Chii- Mi Nee-chan, tiempo sin hablar, vacaciones encima, extrañando bastante a su nee-chan, gracias por leerme pequeña, te quiero mucho.

Fenixgirl- Gracias por leer, tanto Caprichito como Libertad y sobre todo Elígeme, la verdad aquello es muy grato ;;. Espero este capitulo no decepcione.

Meg-ek- Gracias bella por tú review, jejeje, pues creo que la petición que me has hecho quizás no sea cumplida, jeje -.-, quien sabe ¿no?.

Kagome-N- Buaa, preciosa, gracias por los ánimos,¡extraño mucho hablarte!, el review era larguito pero tan re bello, gracias amiga hermosa por todo.

Kagome-Anti-Kikyo- jeje, pues la venganza quien sabe, digamos que a veces el castigo es mayor que el mal y dentro de este acarreamos a aquellos que hubiésemos deseado no involucrar. Gracias por leerme ;;!

Yelitza- Hola preciosa! Gracias por leer y espero no defraudar con el capitulo, por cierto, las demoras están a la orden al parecer, pero prometo no seguirlo haciendo con este fic, más que ahora estoy decidida a darle el final.

Natsumi-chan- Cuándo leí este review no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto perderíamos si dejases de escribir, gracias amiga por leerme, pero algo he de decir, jamás dejes TÚ de escribir, puesto que aquello sería un error, además de una pena para nosotros tus lectores.

Gaby- No digo nada, solo un TE AMO MUCHO SIS

Dark-Kotetsu-Angel- Buaa, gracias por el review niña, no importa la demora, lo valioso es la llegada de este, de veritas.

Oyuki77- Gracias por los ánimos y por leerme bella, de verdad es muy grato saber tú opinión.

Nathari-chan- En el mundo inmortal, en el cual el alma reina y vive a entereza, con libertad y paz, pues, allí. Jeje mensaje subliminal, nada más que decir, además de un Gracias! Y, espero podamos hablar prontito.

Bunny Saito- Buaa, Gracias por leerme bella, pues algo aquí se sabe, pero es poco.

Pues eso fue todo del fic, petición extra de esta fallida intento de escritora, más bien dos peticiones, una es la de siempre, reiterada, ya cansa quizás, pero digamos que son mí forma de saber que opinan, que cosas debiese de cambiar y cuales mantener y sobre todo así poder ir perfeccionando mí redacción a través de sus opiniones, o de por sí, quizás arreglar asuntillos en la trama que puedan parecer burdos o innecesarios. Por mismo, si pueden, poseen la disposición de tiempo y las ganas, les agradecería enormemente saber su opinión, ya sea mediante un **Review o a mí correo electrónico**.

El segundo favor, y este si me parece algo descarado de mí parte es, hacerles una petición, la cual consiste en... rodeos, mil rodeos para decirlo, y es que hasta vergüenza me da -.-... esto, si tienen un tiempito y gustan se dan una vueltita por **_Libertad_**, me agradaría saber de este último que cosas debiese de cambiar, la trama esta recién comenzando y estoy a tiempo de hacerles los cambios, recomenzarle si alguien lo estipula conveniente, ¿me harían aquel favor?, ¿Porfis? ;;.

Ahora sí me despido (enormemente avergonzada por las peticiones -.-), pero, buaa, disculpen ;;!.

_Nuevamente felicidades a Gabita y de antemano gracias a aquel que haya leído hasta aquí._

**_Atte. SaYo-Yukishiro_**


	19. Acusaciones y Planes

**Aclaraciones: (espero me disculpen pero les agradecería les leyesen) **

Rayos, se que primeramente os debo una disculpa que ciertamente en tan pocos minutos no podré elaborar, y es que, una simple disculpa no sería suficiente, me cubre el velo de la vergüenza y tenía dos opciones, o esconderme y esperar a vacaciones (que al hablar de vacaciones no especifico cuales, de verdad el tiempo me ha sido esquivo), o actualizar para dar la debida explicación, mas no suficiente a mí parecer.

Tras llevar largo tiempo sin actualizar ninguno de mis fics, estoy casi segura que nadie notará este capitulo algo extraño que surgió de la nada, proveniente de un intento de autora que, al parecer, resurgió de quién sabe donde. Y digamos que tuve una tumba de paredes frías y anchas, las cuales separaban la luz del día de mi visión y me mantenían enclaustrada en un mundo que, sin embargo, yo opté por conformar y de hecho, es de mí agrado, el cual estimo mucho, y que normalmente llamamos Universidad.

Si ahora me presento con tal vergüenza es simplemente por una cosa, espero que puedan leer estas notas de autora, ya que deseo agradecerles a quienes, sin importar la demora, han seguido al pendiente de este fic, y a quienes en algún momento le estuviesen leyendo, en general a cualquiera que halla entrado (muy a su pesar, no había nada bueno n.n') a leer este fic, a quienes me han apoyado en alguno de los capítulos, o para resumir, a quien se halla dado la lata (por que en realidad, no es muy entretenido) de leerse a lo menos uno de los capítulos de "un capricho del corazón" (y es que la autora no tiene mucha cabeza¡y ahora tiene menos!).

No obligo a nadie a seguir leyendo, pero si les pido ojala lean las notas de autora y sobre todo esto: PERDONENME Y GRACIAS.- Que en resumidas cuentas es justamente lo que deseaba decirles.

Agradecimientos y dedicatoria especial en este capitulo a todas aquellas personas que han leído, que dejaron review en el capitulo 18 (para mí sorpresa y que ciertamente me robaron más de una bobalicona sonrisa de gusto), y aún más para quien se atreva a leer este capitulo, que en realidad, revisé someramente, y no es uno de los más "aceptables", dentro de lo malo esto es malo medio, por así clasificarle.

Aviso con antelación que seguramente me demoraré mucho en nuevas actualizaciones, tengo dos problemas, uno es el estudio, el cual por las amplias lecturas me mantiene sumida largas horas en sus temáticas, otra es que, creo que la inspiración es algo que ya no existe, he tratado de reiniciar escritos pero al releerlos noto la falta de sentimiento, de hecho, considero que en estos escritos aún tenía algo de esperanza de "expresar" mas ahora lo que redacto parece más bien, una cuadrada explicación que no deja nada.

Quería a la vez saber si alguien, gustaría (aunque debe ser un fastidio lo que pido) de continuar Libertad, tiene algunos capítulos avanzados y me hubiese encantado le continuase alguien que ante mí falta de talento, al continuarle, le entregase una pizca de este, conozco algunas candidatas, autoras con talento innato como lo son Natsumi, Nathari, Aiosami, Yashi, Iya y muchas otras, lamentablemente no conozco a las autoras actuales (lamentablemente, y estoy conciente, me he perdido fics realmente buenos de autoras anteriores y nacientes con un talento espectacular).

Por ultimo pedir una enorme disculpa por de la nada desaparecer, se que mis comentarios no son la gran cosa, pero a la vez tengo noción de que estos para uno significan mucho, por lo mismo, creo que algo que ha apesadumbrado en mí ser, ha sido el no poder seguir leyendo, y la verdad es que a veces trato de fugarme a hacerlo, y reencontrarme con la belleza de los escritos de ustedes, mas, es poco el tiempo y me quedo con gusto a poco (por el tiempo, no por el contenido).

Tras decir esto, dar las explicaciones que creo igualmente han sido insuficientes y rogarles me disculpen por tanto bla bla inicial (mas que creí era necesario, puesto que realmente tengo mucho que agradecerles), les dejo con este corto capitulo, esperando, si tengo suerte, actualizar en un tiempo más (ya que este fic tengo planeado continuarle hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste).

Si alguien se cree capas de hacer maravillas con mi horripilante desempeño (de libertad) me manda un mail (se encuentra en mí perfil). Agradeciendo nuevamente a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo 18, a las cuales dedico este (que es bastante poco, quisiera dedicarles más) y que lamentablemente (para mí claro) no podré agradecer como desearía (uno por uno).

Les envió un beso enorme, deseándoles lo mejor en todos lo que deseen emprender, se despide, esperando pueda ser un hasta pronto.

-SaYo-

**_UN CAPRICHO DEL CORAZÓN_**

**_Autora- SaYo-Yukishiro_**

**_Coautora y Madrina- Yashi sis_**

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Gaby, Iyis, Aiosami y Daniels (ellos cuatro sabrán por que, mas si no se les hace claro, creo que por aguantarme en esta época en que he sufrido de terquedad aguda, o también algunos por estar justo en el momento en que mas necesité)_

**_Capitulo Diecinueve_**

**_"Acusaciones y Planes"_**

**Inicio- 27 de Julio de 2004; 16:46 hrs.**

Inuyasha había explicado a Sango y Miroku la situación

-. El compromiso de ustedes estaba antes...-

-.¿Cómo?.- replicaron al unísono los dos aludidos.

-.Simplemente, deben de mostrar esta carta.- entregó un papel doblado, el cual Sango abrió con decisión. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente dirigiendo una extrañada mirada al muchacho quien le sonreía... como hacía bastante había dejado de hacerlo.

-.Pero esto está firmado... ¿por mi padre?.- la joven se llevó una mano a los labios al tiempo que le miraba inquisitivamente, Miroku, semi comprendiendo reía de buena gana.

-.¿Sólo son unos trucos si?.- Inuyasha refunfuñó-. Y bueno si no están de acuerdo, pues... hoy anunciarán alegremente tu compromiso, Sango.- Recriminó el joven con tono burlesco. Sango lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-.Te juro que si no fuera por el favor que haces no haría esto.- se acercó al de dorados orbes y abrazó con cuidado-. muchas gracias.- musitó con tenuidad, alejándose con una sonrisa satisfecha... ya no tendría que casarse con Landau...

-.¡Yo si te abrazo con gusto!.- espetó el muchacho quien lo veía con ¿ojos brillosos?-. Me has salvado, Inuyasha, amigo mío.- Miroku parecía apretarle tan fuerte que casi le quitaba el aire. Inuyasha lo alejó con semblante enfadado, pero con un brillo de dicha en sus ojos-. "_por lo menos el hentai de Miroku podrá ser feliz"._

-.¿Podrías de explicarme por qué tu "mujer" me ha tratado así?.- respondió simulando enfado. Miroku entonces sólo opacó su mirada.

-.No te agradará el tema.- Inuyasha comprendió. Sango había sido la que al verlo casi lo había matado con la mirada, lo acusaba de hacer un gran daño en Kagome... cosa que le había dolido mucho. Kagome no había demostrado nada, pero su prima le había hecho saber que si había sentido y estaba tan mal como él. Sin embargo, había obviado el tema con gran sagacidad... odiaría oír algo relacionado con ese sentimiento que hacía ya tres semanas le había robado cualquier indicio de sonrisa o de felicidad... ya nada lograba compensar frente a ese creciente vacío en su interior.

-.Si... tienes razón.- musitó con melancolía. Volvió a sonreír-. Ahora ocupen bien ese papelito... que no me ha salido nada fácil.

Y la verdad era que no...entre escribir una carta en que el padre de Sango tomara mucho tiempo antes la decisión que su hija se casara Miroku, y para más... hacer intentos a veces catastróficos para encontrar un sujeto que falsificase a la perfección la firma del difunto... no, no le había sido fácil, pero por lo menos le distraía, junto con el trabajo cada vez mayor de la compañía y los escasos encuentros que debía simular con Kikyou... y ahora... caminaba con calma y decisión.

-.Señor Higurashi.- llamó con respeto-. necesito hablar con usted.- el hombre sólo asintió al ver determinado semblante y le hizo acompañar a su despacho, aprovechando que los ojos presentes se hallaban en acaloradas discusiones o en diversos temas lejanos a ellos.

-. A ver, Inuyasha.- comenzó el hombre-. ¿Que querías hablar conmigo? .– el hombre tenía dibujada en su semblante una amplia sonrisa que Inuyasha no contestó, sólo se acercó dejando sobre el escritorio un papel doblado.

-.Lo hallé en las cosas de mi hermana.- el joven levantó perspicaz su mirada para afrontar la del hombre-. Quizás usted pueda darme alguna respuesta.

Makoto abrió sus labios con dificultad, mas no dijo nada. Tomó el papel desdoblándole y leyéndole en silencio... lo recordaba bien, ni siquiera hubiese tenido que leerle para decir de memoria lo que se expresaba. Makoto guardó silencio, levantando su vista del papel y dirigiendo una furtiva mirada al joven frente a él, carraspeó como si digiriera pesadamente lo que prontamente debiese de contestar.

-.¿Se lo has mostrado a Naraku?.- interrogó con preocupación. Inuyasha negó, al parecer esto calmó un poco al hombre quien sentía sus músculos contraídos y su cabeza pesada-. No vayas a hacerlo... Inuyasha, hay cosas que es mejor no saber.- explicó el hombre. Inuyasha pareció comprender, lo miró con furia.

-.Fueron ustedes.- habló con voz acusadora-. los mataron.- Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse con mirada enardecida, sintiendo sus puños cerrarse hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Makoto se apresuró en cerrarle el paso.

-.Si.- corroboró-. Pero por favor... si deseas hacer algo, me tienes al frente, solo no te acerques a Naraku, cobra mi culpa.- el hombre lo miró con determinación, pero Inuyasha pareció incrementar su ira... y con razón.

-.¿Por qué lo defiende?.- escupió con cólera creciente, tomando por los bordes de la camisa y levantando del piso a Makoto.

-.No lo defiendo.- Makoto logró soltarse con brusquedad. El hombre dirigió una fría mirada al muchacho-. Ya te he dicho, fui culpable, toma represarías contra mí, pero no te acerques a Naraku.

Inuyasha lo vio con cautela, echando una furtiva mirada de odio. Cerró de portazo tras de si la puerta-. Si seguro...- ambos tendrían que explicarle... ambos lo pagarían sin distinción.

-.Una carta.- Kagome había sonreído al arrancársela de las manos a Sesshomaru, quien traía el correo. La verdad es que, en esas semanas, ambos habían ido abriéndose poco a poco, aunque muchas veces sin palabras, solo se acompañaban. Sesshomaru siempre con su semblante tan inexpresivo, a veces hosco, sin embargo se había transformado en su compañía, más ahora que los niños habían entrado a clases en el internado y a ella aún le quedaba tiempo en aquella ajena cuidad a la cual no se había habituado y que, sin embargo, parecía el lugar perfecto para la expansión de la empresa Shikkon.

-.Es de Sango.- avisó al ver la hermosa caligrafía-. volvió a centrar la mirada en el papel, con un semblante preocupado pero que poco a poco fue soltándose, hasta terminar en una enorme sonrisa.

_Querida Kagome:_

_Lástima que no has podido estar, debiste de ver el rostro de los padres de Landau, que de hecho estuvieron aquí. La señora casi se ha desmayado... ¡y es que no imaginas lo que ha hecho Inuyasha!... Una carta, firmada por mi padre, en la cual hace oficial su deseo de que contraiga nupcias con destacado joven ¿adivina cual, claro que lo sabes. Todo ha salido perfecto, hemos festejado felizmente, pero me ha causado algo de tristeza el joven Landau que al parecer no le agradó mucho de la noticia, sin embargo, eso no empañó nuestra alegría. _

_Por su parte hay algo que quiero comentarte... Inuyasha no se ve muy bien, sabes, además... _(Kagome frunció el seño al leer esto, entre molesta, pero sin poder evitar cierta preocupación)_ ha salido del despacho de tu padre sin siquiera hablarnos... al parecer muy molesto. Miroku dijo que iracundo de hecho. Pero bueno, no quiero molestarte con este tema _

_¡Regresa pronto, te he extrañado mucho, no sabes como deseé que estuvieses aquí aquel día... ya que aunque el regalo de cumpleaños que me enviaste era bellísimo, no es lo mismo._

_Gracias por todo prima, espero tu regreso._

_Sango._

Kagome dobló la carta y sonrió a Sesshomaru, algo temerosa.

-.¿Has sabido algo de Inuyasha?.-preguntó entrecortadamente la chica. Sesshomaru la vio minuciosamente-. Dice que está actuando extraño.- se justificó ella.

Sesshomaru sólo negó y Kagome prefirió no indagar. ¿Para qué darse preocupaciones extra con Inuyasha¡Eso se había acabado!-. "_Mentirosa_".- se reprochó, mas sin darle mayor importancia.

Días más tarde y tras pensarlo detenidamente había optado por ir rumbo a la mansión de Naraku. Sin darles demasiado tiempo se había adentrado en esta, un lugar que realmente tenía un cierto olor a tabaco y humedad que lo hacía tenebroso.

El hombre de ojos teñidos en sangre se había parado frente a él con una sonrisa burlona y sosteniendo en su mano un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

-.Vaya, vaya... ¿Cuál es la causa de esta inesperada y poco grata visita?.- Naraku miraba siempre de manera desafiante, algo característico en él, sabiendo además, por el semblante del joven, qué este no pretendía nada bueno con su irrupción en esa casa.

-.¡Tu, bastardo!.- el chico se había acercado amenazadoramente, tomándole por los bordes de una oscura bata que traía sobre sí el tenebroso hombre.

-.¿Me explicarías que ocurre?.- preguntó Naraku con sobriedad pero a la vez con impaciencia.

-.¡Tu les mataste!.- un grito sonoro y furioso retumbó por las paredes de la mansión. Naraku sonrió despreocupado.

-.Ah, eso...-

Inuyasha ante tal respuesta sintió la sangre abalanzarse en sí y con fuerzas que el mismo desconocía, tiró al sujeto contra la pared haciendo que este cayese de rodillas. Se encontraba preparándose para abalanzarse sobre él cuando sintió algo frío en su sien. Observó con cuidado a su lado y distinguió a un hombre que le sobrepasaba quizás por treinta o más centímetros, de contextura gruesa y rostro hostil, que le dirigía el cañón de un arma directamente a su sien.

Naraku se incorporó casi inmediatamente, con una nueva y mayor sonrisa

-. Inuyasha... ¿Qué gustas de darme más motivos para matarte?... Créeme que me sobran.- Su voz había sido soslayada, pero con ironía creciente.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron estrepitosamente-. _"¿de qué hablaba ese sujeto?_".- Era verdad que jamás le dió buena espina, pero ahora lo veía casi como un demente, el asesino de su hermana... Sin embargo, no mostró temor, su orgullo y su fuerza le mantendrían siempre en pie-. "_Que sea lo que deba ser_".- entrecerró los ojos, esperando que sucediese algo… una orden, quizás un disparo rápido y seco, como con el que seguramente ese hombre había matado a su hermana.

-.Señor.- la voz grave del sujeto que portaba el arma se levantó llamando a Naraku, pero sin despegar esta de su cabeza.

-.No...-se había detenido, poniéndose de pie frente a Inuyasha. Éste abrió sus dorados ojos, viéndole con ira indescriptible-. Vete... por esta vez, te dejo con vida...- Inuyasha aunque hubiese deseado quedarse allí para enfrentarle dio cuenta de que en su situación desventajosa no ganaba nada. Con un gruñido salió, dando pesados pasos, mirando de reojo, mas esperando un próximo encuentro

-. No se quedará así.-murmuró al salir, sintiendo que su odio aún podía seguir en aumento, porque así lo era.

-.¿Quieres que le siga?.- preguntó el de oscura piel, quien guardaba su arma. Tras de él aparecía una mujer de cabellos oscuros tomados.

-.No, la verdad es que creo que le necesitaré con vida.- parecía haber estado pensando en voz alta. Hizo un ademán con la mano al sujeto, entonces el hombre alto y fornido desapareció rumbo a la salida, dejando allí a Naraku y a la mujer.

-.¿Cómo piensas utilizarle?.- La mujer de cabellos oscuros pronunció con calma, viendo por debajo del flequillo al hombre que mantenía una mirada entusiasta.

Naraku esbozó una altanera sonrisa

-. Makoto no ha querido que yo entre en su familia.- su tono era burlesco, remarcando cada palabra con un ceño de incomprensión fingido. Kagura le vio aún sin entender, pero sabiendo que, de actuar así, Naraku traía algo nada bueno entre manos-. Quizás sea hora de hablar directamente con la señorita Kagome Higurashi. Creo que podremos llegar a buenos términos.

Kagura le vio con una falsa sonrisa, sin poder alejar de su mente la sensación de asco que le provocaba aquel hombre-. _"aunque sea mi hermano".-_ De hecho sentía que eso le hacía sentir aún más morbo al verlo, saber que de ella dar motivos él no se apiadaría de sangre o vinculo familiar... él no se apiadaba de nada ni de nadie cuando se trataba de algo que deseaba.

-.¿Piensas chantajear a la joven?.- corroboró, sabiendo bien que esas eran las intenciones que su hermano tenía, sin poder evitar mirarle con súbito malestar.

-.Kagura... no veo por que me ves así... sabes bien que pienso hacer ¿no,- Kagura sólo asintió, sin siquiera mirarle-, No te preocupes, dudo que necesite de tu ayuda,- Tras esto se volteó a la chica, aspirando una última bocanada de su cigarrillo para arrojarlo a sus pies, pisándolo con el talón de sus zapatos hasta dejarlo chato en el piso.

-.¿Por qué te has desaparecido el día del compromiso de manera tan apresurada?.- Miroku interrogaba con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que la sonrisa enorme que mantenía en su rostro Sango era borrada por un gesto de preocupación. Inuyasha de verdad se veía tenso.

-.Sólo tuve un problema.- su voz sonó relativamente normal mientras se detuvieron fuera de la puerta de Sango.

Se habían encontrado hace poco en el pueblo con el joven de dorados ojos, quien caminaba con su cabeza gacha, pero se les había unido en el camino de regreso-."_Ahora que lo noto, no se ve muy bien".-_había replicado Sango hacía solo unos minutos, cuando le viese acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-.¿Qué te ocurre?.- interrogó luego de dejar a Sango.

-.Miroku¿Qué sabes de Naraku?.- su mirada penetrante se clavó en su amigo, quien le vio algo desconcertado.

-.Que nadie se fía de él... – había sonreído el de ojos azules al recordar los malos comentarios que se hacían acerca de ese hombre, pero sobre todo los que siempre había escuchado de su padre o abuelo, o aún anteriores.

Inuyasha sin embargo no pareció divertido y le siguió viendo interrogante.

-. Dicen que llevan lo malo por dentro, ya sabes, carcomidos, sin piedad... ¿sabías que se dice que su abuelo era un loco obsesivo? Me pregunto como habrán hecho tanto dinero…

-.Asesinos.- murmuró para sí.

-.Si también se dice, eso ya todos le tienen claro, pero, por supuesto, deben tener sus ideas claras… ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- Miroku le veía ahora muy intensamente, había estado riendo tranquilamente pensando en las barbaridades que podrían haber cometido, muy ajenas a él por lo menos. Inuyasha exhaló tratando de calmarse, pero sin lograrlo ni remotamente.

-.Creo que ahora se las tomará conmigo.- Miroku volvió a mirarle, cada vez comprendiendo menos-. él y Makoto fueron los que mataron en el muelle a mi hermana y su marido.- Inuyasha lo decía con visible tranquilidad. Miroku en cambio pareció abrir desorbitadamente sus ojos.

-.¿Sabes la clase de tipo que es ese?.- Había casi gritado el muchacho de ojos azules.

-.Por algo lo preguntaba.- una sonrisa absurda estaba plasmada en labios del joven de ojos dorados-. Le escribiré a Sesshomaru.- había determinado luego de un rato, despidiéndose del joven sin siquiera dar explicación. Miroku sólo blandió su mano en el aire, en ademán de despedida, pero sin ser visto, pues su amigo se encontraba ya de espaldas a él, casi corriendo, seguramente rumbo a su hogar.

-.Espero no se metan en un lío... ambos son un par de arrogantes que no saben cuando es mejor hundir la cabeza y mantenerse ajenos.- susurró el chico. Miroku no sabía mucho del tema, pero si entendía bien que podía hacer Naraku.

Lo recordaba bien, cuando hacía sólo unos meses había conocido a su hermana Kagura. Luego de verse desaparecida la había vuelto a ver, al parecer había tenido que permanecer dos meses hospitalizada luego de una "riña" con Naraku, quien había estado totalmente enfadado con ella-. "_todo porque me negaba a establecer una relación con un desconocido"._- había comentado la joven.

Poco tiempo después supo que se trataba de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, lo que si le llamaba la atención era como aún se notaban algunos leves indicios de las condiciones en que hubiese dejado a la mujer Naraku ante su negativa

-.y eso que es su hermana...- murmuró con terror el joven, al tiempo que introducía la llave en la perilla de aquella puerta de madera.

Entró con pasos cortos, dejándose caer en lo primero que hallase...

–.¡Demonios!.- Miroku tiró lejos las llaves que hubiese mantenido en su mano cerrada -. ¿No tendrá planeado vengarse?.- su pregunta resonó levemente más como un miedo que una interrogación.

Rodó los ojos por la habitación. Tendría que hablar mejor con Inuyasha, no fuera a ser que su amigo tuviese que desaparecer dos meses hospitalizado o peor aún... de por vida.

**Término- 28 de Julio de 2004; 16:44 hrs.**

**Hasta una nueva oportunidad, espero este capitulo fuese de su agrado.**

"_El mundo es tan tuyo como mío, no por eso te apropiaras de mí parte, no por eso me apropiaré de la tuya, por que no hay partes divisibles, solo espacios infinitos, en que de compartir con el corazón abierto, podremos poco a poco tolerar nuestras diferencias, comprender nuestros defectos y vivir la vida, tú la tuya, yo la mía, en este mundo... que es tan tuyo como mío y tan lleno de diferencias, como de personas diversas."_


	20. El Tiempo Cambia y Algunas Cosas Cambia

Primeramente, permítanme pedirles una enorme disculpa, sé que demoré demasiado tiempo en continuar este fic, eso aún teniendo más de un capítulo ya redactado, sin embargo, el tiempo, las situaciones y a la vez la inseguridad máxima que me tocó acompañaron a mi usual cobardía, por mismo, este fic quedó allí, sin una actualización, cometiendo yo, lo que considero una falta de respeto para quienes seguían el paso de este fic, a todas esas personas, permítanme por favor decirles y pedirles de corazón un- **Perdóneme**- Sé que muchos seguramente ya no leerán, comprendo totalmente aquel preferir de ustedes, yo pensaría igual, sin embargo, y si alguien se aventura a hacerlo, les pido continúen leyendo, no es un gran fic quizá pero, estaba hecho con cariño, y sobre todo se los pido por un tema segundo que quería aclarar ahora que actualizo- _después de tanto tiempo_-

No comprendía antes el decir- _estar seca_- ahora lo entiendo, por más que trato nada me convence como antes, mi forma de escribir ha variado mucho, ya nada tiene sensación, dejé atrás lo que me agradaba al hacer fics, _tratar de plasmar un sentimiento_, para volverme metódica y calculadora a la hora de escribir, tan alejado de lo que me agradaba, es por mismo, que sé que este fic no podré continuar como desearía, y es por mismo que quedará en manos de quien si sé puede hacerlo, plasmar un sentir, hacerlo llegar al lector, emocionarle; ella es su madrina- Gaby-sis, o muchos le conocieron como **Yashi, **ella no tan solo me ayudó con mis inseguridades y con opiniones para darle más sentido y vitalidad a la historia, sino también ahora, le _devolverá la_ _vida_ a este fic. Por mismo es que les pediría, si gustan claro, continúen leyendo, ella sabrá darle vida a este, un pedacito de mí, que amé mucho, que tiene mucho de mí, pero que siento esa parte de mí ya no está tan viva, y quizá un día pueda revivir, pero para ello, tal vez deba transcurrir antes mucho tiempo, y sé que ante ello debo hacer lo mejor, y lo mejor es dejarle en buenas manos y corazón, y en mejor corazón no podría dejarle que en aquella que le conoció desde sus inicios, desde su nacer como idea, Yashita.

Nuevamente reitero mis disculpas, perdón la decepción como persona que he podido dar, lo lamento intensamente, y quizá ya de igual, quizá ya fue olvidado, pero ciertamente yo recuerdo, hay tantas personas, algunas lectoras que aún leían, otras que no leyeron más, pero… más que lectoras, muchas fueron amigas, personas que me ayudaron a crecer, lamentablemente la senda que elegí (y que no es que me desagrade) me fue haciendo cambiar, olvidé en cierto modo lo maravilloso que se sentía tratar de plasmar una emoción y no logro recordar como se hacía.

Espero puedan disculparme todas aquellas personas que tanto me ayudaron, se despide con cariño y, esperando si así desean, continúen leyendo de ahora en adelante este fic con una excelente autora, la cual es Yashi.

Sayo-Yukishiro.

**Disclaimer:** La obra no es mía, eso está de más decir, solo algunas ideas que se secaron en mi mente y.y.

_Dedicado a:_ _Todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron, ayudaron y a quienes debo tanto, perdón._

_A su madrina y ahora madre_. **Este fic siempre fue de las dos**.

Felices Veinte pequeño… disculpa a ti también, por ser una madre desnaturalizada u.u.

**Capitulo Veinte**

"**El tiempo pasa y algunas cosas cambian"**

Inicio- 28 de Julio de 2004; 16 45 hrs.

Como pasaba de rápido el tiempo, si parecía ayer que hubiese llegado a aquel sitio, aquella habitación de hotel hasta ya se le hacía familiar, por lo menos era el único sitio de la cuidad que lo hacía, la mesita de centro se hallaba ordenada, la noche anterior había terminado de realizar los últimos asuntos de la compra... si muy pronto podría llevar a su padre todo lo relacionado con la última expansión de el consorcio empresarial Shikkon- Kagome rió a gusto, se sentía verdaderamente contenta con su labor- Se oyó la puerta, para sin siquiera esperar respuesta entrar aquel joven ojos esmeralda e imponente figura.

-¡Has llegado!- la chica pareció sonreír con aún mayor intensidad- termine- su voz sonó triunfal- justo cuando me acostumbraba a este sitió- hizo un pequeño puchero. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo le observo con rostro ineludible, mas tras de unos segundos una sonrisa se marco en sus labios- "_Sigue actuando extraño_"- pensó con desdén la muchacha, bajando su rostro y volviendo su mirada a la carpeta ya cerrada donde mantenía los últimos asuntos- No entiendo por que actúas así… llevas casi tres semanas, ¿me explicarías que ocurre Sesshomaru?- increpó con visible enfado marcado en su sien que parecía contraída. Sesshomaru se rehusó nuevamente a contestar, solo dando media vuelta. Kagome le detuvo antes que lograse salir- Esa carta era de Inuyasha- su voz sonó levemente acelerada, bajo su mirada- Por favor, dime... ¿ha pasado algo?- El joven solo le vio con tranquilidad, recordaba bien que esta había estado mirándole con fijación el día que recibiese aquella misiva, la había leído con cuidado, para notar que entre las líneas su hermano le daba a conocer algo que el había supuesto- "_Naraku había sido... y también Makoto_"- agradeció tener ese marcado semblante de sesgo y al mismo tiempo inexpresión, pues sino Kagome con facilidad hubiese descubierto en su rostro gran sorpresa y luego al leer las líneas siguientes, preocupación. Inuyasha le contaba así su encuentro con Naraku y como había estado investigando- "_si deseas podemos seguir esta cuando regreses_"- había terminado diciendo en la carta.

Había entonces arrugado la carta dentro de su bolsillo, sonriendo falsamente a la joven, se había disculpado, botado la carta en el camino y escrito de vuelta.

_Mantente alejado, a mi regreso hablaremos._

Había sido frío y tajante, pero era lo que había sentido, no podría haberle dicho lo preocupado que se había sentido, la verdad eso no era parte de su naturaleza, ni tampoco comentarle de sus días allí... había dado el tema por cerrado y pensado en ocuparse a su regreso... pero Kagome se lo repetía constantemente, más que ahora actuaban como dos amigos de años, quizás no con la compenetración que tendrían dos amigos de mucho tiempo, dado su frío actuar, pero si, se llevaban bien... Sesshomaru en realidad hasta había podido con esta relación calmar su corazón, que se hallaba rebosante con dicha compañía- Aunque jamás lo exteriorizara- sus sentimientos por la joven, había dejado de ser un enamoramiento furtivo- como clasifico este a aquel sentir- pero ahora había algo distinto, había también una amistad fuerte de por medio- que más temor le causaba.

-Kagome- susurró con voz áspera- Por favor, no hablemos del tema, de verdad todo esta bien- la chica le observó, sin creer mucho al parecer, pero aceptando la respuesta, tomo de la mano del muchacho, sentándose junto a él.

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar?- interrogó esta, soltando la mano del Sesshomaru y llevándola a su cabello para retirarlo de su rostro.

-No lo se- su tonó había sonado despreocupado, y de verdad lo estaba, allá ya nada lo mantenía, habían terminado en muy malas conversaciones con su padre y ahora por lo que sabía, Inuyasha se encargaba de todo... ahora el era el hijo prodigio... sin embargo, no le molestaba- para su extrañeza- al contrario, sentía un gran peso salir de encima, su padre podía ser muy manipulador a cambio de obtener algo que deseaba.

-Yo ya llevo mes y medio aquí- Kagome pareció dejar escapar un resoplido, y entonar una sonrisa cansada- Me aburriría mucho aquí sin ti- Sesshomaru sonrió para si, lamentablemente cada vez que un comentario así escapaba de los labios de la mujer, cualquier idea de noble amistad se le iba borrando, hace pocos días estuvo a punto de tirársele encima para robarle un beso- o más- pero su autocontrol lo había mantenido firme... sabía que de actuar impulsivamente Kagome lo terminaría alejando de su vida, aún podía verla a segundos bajar la mirada con amargura, y sabía bien por quien era, extrañamente en la mirada de la joven en aquellos minutos que tórnasele acongojada podía casi ver la imagen de su medio hermano, por muy ilógico que sonara, o quizás era por que el ya sabía bien, que aunque un corto plazo había pasado, ella aún lloraba internamente, o sentía el pesar en su pecho, sin siquiera haber necesidad de revocar recuerdo alguno del causante de aquel pesar en la joven, y así también sabía bien, que quizás debería transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que aquello cambiase... por lo mismo, prefería mantenerse a su lado, como un amigo.

Y era justo en ese instante en que podía comprobarle, en ese silencio que se había formado entre los dos, sabía que tras de el había un- "_me aburriría mucho sin ti, pero lo daría todo por estuviese el"-_ ella jamás diría algo así, pero el podía ver en esos ojos azules que habían frente a el, que mantenían calladas lagrimas en sus pupilas, el anhelo del alma, por más que lo negará al mundo y a si misma- "_lo sigue queriendo igual_"- Kagome el observaba extrañada, Sesshomaru estaba ensimismado sin darle respuesta, pero sabía que las muestras de afecto erán algo casi desconocido de parte del joven- Sabes que pienso igual- habló complaciente, al tiempo que retiraba un rizo con sumo cuidado, y volvía a esbozar una de esas mágicas sonrisas que pocas veces podían ser vistas marcadas en el rostro de tan impávido joven.

Al día siguiente de tal calma ya habían tenido que empezar a empacar, pese a que Kagome pidió al joven que de desearlo continuase en el lugar y no fuera causa su persona para un regreso Sesshomaru decidió acompañarle.

-No entiendo- su mirada se había tornado especulativa- ¿Por qué solicitara con tanto ahínco mi regreso?- Sesshomaru solo había encogido sus hombros, la verdad no pasaba respuesta alguna por su mente. Bajo sus verdosos ojos al papel que tenía entre sus manos, releyéndole-

_Hija-_

_Necesito que regreses a casa cuanto antes, pese a que no deseaba mandarte llamar, esto se esta yendo de mis manos... regresa a la brevedad, mando adjunto algo de dinero para el pasaje._

_Perdona. _

La carta no había sido firmada, y la letra se veía temblorosa, pero era altamente reconocible, en ella el sello al final de la carta de la familia Higurashi y además, la letra alborotada de Makoto, la cual Sesshomaru hubiese visto tantas veces antes en alguna petición o misiva dirigida desde la compañía de los Higurashi, cuando aún tuviese alguna importancia en la empresa de su padre- antes del altercado de la señorita "Kagura"- un ofuscado bufido escapó por sus entrecerrados labios. Observo a Kagome, demasiado absorta en ordenar sus pertenencias...por su puesto que la acompañaría, siempre fue muy perceptivo y aquella carta de Makoto, dejaba muy en claro que una situación apremiante pero dificultosa estaba por acontecer, y el iría para ayudar, además, necesitaba la razón para regresar y ver a su medio hermano, de cuya situación no había tenido noticia.

Ya seguramente erán altas horas de la noche, la negrura del paisaje afuera se lo avisaba, podía sin embargo notar con claridad las luces encendidas en el paraje, sabía que estaban prontos a llegar. Observo a su lado, sentado allí Sesshomaru reposaba dormido, al parecer aprovechando la calma del trayecto.

Habían despedido esa misma tarde a los pequeños, dado que había sido Domingo y tenido el día libre, había pasado a comer malteadas, aprovechando Kagome de intercambiar palabras con Rin, la pequeña había tomado una extraña obsesión por hacerles preguntas y saber todo de ella- Le pareces admirable, me ha dicho desea ser como tu cuando crezca- había comentado Sesshomaru cuando paseaban por el parque, ante el sonrojo intenso de Kagome. Lamentablemente la tarde había llegado, habían dejado a estos en las inmediaciones del colegio y tomado el tren de regreso con cierta tristeza al subir al tren, por lo menos por parte de Kagome, quien aunque no se había habituado al lugar, sentía cierto recelo de dejar a Shippou en aquel sitio- Desde que nos conocimos no nos hemos separado- Justifico la joven, ante la mirada impávida del imponente muchacho.

Todo se veía igual, Sango le recibió casi dando brincos a su alrededor, Kaede también se encontraba allí, al igual que su tía, junto a esta, se hallaba Haru, quien le sonrió ampliamente al verla descender.

-¿Por qué has demorado tanto?- reprochó la prima de la aludida, quien la veía con fija mirada y ojos llenos de lagrimas, luego de eso tiro sus brazos alrededor de su cuello casi haciéndola caer, sin siquiera darle tiempo de responder- "_como no extrañar esto_"- pensó con alegre sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Pronto Haru se abalanzaba sobre su cuello también. Sesshomaru bajo tras de la joven, trayendo consigo parte del equipaje, que fue subido al carro por Jakken, quien también estaba presente en espera de su señor- Madre- musitó con gran condescendencia al verla frente a él. La mujer le sonrió dulcemente para luego abrazar con reducida euforia al joven, sabía que este no era muy participe de actos de demostrativo afecto, pero si notó que en su mirada fría también había ese deje de alegría- "_si, tu también te alegras de verme_"- sabía muy bien descifrar las palabras silenciosas que podían guardar las frías miradas de su hijo, algo insólito, pero que siendo su madre sabía reconocer a la perfección.

Kagome se acerco a donde se hallaban Haru y su hijo, hablando con cierto pesar- Me esperan en casa- deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Sesshomaru y luego se despidió de igual forma de Haru- Nos vemos pronto- dijo en voz fuerte algo ya alejada batiendo su mano en lo alto y sonriendo con su hermosos ojos azules.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos.

-¿Tan difícil se te ha hecho?- Haru le veía con diversión.

-Sabes bien su compañía me es grata- su voz se volvió seca- Necesito ver a Inuyasha- la calma de su rostro había sido perturbada por aquel pensamiento, Haru le vio algo temerosa, sin embargo solo subió junto a el en el carro, esperando llegar a la mansión.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó la joven de largos cabellos oscuros y sonrisa fría casi inexpresiva. Inuyasha solo asintió. Sabía bien que Kagome llegaría prontamente, lo sabía por que Sesshomaru había avisado su regreso, y contado con quien se había topado en aquel sitio. Su padre no había dado respuesta alguna, simplemente tras la noticia que una dichosa Haru anunciara, había mirado seriamente a Inuyasha preguntándole como iban las cosas de la empresa, este había hecho breve resumen y Inutaisho erguido había dado leves palmadas en el hombro de Inuyasha- Así me gusta- pronunció con fuerza y orgullo, para luego llevárselo junto a el a su despacho. La verdad es que su relación con su padre estaba cada día más estrecha, parecía que el predilecto hubiese sido desde siempre el- irónico sabiendo la opinión malograda que antes profiriese- pero eso en verdad ya no le preocupaba, era el pago a su sacrificio… había logrado mucho frente a lo perdido- "_¿verdad?"._

-Vamos Inuyasha, solo un segundo- Kikyou sonaba renuente a dejarle ir, era fácil saber razones, quería ver el rostro de Kagome al verlo dichoso allí con ella, aunque dicha fuera el sentimiento más contrario que pudiese reinar en aquella relación, cada día más actuada. La verdad es que el tampoco estaba para ver a Kagome, en cierto punto, le asustaba su reacción al verla, y la reacción que por consiguiente pudiese dar ella.

-No Kikyou- habló con decisión- mañana tengo que venir de todos modos a detallar algunas cosas con tu padre- añadió con entereza. Si por que pese a saber ciertas oscuridades que guardaba el pasado del señor Makoto había decidido seguir su papel de hijo perfecto, haciendo caso a las ordenaciones de su padre de ir fomentando consorcios, aunque eso era solo una parte, por otro lado, iba uniendo ciertas informaciones, sobre todo por que sabía que por el lado de Makoto, pese a ser un implicado, obtendría alguna clase de información sin salir dañado.

Se fue pocos minutos antes de que un auto se estacionara en las afueras de la mansión, Kagome bajo con paso calmo, entrando para notar la sala vacía- ¿mi padre?- preguntó a la anciana.

-Seguramente dormido- respondió con naturalidad- Señorita, la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo la salud de su padre se ve deteriorada- murmuró acercándose a la joven. Sango se detuvo tras de ambas.

-¿quieres quedarte?-preguntó con suplica la de cabellos azabache. Sango asintió-quiero ahora que me cuentes con detalle lo de…- calló al ver a Kaede.

-No me miren a mi- la anciana las veía con cierto disgusto- Yo no quiero escuchar nada ni terminar involucrada- Una sonrisa había cubierto su arrugada cara. Ambas jóvenes sonrieron y subieron escaleras arriba- "_Ya mañana me contará eso tan importante por lo que me ha llamado_"- pensó la joven al tiempo que subía de dos en dos para alcanzar a Sango.

Rieron de buena gana, Sango imitaba los rostros de Landau al leer por décima vez la carta.

-Pobre- dijo casi sin aire Kagome- me imagino ha de haber estado decepcionado.

-Es verdad, no deberíamos reírnos así de el, ¡pero Inuyasha las hizo esta vez!- se criticó Sango, deteniendo las risas, pero solo deteniéndolas momentáneamente, parecía a punto de romper en carcajadas nuevamente. Sin embargo quedo absorta al notar como en las pupilas de su prima asomaba una fugaz y rebelde lagrima- ¿Kagome?.

-Casi me has arrancado lagrimas de tanto reír- se apresuro en decir la chica, sin embargo ya era tarde para excusas, Sango negaba en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Cuándo piensas hablarme de eso?- Sango ya no guardaba en su voz aquella dulzura que siempre demostraba, sus rasgos se mostraban duros, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y se había cruzado de brazos.

Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro, quizás de resignación, o quizás tratando de con este resguardar nuevamente dentro de si, el cambio radical que el eco de aquel nombre podía ocasionar en ella, por que al oír hablar de el, su mirada, su voz y sus palabras volvía a su mente con velocidad única, retumbando en su interior, y junto a esto, el sentimiento de vacío volvía a adquirir poderío en su ser, la extraña sensación de que algo se había escapado de su pecho y había quedado con el joven de mirada ambarina, la misma noche en que ella tratando de verse fuerte había forzado una sonrisa y felicitado por su compromiso, siendo que contrariamente su corazón le rogaba corriese a los fuertes brazos del ser amado, suplicándole no le dejara, por que él lo era todo.

-¿Kagome?- Sango le veía asustada. Kagome sonrió sucintamente.

-Quiero que me hables de mi padre- esta vez fue Sango quien exhalo pero con cierto deje de exasperación, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que no podía forzar a la mozuela que frente a sus ojos sonreía sinceramente… o era una excelente actriz.

-Ha decaído bastante- el rostro de Sango estaba inconfundiblemente preocupado- al principio actuaba retraído, pero luego decayó de golpe, de hecho, se ve mucho más entrado en edad, creo que algo le aqueja, sin embargo, no lo comenta con nadie- Kagome acomodo frente a Sango, perdiendo su mirada en la pared posterior, llevándose un dedo a la comisura de los labios.

-Debí de apresurarme, o haber preguntado más exhaustivamente por su condición- Sango sonrió lánguidamente, con cierto arrepentimiento por sus palabras.

-Llevas menos de un día y ya te he llenado de preocupaciones- habló Sango, su tono tenía un cierto reproche, pero hacía si misma.

-Es mi padre… pero hubiese sido si se hubiesen dedicado a esconderme aún yo estando aquí- trato de bromear, pero sin lograr borrar la preocupación de su rostro. Más tarde Sango resignada a que Kagome no le daría más detalles decidió dormirse, y minutos más tarde Kagome le siguió el ejemplo- Estoy en casa- murmuro entre sueños, con una nota de alegría y placidez en su antes angustiado semblante.

-¿querrás visitar al pueblo?- inquirió Sango, ya en pie, mientras Kagome terminaba por ordenar sus ondulados cabellos, esta negó.

-Debo hablar con mi padre y luego rendirle cuentas de la nueva sede- sonaba con total normalidad, la verdad aquel trabajo que al principio le parecía tan remoto a su persona, ahora podía decir haberle elaborado con total naturalidad, como si hubiese sido realizado para su persona.

-Ya veo- un dejo de decepción cruzo su voz- Entonces iré a ver a Miroku, ¿nos vemos luego si?- Despidió Sango saliendo de la habitación. Poco después Kagome golpeaba la puerta del despacho.

-No esta en casa, ha ido a reunión con Naraku- la voz seca provenía de tras de si, era indiscutiblemente la de su hermanastra.

-Ya veo- cansinamente Kagome volvió en sus pasos, tomando su abrigo de entre sus pertenencias, seguramente disponiéndose a salir.

-Aun no me felicitas- Kikyou le había seguido y le hablaba con total naturalidad desde el umbral de su puerta, pero sin poder esconder la dicha que le provocaba restregar en cara de su media hermana su "triunfo".

Mordió su labio inferior aún de espaldas a la joven, tratando de retener un grito de exasperación, volteó con calma, ya tranquilizada su reacción.

-Te felicito Kikyou- mantenía la mirada clavada en la de su hermana- espero sean muy felices.

Había bajado la escalera con la cabeza en alto, manteniendo su mirada fija en la puerta que aunque no veía, mantenía en su mente como fuente de poder- "_escapar"-_su mente se lo repetía como único medio de salvación. Abrió con dificultad, a duras penas pudo alejarse, sintiendo como en su pecho crecía una ira desconocida para ella- "¿_Por qué, por que debía recordárselo, es que acaso tanta dicha ocasionaba en aquella su dolor_"- una fugaz lagrima cruzo su mejilla, al parecer la recuperación era una idea vaga en su cerebro, por que el dolor era tan o más agudo que antes, la contracción de su pecho fuerte, y sobre todo, el temor de verlo... como temía verlo otra vez.

-¿no han hablado entonces?- Sesshomaru sereno entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Supongo lo haremos esta noche- "¿Por qué Sesshomaru preocupaba tanto por aquella situación?".

Como leyendo su mente Sesshomaru añadió- Me extraña la forma tan brusca en que de repente de la nada tu padre te ha enviado llamar- fijo sus verdosos ojos en la chica quien asentía.

-A mi también- su voz sonó temerosa, la verdad muchas ideas cruzaban su mente, pero seguramente ninguna acertada- Sus razones tendrá.

-Esta noche iré a tu casa entonces- Kagome le observo extrañada, frente a ella Sesshomaru hablaba como si el asunto de ir a su hogar fuese lo más normal del mundo- Quiero me mantengas al corriente- Kagome iba a negar cuando este le detuvo- Iré de todas formas.

Ciertamente, aunque no hubiese estado de acuerdo con la idea, por otro lado, el hecho de que Sesshomaru fuese a estar para hablarle le tranquilizaba, le devolvía cierta calma, que no sabía por que había perdido.

Había tenido la suerte de a su llegada encontrarse directamente con Sesshomaru, sin embargo, al verla allí Haru le detuvo, justo cuando pensaba irse tras haberse despedido, y como si con aquella retención hubiese sido llamada la mala suerte, Inuyasha bajo las escaleras, deteniéndose en seco al ver a la joven.

Parada frente a la puerta, Haru al lado de ella y Sesshomaru con una leve sonrisa en su semblante. Kagome levanto la mirada, allí, a metros de ella, estaba aquel que fuese razón de aquel desgarrador dolor en su interior, esbozo una sonrisa, más por inercia que por acción propia, Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, y entre cerro los ojos, bajando la mirada, sin devolverle el gesto, volvió a subir escaleras arriba, escapando.

-¡Maldición!- Inuyasha cerraba la puerta de su habitación sin mucha cautela, como le había dolido verla, como le había dolido su sonrisa, como su sola presencia le había hecho odiarse por cualquier acto apresurado, como sus simples ojos azules le habían provocado un resentimiento inmenso hacía si mismo- como me odio- susurró con voz acongojada, con inmenso martirio. Se detuvo luego, nuevamente anidaban celos en su interior, ahora Sesshomaru podía tener su compañía sin ninguna limitación y el en cambio debía quedarse tras de esas puertas, escapando de la mirada anhelada durante esos meses, todo por que había preferido el honor a lo que su corazón a gritos pedía como único alimento.

Abajo, Haru se había detenido a ver a la muchacha, esperando alguna respuesta, no se equivoco, la mirada de la joven pareció perder todo brillo de alegría, tornarse desesperanzada, ahogada, una sonrisa falsamente forzada pareció formarse sobre la anterior, para reforzar el falso sentimiento de calma que trataba de transmitir- No te mientas… a ti no puedes mentirte- le susurró al oído antes de que esta se fuese.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó con sequedad su hijo.

-Solo la verdad- Haru dio la espalda a su hijo, suspirando levemente, para luego dejarlo solo en el lugar.

Habían cenado y su padre no había bajado, pese a eso sabía que este estaba allí, comió apresuradamente, conteniéndose frente a las fugaces y maliciosas muecas de burla que Kikyou parecía hacerle.

-Tu padre ha pedido que vallas- Kaede parecía nerviosa, alterada, su ya arrugado rostro por la edad, parecía aún más a causa de su contraído semblante.

-Ve Kagome- soltó entre risas Kikyou- Apuesto a que serán excelentes noticias.

Kagome fingió una sonrisa, con gran malestar- "_Ella sabe de que trata"-_ camino tratando de mantener la calma, si Kikyou le decía que era algo agradable, por supuesto que era contrario. Golpeo la puerta, el silencio siguió a este llamado, luego escucho una leve voz- Entre-

Abrió con lentitud, notando frente a ella a su padre, de verdad, se veía demacrado, pero parecía tratar de sonreírle, Kagome trato pese a sus nervios corresponder esta, se abrió paso, al parecer aquella sonrisa no era de alegría sino de nerviosismo, quizás de temor, su padre se ponía de pie, dejando caer papelillos que seguramente durante la espera había estado moliendo entre sus dedos.

-¿Estas bien padre?- preguntó con notoria preocupación. La puerta se cerró tras de ella, la habitación estaba algo oscura, pero pudo notar al volverse, una mirada fría recorriéndole el rostro, y el humo que escapaba de una de sus manos, en las que seguramente mantenía un prendido cigarrillo, abrió más sus ojos, fijando sus pupilas en aquel sujeto para reconocerle, este se acerco a la luz… sus ojos parecían sonreírle con perversidad, ojos rojizos- Naraku.

Término- 30 de Julio de 2004; 18:31 hrs.


End file.
